Llegar a Ti
by luzangiel
Summary: Todo comenzó con una carta. Fue un gesto inocente, nacido del bondadoso corazón de Hinata Hyuga, pero cambió su vida para siempre. [Adaptación]
1. Argumento

**Aclaración:**

_Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

* * *

**_Argumento_**

* * *

_Siendo una amante de los animales y la naturaleza, Hinata Hyuga siempre se ha encontrado más cómoda al aire libre que en un salón de baile. Aunque asistió a la última temporada en Londres, con su belleza clásica y espíritu libre, Hinata nunca fue seriamente cortejada y se ha resignado a no conocer el amor._

_El capitán Naruto Uzumaki es un atractivo y valiente soldado que planea casarse con la amiga de Hinata, la vivaz y coqueta Ino Yamanaka, cuando regrese de la guerra. Pero, como le explica en sus cartas a Ino, la vida en el campo de batalla ha oscurecido su alma y le ha hecho ver claro que el hombre que regresará será diferente. Cuando Hinata se entera de la desilusión de Ino, decide ayudarla escribiéndole las cartas a Naruto en su lugar. Pronto la correspondencia entre Hinata y Naruto se convierte tan satisfactoria y profunda que cuando Naruto regrese a casa quiere pedir la mano de la mujer que ama. Lo que empezó siendo un inocente engaño de Hinata da lugar a la agonía de un amor insatisfecho y a una pasión que no puede negarse._


	2. Prólogo

**Aclaración:**

_Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

* * *

**_Prólogo_**

* * *

_Capitán Naruto Uzumaki N.  
1er Batallón Brigada de Rifles  
Cabo Mapan  
Crimea  
_

_Junio de 1855_

_Querido Naruto,__  
No puedo escribirte de nuevo.  
No soy quién tu crees que soy.  
No era mi intención enviar cartas de amor, pero poco a poco en eso se convirtieron.  
__En su camino hacia ti, mis palabras se convirtieron en latidos del corazón en la página.__  
Vuelve, por favor, vuelve a casa_


	3. El Capitan Uzumaki

**Aclaración:**

_Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

* * *

**_Capitulo 1_**

* * *

**_Hampshire, Inglaterra __  
_**_**Ocho meses antes** _

Todo empezó con una carta.  
Para ser precisos, fue la mención del perro.

— ¿Y el perro? — , Preguntó Hinata Hyuga. — ¿Qué dice del perro?

Su amiga Ino, la belleza reinante del condado de Hampshire, levantó la vista de la carta que había sido enviada por su pretendiente, el capitán Naruto Uzumaki.  
A pesar de que no era propio de un caballero el mantener correspondencia con una muchacha soltera, se había dispuesto el envío de cartas de ida y vuelta con la cuñada de Uzumaki como un intermediario.

Ino le envió un gesto fingido. — Realmente, Hina, muestras mucho más interés en un perro y nunca por el capitán Uzumaki, o es solo una distracción, porque quieres saber que escribió, seguro él te gusta.

— El Capitán Uzumaki no necesita de mi interés — dijo Hinata algo ruborizada. —Él tiene la atención de cada señorita casadera de Hampshire. Además, optó por ir a la guerra, y estoy segura de que él está teniendo un rato encantador pavoneándose por ahí con su elegante uniforme.

— No es en absoluto elegante. — fue la respuesta sombría de Ino. — De hecho, su nuevo regimiento usa uniformes terribles, muy ordinarios, de color verde oscuro con adornos negros, y no el oro o el cordón trenzado en absoluto. Y cuando le pregunté por qué, el capitán Uzumaki dijo que era para ayudar a los fusileros a quedarse escondidos, que no tiene sentido, pues como todo el mundo sabe, un soldado es demasiado valiente y orgulloso para ocultarse durante la batalla. Pero Naruto, es decir, el capitán Uzumaki dijo que tenía algo que ver con. . . oh, utilizó una palabra francesa. . .

— ¿Camouflage? — preguntó Hinata, intrigada.

— Sí, ¿Cómo lo supiste?

— Muchos animales tienen formas de camuflarse ellos mismos para no ser vistos. Camaleones, por ejemplo. O la forma en plumaje de un búho moteado es para ayudar a que se mezclen con la corteza de su árbol. De esa manera…

— Cielos, Hinata, no inicies otra conferencia sobre los animales.

— Voy a parar si me dices sobre el perro.

Ino le entregó la carta. — Léelo tú misma.

— Pero Ino —protestó Hinata cuando las pequeñas páginas ordenadas fueron empujadas hacia sus manos. — El capitán Uzumaki puede haber escrito algo personal.

— ¡Debo ser tan afortunada! Es totalmente sombrío. Nada más que batallas y malas noticias.

Aunque Naruto Uzumaki era el último hombre al que Hinata quería defender, no pudo dejar de señalar —Él está peleando en la guerra de Crimea, Ino. No estoy segura de que haya muchas cosas agradables que escribir en tiempos de guerra.

— Bueno, no tengo ningún interés en el extranjero, y nunca he pretendido tenerlo.

Una divergente sonrisa surgió en el rostro reacio de Hinata. — Ino, ¿Estás segura de que quieres ser la esposa de un oficial?

— Bueno, por supuesto. . . la mayoría de los soldados encargados nunca van a la guerra. Son hombres muy de moda en la ciudad, y si están de acuerdo para ir a medio sueldo, que apenas tienen derechos y no tienen que pasar ningún tiempo en absoluto con el regimiento. Y ese fue el caso del capitán Uzumaki, hasta que fue alertado al servicio exterior. — Ino se encogió de hombros. — Supongo que las guerras siempre son inconvenientemente cronometradas. Gracias a Dios el capitán Uzumaki volverá a Hampshire pronto.

— ¿Lo hará? ¿Cómo sabes?

— Mis padres dicen que la guerra se acabará antes de Navidad.

— Sí, he oído eso también. Sin embargo, uno se pregunta si no sería mucho subestimar la capacidad de los rusos, y sobreestimando la nuestra.

— ¿Cómo antipatriotas? — exclamó Ino con burla en sus ojos.

— El patriotismo no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que la Oficina de Guerra, en su entusiasmo, no hizo lo suficiente antes de la planificación que lanzó treinta mil hombres a la guerra de Crimea. No tenemos ni un conocimiento adecuado del lugar, ni ninguna estrategia sólida para su captura.

— ¿Cómo sabes tanto sobre eso?

— Del Times, que informa todos los días. ¿No lees los periódicos?

— No la sección política. Mis padres dicen que es de mala educación que una joven se interese en esas cosas.

— Mi familia discute sobre política cada noche en la cena, y mis hermanos y yo participamos. — Hinata, hizo una pausa antes de añadir deliberadamente con una sonrisa pícara. — Incluso tenemos opiniones al respecto.

Ino abrió los ojos como platos. — ¡Mi Dios¡ Bueno, no debería sorprenderme. Todo el mundo sabe que tu familia es. . . diferente.

— Diferente. — Fue un adjetivo más amable que la mayoría utilizaba a menudo para describir a la familia Hyuga Uchiha.

La familia se componía de cinco hermanastros, pues sus padres se casaron cuando ellos ya tenían hijos cada uno, pero se querían como si fueran todos de la misma sangre, el mayor Itachi, seguido por Neji, Sasuke, Hinata y Hanabi. Tras la muerte de sus padres, los Hyuga Uchiha habían pasado por un asombroso cambio de fortuna. Pues tenían un parentesco lejano con una rama de la familia aristocrática. A través de una serie de acontecimientos inesperados, Itachi había heredado un vizcondado del que él y sus hermanastros no estaban, ni remotamente preparados. Ellos se habían mudado de su pequeño pueblo de Primrose Place a la finca Ramsay en el condado del sur de New Hampshire.

Después de seis años, los Hyuga Uchiha habían logrado aprender lo suficiente para acomodarse en la buena sociedad, sobre todo con los nobles, Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos había aprendido a pensar como la nobleza, ni habían adquirido valores aristocráticos o manierismos. Tenían la riqueza, que no era tan importante como la buena crianza y las conexiones. Y mientras que una familia en circunstancias similares se habría esforzado por mejorar su situación casándose con personas de más alta clase social, los Hyuga Uchiha habían hasta el momento escogido casarse por amor.

En cuanto a Hinata, no había dudas sobre si se casaría en absoluto. Ella era sólo algo especial, pasando la mayor parte de su tiempo al aire libre, a caballo o senderismo por los bosques, pantanos, prados de Hampshire. Hinata prefería la compañía de animales a personas, recogía a criaturas huérfanas y heridas para su rehabilitación. Las criaturas que no podrían sobrevivir por sí mismas en la naturaleza se mantenían como mascotas, y Hinata se ocupaba del cuidado de ellas. Fuera de la casa ella se sentía feliz y realizada. En el interior, la vida no era tan perfecta.

Cada vez más, Hinata había notado un sentimiento de insatisfacción, de anhelo. El problema era que Hinata nunca había conocido a un hombre correcto para ella. Ciertamente, no estaba en los pálidos especímenes de los salones de Londres que había frecuentado. Y aunque los hombres más robustos del país eran atractivos, ninguno de ellos tenía lo que Hinata anhelaba.

Ella soñaba con un hombre cuya fuerza de voluntad fuera inquebrantable. Quería ser amada con pasión. . . desafiada. . . superada.

Hinata miró a la carta doblada en las manos.

No es que no le gustara Naruto Uzumaki reconoció, nacido con privilegios, era capaz de moverse con facilidad, de encantar a la personas con su carisma y presencia, su buen humor y desenvoltura hacían de él un gran partido para cualquier dama. Era huérfano sus padres murieron cuando era un niño, su familia materna se hizo cargo de él, su tía lo educo, pertenecía a una acomodada familia local, su abuelo paterno era un conde, la familia de su padre, distinguida por una fortuna significativa de navíos.

A pesar de los Uzumaki no estaban en línea para un título, su primo, Nagato, heredaría el patrimonio Riverton en Warwickshire a la muerte del conde. Nagato era un hombre sobrio y reflexivo, dedicado a su esposa, Konan.

Pero su primo, Naruto, era por completo otro tipo de hombre. Como sucede a menudo con los huerfanos, Naruto había comprado una comisión del ejército a la edad de veintidós. Con el grado de corneta, una ocupación perfecta para un tipo tan de espléndido aspecto, ya que su principal responsabilidad era llevar los colores de la caballería durante los desfiles y simulacros. También fue un gran favorito entre las damas de Londres, su carisma y buen humor dejaba a todas suspirando y donde constantemente sin un permiso adecuado, empleaba su tiempo bailando, bebiendo, jugando, y cayendo en escándalos amorosos.

Hinata se había reunido con Naruto Uzumaki en dos ocasiones, la primera en un baile local, donde ella había caído en sus encantos pero luego, lo había juzgado diciendo que era el hombre más arrogante de Hampshire. La segunda vez fue en un picnic, donde había cambiado de opinión: él era el hombre más arrogante en el mundo entero.

— _Esa chica Hyuga es una criatura rara — Hinata, le escucho decir._

— _La encuentro encantadora y original — su compañero había protestado. — Y puede hablar de caballos mejor que cualquier mujer que he conocido_

_— Naturalmente — fue la réplica seca de Uzumaki. — Ella se adapta más a los establos que a la sala._

A partir de entonces, Hinata le había evitado siempre que fuera posible. No es que le molestara la comparación implícita a un caballo, ya que los caballos eran animales encantadores con espíritu generoso y noble. Y sabía que, si bien no era una belleza, tenía su propio encanto. Más de un hombre había hecho comentarios favorables sobre su cabello largo negro azulado y sus ojos grandes y grises.

Estas atracciones moderadas, sin embargo, no eran nada en comparación con el esplendor dorado de Naruto Uzumaki. Era tan bello como Lancelot, Gabriel. Tal vez Lucifer, si uno cree que él había sido el ángel más hermoso en el cielo. Uzumaki era alto y de ojos azules, con el pelo del color del trigo tocado por el sol. Su figura era fuerte y militar, los hombros rectos y fuertes, las caderas delgadas. Incluso mientras se movía con la gracia indolente, había algo innegablemente potente a su alrededor, algo egoísta, depredador.

Recientemente Uzumaki había sido uno de los pocos elegidos a ser seleccionados en varios regimientos para formar parte de la Brigada del Rifle. "The Rifles " como se les llamaba, eran una marca inusual de soldados, entrenados para usar su propia iniciativa. Se les animó a tomar posiciones por delante de sus propias líneas del frente y recoger a los oficiales y los caballos que generalmente estaban fuera del rango objetivo. Debido a sus singulares habilidades de tiro, Uzumaki había sido promovido a capitán en la Brigada del Rifle.

Se había divertido Hinata el manifestar que tal honor probablemente no lo hubiera querido Uzumaki en absoluto. Especialmente desde que se había visto obligado a cambiar su uniforme de húsares hermoso, con su abrigo negro y abundante oro trenzado, por uno llano color verde oscuro.

— Te invito a leerla — dijo Ino mientras estaba sentada en su tocador. — Tengo que arreglar mi peinado antes de salir de paseo.

— Tu cabello luce hermoso — protestó Hinata, incapaz de ver cualquier error en sus trenzas rubias que rodeaban su cabeza de una manera muy elaborada. — Y sólo caminaremos hacia la aldea. Ninguno de los habitantes del pueblo sabe ni le importa si tu peinado no es perfecto

— Ya lo sabré. Además, nunca se sabe lo que uno puede encontrar.

Acostumbrada como estaba al acicalamiento incesante de su amiga, Hinata sonrió y negó con la cabeza. — Muy bien. Si estás segura de que no te importa que mire la carta del capitán Uzumaki, sólo voy a leer la parte sobre el perro.

— Vas a dormir mucho antes de llegar al perro — dijo Ino, insertando una horquilla en una trenza retorcida.

Hinata miró las líneas garabateadas. Las palabras parecían estrechas, los círculos apretados de las letras dispuestas a saltar de la página.

_Querida Ino_:

_Estoy sentado en esta carpa polvorienta, tratando de pensar en algo elocuente de escribir, y estoy al final desesperado. Te mereces bellas palabras, pero solo tengo estas: pienso en ti constantemente. Me imagino esta carta en tu mano y el aroma del perfume en tu muñeca. Quiero el silencio y el aire limpio, y una cama con una almohada blanca y suave. ._ .

Hinata levanto las cejas y sintió una subida rápida de calor bajo el cuello alto de su vestido. Hizo una pausa y miró a Ino.  
— ¿Encuentras esto aburrido? —Preguntó suavemente, mientras que su rubor manchaba sus mejillas como vino derramado sobre la ropa.

— El principio es la única parte buena. — dijo Ino. — Adelante.

_. . . Hace dos días, en nuestra marcha por la costa hasta Sebastopol, luchamos contra los rusos en el río Alma. Estos dijeron que era una victoria para nuestro lado. No se siente como tal. Hemos perdido al menos dos tercios de los funcionarios de nuestro regimiento, y una cuarta parte de los hombres suboficiales. Ayer cavamos tumbas. Lo llaman el recuento final de muertos y heridos "Bill el carnicero" Trescientos sesenta británicos muertos hasta el momento, y más soldados sucumben a sus heridas. __  
Uno de los caídos, el capitán Inuzuka, trajo un perro llamado Akamaru, que es sin duda el ejemplo del peor mal comportamiento canino en la existencia. Después que Inuzuka murió, el perro se sentó junto a su tumba y se quejó por horas, y trató de morder a cualquiera que se le acercara. Cometí el error de darle la parte de una galleta, y ahora la criatura ignorante me sigue a todas partes. En este momento está sentado en mi tienda, me mira con ojos medio enloquecidos. El lloriqueo rara vez se detiene. Siempre que me acerco, trata de hundir sus dientes en mi brazo. Quiero pegarle un tiro, pero estoy demasiado cansado de matar. _

_Las familias están de duelo por las vidas que he tomado. Hijos, hermanos, padres. Me he ganado un lugar en el infierno por las cosas que he hecho, y la guerra apenas ha comenzado. Estoy cambiando, y no para mejor. El hombre al que conocías ha desaparecido para siempre, y me temo que no te gustara su sustituto casi tan bien. _

_El olor de la muerte, Ino. . . está por todas partes. _

_El campo de batalla está sembrado de trozos de cadáveres, ropas, suelas de las botas. Imagina una explosión que podría destruir las plantas de sus zapatos. Dicen que después de una batalla, las flores silvestres son más abundantes en la próxima temporada la tierra está tan revuelta y rota, que dará oportunidad a las nuevas semillas de echar raíces. Quiero llorar, pero no hay lugar para eso. No hay tiempo. Tengo que poner los sentimientos en alguna parte. _

_¿Existe todavía un lugar pacífico en el mundo? Por favor, escríbeme. Háblame de algún fragmento del trabajo que estás haciendo con la aguja, o tu canción favorita. ¿Está lloviendo en Stony Cross? Ha comenzado a las hojas cambian de color? _

_Atentamente, __  
Naruto Uzumaki_

Por el momento Hinata había terminado la carta, ella era consciente de una sensación peculiar, un sentido de compasión la sorprendió e hizo presión contra las paredes de su corazón. No parecía posible que esa carta podría haber venido del arrogante y muy jovial Naruto Uzumaki. No era en absoluto lo que había esperado. Había vulnerabilidad, una tranquila necesidad, que la había conmovido.

— Debes escribirle, Ino — dijo ella, cerrando la carta con mucho más cuidado de lo que la había manejado anteriormente.

— No voy a hacer tal cosa. Eso sólo alentaría más quejas. Voy a estar en silencio, y tal vez que le estimule para escribir algo más alegre la próxima vez.

Hinata frunció el ceño. — Como bien sabes, no he cruzado o como mínimo dos frase con el capitán Uzumaki, pero esta carta. . . se merece tu simpatía, Ino. Solo tienes que escribir unas líneas. Unas palabras de consuelo. Haría falta muy poco tiempo. Y sobre el perro, tengo algunos consejos

— Yo no escribiré nada sobre el perro maldito. —Ino dio un suspiro de impaciencia. — Tú escribe para él.

— ¿Yo? No quiere saber de mí. Él piensa que soy extraña.

— No puedo imaginar por qué. El hecho de que llevaras a Medusa de picnic. . .

— Ella es un erizo con muy buena conducta. — dijo Hinata a la defensiva.

— El caballero cuya mano fue traspasado por sus púas no parece pensar así.

— Eso fue sólo porque trató de manejarla de forma incorrecta. Cuando tú tomes a un erizo…

— No, no tiene sentido que me digas, ya que nunca voy a manejar uno. En cuanto al capitán Uzumaki. . . si te sientes fuertemente conmovida por su carta, escribe una respuesta y firma con mi nombre.

— ¿No reconocería que la escritura es diferente?

— No, porque yo no le he escrito todavía.

— Pero no es mi pretendiente. — protestó Hinata. — No sé nada de él.

— Sabes tanto como yo, en realidad. Estás familiarizada con su familia, y que es muy cercano de su cuñada. Y yo no diría que el capitán Uzumaki es mi pretendiente, tampoco. Al menos no es el único. Desde luego, no le prometo casarme con él hasta que regrese de la guerra con todos sus miembros intactos. Yo no quiero un marido que tendría que presionar demasiado en una silla de inválido para el resto de mi vida.

— Ino, tienes la profundidad de un charco.

Ino sonrió. — Por lo menos soy honesta.

Hinata le dirigió una mirada dudosa. — En realidad me estás delegando la redacción de una carta de amor a uno de tus ¿amigos?

Ino agitó la mano en un gesto desdeñoso. — No es una carta de amor. No había nada de amor en su carta hacia mí. Sólo tienes que escribir algo alegre y esperanzador.

Hinata abrió el balón para el bolsillo de su vestido de caminar, y guardó la carta en su interior. Discutió consigo misma, lo que refleja que nunca terminó bien, cuando uno ha hecho algo moralmente cuestionable por las razones correctas. Por otra parte. . . ella no podía librarse de la imagen que su mente había conjurado, de un soldado exhausto garabateando una carta apresurada en la intimidad de su tienda, con las manos ampolladas de cavar las tumbas de sus compañeros. Y un perro andrajoso gimiendo en la esquina.

Se sentía totalmente inadecuada para la tarea de escribir para él. Y sospechaba que Ino también lo pensaba. Trató de imaginar lo que fue para Naruto, dejar su vida detrás, para encontrarse en un mundo en el que su supervivencia estaba amenazada día a día. Minuto a minuto. Era imposible imaginar un mimado, hombre hermoso como Naruto Uzumaki contendiente con el peligro y la penuria, el hambre y la soledad, aunque era huérfano, su primo siempre lo trato como un hermano y estuvo con él siempre.

Hinata miró pensativa a su amiga contemplarse frente al espejo. — ¿Cuál es tu canción favorita, Ino?

— No tengo una, en realidad. Dile la tuya.

— ¿Debemos hablar de esto con Konan? —Hinata, preguntó, refiriéndose a la esposa de Nagato, él la trataba como su cuñada, después de todo, había sido educado por su tía desde muy pequeño.

— Por supuesto que no. Konan tiene un problema con honestidad. No iba a enviar la carta si ella sabía que yo no la había escrito.

— Hinata hizo un ruido que podría haber sido o bien una risa o un gemido. — Yo no llamaría a eso un problema con honestidad. ¡Ay!, Ino, por favor, cambia de opinión y escribe para él. Sería mucho más fácil.

Pero Ino, cuando se le proponía hacer algo, por lo general se volvía intransigente, y esta situación no fue la excepción. — Es más fácil para todos, pues yo. — dijo con aspereza — Estoy segura de que no sé cómo responder a dicha carta. Probablemente incluso olvidare que estoy escribiendo - Volviendo su atención al espejo, se aplicó un toque de bálsamo de pétalos de rosa en los labios.

¡Qué hermosa era Ino!, con la cara en forma de corazón, las cejas delgadas y delicadamente arqueadas sobre los ojos redondos de color verde. Pero, Cómo muy poco de una persona el espejo reflejada. Era imposible adivinar lo que realmente sentía Ino por Naruto. Sólo una cosa era cierta: que era mejor una respuesta, no importa cuán torpe fuera, era mejor que la retención de una respuesta. Porque a veces el silencio podía herir a alguien casi tanto como una bala.

En la intimidad de su habitación, Hinata se sentó a su mesa y mojo su pluma en un pozo de tinta de color azul oscuro. Un gato gris de tres patas llamado Lucky descansaba en la esquina de la mesa, mirándola alerta. El erizo mascota de Hinata, Medusa, ocupaba el otro lado de la mesa. Lucky, siendo una criatura sensible por naturaleza, nunca se molestó por la presencia del erizo espinoso.

Previa consulta a la carta de Uzumaki, Hinata escribió:

_Capitán Naruto Uzumaki __  
1er Batallón Brigada de Rifles  
2 ª División de Campo, Crimea  
17 de octubre 1854 _

Pausa, Hinata alargó la mano para acariciar la pata delantera de Lucky con un dedo suave. —¿Cómo iniciaría Ino una carta? Se preguntó en voz alta. — ¿Lo llama mi amor? ¿Querido? — arrugó la nariz ante la idea.

La escritura de cartas era apenas el fuerte de Hinata. Aunque provenía de una familia muy articulada, que siempre había valorado el instinto y la acción más que las palabras. De hecho, ella podría aprender mucho más acerca de una persona durante un corto paseo en la naturaleza en vez de lo poco que podría en sentarse y conversar durante horas.

Después de considerar varias cosas que se podrían escribir a un completo desconocido, haciéndose pasar por otra persona, Hinata finalmente se rindió. — En fin, sólo voy a escribir lo que quiera. Probablemente va a estar muy cansado por la batalla para notar que la carta no suena como Ino. Lucky coloco la barbilla al lado de su pata y medio cerró los ojos. Un suspiro se le escapó ronroneando.

Hinata empezó a escribir.

_Estimado Naruto, _

_He estado leyendo los informes sobre la batalla de Alma. Según el relato escrito por el Sr. Russell del Times, y otros dos de la Brigada de Rifles iban delante de la Guardia Coldstream, y les dispararon a varios oficiales enemigos, con lo que sus columnas se desordenaron. El Sr. Russell también comentó con admiración que nunca se retiraron los Rifles, o incluso balanceaban la cabeza cuando las balas venían volando. _

_Aunque comparto su estima, querido señor, deseo señalar que, en mi opinión, no iría en detrimento de su valentía el que escondiera la cabeza cuando los disparos vienen. Esquívelos, evítelos o, preferiblemente, escóndase detrás de una roca. Le prometo que no voy a pensar menos de usted! _

_¿Akamaru sigue con usted? Aun está empeñado en morder? Según mi amiga Hinata (la que trae erizos a los picnics), el perro esta estimulado y con miedo. Como los perros son lobos en el fondo y requieren un líder, tiene que establecer un dominio sobre él. Cada vez que trate de morder, tome el hocico en la mano, aplique una ligera presión, y dígale "no" con voz firme. _

_Mi canción favorita es "Over the Hills and Far Away."_

_Llovió en Hampshire ayer, fue una tormenta de otoño suave que provocó la caída de algunas hojas. Las dalias ya no están en el tallo, y la escarcha ha marchitado los crisantemos, pero el aire huele divino, como las hojas viejas y húmedas cortezas, y las manzanas maduras. ¿Alguna vez ha notado que cada mes tiene su propio olor? Mayo y octubre son los meses más agradables de olor, en mi opinión. _

_Usted pregunta si hay un lugar pacífico en el mundo, y lamento decirle que no es Stony Cross. Recientemente el burro del Sr. Hiruzen ha escapado de su puesto, corrió por el camino, y de alguna manera encontró su camino en una pradera cerrada. La yegua apreciada del Sr. Tobirama fue inocentemente a pastorear cuando el seductor mal educado burro se salió con la suya con ella. Ahora parece que la yegua ha concebido, y se está librando una pelea entre Tobirama, que exige una compensación económica, y Hiruzen, quien insiste en que si el pasto hubiera sido cercado, la reunión clandestina nunca hubiera ocurrido._ _Peor aún, se ha sugerido que la yegua es una descarada y no lucho lo suficiente para conservar su virtud. _

_¿De verdad cree que ha ganado un lugar en el infierno? . . . No creo en el infierno, menos en el más allá. Creo que el infierno es provocado por el hombre aquí en la tierra. _

_Usted dice que el caballero que yo conocía ha sido remplazado. Cómo me gustaría poder ofrecerle un mejor consuelo al decir que no importa cuanto haya cambiado, igual le daré la bienvenida a su regreso. Haga lo que deba. Si le ayuda a soportar, ponga los sentimientos a distancia por ahora, cierre la puerta y no los deje pasar. Tal vez algún día tomaremos aire juntos. _

_Atentamente, __  
Ino._

Hinata jamás había engañado a nadie intencionalmente. Ella se habría sentido infinitamente más cómoda escribiendo a Uzumaki como ella misma. Pero todavía recordaba los comentarios despectivos que había hecho una vez de ella. Él no querría una carta de esa "rara" Hinata Hyuga. Había pedido una carta de la hermosa rubia Ino Yamanaka. ¿Y no era una carta escrita de manera fraudulenta mejor que nada? Un hombre en la situación de Naruto necesitaba todas las palabras de aliento que se pudieran ofrecer.

Necesitaba saber que a alguien le importaba. Y por alguna razón, después de haber leído su carta, Hinata descubrió que, efectivamente, le importaba.

.

.

Continuará...


	4. Respuesta

**Aclaración:**

_Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

* * *

**_Capitulo 2_**

* * *

La luna de la cosecha trajo un clima seco, claro, los inquilinos y los trabajadores de la Hacienda Hyuga tuvieron una de las cosechas más abundantes de las que habían tenido memoria. Como todo el mundo en la finca, Hinata estaba ocupada con la cosecha y el festival local que le siguió.

Una cena masiva al aire libre y un baile que se llevó a cabo en los jardines de la Hacienda con la asistencia de más de un millar de invitados, entre los inquilinos, sirvientes y gente del pueblo. Para decepción de Hinata, Konan Uzumaki no había podido asistir a las fiestas, ya que su esposo Nagato había desarrollado una tos persistente. Ella se había quedado en casa para cuidarlo.

"El médico nos ha dejado un medicamento que ha ayudado a Nagato con gran efecto"le había escrito Konan", pero advirtió que debía reposar en cama sin interrupciones para que tenga una recuperación completa."

Hacia finales del mes de noviembre, Hinata se dirigió a casa de los Uzumaki, tomando la ruta directa a través de bosques poblados de robles y bayas retorcidas con gran gesto.

El oscuro follaje de los árboles asemejaba a las figuras que se formaban cuando el azúcar se calienta para usarla en el flan y al enfriarse forma grotescas muecas. Cuando el sol agrietado a través de la capa de densas nubes, golpeó con destellos brillantes sobre la escarcha. Las plantas de los pocos resistentes zapatos de Hinata quedaron congeladas por la capa de hojas secas y musgo.

Se acercó a la casa Uzumaki, un antiguo pabellón de caza real cubierta de hiedra en conjunto con las diez hectáreas de bosques. Llegando a un camino pavimentado con esmero, Hinata bordeo el lado de la casa y se dirigió hacia la parte delantera.

─¡Hinata!.

Al escuchar la voz tranquila, se volvió para contemplar a Konan Uzumaki sentada sola en un banco de piedra.

─ Oh, hola ─ dijo Hinata ─ No te he visto en días, así que pensé que sería… ─su voz se desvaneció mientras dirigía una mirada más cercana a su amiga.

Konan llevaba un vestido simple de día, la combinación de tela gris hacia contraste con el fondo del bosque detrás de ella. Estaba tan quieta y silenciosa que Hinata ni siquiera había reparado en su presencia. Habían sido amigas durante tres años, desde que Konan se había casado con Nagato y se trasladó a vivir a Stony Cross.

Había ciertas clases de amigos: los que te visitan cuando no tienes ningún problema, eso era Ino. Pero hay otra clase que son los que están contigo en los momentos difíciles, esa era Konan. Hinata frunció el ceño al ver la tez pálida de Konan, había perdido su color saludable de costumbre, sus ojos y la nariz enrojecida.

Hinata frunció el ceño, preocupada. ─No estás usando una capa o manto.

─ Estoy bien ─ murmuró Konan, a pesar de que sus hombros temblaban. Sacudió la cabeza e hizo un gesto cuando Hinata se quitó su capa de lana pesada y se dirigió hacia ella colocándosela alrededor de su forma esbelta ─ No, Hinata, No lo…

─Estoy caliente por el esfuerzo de la caminata ─ insistió Hinata sentándose junto a su amiga en el banco de piedra helada. Paso un momento sin palabras, mientras que la garganta de Konan trabajaba visiblemente. Algo andaba muy mal. Hinata esperó con forzada paciencia ─ Konan ─ pregunto finalmente ─ ¿Ha pasado algo con el capitán Uzumaki?

Konan respondió con la mirada en blanco, como si estuviera tratando de descifrar una lengua extranjera.

─ El Capitán Uzumaki ─ repitió en voz baja, luego sacudió la cabeza. ─ No, hasta donde sé, Naruto está bien. De hecho, llego un paquete de cartas de él ayer. Una de ellas es para Ino.

Hinata suspiro con alivio. ─Se la llevo, si quieres -se ofreció.

─Sí. Eso sería muy útil, los dedos pálidos Konan se torcieron en su regazo. Poco a poco Hinata se acercó y puso su mano sobre la de Konan. ─ ¿La tos de tu esposo está peor?

─ El médico se fue temprano -tomo una inspiración profunda, luego dijo aturdida ─ Nagato tiene tuberculosis

La mano de Hinata se tensó.

Las dos se quedaron en silencio, mientras un viento helado crujía entre los árboles. La enormidad de la injusticia era difícil de entender. Nagato Uzumaki era un hombre decente, siempre de los primeros en acudir a alguien cuando escuchaba que necesitaban ayuda. Había pagado un tratamiento médico para la esposa de un aldeano que la pareja no podía pagar, había comprado un piano para su casa donde daba clases a los niños de la localidad, había invertido en la reconstrucción de la tienda de pasteles de Stony Cross cuando esta estaba cerca de quedar reducida a cenizas. Lo hizo todo con mucha discreción, como si estuviera avergonzado de estar realizando buenas acciones. ¿Por qué alguien como Nagato tenía que sufrir?

─ No es una sentencia de muerte ─ dijo Hinata finalmente ─Algunas personas logran sobrevivir.

─ Una de cada cinco ─ convino Konan.

─ Tu marido es joven y fuerte. Y si alguien debe de ser el de uno de los cinco. Será Nagato ─ Konan hizo un movimiento de cabeza pero no respondió.

Las dos sabían que la tuberculosis era una enfermedad especialmente virulenta, devastaba los pulmones, causando la pérdida drástica de peso y mucha fatiga. Lo peor de todo eran los ataques de tos, volviéndose cada vez más persistentes y con sangre, hasta que los pulmones estaban tan afectados que le impedían a la víctima respirar por más tiempo.

─ Mi hermano Neji es muy conocedor de hierbas y medicinas ─ ofreció ─ nuestra abuela era una curandera en su tribu.

─ Una curandera gitana ─ repitió Konan en tono dudoso.

─ Debes probar cualquier cosa ─ insistió Hinata ─ Por ejemplo curanderos gitanos. Pues conviven a diario con la naturaleza, y lo saben todo acerca de su poder de curación. Le pediré a Neji que haga un tónico para que ayude a los pulmones del señor Uzumaki, y…

─ Nagato no lo querrá tomar ─ dijo Konan ─ Y su madre se opondría. Los Uzumaki son personas muy convencionales. Si no viene recetado por un médico, o de la tienda del boticario, no lo van a probar.

─ Traeré el tónico en un frasco parecido.

Konan inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado hasta que se detuvo brevemente en el hombro de Hinata.

─ Eres una buena amiga. Voy a necesitarte mucho en los próximos meses.

─ Aquí estaré ─ prometió Hinata, simplemente.

Otra brisa helada se agitó alrededor de ellas, traspasando a través de las mangas del vestido de Hinata. Konan se sacudió de su miseria quedándose aturdida, devolvió el manto ─ Entremos a la casa, voy a buscar esa carta para Ino.

El interior de la casa era cálido y acogedor, las habitaciones anchas, con techos bajos de madera, ventanas de espeso cristal que admitían la luz invernal. Parecía que cada hogar en la casa estaba encendido, el calor rodaba suavemente a través de las habitaciones. Todo en la casa Uzumaki estaba silencioso y decorado con buen gusto, con mobiliario señorial que había alcanzado una edad venerablemente cómoda.

Una doncella de aspecto etéreo vino a tomar la capa Hinata.

─ ¿Dónde está tu suegra? ─ pregunto Hinata acompañando a Konan a la escalera.

─ Fue a descansar a su habitación. La noticia fue especialmente difícil para ella

─ hubo una pausa corta ─ Nagato siempre ha sido su consentido.

Hinata era muy consciente, al igual que la mayoría en Stony Cross. De que la Sra. Mei adoraba a su hijo, el único que le quedaba después de que dos de sus otros hijos, habían muerto en su infancia, así como una hija que había nacido muerta. Nagato fue en quien la señora había invertido todo su orgullo y ambición. Por eso aunque tenía cariño por Naruto no lo trataba como un hijo, pero Nagato si lo trataba como su hermano, Dicen que la Sra Mei, no tenía una buena relación con su Hermana la Sra Kushina, pero eso solo son chismes de pasillo, por eso desafortunadamente ninguna mujer era lo suficientemente buena para Nagato a los ojos de su madre. Konan había tenido que soportar una gran cantidad de críticas durante los tres años de su matrimonio, especialmente en su incapacidad para concebir hijos.

Hinata y Konan subieron por la escalera, hileras de retratos de familia enmarcados en oro macizo adornaban el trayecto. La mayoría eran de los Namikaze, la parte aristocrática de la familia. Uno no podía dejar de notar que las generaciones representadas de los Namikaze eran un pueblo de extraordinaria belleza, con la nariz estrecha, los ojos brillantes y gruesos cabellos sueltos.

Al llegar a la parte superior de la escalera, se escuchó una tos ahogada que provenía de una habitación al final del pasillo. Hinata se estremeció al escucharlo.

─ Hinata, ¿Te importaría esperar un momento? ─ preguntó Konan con ansiedad

─ Tengo que ir a dar la medicina a Nagato, es la hora.

─ Claro que puedo.

─ Ve a la habitación de Naruto, él se queda ahí cuando nos visita. Puse la carta sobre la cómoda.

─ Voy a buscarla.

Konan se dirigió con su marido, mientras que Hinata entraba cautelosamente a la habitación de Naruto, mirando primero alrededor de la puerta. La habitación estaba en penumbra. Hinata abrió una de las pesadas cortinas, dejando pasar la luz del día a todo el piso alfombrado que parecía un rectángulo brillante. La carta estaba sobre el tocador. Hinata la levantó con impaciencia, sintiendo enormes ganas de romper el sello.

Sin embargo, se amonestó a sí misma diciendo que iba dirigida a Ino. Con un suspiro de impaciencia, deslizó la carta sin abrir en el bolsillo de su vestido. Ordenando luego los artículos que estaban sobre la cómoda cuidadosamente en una bandeja de madera.

Un cepillo pequeño con mango de plata de afeitar. . . una navaja plegable de hoja. . . una jabonera vacía. . . una caja con tapa de porcelana. Incapaz de resistirse, Hinata levantó la tapa y miró dentro. Se encontró tres pares de gemelos, dos de plata, uno de oro, una cadena de reloj, y un botón de bronce. Hinata cogió la brocha de afeitar y se tocó la mejilla con la misma. Las cerdas eran sedosas y suaves. Como el movimiento de fibras suaves y un agradable aroma liberado a jabón de afeitar.

Sosteniendo el pincel más cerca de su nariz, Hinata se concentró en el olor. . . puramente masculino. . . cedro, lavanda, hojas de laurel. Imaginó a Naruto poniéndose la espuma sobre la cara, estirando la boca hacia un lado, todas las contorsiones masculina que había visto hacer a su padre y hermanos al realizar el acto de la eliminación de los vellos de sus caras.

─ ¿Hinata?

Sintiéndose culpable dejo de lado el pincel y salió al pasillo.

─ Encontré la carta ─ dijo ─ Abrí las cortinas, tire un poco de ellas para…

─ Oh, no te preocupes por eso, deja que entre la luz, aborrezco los cuartos oscuros ─ le dijo Konan con una sonrisa forzada ─ Nagato tomó su medicina, esta soñoliento. Mientras descansa, voy abajo a hablar con la cocinera. Nagato cree que podría ser capaz de comer un poco de pudín negro.

Procedieron a bajar las escaleras juntas.

─ Gracias por llevar la carta a Ino ─ dijo Konan.

─ Eres muy amable al facilitar una correspondencia entre ellos.

─ Oh, no es molestia. Es por amor a Naruto que estoy de acuerdo. Voy a admitir que me sorprende que Ino se tome el tiempo de escribirle.

─ ¿Por qué dices eso?

─ No creo que lo ame. Le advertí a Naruto sobre ella antes de irse. Pero estaba tan impresionado con su belleza y su buen humor que terminó por convencerse de que entre ellos había algo verdadero.

─ Creí que te agradaba Ino.

─ Sí la quiero. O por lo menos. . . Estoy tratando de quererla gracias a ti

─ Konan sonrió con ironía ante la expresión de Hinata ─ He decidido ser más como tú, Hinata.

─ ¿Mas como yo? Oh, yo no haría eso. ¿No has notado lo rara que soy?

La sonrisa de Konan se ensanchó y por un momento pareció la mujer despreocupada y joven que había sido antes de la enfermedad de Nagato.

─ Aceptas a las personas por lo que son. Creo que los tratas como lo haces con tus animales, observas sus hábitos y deseos, jamás los juzgas.

─ Juzgue a Naruto severamente ─ señaló Hinata con sentimiento de culpabilidad.

─ Más gente debería juzgar a Naruto ─ dijo Konan con su sonrisa persistente ─ Se podría mejorar su carácter.

**…**

La carta sin abrir en el bolsillo de Hinata era nada menos que un tormento. Se apresuró a regresar a casa, ensilló un caballo y cabalgó hasta la casa Yamanaka, una casa con un elaborado diseño de torretas, intrincados puestos de terrazas y ventanas con vidrieras. Habiendo surgido después de asistir a un baile que duró hasta las tres de la mañana, Ino recibió a Hinata en bata de terciopelo adornado con volantes de encaje blanco.

¡Oh, Hina, deberías haber ido al baile de anoche! Había tantos hombres guapos allí, incluyendo un destacamento de caballería que se irá a Crimea en dos días, se veían tan espléndidos con sus uniformes.

─ Acabo de ver a Konan ─ dijo Hinata sin aliento, entrando en la sala privada y cerrando la puerta ─ El pobre señor Nagato no está bien, te contaré sobre él en un minuto, pero he aquí una carta del capitán Uzumaki.

Ino sonrió y tomó la carta.

─ Muchas gracias, Hina. Ahora, sobre los funcionarios que se reunieron anoche. había un teniente de pelo negro que me sacó a bailar, y él…

─ ¿No la vas a abrir? ─ preguntó, mirando con consternación como Ino dejaba la carta sobre una mesa auxiliar.

Ino le dedicó una sonrisa burlona.

─ Vaya, que tienes prisa hoy. ¿Quieres abrirla en este mismo momento?

─ Sí ─ Hinata, rápidamente se sentó en una silla tapizada con tela de flores impresas.

─ Pero yo quiero hablarte del teniente.

─ No me interesa saber sobre ese teniente, quiero escuchar acerca del capitán Uzumaki.

Ino le dijo con una risa baja.

─ Jamás te había visto tan excitada desde que robaste a ese zorro que Lord Shibi Aburame importó de Francia el año pasado.

─ Yo no lo robé, le rescate. La importación de un zorro para la caza. . . es antideportiva ─ Hinata hizo un gesto a la carta ─ ¡Ábrela!

Ino rompió el sello, desplegando la carta sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad divertida.

─ Ahora está escribiendo sobre mulas ─ puso los ojos en blanco y le dio la carta a Hinata.

_Señorita Ino Yamanaka __  
Stony Cross  
Hampshire, Inglaterra  
07 de noviembre 1854 _

_Querida Ino:_

_Independientemente de los informes que describen a los soldados británicos como inquebrantables, le aseguro que cuando los carabineros están bajo fuego, sin duda alguna deben buscar un refugio. En mi opinión, la vieja fábula ha sido desmentida: hay momentos en la vida cuando uno definitivamente quiere ser la liebre, no la tortuga.  
Hemos luchado en el puerto meridional de Balaklava en el vigésimo cuarto día del mes de octubre. La Brigada Ligera se ordenó cobrar directamente en una batería de cañones rusos sin ninguna razón comprensible. Cinco regimientos de caballería fueron talados sin apoyo. Doscientos hombres y cerca de cuatrocientos caballos perdidos en veinte minutos. Más la lucha contra el cinco de noviembre, a las Inkerman_

_Fuimos a rescatar a los soldados perdidos en el campo antes de que los rusos pudieran llegar a ellos. Akamaru salió conmigo bajo una tormenta de balas y esquirlas y ayudó a identificar a los heridos para poder llevarlos fuera del alcance de los cañones. Mi mejor amigo en el regimiento fue asesinado._

_Por favor, da las gracias a tu amiga Hinata por su asesoramiento sobre Akamaru. Su mordida es menos frecuente, ya nunca me ataca a mí, aunque él ha dado unos cuantos piquetitos a los visitantes de la tienda._

_¿Mayo y octubre, los meses más calidos? Voy a hacer una excepción para diciembre: de hoja perenne, las heladas, humo de madera, canela. En cuanto a tu canción favorita. . . ¿Estas consciente de que "Over The Hills And Far Away" es la música oficial de la Brigada del Rifle?. Parece que aquí casi todo el mundo ha sido víctima de algún tipo de enfermedad, excepto yo. No he tenido síntomas de cólera ni ninguna de las otras enfermedades que han barrido con ambas divisiones. Siento que debería al menos fingir algún tipo de problema digestivo por el bien de la decencia._

_En cuanto a la disputa del burro: mientras tenga simpatía por Tobirama y la yegua, me siento obligado a señalar que el nacimiento de una mula no es en absoluto un mal resultado. __Las mulas son más resistentes que los caballos a un paso seguro, más sanas en general, y lo mejor de todo, tienen oídos muy expresivos. No son excesivamente difíciles, si son bien atendidas. Si te preguntas por mi afición aparente a las mulas, debo explicar que cuando era niño, tuve una mula de mascota llamada Héctor, en honor al personaje de la Ilíada. __  
__No me atrevería a pedirte que me esperes, Ino, pero voy a pedirte que me escribas más._ _He leído tu última carta más veces de las que puedo contar. De alguna manera eres más real para mí ahora, a dos mil kilómetros de distancia, de lo que nunca antes fuiste. _

_Siempre tuyo, __  
Naruto  
PD Sketch de Akamaru incluidos  
_  
A medida que leía, Hinata se preocupaba, se movía inquieta sobre sus pies.

─ Déjame responderle y firmar con tu nombre ─ suplicó ─ Una carta más. Por favor, Ino. Te la muestro antes de enviársela.

─ Ino se echó a reír.

─ Honestamente, es la cosa más tonta que he. . . Oh, muy bien, escríbele otra vez si te divierte.

Por la próxima media hora Hinata participó en una conversación sin sentido sobre el baile, los invitados que habían asistido, y los últimos chismes de Londres. Se deslizó la carta de Naruto Uzumaki en el bolsillo. . . y se congeló cuando sintió el roce de un objeto desconocido. Algo metálico. . . y la seda de cerdas de una brocha de afeitar. Palideciendo, se dio cuenta de que había tomado involuntariamente la brocha de afeitar de tocador de Naruto. Su problema estaba de vuelta.

─ De algún modo logró continuar sonriendo y charlando tranquilamente con Ino, mientras dentro de ella reinaba la confusión.

Algunas veces, cuando Hinata estaba nerviosa o preocupada, se embolsaba algún objeto pequeño de una tienda o residencia. Lo hacía desde que sus padres habían muerto. A veces, no era consciente de que había tomado algo, mientras que en otras ocasiones la compulsión era tan irresistible que empezaba a sudar y a temblar, hasta que finalmente cedía a su impulso.

El robo de objetos nunca represento un problema. No era sino hasta que pensaban en devolverlos cuando se topaban con verdaderas dificultades. Hinata y su familia siempre habían logrado restaurar los objetos a sus lugares apropiados. Pero en ocasiones, se requerían de medidas extremas para aparecer por alguna casa a una hora inadecuada del día, o inventar excusas inverosímiles para vagar por la casa de alguien que sólo conocía la reputación de excentricidad de los Hyuga Uchiha. Afortunadamente, no sería tan difícil devolver la brocha de afeitar. Podría hacerlo la próxima vez que visitara a Konan.

─ Supongo que debo vestirme ahora ─ dijo Ino al fin.

Hinata tomó la señal sin dudarlo.

─ Por supuesto. Es hora de que me vaya a casa, debo atender algunas tareas ─ sonrió y añadió a la ligera ─ Incluyendo la de escribir otra carta.

─ No te pongas nada peculiar con él ─ le pidió Ino ─ Tengo una reputación, ya sabes.

.

.

Continuará...


	5. Encuéntrame

**Aclaración:**

_Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

* * *

**_Capitulo 3_**

* * *

**Capitán Naruto Uzumaki**  
Primera Brigada de Rifles Battalian  
Domicilio Campamento Ridge  
Inkerman, Crimea

03 de diciembre 1854

_Estimado Naruto, _

_Esta mañana he leído que más de dos mil de nuestros hombres murieron en un combate reciente. Un oficial de Rifle se decía que había sido herido por una bayoneta. __No era usted, ¿verdad? ¿Está herido? Tengo tanto miedo por usted. Y siento mucho que su amigo fuera asesinado. _

_Estamos decorando para las fiestas, colgando el acebo y el muérdago. Le adjunto una tarjeta de Navidad realizada por un artista local. Tenga en cuenta la espiga y la cadena en la parte inferior cuando lo jale, los señores de la izquierda festejan apurando sus copas de vino. ("Apurar" es una palabra tan extraña, ¿no? Pero es una de mis favoritas.) _

_Me encanta el viejo y conocido villancico. __Me encanta la identidad de cada Navidad. Me encanta comer el pastel de ciruelas, aunque no me gusta mucho el pastel de ciruelas. Es la comodidad del ritual, ¿no? Akamaru me parece un perro adorable, tal vez no se parezca un caballero en el exterior, pero dentro de él hay un compañero leal y conmovedor. _

_Me preocupa que algo le haya pasado. Espero que este seguro. Enciendo una vela por usted en el árbol cada noche. __Respóndame lo antes que pueda._

_Atentamente,  
__Ino_

_PD: Comparto su afecto por las mulas. Muy modestas criaturas que nunca se jactan de su ascendencia. Uno desea que ciertas personas sean un poco más tercas en ese sentido. _

**Miss Ino Yamanaka**  
Stony Cross  
Hampshire  
01 de febrero 1854

Estimada Ino,

_Me temo que era la bayoneta uno. ¿Cómo lo has adivinado? Sucedió cuando estábamos subiendo una cuesta delante a una batería de cañones rusos. Es una herida de hombro menor, no merece la pena la presentación de informes. _

_Hubo una tormenta el catorce de noviembre que acabó con los campos y hundió barcos franceses y británicos en el puerto. Más pérdida de vidas, y por desgracia la mayoría de las provisiones para el invierno y el equipo se han ido. Creo que esto es lo que se conoce como "campaña en bruto" Tengo hambre. Anoche soñé con alimentos. Normalmente sueño contigo, pero anoche siento decir que esos sueños fueron eclipsados por el cordero con salsa de menta. _

_Hace un frío glacial. Ahora estoy durmiendo con Akamaru. Somos un par de compañeros de cama ariscos, pero los dos estamos dispuestos a soportar el esfuerzo para no morir congelados. Akamaru se ha convertido en indispensable para la empresa que transporta los mensajes bajo el fuego y corre mucho más rápido que un hombre. Él es también un excelente centinela y explorador. __  
Aquí están algunas cosas que he aprendido de Akamaru:_

_1\. Cualquier alimento es un juego útil hasta que no sea ingerido por otra persona.  
2\. Toma una siesta cuando puede.  
3\. No ladra a menos que sea importante.  
4\. Perseguir la cola de uno es a veces inevitable. _

_Espero que tu Navidad fuera espléndida. Gracias por la tarjeta que me llegó el veinticuatro de diciembre, se la mostré a toda mi compañía, la mayoría de ellos nunca habían visto antes una tarjeta de Navidad. Antes que me fuera devuelta, los señores de cartón habían hecho una gran cantidad de brindis. _

_También me gusta la palabra "apurar". Como cuestión de hecho, siempre me han gustado palabras inusuales. ¿La yegua del Sr. Tobirama dio a luz ya? Tal vez le pediré a mi primo hacer una oferta. Uno nunca sabe cuándo puede ser que necesite una buena mula. _

**Estimado Naruto,**

_Se siente demasiado prosaico enviar una carta por correo. Me gustaría encontrar una forma más interesante. . . Atarle un librito en la pierna a un pájaro, o enviarle un mensaje en una botella. Sin embargo, en aras de la eficiencia, voy a tener que conformarme con el Royal Mails. Acabo de leer en el Times que han estado aún más involucrados en actos heroicos. ¿Por qué debe usted correr ese riesgo? El deber de un soldado ordinario es bastante peligroso. Tenga cuidado por su seguridad, Naruto, no por mí, sino por usted mismo. Mi solicitud es totalmente egoísta. . . No podía soportar que sus cartas dejaran de venir. _

**Estoy tan lejos, Ino.**

_Estoy de pie fuera de mi propia vida y mirando hacia adentro. En medio de toda esta brutalidad, he descubierto los placeres simples de acariciar a un perro, leer una carta, y mirar fijamente el cielo nocturno. Esta noche casi me pareció ver la constelación antigua llamada Argo. . . después de que el barco que Jasón y su tripulación navegaran en su búsqueda para encontrar el vellocino de oro. No se supone que seas capaz de ver Argo a menos que estés en Australia, pero aún así, yo estaba casi seguro de que había un atisbo de ella. Te ruego que olvides lo que escribí antes: quiero que me aguardes. No te cases con alguien antes de que vuelva a casa. _

_Espera por mí. _

**Estimado Naruto,**

_Este es el perfume de marzo: la lluvia, el barro, las plumas, la menta. Cada mañana y tarde bebo té de menta fresca endulzada con miel. He hecho un gran esfuerzo de caminar los últimos tiempos. Me parece pensar mejor al aire libre. _

_Anoche el cielo estuvo muy claro. Lo miré para encontrar el Argo. Soy terrible en constelaciones. Nunca puedo distinguir ninguna de ellas a excepción de Orión y su cinturón. Pero cuanto más miraba, más parecía el cielo como un océano, y entonces vi una flota entera de barcos hechos de estrellas. Una flotilla estaba anclada en la luna, mientras que otros estaban echando fuera. Me imaginé que estábamos en uno de esos barcos, que navegan en la luna. __  
En verdad, me parece inquietante el océano. Demasiado extenso. Me gusta mucho más los bosques alrededor de Stony Cross. Son siempre fascinantes y llenos de milagros comunes. . . telarañas brillantes con la lluvia, los nuevos árboles creciendo de los troncos de robles caídos. Me gustaría que los pueda ver conmigo. Y juntos escuchar el viento que sopla entre las hojas de arriba, una melodía encantadora. . . sería como un árbol de la música! _

_Mientras estoy aquí sentada escribiéndole, he apoyado mis medias demasiado cerca de la chimenea. De hecho, las he quemado en ocasiones, y una vez tuve que pisar mis pies cuando empezaron a echar humo. Incluso después de eso, todavía me parece que no puedo librarme del hábito. No, ahora usted me podría elegir de entre una multitud con los ojos vendados. Sólo tiene que seguir el olor de las medias quemadas. _

_Adjunto se encuentra una pluma de Robin que encontré durante mi paseo de esta mañana. Es para la suerte. Guárdela en su bolsillo. __  
Hace un momento tuve una extraña sensación al escribir esta carta, como si usted estuviera de pie en la habitación conmigo. Como si mi pluma se hubiera convertido en una varita mágica, y yo le había evocado aquí, si lo deseo lo suficiente. . . _

**Querida Ino,**

_Tengo la pluma de Robin en el bolsillo. ¿Cómo sabías que yo necesitaba un símbolo para llevar a la batalla? Para las últimas dos semanas he estado en un hoyo de fusil, francotiradores de ida y vuelta con los rusos. Ya no es una guerra de caballería, que es todos los ingenieros y artillería. Akamaru permaneció en la trinchera conmigo, sólo lleva mensajes arriba y abajo de la línea. __  
Durante los momentos de calma, trato de imaginar estar en otro lugar. Te imagino con los pies apoyados cerca de la chimenea, y tu dulce aliento con té de menta. Me imagino caminando por los bosques de Stony Cross contigo. Me encantaría ver algunos milagros comunes, pero no creo que pueda encontrarlos sin ti. Necesito tu ayuda, Ino. Creo que podrías ser mi única oportunidad de ser parte del mundo otra vez. _

_Siento como si tuviera más recuerdos de ti de lo que realmente tengo. He estado contigo sólo un puñado de ocasiones. Un baile, una conversación, un beso. Me gustaría poder revivir esos momentos. Te agradecería que tuvieras más de ellos, apreciaría algo más. Anoche soñé contigo otra vez. No podía ver tu cara, pero te sentí cerca de mí. Estabas susurrándome.. _

_La última vez que te sostuve, yo no sabía quién eras realmente. O quién era yo, eso no importa. Nunca miro debajo de la superficie. Tal vez sea mejor que no lo hiciera antes, pues no creo que hubiera podido dejarte, no habría sentido por ti lo que siento ahora. _

_Te diré por lo que estoy luchando. No es por Inglaterra, ni sus aliados, ni ninguna causa patriótica. Todo se reduce a la esperanza de estar contigo. _

**Estimado Naruto,**

_Usted me ha hecho darme cuenta de que las palabras son las cosas más importantes en el mundo. Y nunca tanto como ahora. En el momento en que Konan me dio su última carta, mi corazón comenzó a latir más rápido, y tuve que correr a mi casa secreta para leerla en privado. __  
Todavía no le he dicho. . . la primavera pasada en uno de mis paseos, he encontrado la más extraña estructura en el bosque, una única torre de ladrillo y piedra, cubierta de hiedra y de musgo. Fue en una parte lejana de la masa de Stony Cross que pertenece a lord Sarutobi. Más tarde, cuando le pregunte a lady Sarutobi al respecto, dijo que el mantenimiento de una casa secreta era una costumbre local en la época medieval. El señor de la casa podría haberla utilizado como un lugar para mantener a su amante. Una vez un antepasado Sarutobi en realidad se escondió allí de sus criados sedientos de su propia sangre. Lady Kurenai me dijo que podía visitar la casa secreta siempre que quisiera, ya que ha sido abandonada durante mucho tiempo. Voy allí a menudo. Es mi refugio, mi santuario. . . y ahora que sabe sobre ella, es suya también. _

_Acabo de encender una vela y la puse en una ventana. Una estrella polar muy pequeña, para que usted la siga de vuelta a casa. _

**Querida Ino,**

_En medio de todo el ruido, el hambre y la locura, trato de pensar en ti en tu casa secreta. . . mi princesa en una torre. Y mi estrella polar en la ventana. _

_Las cosas que uno tiene que ver en la guerra. . . Pensé que todo iba a ser más fácil a medida que pasara el tiempo. Y siento decir que yo tenía razón. Temo por mi alma. Las cosas que he hecho, Ino. Las cosas que todavía tengo que hacer. Si no espero que Dios me perdone, ¿Cómo puedo pedirle que lo haga?. _

**Estimado Naruto,**

_El amor perdona todas las cosas. Ni siquiera tiene que preguntar. __  
Desde que usted me escribió acerca de la Argos, he estado leyendo acerca de las estrellas. Hemos visto un montón de libros sobre ellas, ya que era un tema de particular interés para mi padre. Aristóteles enseñó que las estrellas están hechas de una materia diferente a los cuatro elementos terrenales-una quinta esencia, que también pasa a ser lo de lo que la psique humana está hecha. Por eso el espíritu del hombre corresponde a las estrellas. Tal vez eso no es un punto de vista muy científico, pero me gusta la idea de que hay un poco de luz de las estrellas en cada uno de nosotros.  
Llevo recuerdos de usted como mi constelación personal. Qué tan lejos estás, querido amigo, pero no más lejos que las estrellas fijas en mi alma. _

**Estimada Ino,**

_Estamos preparándonos para un largo asedio. No sé cuándo voy a tener la oportunidad de escribir otra vez. Esta no es mi última carta, sólo la última por un tiempo. No dudes de que regresare de nuevo a ti algún día. _

_Hasta puedo tenerte en mis brazos, estas palabras gastadas y destartaladas son la única forma de llegar. Lo que es una mala traducción del amor. Las palabras nunca podrían hacerte justicia, o capturar lo que significas para mí. _

_Aun así. . . Te amo. Juro por la luz estelar. . . No voy a dejar esta tierra hasta que oigas estas palabras de mí. _

Sentada en un roble macizo caído en las profundidades del bosque, Hinata levantó la vista de la carta. No se dio cuenta que estaba llorando hasta que sintió el golpe de la brisa en contra de sus mejillas húmedas. Los músculos de su cara le dolían mientras trataba de recobrar la compostura. Él le había escrito el treinta de junio, sin saber que ella le había escrito el mismo día. Uno no podía dejar de tomar esto como una señal.

No había experimentado tal profundidad de amarga pérdida, de nostalgia agónica, desde que sus padres habían muerto. Era un tipo diferente de dolor, por supuesto, pero que llevaba el mismo sabor de la necesidad desesperada.

—¿Qué he hecho? Ella, que siempre había ido por la vida con honestidad implacable, había llevado a cabo un engaño imperdonable. Y la verdad sólo empeoraría las cosas. Si Naruto Uzumaki descubría que ella le había escrito bajo falsas pretensiones, él la despreciaría. Y si nunca se enterara, Hinata siempre sería "la chica que pertenecía a los establos." Nada más.

"No dudes de que regresare a ti. . . "

Aquellas palabras habían sido destinadas a Hinata, no importa que las hubiera enviado a Ino.

—Te amo susurró, y sus lágrimas se derramaron más rápido.

¿Cómo habían surgido estos sentimientos en ella? ¡Dios mío, no podía recordar cómo era Naruto Uzumaki, y sin embargo, su corazón se rompía por él. Lo peor de todo, era sumamente probable que las declaraciones de Naruto se hayan inspirado en las penurias de la guerra. Naruto sabía de las cartas el hombre que amaba podría desaparecer una vez que regresara a su casa.

Nada bueno podía salir de esta situación. Tenía que poner fin a la misma. Ella no podía pretender ser Ino por más tiempo. No era justo para ninguno, sobre todo para Naruto.

Hinata se fue a casa lentamente. Al entrar en la hacienda, se encontró con Tenten, que estaba llevando a su pequeño hijo Ryu fuera.

—Allí estas —exclamó Tenten. —¿Te gustaría ir al establo con nosotros? Ryu va a montar su poni.

—No, gracias. —Hinata sintió como si su sonrisa estuviera clavada con alfileres. Todos los miembros de su familia se apresuraron a ponerla en su vida. Todos fueron extraordinariamente generosos en ese sentido. Y, sin embargo ella se sentía excluida, de forma incremental e inexorablemente, como la tía solterona.

Se sentía sola. Una inadaptada social, como los animales que cuidaba.

Su mente dio un salto desarticulado, evoco los recuerdos de los hombres que había conocido durante los bailes y las cenas y veladas. Ella nunca había carecido de la atención masculina. Tal vez debería animar a uno de ellos. Sólo debía elegir un candidato probable para el matrimonio y acabar de una vez. Tal vez si tenía su propia vida valdría la pena estar casada con un hombre que no amaba.

Pero eso sería otra forma de miseria.

Sus dedos se deslizaron en el bolsillo de su vestido para tocar la carta de Naruto Uzumaki. La sensación del pergamino, doblado en su estómago causo una punzada caliente, agradable.

—Has estado muy tranquila en los últimos tiempos —dijo Tenten, sus ojos oscuros la estudiaban. — Te ves como si hubieras estado llorando. ¿Es algo malo, querida?

Hinata se encogió de hombros con inquietud. — Supongo que estoy triste porque la enfermedad de señor Uzumaki. Según Konan, se ha puesto peor.

—Oh. . . —Fue la expresión de Tenten con preocupación. —Me gustaría que hubiera algo que se pudiera hacer. ¿Si lleno una cesta con licor de ciruela y manjar blanco, se lo llevarás a ellos?

—Por supuesto. Voy a ir esta tarde.

Retirándose a la privacidad de su habitación, Hinata se sentó en su escritorio y sacó la carta. Ella escribiría a Naruto por última vez, algo impersonal, un retiro apacible. Mejor eso que seguir engañándolo.

Cuidadosamente, sin nivelar el tintero mojó la pluma y se puso a escribir.

**Estimado Naruto,**

_Por mucho que le aprecio, querido amigo, no sería prudente para ninguno de los dos precipitarnos mientras usted todavía este lejos. Le deseo sinceramente su bienestar y seguridad. Sin embargo, creo que lo mejor es que cualquier mención de los sentimientos más personales entre nosotros se debe detener hasta que usted vuelva. De hecho, probablemente es mejor que terminemos nuestra correspondencia. . . _

Con cada frase, se hizo más difícil hacer que los dedos funcionasen correctamente. La pluma se estremeció en su agarre feroz, y ella sintió sus lágrimas otra vez. —Basura. —dijo.

Era, literalmente, doloroso escribir este tipo de engaño. Su garganta se había apretado demasiado para respirar. Decidió que antes de que pudiera terminarlo, ella podría escribir la verdad, la carta que deseaba enviar a él, y luego destruirla.

La respiración se volvió pesada, Hinata arranco otro pedazo de papel y escribió apresuradamente unas pocas líneas, sólo para sus ojos, esperando que aliviaran el dolor intenso que tenía fijado alrededor de su corazón.

**Querido Naruto,**

_No puedo escribirte de nuevo. __  
__No soy quién crees que soy. __  
__No era mi intención enviarte cartas de amor, pero eso es en lo que se convirtió. En su camino hacia ti, mis palabras se convirtieron en los latidos del corazón en la página. __  
__Vuelve, por favor, ven a casa y encuéntrame. _

Hinata tenía los ojos borrosos por las lágrimas. Puso la página a un lado, y regresó a su carta original, la terminó, expresando sus deseos y oraciones por su regreso.

En cuanto a la carta de amor, ella la arrugó y la metió en el cajón. Más tarde ella la quemaría en su propia ceremonia privada, y vería todas sus palabras volverse cenizas.

.

.

Continuará...


	6. Carta Equivocada

**Aclaración:**

_Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

* * *

**_Capitulo 4_**

* * *

Por la tarde, Hinata se dirigió a la casa Uzumaki. Llevaba una cesta llena de viandas como brandy, una ronda de queso blanco suave y un pequeño pastel casero ligeramente dulce. Fueran o no para los Uzumaki artículos necesarios no importaba, lo que se tomaba en cuenta era el propio gesto.

Tenten la había instado a montar a la casa Uzumaki en un coche o un carro, ya que la canasta era un poco pesada para llevarla cargando. Sin embargo, Hinata creía que el esfuerzo de caminar, le ayudaría a calmar su alma en pena. Puso sus pies a un ritmo estable, y aspiro el aire de principios de verano en sus pulmones. Este es el olor de junio, quería escribir a Naruto. . . madreselva, heno verde, ropa mojada puesta a secar. . .

En el momento en que llegó a su destino, los dos brazos le dolían por haber cargado la canasta durante tanto tiempo. La casa, vestida de hiedra espesa, se parecía a un hombre acurrucados en su abrigo. Hinata sintió un dejo de aprehensión cuando se dirigió a la puerta principal y llamó. Se introdujo al interior cuando un mayordomo de rostro solemne le abrió la puerta liberándola de la canasta y mostrándole la habitación de las visitas.

La casa parecía calurosa especialmente después de su paseo. Hinata sintió como afloraba la transpiración debajo de las capas de su vestido y dentro de los botines resistentes. Konan entró en la habitación, delgada y desaliñada, su cabello peinado para arriba. Llevaba un delantal con manchas rojizas oscuras.  
Manchas de sangre. Cuando Konan se reunió con Hinata intentó una sonrisa.

—Como puedes ver, no estoy de ánimo para recibir a nadie. Pero eres una de las pocas personas con quien no hay que mantener las apariencias —consciente de que aún llevaba el delantal, lo desató y lo arrojo a un pequeño taburete

—Gracias por la canasta. Le pedí al mayordomo que sirviera una copa de licor de ciruela y se la llevara a la Sra. Mei. Ella está en cama.

—¿Está enferma? —preguntó Hinata cuando Konan se sentó a su lado.

Konan sacudió la cabeza como respuesta. —Sólo angustiada.

—Y. . . ¿Tú marido?

—Se está muriendo —dijo Konan rotundamente —No falta mucho tiempo. Es cuestión de días, dice el doctor.

Hinata intento acercarse a ella, deseaba darle consuelo en la forma en que lo hacía con sus criaturas heridas. Konan se estremeció y puso las manos evitándola.

—No, no lo hagas. No me toques. Voy a romperme en pedazos. Tengo que ser fuerte para Nagato. Vamos a hablar rápidamente. Sólo tengo unos minutos.  
Inmediatamente Hinata cruzó las manos sobre el regazo.

— Permítanme hacer algo — dijo, con voz baja —Deja que me quede con él mientras descansas. Por lo menos durante una hora.

Konan logró una leve sonrisa. — Gracias, querida. Pero no puedo dejar que nadie se siente con él. "Tengo que ser yo."

— ¿Entonces voy con su madre?

Konan se frotó los ojos. — Eres muy amable en ofrecerlo. Pero no creo que ella quiera compañía, sin embargo — suspiró —Ella prefiere morir junto a Nagato que seguir adelante sin él.

— Pero todavía tiene a Naruto.

—Jamás le tuvo afecto a Naruto.

Hinata trató de asimilar lo dicho, el reloj marcó la hora y sonó como una señal de desaprobación, el péndulo oscilaba, como el negativo movimiento de una cabeza.

—Eso no puede ser verdad — dijo finalmente.

—Pues lo es —dijo Konan, con una leve sonrisa, compungida. — Algunas personas tienen una fuente infinita de amor para dar a toda su familia. Pero para otros es un recurso limitado. La Sra. Mei tenía el amor suficiente para su marido y Nagato —se encogió de hombros con un gesto agotado —Es indiferente en lo que se refiere a Naruto. No es su hijo.

—Pero es su sobrino, sangre de su sangre, respondió Hinata.

—si pero, nada parece importante en este momento.

Hinata buscó en su bolsillo y retiró la carta.

—Tengo esto para él — dijo —Para el Capitán Uzumaki es de Ino.

Konan lo tomó con una expresión indescifrable.

—Gracias. Voy a enviarla junto con una carta acerca de la condición de Nagato. Él querrá saber. Pobre Naruto. . . tan lejos.

Hinata se preguntó si debería tomar la carta de vuelta. Sería el peor momento posible para distanciarse de Naruto. Por otra parte, tal vez sería el mejor momento. Una pequeña lesión infligida al mismo tiempo duele menos que una mucho mayor.

Konan observaba el juego de emoción en su rostro. —¿Alguna vez se lo vas a decir? — le preguntó suavemente.

Hinata parpadeó. —¿Decirle qué?

—No soy idiota, Hinata. Ino está en Londres en este mismo momento, asistiendo a bailes, tertulias y todos aquellos eventos tontos, triviales de la temporada. Ella no pudo haber escrito esa carta.

Hinata se sentía a la vez colorada y pálida.

—Me la dio antes de irse.

—¿Debido a su devoción por Naruto? — los labios de Konan se torcieron

—La última vez que la vi, ni siquiera se acordó de preguntar por él. ¿Y por qué es que tú estás siempre entregando y buscando las cartas? —le dirigió una mirada aguda de reprimenda.

—Por lo que Naruto nos ha escrito en sus cartas a Nagato y a mí, es obvio que él si se toma muy en serio a Ino. Debido a sus cartas. Y si termino con esa niña tonta como cuñada, Hinata, será culpa tuya.

Al ver el temblor de la barbilla de Hinata y el brillo en sus ojos, Konan le tomó la mano y la apretó. — Sé que tus intenciones eran buenas. Pero dudo bastante que los resultados lo sean más — suspiró — Tengo que volver con Nagato.

Hinata siguió a Konan hacia el hall de entrada, abrumada por el conocimiento de que su amiga pronto tendría que soportar la muerte de su marido.

—Konan — dijo vacilante — Desearía poder pasar esto por ti.

Konan la miró durante un buen rato, con el rostro pleno de emoción.

—Eso, Hinata, es lo que te hace una verdadera amiga.

**{***}**

Dos días después, los Hyuga Uchiha recibían la noticia de que Nagato Uzumaki había fallecido en la noche. Movidos por la compasión, los Hyuga Uchiha pensaban en la manera de ayudar a las mujeres. Normalmente habría recaído en Itachi, como señor de la casa, hacer un llamamiento a los Uzumaki y ofrecer sus servicios. Sin embargo, Itachi se encontraba en Londres, el Parlamento estaba todavía en sesión. En la actualidad un debate político estaba en su apogeo sobre la incompetencia y la indiferencia que había dado lugar a que las tropas de Crimea hubieran sido tan terriblemente mal apoyadas y abastecidas.

Se decidió que Sasuke, y su esposa Sakura, irían a la casa de los Uzumaki en nombre de la familia. Nadie tenía la menor expectativa de cómo sería recibido, ya que los dolientes, sin duda, estarían muy apenados para hablar con nadie. Sin embargo, Sasuke enviaría una carta para ofrecer cualquier tipo de asistencia que podría ser necesario.

—Sasuke —le hablo Hinata, antes de irse — Transmítele mi cariño a Konan, y pregúntale si podría ayudar con cualquiera de los arreglos funerarios. O si solo necesita que alguien se siente con ella.

—Por supuesto —respondió Sasuke, sus ojos oscuros llenos de calidez. —¿Por qué no escribes una nota? Se la daré en tu nombre.

—Sólo será un minuto — Hinata, se precipitó hacia la escalera, tirando puñados grandes de sus faldas para no tropezar mientras se apresuraba a su habitación. Se acercó a su mesa y sacó sus papeles por escribir y plumas, alcanzó la cima del tintero. Su mano se congeló en el aire al ver una carta media arrugada en el cajón.

Era la carta formal, de distanciamiento que había escrito a Naruto Uzumaki.

Nunca había sido enviada.

Hinata se congelo en el acto, sentía las rodillas débiles —Oh, Dios —susurró sentándose en la silla cercana con tal fuerza que se tambaleo peligrosamente. Debió haberle dado a Konan la carta equivocada. La que había escrito sin firma y que iniciaba con "No puedo escribir de nuevo. Yo no soy quién tu crees que soy. . . "

El corazón le latía con fuerza, con la fuerza de pánico. Trató de calmarse para pensar. ¿Si la carta no hubiera sido entregada todavía? Tal vez había tiempo para recuperarla. Le pediría a Konan. . . pero no, sería el colmo del egoísmo y la desconsideración. El marido de ella acababa de morir. No se merecía que le molestase con tonterías en un momento así.

Ya era demasiado tarde. Hinata tendría que dejarlo como estaba, dejar que Naruto Uzumaki interpretara esa nota extraña.

_¡Vuelve, por favor, ven a casa y encuéntrame. . . __  
_

Gimiendo, Hinata se inclinó hacia delante y apoyó la cabeza sobre la mesa. El sudor en la frente se pegaba a la madera pulida. Fue consciente de cuando Lucky salto sobre la mesa y acaricio su cabello ronroneando.

Por favor, Dios mío, pensó con desesperación, no permitas que Naruto conteste. Deja que todo termine aquí. No permitas que él sepa que fui yo.

.

.

Continuará...


	7. Tiempo de lagrimas

**Aclaración:**

_Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

* * *

**_Capitulo 5_**

* * *

_Scutari, Crimea _

—Se me ocurre. — dijo Naruto al levantar una taza de caldo a los labios de un hombre herido. —Que un hospital puede ser el peor lugar posible para un hombre que trata de mejorar. El joven soldado al que estaba dando de comer, quien tenía no más de diecinueve o veinte años de edad, hizo un leve sonido de diversión mientras bebía.

Naruto había sido llevado a los cuarteles del hospital de Scutari tres días antes. Había sido herido durante un asalto a la Redan durante el asedio sin fin en Sebastopol. Ocurrió en el momento que había estado acompañando a un grupo de zapadores mientras llevaban una escalera hacia un bunker Ruso, y entonces se produjo una explosión y tuvo la sensación de ser golpeado de forma simultánea en el costado y la pierna derecha.

Los cuarteles estaban llenos de víctimas, ratas y alimañas. La única fuente de agua provenía de una fuente de la cual los asistentes hacían cola para coger un chorrito fétido en sus baldes. El agua no era apta para beber, y fue utilizada para el lavado y remojo de vendas.

Naruto había sobornado a los ordenanzas para que le trajeran una taza de licor fuerte. Derramaba alcohol sobre las heridas con la esperanza de impedir que supuraran. La primera vez que lo había hecho, la ráfaga de fuego le había causado un dolor inmenso y había estado a punto de desmayarse cayendo de la cama al suelo, un espectáculo que había causado la hilaridad de los otros pacientes de la sala.

Naruto había soportado de buen grado sus burlas después, sabiendo que un momento de frivolidad era muy necesaria en este lugar tan sórdido. La bala de metralla había sido removida de su costado y su pierna, pero las lesiones no sanaban apropiadamente. Esta mañana había descubierto que la piel alrededor de sus heridas era de color rojo y estaba endurecida. La perspectiva de caer gravemente enfermo en ese lugar era aterradora.

Ayer, a pesar de las protestas de los indignados soldados en la larga fila de camas, los enfermeros habían empezado a coser a un hombre en la manta manchada de su propia sangre, y lo llevaron a la fosa de entierro común antes de que él hubiera terminado de morir. En respuesta los pacientes enojados pegaban de gritos, las ordenanzas respondieron que el hombre no sentía nada y que sólo faltaban unos minutos para que muriera y la cama se necesitaba desesperadamente. Todo lo cual era cierto. Sin embargo, como uno de los pocos hombres capaces de levantarse de la cama, Naruto había intercedido, diciéndoles que él esperaría con el hombre en el suelo hasta que tuviera su último suspiro. Durante una hora se había sentado sobre la piedra dura, espantando los insectos, dejando descansar la cabeza del hombre en la pierna no lesionada.

—¿Crees que hiciste algo bueno por él? — Uno de los asistentes preguntó irónicamente, cuando el pobre hombre había pasado a mejor vida, y Naruto les había permitido llevárselo.

—No por él —dijo Naruto en voz baja. —Pero quizás por ellos. — Él señalo con la cabeza en dirección a las filas de catres desiguales donde los pacientes los observaban. Era importante que ellos creyeran que cuando el tiempo de morir les llegara, serían tratados con al menos un atisbo de humanidad.

El joven soldado en la cama junto a Naruto no podía hacer nada por sí mismo, había perdido un brazo entero y la mano del otro. Puesto que no había enfermeras de sobra, Naruto se había comprometido a darle de comer. Haciendo una mueca al doblar la pierna herida se arrodilló junto a la cama, levantó la cabeza del hombre y lo ayudó a tomar de la taza de caldo.

—Capitán Uzumaki, —dijo la voz nítida de una de las Hermanas de la Caridad. Con su porte severo y de expresión dura, la monja era tan intimidante que algunos de los soldados habían sugerido que se mantuviera fuera de su vista, por supuesto que si fuera enviada a luchar contra los rusos, la guerra se ganaría en cuestión de horas.

Sus grises cejas hirsutas se elevaron cuando vio a Naruto arrodillado al lado del paciente. —¿Creando problemas otra vez? — preguntó. —Volverá a su propia cama, mi capitán. Y no lo haga de nuevo. . . a menos que su intención sea ponerse tan mal que nos veremos obligados a mantenerlo aquí indefinidamente.

Obediente, Naruto se subió de nuevo a su cama.

Ella se le acercó y le puso una mano fría en la frente.

—Fiebre —la oyó anunciar. —No se mueva de esta cama, o me obligara a atarle a ella, capitán. — retiro la mano y la llevo hacia el pecho.

Con los ojos muy abiertos, Naruto vio que ella le había dado un paquete de cartas.

Ino.

Él las tomó con entusiasmo, hurgando en su afán de romper el sello. Había dos cartas en el paquete.

Esperó hasta que la hermana se hubiera ido antes de abrir la de Ino. La vista de su puño y letra lo lleno de emoción. Él la quería, la necesitaba, con una intensidad que no podía contener. De alguna manera, a medio mundo de distancia, se había enamorado de Ino. No importaba que apenas la conociera. Lo poco que sabía de ella, él la amaba.

Naruto, leyó las líneas.

Las palabras parecían como si se reorganizan en el juego del abecedario de un niño. Las miro desconcertado hasta que se volvieron coherentes.

_". . . No soy quién crees que soy. . . por favor, ven a casa y encuéntrame. . . "_

Sus labios formaron su nombre en silencio. Puso la mano sobre el pecho, atrapando la carta contra su ritmo cardíaco.

¿Qué le había ocurrido a Ino?

La extraña e impulsiva nota despertó un tumulto en él.

—No soy quién crees que soy. —se encontró repitiendo en voz baja.

No, por supuesto, ella no lo era. Ni él era. No era esta criatura rota con fiebre en un catre de hospital, y ella no era la chica insulsa que coqueteaba con todos. A través de sus cartas, habían encontrado la promesa de más de uno al otro.

_". . . por favor, ven a casa y encuéntrame. . . "_

Sus manos se sentían hinchadas y más duras ya que había perdido la fuerza con la otra carta, de Konan. La fiebre le hacía torpe. Su cabeza había empezado a doler... tenía que leer las palabras en medio de los impulsos de dolor.

_Estimado Naruto, _

_No hay manera para mí de expresar esto con cuidado. La condición de Nagato ha empeorado. Él se enfrenta a la perspectiva de la muerte con la misma paciencia y la gracia que ha hecho gala durante su vida. En el momento en que esta carta te llegue, no hay duda de que él ya se habrá ido. . . _

La mente de Naruto se cerró contra el resto de la carta. Más tarde habría tiempo para leer más. Tiempo de llorar. Nagato no debería haber enfermado. Se suponía que debía estar a salvo en Stony Cross y engendrar hijos con Konan. Se suponía que debía estar allí cuando Naruto volviera a casa.

Naruto logró acomodarse de lado. Tiró de la manta lo suficientemente alto como para crear un refugio para sí mismo. A su alrededor, los demás soldados siguieron pasando el tiempo, hablando, jugando a las cartas cuando era posible. Gracias a Dios, deliberadamente, los chicos no le hacían caso, lo que le permitió la intimidad que necesitaba.

.

.

Continuará...


	8. La Guerra Termino

**Aclaración:**

_Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

* * *

**_Capitulo 6_**

* * *

No hubo correspondencia de Naruto Uzumaki en los diez meses posteriores a la última carta de Hinata. Había intercambiado cartas con Konan, pero en su dolor por la muerte de Nagato, a esta le era difícil hablar con nadie, ni siquiera Hinata.

Naruto había sido herido, Konan le dijo, pero se recuperó en el hospital y regresó a la batalla. A la caza constante sobre cualquier mención de Naruto en los periódicos, Hinata había encontrado innumerables fuentes de su valor. Durante el asedio de meses de duración en Sebastopol, se había convertido en el soldado más condecorado de la artillería. No sólo había sido galardonado con la Orden del Baño, y la medalla de campaña de Crimea con broches para Alma, Inkerman, Balaklava, y Sebastopol, también había sido nombrado caballero de la Legión de Honor por los franceses, y había recibido la Medjidie de los turcos.

Para disgusto de Hinata, su amistad con Ino se había enfriado, comenzando por el día en que Hinata le había dicho que ya no podía escribirle más.

—¿Pero por qué? — había protestado Ino — Pensé que disfrutabas de tu correspondencia con él.

— Pues ya no — respondió Hinata con una voz sofocada.

Su amiga le había dirigido una mirada incrédula. — Apenas puedo creer que lo abandones de esta manera. ¿Qué va a pensar cuando las cartas dejen de llegar?

La pregunta hizo que el estómago de Hinata se sitiera pesado con la culpa y el deseo.

—No puedo seguir escribiéndole sin decirle la verdad. Se está convirtiendo en algo demasiado personal. Yo. . . mis sentimientos están involucrados. ¿Entiendes lo que estoy tratando de decir?

—Lo único que entiendo es que estás siendo egoísta. Has movido esto de tal manera que no podría enviarle una carta, porque se darían cuenta de la diferencia entre tu caligrafía y la mía. Lo menos que podrías hacer es mantenerlo interesado hasta que vuelva por mí.

—¿Por qué lo quieres? — pregunto Hinata con el ceño fruncido. No le gustó la frase — Mantenerlo interesado. . . como si Naruto fuera un pez muerto. Tienes muchos pretendientes.

—Sí, pero el capitán Uzumaki se ha convertido en un héroe de guerra. Incluso la reina puede invitarlo a cenar a su regreso. Y ahora que su primo está muerto, heredará los bienes Namikaze. Todo esto lo hace tan buen partido como cualquier otro.

Aunque a Hinata antes la habría divertido la superficialidad de Ino, ahora sentía una punzada de fastidio. Naruto merecía mucho más que ser valorado por cosas tan superficiales.

—¿Has pensado que él podría sufrir alguna lesión como consecuencia de la guerra? Y no solo físicamente… — le preguntó en voz baja.

—Bueno, todavía puede ser herido, pero espero que no.

—Me refiero a algo que pueda modificar su carácter.

—¿Porque ha estado en la batalla? — se encogió de hombros —Supongo que sí, que ha tenido algún efecto sobre él.

—¿Has leído alguno de los informes acerca de él?

—He estado muy ocupada — dijo Ino a la defensiva.

—El Capitán Uzumaki ganó la medalla de Medjidie cuidando de un oficial turco herido. Unas semanas más tarde, se arrastró hasta una base que acababa de ser bombardeada, con diez soldados franceses muertos, los discapacitados y cinco armas de fuego. Tomó posesión de las pistolas restantes y ocupó el cargo solo, contra el enemigo, durante ocho horas. En otra ocasión…

—No necesito saber todo eso — protestó Ino —¿Cuál es el punto, Hinata?

—El hecho de que puede volver un hombre muy diferente. Y si tú quieres estar con él debes tratar de entender lo que ha pasado — le entregó a Ino un paquete de cartas atadas con una cinta azul estrecha — Para empezar, debes leer esto. Debí haber copiado las cartas que le escribí, para que pudieras saber lo que le decía pero me temo que no lo pensé.

Ino aceptó a regañadientes. —Muy bien, voy a leerlas. Pero estoy segura de que Naruto no querrá hablar de las cartas a su regreso.

—Debes tratar de conocerlo mejor —dijo Hinata —Creo que lo quieres por las razones equivocadas cuando hay tantas razones más para amarlo. Se lo ha ganado. No por su valor en el campo de batalla y todas esas medallas brillantes de hecho, esa parte es más pequeña de lo que parece — guardo silencio por un momento, sabiendo que había reflejado más de sus sentimientos de lo que quería mostrar, decidió que debía evitar a la gente y volver a pasar el tiempo con los animales —El Capitán Uzumaki escribió que cuando tú y él se conocieron, ninguno de los dos miró debajo de la superficie.

—¿La superficie de qué?

—Hinata le dirigió una mirada sombría, dándose cuenta de que lo único que había debajo de la superficie de Ino era más superficie.

—Él dijo que podría ser su única oportunidad de pertenecer al mundo de nuevo.

Ino la miro con extrañeza.

—Tal vez sea mejor, después de todo que dejes de escribirle. Pareces muy interesada en él. Espero que no tengas pensado que Naruto — hizo una pausa con delicadeza —No importa.

—Ya sé lo que ibas a decir — terminó Hinata por ella — Por supuesto que no me hago ilusiones al respecto. No he olvidado que alguna vez me comparó con un caballo.

—No te comparó con un caballo — dijo Ino — Se limitó a decir que pasabas mucho tiempo en los establos. Sin embargo, es un hombre sofisticado, y nunca se conformaría con una chica que pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo con los animales.

—Prefiero la compañía de los animales a la de cualquier persona que conozco — replicó Hinata a su espalda. Al instante se arrepintió de su declaración y su falta de tacto, sobre todo al ver que Ino lo había tomado como una afrenta personal. —Lo siento. No quise decirlo.

—Tal vez será mejor que te vayas y te diviertas con tus mascotas — dijo Ino con tono gélido —Serás más feliz conversando con alguien que no puede responderte.

Humillada y triste Hinata había dejado la casa Yamanaka, Pero no sin antes de que Ino le advirtiera

—Por el bien de todos, Hinata, tienes que prometerme no decir al Capitán Uzumaki que tú escribiste las cartas. No tendría ningún sentido para él. Incluso si se lo dijeras, él no podría llegar a quererte. Sólo le causarías vergüenza, y resentimiento. Un hombre así nunca perdonaría un engaño.

Desde aquel día, Hinata e Ino no se habían visto, excepto al pasar. Y ninguna carta más fue escrita. Hinata se atormentaba, preguntándose cómo estaba Naruto, si Akamaru estaba con él, si las heridas habían cicatrizado correctamente. . . pero ya no era su derecho a hacer preguntas sobre él. Nunca lo había sido.

Para júbilo de toda Inglaterra, Sebastopol cayó en septiembre de 1855, y las negociaciones de paz se iniciaron en febrero del año siguiente. El hermano de Hinata, Neji señaló que a pesar de que Gran Bretaña había ganado, la guerra siempre era una victoria empírica, ya que nunca se podría poner precio a cada una de las vidas que se habían perdido. Era un sentimiento gitano con el que Hinata estaba de acuerdo. En total, más de ciento cincuenta mil de los soldados aliados habían muerto de heridas en batalla o de enfermedades, así como más de cien mil rusos.

Cuando se dio la orden tan esperada a los regimientos de volver a casa, Konan y la señora Mei se enteraron de que la Brigada del Rifle de Naruto llegaría a Dover a mediados de abril, y de ahí iría a Londres. La llegada de los rifles se anticipó con entusiasmo, Naruto era considerado un héroe nacional. Su fotografía había sido recortada de los periódicos y se publicaba en todos los escaparates, los relatos de su valor se repetían en las tabernas y cafeterías. Fueron escritos largos pergaminos con testimonio de pueblos y comarcas para que el fuera a presentarse, no menos de tres espadas ceremoniales, grabada con su nombre y piedras preciosas, había sido hechas por los políticos ansiosos de tenerlo a su servicio.

Sin embargo, el día que la Brigada de Rifles desembarcó en Dover, Naruto estuvo misteriosamente ausente de las festividades. La multitud los aplaudió en el muelle y exigió la aparición de su famoso francotirador, pero parecía que Naruto optaba por evitar las multitudes vitoreando, las ceremonias y los banquetes. . . incluso no se presentó a la cena de celebración organizada por la reina y su consorte.

—¿Qué crees que haya sucedido con el capitán Uzumaki? — preguntó Tenten su cuñada, después de haber desaparecido durante tres días. — Por lo que recuerdo de aquel hombre, era un tipo al que le encantaba ser el centro de atención.

—Está ganando aún más atención por su ausencia — señaló a Neji.

—El no quiere atención — no pudo resistir decir Hinata —Él solo desea correr por la tierra.

Neji alzó una ceja, mirándola divertido.

—¿Al igual que un zorro? — le preguntó.

—Sí. Los zorros son astutos, incluso cuando parecen equivocarse con alguna cuestión, siempre dan la vuelta y vuelven para hacer las cosas bien —Hinata, vaciló, mientras miraba por la ventana el bosque sombreado. . . hacia demasiado viento solano, y llovía tanto — El Capitán Uzumaki quiere volver a casa. Pero se quedará varado hasta que los cazadores dejen de dibujar para él.

Ella estaba tranquila y contemplativa, si bien Neji y Tenten continuaron hablando. Fue sólo su imaginación, pero tenía la curiosa sensación de que Naruto Uzumaki estaba en algún lugar cerca.

—Hinata — Tenten estaba a su lado en la ventana, pasándole el brazo suavemente sobre los hombros. —¿Estas triste, querida? Tal vez deberías haber ido a Londres para la temporada como hizo tu amiga Ino. Podrías quedarte con Itachi e Izumi, o con Hanabi y Konohamaru en el hotel.

—No tengo interés alguno en participar en la temporada — dijo Hinata. —Lo he hecho cuatro veces, y una más seria demasiado.

—Pero eras muy solicitada. Los caballeros te adoraban. Tal vez habrá alguien nuevo allí.

Hinata levantó la mirada hacia el cielo. — Nunca hay alguien nuevo en la sociedad de Londres.

—Es verdad — dijo Tenten después de reflexionar un momento —Aún así, creo que es mejor estar en la ciudad que quedarse aquí. Es demasiado tranquilo para ti.

Un niño pequeño, de pelo castaño irrumpió en la habitación con un caballo palo, dejando escapar un grito guerrero mientras blandía una espada. Ryu, el hijo de cuatro años y medio de Neji y Tenten. El muchacho corrió por el pasillo con el caballo de palo golpeando accidentalmente contra una lámpara de pie con una pantalla de vidrio azul. Neji lo miro reflexivamente y pesco la lámpara antes de que se estrellara contra el suelo. Ryu al volverse, vio a su padre en el suelo y saltó sobre él, riendo. Neji luchó con su hijo, haciendo una pausa breve para informar a su esposa:

—No es nada tranquilo aquí.

—Echo de menos a Sarada — se quejó Ryu, refiriéndose a su prima y compañera de juegos preferida. — ¿Cuándo vuelve?

Sasuke, Sakura, y su hija, habían viajado un mes antes hacía Irlanda para visitar la hacienda que Sakura algún día heredaría. Como su abuelo estaba enfermo, Sakura y Sasuke habían accedido a permanecer por tiempo indeterminado para familiarizarse con la finca y sus inquilinos.

—No es por mucho tiempo — le informo Neji con pesar —Tal vez vuelvan para la Navidad.

—Eso es demasiado tiempo — dijo Ryu, con un suspiro melancólico.

—Tienes otros primos, mi amor — señaló Tenten.

—Están todos en Londres.

—Estarán aquí en el verano. Mientras tanto, tienes a tu hermano pequeño.

—Pero Al no es nada divertido — Se quejo Ryu — No puede hablar o lanzar una pelota. Y tiene fugas.

—En ambos extremos — añadió Neji, sus ojos de color gris claro brillante como los de su hijo miró a su esposa.

Tenten intentó, sin éxito sofocar una carcajada. —No será así siempre.

A caballo en el pecho de su padre, Ryu miró a Hinata —¿Quieres jugar conmigo, tía?

—Por supuesto. ¿Mármoles? ¿Jackstraws?

—A la guerra — dijo el muchacho con fruición — Voy a ser el de la caballería de los rusos, y te perseguiré por todo el vallado.

—¿No podríamos volver a adoptar el Tratado de París en su lugar?

—No se puede hacer un tratado antes de tener una guerra — protestó Ryu — No habría nada de qué hablar.

Hinata sonrió a su hermano. — Muy lógico.

Ryu se levantó de un salto para agarrar la mano de Hinata, y comenzó a arrastrarla fuera.

—Vamos, tía — la convenció — Te prometo que no te golpeare con mi espada como la última vez.

—No vayas al bosque, Ryu — le advirtió Neji detras de ellos —Uno de los inquilinos, dijo que un perro callejero salió del bosquecillo avellana esta mañana y casi lo ataco. Piensa que la criatura podría estar loca.

Hinata se detuvo y miró hacia Neji. — ¿Qué clase de perro?

—Un perro callejero con una capa áspera como un terrier. El arrendatario afirma que robó una de sus gallinas.

—No te preocupes, papá — dijo Ryu confianza — Voy a estar seguro con Hinata. Todos los animales la aman, incluso los locos.

.

.

Continuará...


	9. Mujer Peculiar

**Aclaración:**

_Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

* * *

**_Capitulo 7_**

* * *

Tras una hora de retozar por todo el huerto, Hinata tomo a Ryu y volvió a la casa para sus lecciones de la tarde.

\- No me gustan las clases - dijo Ryu, lanzando un suspiro mientras se acercaban a las puertas francesas en el lado de la casa. - Prefiero jugar.

\- Sí, pero debes aprender a hacer cuentas.

\- No es necesario, en realidad. Ya se contar hasta cien. Y estoy seguro de que nunca voy a necesitar más de un centenar de nada.

Hinata sonrió. - Practica la lectura, entonces. Y serás capaz de leer un montón de historias de aventuras.

\- Pero si me paso el tiempo leyendo historias de aventuras. - dijo Ryu. - En realidad no quiero tenerlas.

Hinata negó con la cabeza y se rió. - Yo debería saber debatir mejor contigo, Ryu. Eres tan inteligente como un carro lleno de monos.

El niño correteaba por las escaleras y se volvió para mirarla. - ¿No vas a entrar, tía?

\- Todavía no. - dijo distraídamente, con la mirada atraída por el bosque más allá de la hacienda Hyuga. - Creo que voy a dar un paseo.

\- ¿Voy contigo?

\- Gracias, Ryu, pero en este momento necesito un paseo en solitario.

\- Vas a buscar al perro. - dijo sabiamente.

Hinata sonrió. - Puede ser.

Ryu la miró especulativamente. - ¿Tía?

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Alguna vez te vas a casar?

\- Así lo espero, Ryu. Pero tengo que encontrar al caballero correcto primero.

\- Si nadie se casa contigo, yo puedo hacerlo cuando sea grande. Pero sólo si soy más alto, porque no quiero mirarte hacia arriba.

-Gracias - dijo, reprimiendo una sonrisa cuando ella se volvió y se dirigió hacia el bosque.

Era un paseo que había tomado cientos de veces antes. El paisaje era familiar, sombras rotas por la luz solar se volvían fragmentos a través de las ramas de los árboles. La corteza se escarchada de musgo verde pálido, con excepción de las erosiones oscuras donde la madera se había convertido en polvo. El suelo del bosque era de blando barro, cubierto por hojas de papel, helechos, y amentos de avellano. Los sonidos eran familiares, el canto de los pájaros y el susurro de las hojas, y los murmullos de un millón de pequeños animales.

A pesar de su conocimiento de estos bosques, Hinata tenía conocimiento de un nuevo sentimiento. Una sensación de que debía ser cautelosa. El aire estaba cargado con la promesa de algo. A medida que fue más lejos, la sensación se intensificó. Su corazón se comportaba extraño, un pulso salvaje despertó en sus muñecas, la garganta e incluso en las rodillas. Hubo movimiento hacia adelante, una forma se deslizo a través de los árboles y los helechos. No era una forma humana. Recogiendo una rama caída, Hinata hábilmente la partió a la longitud de un bastón. La criatura se quedó inmóvil, y el silencio descendió sobre el bosque.

\- Ven aquí - dijo Hinata a cabo.

Un perro llegó corriendo hacia ella, estrellándose a través de arbustos y hojas. Noto que era un gran pirineo. Se detuvo a pocos metros de ella, el perro gruñó mostrándole los dientes largos y blancos. Hinata se quedó quieta y lo estudió con calma. Era delgado, su pelaje corto a excepción de la cara y las orejas y cerca de los ojos. Tan expresivos ojos brillantes, redondos como chelines. No había duda de que su cara le era conocida. Ya lo había visto antes.

-¿Akamaru? - Dijo con asombro.

Las orejas del perro se contrajeron al oír el nombre. Agachándose un gruñido salio de su garganta, un sonido de furiosa confusión.

\- Te trajo con él. - dijo Hinata, dejando caer el palo. Sus ojos se nublaron por las lágrimas, dejó escapar una risita. - Estoy tan contenta de que se mantuviera en la guerra a salvo, ven, Akamaru, vamos a ser amigos. - Ella se quedó inmóvil y dejo que el perro se acercara con precaución. Olió sus faldas, girando lentamente. En un momento sintió la nariz húmeda y fría al lado de su mano. Ella no se movió para acariciarlo, sólo le permitió familiarizarse con su olor. Cuando vio el cambio en su rostro, los músculos de la mandíbula relajada y con la boca abierta, le habló con firmeza. - Siéntate, Akamaru.

Su parte inferior se dejó caer al suelo. Un gemido salió de su garganta, un silbido. Hinata alargó la mano para acariciar la cabeza y rascarle detrás de las orejas. Akamaru jadeaba con entusiasmo, con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de los cariños.

\- Así que has escapado de él, ¿verdad? - preguntó, alisando la gorguera tiesa sobre su cabeza. - Niño travieso. Supongo que has tenido un buen rato cazando conejos y ardillas. Y hay un rumor malicioso sobre un pollo desaparecido. Es mejor mantenerse al margen de los astilleros de aves de corral, o no te irá bien en Stony Cross. ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa, muchacho? Es probable que él te esté buscando….

Se detuvo con el sonido de algo alguien, moviéndose a través de la espesura. Akamaru volvió la cabeza y soltó un ladrido feliz, saltando hacia la figura que se aproximaba.

Hinata tardó en levantar la cabeza, luchó para moderar su respiración, y trató de calmar el tartamudeo frenético de su corazón, era consciente del perro saltando alegremente de regreso a ella, con la lengua colgando. Él miró a su amo como si le dijera "¡Hey, mira lo que encontré!"

Dejando escapar un lento suspiro, Hinata miró al hombre que se detuvo aproximadamente a tres metros de distancia.

Naruto.

Parecía que el mundo entero se detuvo.

Hinata intentó comparar el hombre de pie delante de ella con el rastrillo caballero que había sido una vez. Pero parecía imposible que pudiera ser la misma persona. Ya no era un dios descendente de Olimpo ahora era un guerrero endurecido por una amarga experiencia. Su tez era una mezcla profunda de oro y cobre, como si hubiera sido poco a poco empapado por el sol. Las hebras de trigo claro de su cabello habían sido cortadas en capas cortas. Su rostro era impasible, pero volátil, algo estaba contenido en el silencio.

Se veía sombrío, Solo.

Quería correr hacia él, quería tocarlo. El esfuerzo al estar de pie, inmóvil causo que sus músculos temblaran en señal de protesta. Se oyó hablar en una voz que no era muy estable.

\- Bienvenido a casa, capitán Uzumaki.

El permaneció en silencio, mirándola aparentemente sin reconocerla. Querido Dios, esos ojos fríos y ardientes, su mirada quemaba a través de su conciencia.

\- Soy Hinata Hyuga. - acertó a decir. - Mi familia…

-Me acuerdo de ti.

El terciopelo áspero de su voz era un placer para sus oídos. Fascinada, desconcertada, Hinata miró su rostro vigilante. Para Naruto Uzumaki, ella era una extraña. Pero los recuerdos de las cartas que se habían escrito entre ellos perduraban en Hinata, aunque él no fuera consciente de ello.

Su mano se movía suavemente sobre el pelaje de Akamaru. - Usted no se presentó en Londres- dijo.- Hubo una gran alboroto en su nombre.

\- No estaba preparado para ello.

Tanto se ha expresado en ese puñado de recambio de palabras. Por supuesto que no estaba preparado. El contraste sería demasiado estridente, la brutalidad sangrienta de la guerra seguida por una fanfarria de trompetas y desfiles y pétalos de flores.

\- No puedo imaginar que un hombre sensato lo estuviera. – dijo Hinata.- Es un gran alboroto. Su foto está en todos los escaparates. Y están después de nombrar las cosas.

\- Las cosas. - repitió con cautela.

\- Hay un sombrero Uzumaki.

Bajo las cejas. - No, no hay.

\- Oh, sí que lo hay. Redondeado en la parte superior. Estrecho de ala ancha. Se venden en tonos de gris o negro. Se fabrican en el taller de una modista en Stony Cross.

Frunciendo el ceño, Naruto murmuró algo entre dientes.

Hinata jugo suavemente con los oídos de Akamaru. - Yo he oído hablar de Akamaru, por Ino. ¡Qué adorable que lo haya traído de regreso con usted!.

\- Fue un error. - dijo rotundamente. - Él se ha comportado como un loco desde que desembarcó en Dover. Hasta el momento ha tratado de morder a dos personas, incluido uno de mis criados. Él no deja de ladrar. Tuve que encerrarlo en una caseta del jardín anoche, y se escapó.

\- Es terrible. – dijo Hinata. - Él piensa que si actúa de esa manera, nadie va a hacerle daño.- Ansiosamente el perro se levantó sobre sus patas traseras y poso sus patas delanteras en ella golpeado la rodilla suavemente contra su pecho.

\- Aquí - dijo Naruto, en un tono de amenaza tan tranquila que provocó un escalofrío en la espina de Hinata. El perro se escabulló hacia él con la cola entre las patas. Naruto saco una correa de cuero en espiral del bolsillo de su chaqueta y la coloco alrededor del cuello del perro. Echó un vistazo a Hinata, su mirada viajo desde las dos manchas de barro en las faldas a las suaves curvas de sus pechos. - Mis disculpas. - dijo con brusquedad.

\- No hay daño. Me da lo mismo. Pero no debería ser enseñado a saltar sobre la gente.

\- Solo ha estado con los soldados. No sabe nada sobre cortesía.

\- Puede aprender. Estoy segura de que va a ser un perro muy bien educado una vez que se acostumbre a su nuevo entorno.- Hinata, hizo una pausa antes de ofrecer - Yo podía trabajar con él la próxima vez que visite a Konan. Soy muy buena con los perros.

Naruto le lanzó una mirada melancólica. - Se me había olvidado que es amiga de Konan.

\- Sí. - Dudó Hinata.- Yo debería haber dicho antes que siento mucho la pérdida de su….

Levanto su mano indicando que se detuviera, luego, sus dedos se cerraron formando un puño apretado.

Hinata entendió. El dolor por la muerte de su primo era todavía demasiado agudo. Era un territorio que aún ella no podía atravesar. - No ha podido hacer el duelo, ¿Verdad? - Preguntó con suavidad. - Supongo que su muerte no era del todo real para usted, hasta que regresó a Stony Cross.

Naruto le lanzo una mirada de advertencia.

Hinata había visto esa mirada en los animales capturados, la animosidad hacia las personas que se acercaban. Ella había aprendido a respetar esa mirada, el entendimiento de que las criaturas salvajes fueran más peligrosas cuando tenían la menor cantidad de defensas. Volvió su atención hacia el perro, alisando su piel varias veces.

\- ¿Cómo esta Ino? - Le oyó preguntar. Le dolió escuchar la nota de nostalgia en su voz cautelosa.

\- Bastante bien, creo. Ella está en Londres para la temporada. - Hinata, vaciló antes de añadir con cuidado - Seguimos siendo amigas, pero tal vez no tanto como una vez fuimos.

\- ¿Por qué?

Su mirada estaba alerta. Era evidente que cualquier mención de Ino obtenía su atención.

Gracias a ti, pensó Hinata."Parece que tenemos intereses diferentes. Yo estoy interesada en ti, y ella está interesada en tu herencia".

\- Están casi cortadas por la misma tijera.

Al escuchar la nota irónica en su voz, Hinata ladeó la cabeza y lo miró con curiosidad. - No entiendo que quiso decir

El dudó. - Sólo quise decir que la señorita Yamanaka es convencional. Mientras que usted no. - Su tono fue sazonado con el más mínimo atisbo de condescendencia pero no había forma de equivocarse.

De pronto todos los sentimientos de compasión y ternura desaparecieron en Hinata al darse cuenta de que Naruto Uzumaki no había cambiado en un sentido: ella todavía no le gustaba.

\- No me gustaría ser una persona convencional. - dijo. - Son por lo general aburridas y superficiales.

Parecía que él se lo tomó como un desaire contra Ino.

\- En comparación con las personas que traen plagas de jardín a las comidas campestres. Nadie podría acusarla de ser sorda, señorita Hyuga.

Hinata sintió que la sangre subía a su rostro. Él la había insultado, el hecho la hizo adormecer.

\- Es posible que me insulten. - dijo, medio sorprendida de que todavía pudiera hablar.- Pero no dejare a mi erizo solo.

Girando sobre sus pies, se alejó de él en largas zancadas. Akamaru gimió y comenzó a seguirla, lo que obligó a Naruto llamarlo de vuelta.

Hinata no miro hacia atrás. Ya era bastante malo amar a un hombre que no la amaba. Pero era peor exponencialmente amar a un hombre que no le gustara su forma de ser. Ridículo, deseaba poder escribir a su Naruto sobre el extraño al que acababa de conocer. Era tan despectivo, ella escribiría, me despidió como alguien que no merecía un mínimo de respeto. Estaba claro que piensa que soy salvaje y un poco loca. Y lo peor de todo es que él está probablemente en lo cierto.

Se cruzó por su mente que se trataba solo de por qué prefería la compañía de animales a personas. Los animales no eran engañosos. No le daban una impresión contraria de lo que eran. Y uno nunca tenía la esperanza de que un animal pudiera cambiar su naturaleza.

Naruto caminaba de vuelta a casa con el acolchado Akamaru tranquilamente a su lado. Por alguna razón el perro parecía mejorar luego de reunirse con Hinata Hyuga. Como Naruto le dirigió una mirada condenatoria, Akamaru lo miró con una sonrisa y su lengua fuera.

\- Idiota. - murmuró Naruto, aunque no estaba seguro si se dirigió a su perro o a sí mismo.

Estaba molesto y se sentía culpable. Se había comportado como un imbécil con Hinata Hyuga. Había tratado de ser amistosa, y había estado frío y condescendiente.  
No había tenido intención de ofenderla. Sólo que él estaba casi loco de deseo por Ino, por su voz dulce, ingenua, que había salvado su cordura. Cada palabra de cada carta que ella le había enviado todavía resonaba a través de su alma.

\- "He hecho un gran esfuerzo de caminar los últimos tiempos. Me parece pensar mejor al aire libre. . ."

Y cuando Naruto se había propuesto encontrar a Akamaru, se encontró caminando por el bosque y una idea loca se había apoderado de él que ella estaba cerca, y el destino los llevaría juntos con tanta rapidez. Pero en lugar de encontrar a la mujer que había soñado, anhelado, necesitado por tanto tiempo, había encontrado a Hinata Hyuga.

No es que no le gustara. Hinata era una criatura extraña, y era mucho más atractiva de lo que recordaba. De hecho, se había convertido en una belleza en su ausencia, su figura desgarbada se había transformado en una llena de curvas agraciadas. Naruto negó con la cabeza con impaciencia, tratando de redirigir sus pensamientos. Pero la imagen de Hinata Hyuga se mantuvo. Su hermoso rostro ovalado, su boca suavemente erótica e inquietantes ojos gris claro y profundo que parecía contener toques de morado y el pelo oscuro y sedoso.

Naruto, había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que había tenido una mujer, estaba tan caliente como el diablo y solo lleno de dolor y rabia. Había tantas necesidades insatisfechas, y no sabía cómo empezar a cubrir cualquiera de ellas, sin embargo encontrar a Ino parecía un buen comienzo. Él descansaría un par de días. Cuando se sintiera más como lo que era, iría a Londres a buscar a Ino, sin embargo, era bastante claro que su vieja manera de hablar había cambiado. Y Naruto sabía que mientras que él había sido relajado y encantador, era cauteloso y duro ahora.

Parte del problema era que no dormía bien. Cualquier ligero ruido, un crujido de la casa, el golpe de una rama en la ventana, lo despertaba de inmediato mientras que su corazón latía con fuerza. Y ocurría en el día también. Ayer Konan había tirado un libro de una pila que llevaba, y Naruto casi salto de sus zapatos. Había llegado por instinto hacia un arma antes de acordarse en el próximo instante que ya no tenía una pistola. El rifle se había convertido en algo tan familiar como uno de sus propios miembros a menudo se sentía como una presencia fantasmal.

Los pasos de Naruto se volvieron lentos. Se detuvo a agacharse junto a Akamaru, mirando a la cara peluda. - Es difícil salir de la guerra, ¿no? - Murmuró, acariciando al perro afectuoso. Akamaru jadeaba y se abalanzó contra él, y trató de lamerle la cara.

Akamaru se dejó caer a su espalda y arqueó su panza, pidiendo un cariño. Naruto le obligó, y se levantó. - Vamos a regresar - dijo. - Te voy a dejar dentro de la casa de nuevo, y que Dios te ayude si muerdes a alguien.

Por desgracia, tan pronto como entró en la mansión cubierta de hiedra, Akamaru estalló en la misma hostilidad que había mostrado antes. Sombríamente Naruto lo arrastró a la sala, donde su tía y Konan tomaban el té.

Akamaru ladraba a las mujeres, ladró a una criada aterrorizada, a una mosca en la pared, a la tetera.

\- Silencio - dijo Naruto con los dientes apretados, tirando del canino enloquecido al sofá. Ató un extremo de la correa a una pierna del sofá.

-Siéntate, Akamaru, abajo.

Con mucho cuidado el perro se sentó en el piso y gruñó.

Konan dibujo una falsa sonrisa en su cara y le preguntó como en una parodia de las costumbres del té - Voy a servirte.

\- Gracias. - dijo Naruto en un tono seco, y fue a reunirse con ellas a la mesa del té.

El rostro de su tía, como un acordeón plisado hablo en tono tenso. – Hay manchas de barro en la alfombra. ¿Tienes que infringirnos la presencia de esa criatura, Naruto?

\- Sí, debo hacerlo. Él tiene que acostumbrarse a vivir en la casa.

\- No va a acostumbrarse a eso. - replicó su tía. - Entiendo que el perro te ayudó durante la guerra. Pero seguramente no tienes necesidad de él ahora.

\- ¿Azúcar? ¿Leche? - Konan preguntó con sus ojos ya sin sonreír mientras miraba de Naruto a su tía.

\- Sólo azúcar.-Naruto observó mientras ella echo un terrón de azúcar en el té con una cuchara pequeña. Y tomando la taza se concentró en el líquido humeante, mientras luchaba con una oleada de rabia, esto también era un problema nuevo, estas oleadas de sentimiento eran totalmente desproporcionadas en relación con las circunstancias.

Cuando Naruto se había calmado lo suficiente como para hablar, dijo. - Akamaru hizo más que ayudarme. Cuando pasé varios días en una zanja fangosa, me vigilaba para que yo pudiera dormir sin temor a ser tomado por sorpresa. Tomó mensajes arriba y abajo de las líneas, de modo que no cometía errores en la ejecución de órdenes. Él nos alertó cuando sintió que el enemigo se acercaba, mucho antes que nuestros ojos u oídos podrían haber detectado a nadie.

\- Naruto hizo una pausa mientras miraba tenso a su tía, con cara triste. - Le debo mi vida y mi lealtad. Y a pesar de que tenga feos y malos modales lo quiero. – hecho un vistazo a Akamaru.

La cola de Akamaru golpeó el suelo con entusiasmo.

Konan le miró dudosa.

Su tía lo miró furiosa.

Naruto bebió su té en el silencio que siguió. Se desgarró su corazón al ver los cambios en ellas. Las dos estaban delgadas y pálidas. El pelo de su tía se había vuelto blanco. No cabía duda de que la prolongada enfermedad de Nagato había hecho mella en ellas antes de su muerte, y un año de luto había terminado el trabajo.

No era la primera vez que Naruto pensara que era una vergüenza que las reglas del duelo impusieran soledad sobre la población, cuando probablemente los habría beneficiado tener compañía y distracciones agradables.

Su tía puso la taza de té a medio terminar sobre la mesa y se levantó. Naruto se puso de pie para ayudarla con la silla.

\- No puedo disfrutar de mi té con esa bestia mirándome - dijo. - En cualquier momento, podría saltar hacia adelante y rasgarme la garganta de cabo a rabo.

\- Su correa está atada a los muebles, Madre - señaló Konan.

\- Eso no importa. Es una criatura salvaje, y yo la detesto. - salió de la habitación, con la cabeza alta indignada.

Liberados de la necesidad de buenos modales, Konan apoyó un codo sobre la mesa y la otra mano en la barbilla. – Unos amigos suyos la han invitado a quedarse con ellos en Hertfordshire. - dijo. – Le he animado a aceptar su oferta. Ella necesita un cambio de vista.

\- La casa es muy oscura. - dijo Naruto. - ¿Por qué todas las persianas y las cortinas están cerradas?

\- La luz hace daño a los ojos.

\- El diablo lo hace. - Naruto la miró con una leve mueca. - Ella debería ir - dijo. - Ella ha estado encerrada en este depósito de cadáveres demasiado tiempo. Y tú también.

Konan suspiró. – Casi se cumple un año. Pronto voy a estar fuera del luto riguroso y podré ir a medio luto.

\- ¿Qué es el medio luto, exactamente? - Preguntó Naruto, con sólo una vaga noción de tales rituales orientados a la mujer.

\- Esto significa que puedo dejar de usar velos - dijo sin entusiasmo.- Puedo usar vestidos gris y lavanda y adornos sin brillo. Y se me permite asistir a algunos eventos sociales limitados, mientras que en realidad no parecen estar disfrutandolo.

Naruto resopló con sorna. -¿Quién inventa estas reglas?

\- No lo sé. Pero que el cielo nos ayude, tenemos que seguirlas o enfrentar la ira de la sociedad. -Konan hizo una pausa. - Tu madre dice que no voy a entrar en medio luto. Ella tiene la intención de vestirse de negro para el resto de su vida.

Naruto asintió, sorprendido de que la devoción de su tía sólo había sido reforzada por la muerte. - Está claro que cada vez que me mira - dijo - Piensa que debí haber sido yo el que murió.

Konan abrió la boca para discutir, luego la cerró.

\- No era tu culpa que volvieras con vida - dijo por último.- Me alegro de que estés aquí. Y creo que en algún lugar en su corazón, tu tía está contenta también. Pero ella se ha hecho un poco desequilibrada durante el año pasado. No creo que sea siempre del todo consciente de lo que dice o hace. Creo que un tiempo fuera de Hampshire le sentará bien.

\- Hizo una pausa. - Yo voy a dejarte, también, Naruto. Quiero ver a mi familia en Londres. Y no sería apropiado que los dos nos quedemos aquí sin vigilancia.

\- Yo te acompañaré a Londres en unos pocos días, si lo deseas. Ya había planeado ir a ver a Ino Yamanaka

Konan frunció el ceño.-Oh.

Naruto le dio una mirada inquisitiva. - Deduzco que tu opinión sobre ella no ha cambiado.

\- Oh, así es, ha empeorado.

Él no pudo evitar ponerse a la defensiva en nombre de Ino. - ¿Por qué?

-Durante los últimos dos años, Ino se ha ganado la reputación de una descarada coqueta. Su ambición de casarse con un hombre rico, de preferencia un hombre con título de noble, es conocida por todos. Espero que no tengas la ilusión de que ella se consumía por ti en tu ausencia.

-No esperaba que ella se recluyera durante mi ausencia.

-Bien, porque no lo hizo. De hecho, dio toda la apariencia de que te esfumaste de su mente por completo. -Konan hizo una pausa antes de añadir con amargura: - Sin embargo, poco después de que Nagato falleció y te convertiste en el nuevo heredero de Namikaze, Ino demostró un gran interés en ti.

Naruto no mostró ninguna expresión, a pesar de que se quebró por dentro con esta información no deseada. La Ino que su cuñada describía no tenía nada que ver con la mujer que había mantenido correspondencia con él. Es evidente que era la víctima de rumores viciosos a la luz de su belleza y encanto.

Sin embargo, no tenía deseo de comenzar una discusión con su cuñada. Con la esperanza de que se distrajera su mente de Ino Yamanaka, dijo. - Me encontré con una de sus amigas hoy, me la topé por casualidad durante un paseo.

\- ¿Quién?

\- La Señorita Hyuga.

-¿Hinata? -Konan le miró con atención. - Espero que hayas sido educado con ella.

\- No precisamente. - admitió.

\- ¿Qué le has dicho?

Frunció el ceño sobre su taza de té. – Insulte a su erizo. - murmuró.

Konan lo miró exasperada. - Oh, Dios mío.

– Empezó a agitar su té con tanto vigor que la cuchara amenazó con romper la taza de porcelana. - Y pensar que alguna vez fuiste conocido por "lengua de plata". Tu perverso instinto te lleva a ofender varias veces a una de las mujeres más bellas que he conocido jamás

\- No la he ofendido en varias ocasiones, sólo lo hice hoy.

Tenía la boca torcida en el escarnio. - Cómo es convenientemente corta tu memoria. Todos en Stony Cross saben que dijiste una vez que pertenecía a los establos.

\- Nunca habría dicho eso a una mujer, no importa lo maldita excéntrica que fuera.

\- Hinata te oyó decirlo a uno de tus amigos, en el baile de la cosecha celebrada en Stony Cross Manor.

-¿Y le dijo a todo el mundo?

\- No, ella cometió el error de confiárselo a Ino, quien se le dijo a todo el mundo, es una chismosa incurable.

\- Obviamente a ti no te gusta Ino. – comenzó. - Pero si tu…

\- He intentado ver lo mejor en ella, pensé que si pelaba las capas de encima, podría encontrar a la verdadera Ino en el interior. Pero no hay nada debajo. Y dudo que alguna vez lo haya.

\- Y seguramente encuentras a Hinata Hyuga superior a ella.

\- En todos los aspectos, excepto tal vez en la belleza.

\- Estas equivocada. - le dijo Naruto. – La señorita Hyuga es muy hermosa.

Konan levanto las cejas por la sorpresa - ¿Lo crees así? - Le preguntó sin mover la taza de sus labios.

\- Es obvio. Independientemente de lo que pienso de su persona, la señorita Hyuga es una mujer excepcional.

\- Oh, yo no lo sé. - Konan dedico mucha atención a su té, añadiendo un trozo pequeño de azúcar. - Ella es más bien baja.

\- Tiene la altura y la figura ideal.

\- Y su pelo negro es tan común.

\- No es de un color tan ordinario, es tan oscuro como la noche. Y esos ojos.

\- como grises claros y grandes además de largas pestañas. - dijo Konan con un gesto desdeñoso.

\- El más profundo, más puro color que he visto nunca. Ningún artista podría capturar su color… - Naruto se interrumpió bruscamente. - No importa. Estoy alejándome de mi punto.

\- ¿Y cuál es tu punto? - Preguntó Konan dulcemente.

\- Que no tiene importancia para mí si la señorita Hyuga es una belleza o no. Ella es peculiar, y también lo es su familia, y no tengo ningún interés en ninguno de ellos. Por la misma razón, me importa un bledo si Ino Yamanaka es interesada, estoy familiarizado con el funcionamiento de su mente, la cual es bella, original y absolutamente convincente.

\- Ya veo. La mente de Hinata es peculiar, y la de Ino es original y convincente.

\- Eso es.

Konan sacudió la cabeza lentamente. - Hay algo que quiero decirte. Pero va a ser más evidente con el tiempo. Y no lo creerías si lo dijera, o por lo menos no querrás creerlo. Esta es una de esas cosas que hay que descubrir por uno mismo.

-Konan, ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

Cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho estrecho, su ella lo contempló con severidad. Y sin embargo, una pequeña sonrisa extraña se mantuvo tirando de las comisuras de sus labios. - Si eres todo un caballero - dijo finalmente - Vas a buscar a Hinata y le pedirás disculpas por herir sus sentimientos. Ve con Akamaru durante uno de sus paseos y ella se pondrá contenta de verlo, aunque no digo lo mismo de ti.

.

.

Continuará...


	10. La Familia Hyuga Uchiha

**Aclaración:**

_Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

* * *

**_Capitulo 8  
_**

* * *

Naruto se acercó a la hacienda Hyuga la tarde siguiente. No porque realmente quisiera. Sin embargo, no tenía planes para el día, y si no quería enfrentarse con la mirada implacable de su tia, o peor, el estoicismo de la tranquila Konan, tenía que ir a alguna parte. La quietud de las habitaciones, los recuerdos y las sombras en cada rincón escondido eran más de lo que podía enfrentar. Aún tenía que pedirle a Konan lo que había sido de Nagato los últimos días de su vida sus últimas palabras.

Hinata Hyuga estaba en lo cierto cuando había adivinado que la muerte de Nagato no había sido real para él hasta que volvió a casa. Mientras caminaba por el bosque, Akamaru marcaba las zonas comiendo de los helechos que iban encontrando. Naruto sintió su mal humor y la inquietud como anticipó de su bienvenida o la falta de ella cuando llegara a la Hacienda Hyuga. Sin duda, Hinata le había contado a su familia de su comportamiento poco caballeroso.

Ellos estarían enojados con él, con toda razón. Era bien sabido que la familia Hyuga Uchiha estaba muy unida, un grupo de clanes, ferozmente protector del otro. Y tenía que ser así, una parte eran gitanos, por no mencionar su propia falta de sangre azul y casta. Era solamente por el título nobiliario, salvado por Itachi, lord Uchiha, que habían podido ascender en la escala social, de otra manera hubiera sido imposible. Afortunadamente para ellos, fueron recibidos por Lord Sarutobi, uno de los pares más poderosos y respetados del reino. Esa conexión les dio entrada en círculos de los que habrían sido excluidos. Sin embargo, lo que molestaba a los señores locales era que a los Hyuga Uchiha no parecía importarles los títulos y la etiqueta.

Al acercarse a la Hacienda, Naruto se preguntó qué diablos estaba haciendo, yendo hacia estas tierras sin previo aviso. Probablemente no fuera un buen día para hacer visitas y ciertamente no el momento adecuado. Pero no dudaba que se daría cuenta. La finca era pequeña pero productiva, con tres mil hectáreas de tierras de cultivo y granjas de doscientos inquilinos prósperos. Además, poseía un gran bosque que producía un rendimiento anual de madera lucrativo.

La línea del techo atractivo y pintoresco de la casa solariega quedó a la vista, una buhardilla medieval central flanqueada por filas de altos gabletes alcanzó su punto máximo. Además cuadrados de Georgia a la izquierda. El efecto de la mezcla de elementos arquitectónicos no era tan inusual. Muchas viviendas viejas tenían adiciones en una variedad de estilos. Pero ya que esta era la familia Hyuga Uchiha, sólo parecía subrayar su extrañeza.

Naruto puso a Akamaru una correa y procedió a la entrada de la casa con un poco de temor.

-Si tenemos suerte, nadie estará disponible para recibirnos - Después de atar la correa de Akamaru a una columna esbelta del porche, Naruto llamó a la puerta y esperó tensamente.

Se echó hacia atrás cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe por una ama de casa desesperada

-Le ruego me disculpe, señor, estamos en medio de… - hizo una pausa ante el sonido de la porcelana quebrándose dentro de la casa - ¡Oh, Señor misericordioso! - gimió, y le indicó la sala del frente – Espere ahí, si quiere

-¡La he cazado! - dijo una voz masculina. Y luego - ¡Maldita sea, no! Está subiendo por las escaleras.

-No dejes que llegue arriba - gritó una mujer. Un bebé estaba llorando de forma estridente.

-Maldita criatura ha despertado al bebé. ¿Dónde están las empleadas de este hogar?

-Escondidas, espero.

Naruto vaciló en la entrada, parpadeando al escuchar un ruido de varios balidos. Miro a la ama de llaves sin expresión.

-¿Tienen animales de granja aquí dentro?

-No, por supuesto que no - dijo ella a toda prisa, tratando de empujarlo a la sala –Es solo el llanto de un bebé… sí, un bebé.

-No suena como uno - dijo.

Naruto escuchó ladrar a Akamaru desde el porche. Un gato de tres patas vino por el pasillo, seguido de un erizo que lo echó por tierra más rápido de lo que uno podría haber esperado. El ama de llaves se apresuró tras ellos.

-¡Pandora, vuelve aquí! - dijo una voz nueva. Hinata era la dueña de esa voz.

Los sentidos de Naruto se desataron al reconocerla. Trato de disfrazar la conmoción que le causaba mientras sus reflejos le incitaban a tomar algún tipo de acción, aunque todavía no estaba seguro de que diablos estaba pasando. Una cabra grande y blanca entro brincando y girando por el pasillo. Entonces apareció Hinata, dando la vuelta en la esquina. Patinó hasta detenerse.

-Podrías haber tratado de detenerla - exclamó. Pero cuando se dio cuenta de que era Naruto, solo frunció el ceño - Oh. Eres tú.

-Señorita Hyuga - empezó.

-Sostén esto - algo caliente y retorciéndose fue colocado en sus manos, y Hinata salió corriendo a buscar la cabra.

Atónito, Naruto miró a la criatura en sus manos. Un cabrito, de color crema, con una cabeza marrón. Buscó a tientas para no dejar caer a la criatura mientras miraba a Hinata dándose cuenta de que llevaba pantalones y botas. Había visto mujeres en todos los estados imaginables de vestirse o desvestirse. Pero nunca había visto a una con la ropa de un mozo de cuadra.

-Debo estar soñando - le dijo al animalito que se retorcía ausente - Un sueño muy extraño sobre Hinata Hyuga y las cabras. . .

-¡Ya la tengo! – Grito la voz masculina - Hinata, te dije que era necesario poner la pluma en alto.

-No hubiera podido saltarla – protesto Hinata – Se la comió

-¿Quién la dejó entrar en la casa?

-Nadie. Embistió una de las puertas laterales para abrirla

Una conversación inaudible siguió.

Mientras Naruto esperaba, un muchacho de cabello oscuro de unos cuatro o cinco años de edad hizo entrada sin aliento por la puerta principal. Llevaba una espada de madera y llevaba un pañuelo atado en la cabeza, que le daba el aspecto de un pirata en miniatura.

-¿Sabes si capturaron a la cabra? - preguntó a Naruto sin preámbulos.

-Imagino que sí.

-Oh, rayos. Me perdí toda la diversión. - el muchacho suspiró y miró a Naruto

\- ¿Quién eres?

-Soy el Capitán Uzumaki.

El niño le dirigió una mirada afilada con interés.

-¿Dónde está tu uniforme?

-No lo uso por ahora ya que la guerra ha terminado

-¿Has venido a ver a mi padre?

-No, yo. . . vine a visitar a la señorita Hyuga.

-¿Eres uno de sus pretendientes?

Naruto sacudió la cabeza con decisión.

-Podrías serlo - dijo el muchacho con prudencia – Solo que aún no lo sabes

Naruto sintió que una sonrisa (su primera sonrisa genuina en mucho tiempo) tironeaba de sus labios.

-¿La señorita Hyuga tiene muchos pretendientes?

-Oh, sí. Pero ninguno quiere casarse con ella.

-¿Por qué podría ser, lo puedes imaginar?

-No quieren recibir un disparo - dijo el niño, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Perdón? -Naruto alzo las cejas.

-Antes de casarse, tienes que recibir un disparo de una flecha para enamorarte - explicó el muchacho. Hizo una pausa, pensativo - Pero no creo que el resto duela tanto como el principio.

Naruto no pudo evitar una sonrisa. En ese momento, Hinata volvió al pasillo, arrastrando a la cabra con la ventaja de una cuerda. Miró a Naruto con una expresión sorprendida.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció y se encontró mirando fijamente sus ojos gris claro. Eran asombrosamente directos y lúcidos los ojos de un ángel. Tuvo de pronto la sensación de que no importa lo que ella pudiera haber vivido en un mundo de pecado, jamás seria tocada por este. Le recordó que las cosas que había visto y hecho no se podían pulir como las manchas que empañaban la plata. Poco a poco, su mirada dejo la suya.

-Ryu - dijo, entregando al animalito al muchacho. – Lleva a Pandora al establo, ¿Puedes con ella verdad? Y la cabra bebé - tomó a la criatura de los brazos de Naruto. El tacto de sus manos contra su pecho provocó una respuesta desconcertante, una pesadez agradable en su ingle.

-Sí, tía - el muchacho salió por la puerta principal, de alguna manera logro retener la posesión de las cabras y la espada de madera.

Naruto estaba frente a Hinata, tratando de contener sus ansias. Aunque no lo lograba por completo. Ella bien podría haber estado de pie allí, en ropa interior. De hecho, hubiera sido preferible, al menos no le hubiera parecido tan singularmente erótico. Con la ropa masculina podía ver la silueta de sus caderas y muslos. Ella no parecía consciente de sí misma en absoluto. Maldita fuera ¿Qué clase de mujer vestía como hombre?. Luchó contra su reacción hacia ella, una mezcla de fastidio, fascinación, y excitación. Con su cabello amenazando con caer de las horquillas, sus mejillas enrojecidas por el esfuerzo, era el epítome de la salud en una mujer resplandeciente.

-¿Por qué estás aquí? - preguntó ella.

-Vine a disculparme – dijo – Ayer fui… algo descortés

-No, fuiste rudo.

-Tienes razón, de verdad lo siento.

Ante su falta de respuesta, Naruto se soltó hablando. He estado demasiado tiempo en compañía de brutos. Desde que dejé la guerra de Crimea, tiendo a reaccionar con irritación sin causa alguna las palabras son demasiado importantes para mí no debería ser tan descuidado con ellas Tal vez era su imaginación, pero noto como su rostro se suavizó un poco.

-No tienes que pedir perdón solo porque no te caigo bien – dijo - Sólo hazlo por ser descortés.

-Rudo - corrigió Naruto - Y no es así.

-¿El qué? - preguntó ella con el ceño fruncido.

-Lo que dices respecto a que no me caes bien no te conozco lo suficiente para saberlo.

-Estoy bastante segura, capitán – dijo – De que cuanto más descubras acerca de mí, más te darás cuenta que no te gusta. Por lo tanto, vamos a cortar la persecución y a reconocer que no nos llevamos bien. Entonces no tendremos que preocuparnos por las apariencias.

Era tan franca y directa que Naruto no pudo dejar de estar divertido.

-Me temo que no puedo hacerlo

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque con lo que has dicho hace un momento, me encuentro que has empezado a gustarme

-Te recuperarás

Su tono decisivo le daba ganas de sonreír.

-Es cada vez peor, en realidad - le dijo - Ahora estoy absolutamente convencido de que me gustas.

Hinata le dirigió una mirada claramente escéptica.

-¿Qué pasa con mi erizo? ¿Te gusta también?

Naruto lo consideró. - El afecto de los roedores no se puede apresurar

-Medusa no es un roedor. Es una erinacéido.

-¿Por qué la llevaste al picnic? – no pudo resistirse a preguntar.

-Porque pensé que su compañía sería preferible a la de las personas que se reunirían allí - una leve sonrisa jugó en las comisuras de sus labios - Y no me equivoqué - Hizo una pausa - Estamos a punto de tomar el té ¿Quieres unirte a nosotros?

Naruto empezó a sacudir la cabeza antes de que ella hubiera terminado aún. Si hacían preguntas, él tendría que dar con respuestas cuidadosas, y la idea de una conversación prolongada le provocaba ansiedad.

\- Gracias, pero no.

\- Es una condición para que yo te disculpe - dijo Hinata. Sus ojos de color gris claro, se iluminaron con un brillo de provocación, mirando directamente a los suyos.

Sorprendido y desencajado, Naruto se preguntaba cómo una mujer tan joven a sus veinte años tenía el descaro de darle órdenes. Sin embargo, estaba resultando ser una tarde extrañamente divertida. ¿Por qué no disfrutarla?. No lo esperaban en algún lugar. Y no importaba lo que resultara, sería preferible a volver a encerrarse en los cuartos oscuros y sombríos de su casa.

-En ese caso… - se interrumpió, sorprendido, cuando Hinata se inclinó hacia él.

-Oh, Dios - estaba observando de cerca las solapas de su abrigo de tweed

–Estas cubierto de pelo de cabra. - empezó a sacudir sus solapas con fuerza.

A Naruto le tomo cinco segundos poder recordar cómo respirar.

\- Señorita Hyuga - en sus esfuerzos por batir lejos de su abrigo los pelos de cabra, ella se acercó demasiado. Él quería que lo hiciera aún más. ¿Qué se sentiría envolver sus brazos alrededor de ella y poner la mejilla en esa mata de pelo oscuro y brillante?

\- No te muevas - dijo Hinata, continuando con la parte delantera de su chaqueta – Casi he terminado.

\- No, yo no. . . no lo es. . .

El control de Naruto se rompió. Tomo sus manos delgadas por las muñecas arrancándolas de su pecho, manteniéndolas suspendidas. Dios, al sentir la piel de ella suave el latido de sus venas exquisita contra la punta de los dedos. Un temblor recorrió su cuerpo. Quería seguir acariciando con sus manos, las curvas flexibles de ella. Quería envolverla alrededor de él, sus piernas, sus brazos, sus cabellos. Pero a pesar de sus innegables atractivos, jamás se enamoraría de una mujer como Hinata Hyuga, incluso si no estuviera enamorado de Ino. Lo que él realmente quería, lo que necesitaba, era retornar a la normalidad. Volver al tipo de vida que le devolviera la paz. Poco a poco Hinata aparto los brazos de sus dedos. Lo miró fijamente, de manera cautelosa.

Ambos escucharon el sonido de pasos que se acercaban.

-Buenas tardes - dijo una voz femenina agradable. La cuñada de Hinata, Tenten. Había un aire maternal en ella, como si estuviera dispuesta a esparcir humor y simpatía en cualquier momento.

-Señora Hyuga - murmuró Naruto inclinándose.

-Caballero… - respondió ella con dejo de interrogatorio. Aunque se habían conocido antes, estaba claro que no lo reconoció.

-Es el capitán Uzumaki, Tenten - dijo Hinata.

Abrió los ojos oscuros como platos.

-¡Qué grata sorpresa! - exclamó, dando la mano a Naruto.

-El Capitán Uzumaki y yo no nos caemos bien - le dijo Hinata - De hecho, somos enemigos jurados.

Naruto la miró rápidamente.

-¿Cuándo nos convertimos en enemigos jurados?

Haciendo caso omiso de él, Hinata dijo a su cuñada - De todos modos, él se queda para el té.

-Maravilloso – exclamo Tenten con ecuanimidad - ¿Por qué son enemigos, querida?

-Lo conocí ayer mientras estaba caminando - explicó Hinata - Llamó a Medusa plaga de jardín y me insulto a mí por llevarla a un picnic.

Tenten sonrió a Naruto.

-Medusa ha sido llamada de maneras peores por aquí.

Nunca lo he entendido - dijo Hinata - ¿Por qué la gente tiene esa aversión irracional por los erizos?

-Excavan el jardín - dijo Tenten - y no es lo que uno llamaría una mascota. El Capitán Uzumaki tiene un punto a su favor, querida, podrías haber llevado a tu gato a la comida campestre en su lugar.

-No seas tonta. A los gatos no les gustan las comidas campestres tanto como a los erizos.

La conversación prosiguió con tal velocidad que había pocas oportunidades para que Naruto pudiera intervenir. De alguna manera se las arregló para encontrar la forma de participar.

-Le pedí disculpas a la señorita Hyuga por mis comentarios – le explico a Tenten incómodo. Esto le valió una mirada de aprobación.

-Que encantador. Un hombre que no tiene miedo de pedir disculpas. Pero en realidad, las disculpas se desperdician en nuestra familia, por lo general estamos satisfechos con las cosas que a otros ofenden y viceversa. Adelante, capitán, está entre amigos.

Naruto se encontró de pronto siendo introducido en una casa luminosa, alegre, con abundantes ventanas y montones de libros por todas partes.

-Hinata - dijo Tenten por encima del hombro a medida que avanzaban por el pasillo - Tal vez deberías reconsiderar cambiar tu atuendo. Para el capitán Uzumaki puede resultar un poco chocante.

-Pero él ya me había visto así - dijo la voz de Hinata desde atrás de Naruto

-Ya le he sorprendido. ¿Cuál es el caso de cambiarse de ropa? Capitán, ¿Te sentirías más cómodo si me quito los pantalones?

-No - dijo apresuradamente.

-Bueno, voy a seguir en ellos. Realmente, no veo por qué las mujeres no deben vestirse así todo el tiempo. Uno puede caminar libremente, incluso saltar. ¿Cómo se puede perseguir a una cabra con faldas?

-Es algo que deberían considerar las modistas - dijo Tenten - Aunque mi preocupación es la de perseguir a los niños, no las cabras.

Entraron en una habitación forrada con una hilera de grandes ventanales con vistas a un jardín de primavera. Era confortable, con muebles tapizados y almohadas bordadas. Una doncella estaba ocupada colocando platos de porcelana sobre una mesa de té. Naruto no podía dejar de comparar esta escena acogedora con la hora del té la tarde anterior en cada de los Uzumaki.

La inmaculada sala formal.

-Por favor, pon otro lugar, – pidio Tenten a una doncella - Tenemos un invitado

-Sí, señora - la doncella la miró preocupada - ¿La cabra se ha ido?

-Completamente - fue la respuesta tranquilizadora - Puedes llevarte la bandeja del té cuando esté listo - Tenten envió un guiño a Naruto - La cabra ha sido más que problemas. Y la maldita criatura ni siquiera es pintoresca. Se parecen a una oveja mal vestida.

-Eso es muy injusto - dijo Hinata - Las cabras tienen mejor carácter que las ovejas y son más inteligentes. He conocido a demasiados en Londres.

-¿Cabras? - preguntó Naruto sin comprender.

-Mi cuñada está hablando en sentido figurado, capitán – explico Tenten.

-Bueno, he conocido a algunas ovejas reales en Londres - dijo Hinata - Pero sí, me refiero principalmente a las personas. Todos te dicen los mismos chismes, es tedioso. Se adhieren a las modas actuales, las opiniones populares, sin importar lo tontas que puedan ser. Y uno nunca mejora en su compañía. Empiezas a caer en la misma línea.

Una risa silenciosa llegó desde la puerta cuando Neji Hyuga entró en la habitación.

-Obviamente los Hyuga Uchiha no son ovejas. Porque he intentado arrearlos a todos ustedes durante años, sin ningún éxito.

De lo que Naruto podía recordar de Neji, es que había trabajado en un club de juego en Londres por un tiempo, y luego había hecho una fortuna en inversiones manufactureras. A pesar de que su devoción hacia su esposa y su familia era muy conocida en Stony Cross, Neji no era la imagen de un patriarca formal y respetable. Con su cabello castaño bastante largo, y sus ojos exóticos Al acercarse a Naruto, Neji y el intercambiaron una mirada evaluadora que intento ser amistosa.

-Capitán Uzumaki. Es bueno verle. Esperábamos su regreso.

-Gracias. Espero que mi presencia no sea inoportuna.

-En lo más mínimo. Con lord Uchiha y su esposa todavía en Londres, y Sasuke y su esposa visitando Irlanda, esto ha estado demasiado tranquilo en los últimos tiempos - Neji hizo una pausa, un brillo de diversión ilumino sus ojos

-A pesar de las cabras fugitivas.

Las damas estaban sentadas, aguamaniles y servilletas se colocaron sobre la mesita de centro, seguido de una bandeja de té suntuosamente cargados. Cuando Tenten comenzó a servir las tazas, Naruto se dio cuenta de que había agregado algunas hojas verdes aplastadas a la taza de Hinata.

Al ver a su interés, Tenten dijo:-Mi cuñada prefiere su té con sabor a menta. ¿Quieres un poco así, capitán?

-No, gracias, yo. . . – la voz de Naruto desapareció cuando la vio revolver una cucharada de miel en la taza.

_Cada mañana y tarde bebo té de menta fresca endulzada con miel. . . _

El recuerdo de Ino despertó un anhelo familiar, Naruto se armó de valor contra este. Se obligó a centrarse exclusivamente en esta situación, estas personas. En la pausa que siguió, se escuchó el ruido de los ladridos de Akamaru en el exterior. Con impaciencia desesperada, Naruto se preguntó si el perro ladraría cada vez que quisiera estar en silencio.

-Él quiere protegerte - dijo Hinata – Solo se pregunta dónde estás.

Naruto dejó escapar un suspiro tenso.

-Tal vez debería irme. Va a ladrar durante horas.

-Tonterías. Akamaru tiene que aprender a adaptarse a su vida. Lo voy a meter dentro.

Sus maneras autoritarias molestaron a Naruto, no importa que ella tuviera razón.

-Podría romper algo - dijo, poniéndose de pie.

-No podrá hacer nada peor que la cabra - respondió Hinata, de pie frente a él.

Con mucha cortesía Neji los observaba a los dos.

-Señorita Hyuga –Naruto intento objetar pero se calló, parpadeando, cuando ella se acercó y tocó su pecho. Su mano descanso sobre su corazón por el espacio de un latido.

-Déjame intentar - dijo con suavidad. Naruto retrocedió un paso, conteniendo el aliento. Su cuerpo respondió a su contacto con desconcertante rapidez. Jamás una dama le había tocado con tanta naturalidad cualquier área del torso a menos que las circunstancias fueran tan extremas que así, ni siquiera podía imaginar algo que lo justificara. Tal vez si su chaleco estuviera en llamas, y ella tratara de apagarlo. Aparte de eso, no podía pensar en ninguna razón justificable.

Y sin embargo, si tuviera que señalar la falta de etiqueta, el acto de corregir a una dama tenía poca gracia. Preocupado y excitado, Naruto le dirigió únicamente un guiño. Los hombres volvieron a sus asientos después que Hinata salió de la habitación.

-Perdone, capitán Uzumaki - murmuró Tenten. - Puedo ver que mi cuñada lo asustó. Hemos tratado de aprender mejores modales, pero todos nosotros somos unos filisteos. Y mientras que Hinata está fuera, me gustaría asegurarle que por lo general no viste tan estrafalariamente. Sin embargo, de vez en cuando y para realizar alguna tarea no es aconsejable usar faldas largas. Para subir a un pájaro a su nido, por ejemplo, o montar a caballo, y así sucesivamente.

-Una solución más convencional - dijo Naruto cuidadosamente - Sería la de prohibirle dichas actividades.

Neji sonrió.

-Una de mis reglas – dijo – Es que nunca se debe prohibir nada. Porque eso solo garantizaría que siguieran haciéndolo.

-Cielo, no estamos tan mal como dices - protestó Tenten.

Neji regaló a su mujer una mirada tierna, su sonrisa persistió.

-Esta familia exigen libertad – le dijo a Naruto -Hinata, en particular. Vivir entre salas y salones sería una prisión para ella. Se relaciona con el mundo de una manera mucho más vital y natural que cualquier mujer que he conocido

–Y gracias a Hinata - dijo Tenten – Es que contamos con una colección de criaturas que nadie más querría: una cabra con una gran quijada, un gato de tres patas, un erizo corpulento, una mula con una acumulación desequilibrada, y así sucesivamente.

-¿Una mula? - Naruto la miró fijamente, pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle al respecto, Hinata volvió llevando a Akamaru de la correa.

Naruto se levantó para sostener al perro, pero Hinata negó con la cabeza.

-Gracias, Capitán, pero yo le tengo en la mano.

Akamaru movió la cola violentamente a la vista de Naruto y se abalanzó hacia él con presteza

-No – lo regaño Hinata, regañó, tirando de él hacia atrás y tocándole brevemente el hocico - Tu amo está a salvo. No hay necesidad de hacer un escándalo. Vamos – camino hacia una almohada que estaba en el sofá de respaldo, se la puso en la esquina.

Naruto observó mientras ella recostaba al perro en la almohada y retiraba la correa. Akamaru gimió y se negó a acostarse, pero se mantuvo obediente en la esquina.

-Quieto - le dijo ella.

Para sorpresa de Naruto, Akamaru no se movió. Un perro que no lo pensaba dos veces para correr a través de disparos estaba totalmente acobardado por Hinata Hyuga.

-Creo que va a comportarse - dijo Hinata, volviendo a la mesa - Pero sería mejor si no le hiciera caso - se sentó, colocando una servilleta en el regazo, y tomó su taza de té. Sonrió al ver la expresión de Naruto – Va a estar bien, mi capitán - dijo amablemente - Mientras más relajado esté, más tranquilo será.

En la hora que siguió, Naruto bebió tazas de té con azúcar caliente y dejo que la conversación animada fluyera alrededor de él. Poco a poco, como una cadena de nudos apretados, el frío dentro de su pecho empezó a aflojar. Había un plato lleno de sándwiches y tartas puesto delante de él. De vez en cuando miraba a Akamaru, que se había instalado en la esquina con el mentón sobre sus patas.

Los Hyuga eran nuevos para la experiencia de Naruto. Inteligentes, divertidos, variando su conversación y corriendo en direcciones inesperadas. Era claro que para él los hermanos eran demasiado inteligentes para la buena sociedad. No le preguntaron sobre Crimea, por lo que Naruto estaba agradecido. Parecían entender que el tema de la guerra era lo último de lo que quería hablar. Por esta razón, entre otras, le agradaron.

Pero Hinata era un problema.

Naruto no sabía qué hacer con ella. Estaba desconcertado y molesto por la forma familiar en que le hablaba. Cuando el té llegó a su fin, les agradeció la agradable tarde.

-Espero que vuelva a visitarnos pronto - dijo Tenten.

-Sí – agradeció Naruto aunque no estaba seguro, estaba convencido de que los Hyuga, aunque agradables, era mejor tomarlos en pequeñas dosis

-Voy a caminar contigo hasta el borde del bosque - anunció Hinata yendo por Akamaru.

Naruto reprimió una punzada de desesperación.

-Eso no va a ser necesario, señorita Hyuga.

-Oh, yo sé que no – dijo - Pero quiero hacerlo.

La mandíbula de Naruto se tensó. Cogió la correa de Akamaru.

-Lo tengo - dijo Hinata, reteniendo la correa.

Consciente de la mirada divertida de Neji, Naruto contuvo su réplica y siguió a Hinata para salir de la casa.

Tenten fue a la ventanas de la sala y miro a las dos figuras alejarse a través de la huerta hacia el bosque. Los árboles de manzana con sus brotes verdes y flores blancas, conspiraron para ocultarlos de la vista. Estaba desconcertada por la forma en que Hinata se había comportado con el soldado de rostro endurecido y mirada distante, trataba de recordar algo que había olvidado. Neji se reunió con ella en la ventana, parándose detrás de ella. Se recargo contra él, sobre su duro pecho sintiéndose cómoda con su fuerte presencia. Una de sus manos se deslizo por su talle. Se estremeció de placer ante la sensualidad casual de su contacto.

-Pobre hombre - murmuró Tenten, pensando en los ojos inquietantes de Uzumaki – No logré reconocerlo al principio. Me pregunto si sabe lo mucho que ha cambiado - los labios de Neji jugaban ligeramente con su oreja cuando respondió.

-Sospecho que ahora se dará cuenta que está en casa.

-Era muy simpático antes. Ahora parece tan austero. Y la forma en que mira a veces, como si estuviera mirando directamente a través de uno. . .

-Ha pasado dos años enterrando a sus amigos - respondió Neji en voz baja - Ha tomado parte en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo que hace a un hombre tan duro como un clavo - hizo una pausa reflexiva – Eso no se puede dejar atrás tan fácil. Los rostros de los hombres que has matado se quedan contigo para siempre.

Sabiendo que estaba recordando un episodio concreto de su propio pasado, Tenten se volvió y lo abrazó se apretó más contra él. Con su mejilla contra su pecho, pensó en voz alta:

-Es obvio que Hinata está fascinada con el capitán Uzumaki.

-A ella siempre le han atraído las criaturas heridas

-Los heridos son a menudo más peligrosos.

Su mano se movió suavemente a lo largo de su espina dorsal.

-Vamos a mantener una estrecha vigilancia sobre ella.

Hinata se mantuvo a la par de Naruto mientras se dirigían hacia el bosque. Le molestaba que alguien más pudiera llevar la correa de Akamaru. Hinata era como una piedra alojada en la punta de su zapato. Y, sin embargo cuando estaba cerca, era imposible sentirse alejado de su entorno. Tenía el don de mantenerlo anclado en el presente.

No podía dejar de ver cómo sus piernas y sus caderas se movían en los pantalones. ¿Qué era lo que tenía en la cabeza su familia, para permitirle vestirse de esa manera? Incluso en privado era inaceptable. Una sonrisa curvó sus labios sin sentido del humor al pensar que tenía al menos una cosa en común con Hinata Hyuga - ninguno de los dos estaba a la par con el resto del mundo. Diferente como él quería ser. Fue fácil para él antes de ir a la guerra. Siempre había sabido que hacer o decir. Ahora la perspectiva de volver a entrar en la buena sociedad parecía más bien como jugar un juego en el que se le habían olvidado las reglas.

-¿Vas a vender tu comisión del ejército pronto? - preguntó Hinata.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza.

-Me voy a Londres en unos días para hacer los arreglos.

-Oh – el tono de Hinata fue sometido notablemente cuando dijo - Supongo que vas a buscar a Ino.

Naruto emitió un sonido evasivo. Dentro de su bolsillo de la chaqueta descansaba la pequeña nota, andrajosa que llevaba siempre con él.

_No crees quién que soy, vuelve, por favor, ven a casa y encuéntrame._

Sí. La encontraría, y descubriría por qué había escrito esas palabras inolvidables. Luego se casaría con ella.

-Ahora que tu primo se ha ido - dijo Hinata - Tendrás que aprender a manejar la tierras Namikaze.

-Entre otras cosas - dijo secamente.

-Sus tierras abarcan una gran parte del bosque de Arden.

-Soy consciente de eso - dijo Naruto suavemente. No parecía darse cuenta del toque de sarcasmo.

-Algunos terratenientes se dedican a la tala excesiva, aportan a las empresas de fabricación local. Espero que tú no lo hagas.

Naruto permaneció en silencio, esperando que esto sofocaría la conversación.

-¿Quieres heredar esas tierras? - lo sorprendió preguntando.

-No importa si quiero o no. Soy el siguiente en la fila, y voy a hacer lo correcto

-Pero eso no importa - dijo Hinata - Por eso te pregunté.

Perdiendo la paciencia, Naruto dijo: - La respuesta es no, no lo quiero. Se suponía que iba a ser siempre para Nagato, pues era el primogénito del hijo mayor de mi abuelo, soy yo el que he quedado ahora y me siento como un impostor tratando de asumir su lugar.

Con cualquier otro, el estallido de la vehemencia hubiera puesto fin al interrogatorio. Pero Hinata persistió.

-¿Qué hubieras hecho si él todavía estuviera vivo? ¿Aún venderías tu comisión?

-Sí. Ya he tenido suficiente del ejército.

-¿Y después? ¿Qué harías?

-No sé.

-¿Cuáles son tus aptitudes? ¿Tus talentos? - sus pasos desaceleraron al llegar al bosque. Sus talentos podía sostener su licor, ganarle a un hombre en el billar o las cartas, seducir a una mujer. Era un excelente tirador y un excelente jinete.

Entonces Naruto pensó en que era lo que había hecho en los últimos meses de su vida por lo cual había sido elogiado por la mayoría, recibiendo medallas.

-Tengo un talento - dijo, arrebatando la correa de la mano Hinata. La miró a los ojos.

-Soy bueno para matar - Sin otra palabra, la dejó de pie en el borde del bosque.

.

.

Continuará...


	11. Yo lo cuidare

**Aclaración:**

_Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

* * *

**_Capitulo 9  
_**

* * *

En la semana después de que Naruto regresara a New Hampshire, la discordia entre él y su tía llegó a ser tan pronunciada que les resultaba difícil ocupar la misma habitación durante más de unos minutos a la vez. La pobre Konan hizo todo lo posible para servir como pacificador, sin mucho éxito.

La Sra. Mei había caído en el hábito de quejarse implacablemente. No podía pasar por una habitación sin hacer comentarios despectivos sobre las muchachas del servicio. Tenía los nervios muy sensibles, obligándose a permanecer en una habitación oscura en la mitad del día, todos los días. Una colección de achaques y dolores le impedía la supervisión de la casa, y como resultado, nada de lo que se hacía era de su agrado.

La señora Mei, reaccionaba ante el ruido de platos en la cocina como si hubiera sido apuñalada con cuchillos invisibles. El murmullo de voces o el ruido sordo de los pies en los pisos superiores eran una agonía para sus nervios. La familia entera tuvo que pisar huevos por temor a molestarla.

\- He visto hombres que acababan de perder los brazos o las piernas y se quejaban mucho menos que mi tía - dijo Naruto a Konan, que sonrió con tristeza.

Reflexionando, Konan dijo: - Últimamente se ha metido de lleno en sus rituales de duelo casi como si su duelo mantuviera a Nagato con ella de alguna forma. Me alegro que su amigo venga por ella mañana. Tiene que romper su rutina. Cuatro mañanas a la semana, la señora Mei iba al cementerio familiar en la iglesia de Stony Cross, y pasaba una hora en la tumba de Nagato. Cuando ella quería ir acompañada, solía pedir a Konan ir con ella. Sin embargo, ayer la señora Mei había insistido en que Naruto la acompañara. Él la había esperado una hora en un silencio adusto mientras ella se arrodilló junto a la lápida de Nagato y dejó caer algunas lágrimas. Después de que ella había indicado que quería levantarse, Naruto había ido a ayudarla, había querido que él se arrodillase y rezara como lo hacia ella.

Pero Naruto no había sido capaz de hacerlo, ni siquiera como un favor.

\- Voy a llorarlo a mi manera - le había dicho. – En el momento que yo quiera, no cuando tú lo decidas.

\- No es decente. - dijo la señora Mei acaloradamente – Es una falta de respeto hacia él. Tu primo hermano merece que le llores, o al menos da una muestra de respeto al hombre que te ha beneficiado grandemente con su muerte.

Naruto la miró con incredulidad. -¿Me ha beneficiado? - Había repetido en voz baja. - Sabes que nunca di ni siquiera una maldición sobre la herencia Namikaze. Daría todo lo que tengo, si pudiera traerlo de vuelta. Si hubiera podido sacrificar mi vida para salvar la suya, lo habría hecho.

\- Cómo me gustaría que hubiera sido posible - había dicho con acritud y habían viajado de regreso a la casa en silencio.

Y mientras tanto, Naruto se había preguntado cuántas horas su tía se había sentado en la tumba de Nagato deseando que fuera él que se encontrara en el lugar del otro.

Nagato había sido el hijo perfecto, responsable y confiable. Naruto, no era su hijo de sangre, era su sobrino además había sido más salvaje, más áspero, sensual, temerario y negligente. Era muy parecido a su padre, Minato, quien adoraba a su mujer Kushina, eran una familia feliz, Naruto tenía 5 años cuando murieron y fue ella quien se hizo cargo de él, ambas hermanas se habían casado con hijos de la familia Namikaze, a veces escuchaba corrillos donde decían que su tía le tuvo envidia a su hermana, pues Minato fue un buen marido, y la amaba, en cambio el de ella no fue una feliz unión, pues su esposo era un mujeriego declarado que había quedado atrapado en algún tipo de escándalo en Londres, a menudo con la esposa de otro hombre, la Sra. Mei había sido fría y distante con Naruto, siempre como si hubiera sido designado el remplazo de su marido infiel y cuando su tío murió como resultado de haber sido tirado por un caballo, se había murmurado en Londres que la única sorpresa fue que no había sido fusilado por un marido ultrajado o el padre de una de las mujeres que había corrompido.

En ausencia de su padre y su tío, que había sido su figura paternal casi toda su vida, había habitado gradualmente el papel de un mujeriego salvaje. Parecía haberse esperado lo mismo de él. La verdad era que había disfrutado de los placeres de la ciudad, no importa que fueran fugaces y huecos. El ser un oficial del ejército había sido el empleo perfecto para él, le había resultado agradable en todo sentido. Hasta que, Naruto reflejo una sonrisa triste, había sido llamado para ir a la guerra.

Naruto había sido mucho más eficaz en el combate de lo que cualquiera hubiera esperado nunca. Y cuanto más éxito había tenido causando la muerte a otros, más muerto se había sentido el por dentro. Pero estaba Ino. Esa fue la única parte decente en él, la parte que la amaba. El pensamiento de ir a ella lo llenó de agitación. Todavía resultaba difícil conciliar el sueño, despertaba con frecuencia muy erguido en medio de una pesadilla. Y hubo momentos en el día en que se contrajo con un ruido repentino y se encontró buscando un rifle que no estaba allí. Pero estaba seguro de que todo iba a mejorar en el tiempo.

Tenía que hacerlo.

Obviamente no había ninguna razón para esperar cualquier cosa, en lo que ha Naruto Uzumaki se refiere. Hinata se mantuvo recordando a sí misma de este hecho. Quería a Ino. Hermosa, rubia, la convencional Ino. Era la primera vez en la vida de Hinata que deseaba ser alguien distinto a quien era en realidad.

\- Creo que podría ser mi única oportunidad de ser parte del mundo otra vez. . .

Tal vez Ino, después de todo, era la más adecuada para ayudar a Naruto. Se sentía cómoda con la sociedad de una manera que nunca podría Hinata. Muy bien. Si eso era lo mejor para él, no podía encontrar en su corazón nada con que culparlo por ello. El hombre había soportado suficiente dolor y penurias, ella no quería causarle más problemas. Salvo que no podía dejar de pensar en él. Era como una enfermedad, pero no una que ella pudiera manejar como de costumbre. Estaba constantemente al borde de las lágrimas. Tenía fiebre, fatiga y falta de apetito. De hecho, tenía tan mal humor que Tenten había insistido en preparar una olla de acedera para ella.

\- No eres tú misma – le había dicho Tenten

–¿Por qué?– Respondió Hinata hoscamente.

-Pareces triste, infeliz, -¿Tienes una razón para ser infeliz?

Hinata anhelaba confiar en su cuñada, pero guardo silencio. No había nada que Tenten pudiera hacer al respecto. Además, de decirle a un centenar de personas, eso no habría hecho que se sintiera mejor. Estaba suspirando por un hombre al que nunca podría tener, y no quería que le dijeran lo ridículo que era. Ni siquiera quería dejar de suspirar. La resistencia desesperada de su deseo era su frágil vínculo con Naruto. Estaba tan obsesionada con él que había considerado ir a Londres para el resto de la temporada. Podría visitar a Konan, y también ver a Naruto. Sólo que también se vería obligada a verlo con Ino, bailes, coqueteos, el cortejo. . . Estaba segura de que no podría soportarlo.

No, se quedaría en Hampshire, a donde pertenecía. Konan habría dicho que era una decisión sabia.

\- Él ha cambiado, Hinata, y no para bien. Cuando Naruto regreso de la guerra de Crimea, estuve tentada a decirle la verdad sobre las cartas. Que fuiste tú y no Ino quien las había escrito. Pero ahora me alegro de no haberlo hecho. No me gustaría para fomentar un vínculo entre ustedes. Él no es para ti. Bebe más de lo debido. Se sobresalta con facilidad. A veces oye o ve algo que no está allí. Y sé que no duerme, a menudo lo escucho vagando por la casa en la noche. Pero cuando trato de hablar con él, evade mis preguntas como si estuviera haciéndose el tonto. A veces una simple pregunta que nada tiene que ver con la guerra, la evita con rabia que tiene dificultades para controlar. Me pregunto. . .

-¿Qué? – susurro Hinata pendiente con preocupación.

Konan la miro directamente. - Me pregunto si Ino podrá manejarlo. Está tan decidido a tenerla pero él ya no es el hombre que era. Ino no tiene sentido para darse cuenta de ello. Incluso me pregunto si no llegara a ser un peligro para ella.

Reflexionando sobre las ominosas palabras de Konan, Hinata se dirigió a casa de los Uzumaki con una misión en mente. Aunque no había nada que pudiera hacer por Naruto, había una gran cantidad que podía hacer por Akamaru. Un perro agresivo probablemente podía hacer daño a otros, y estaría privado del amor y la atención necesarios. Los perros son animales sociables por naturaleza, y por lo tanto Akamaru podría aprender a seguir adelante como otras criaturas. El ama de llaves Uzumaki, la señora Clocker, la saludó en la puerta y le dijo que Konan no estaba en casa, pero que esperaba su pronto regreso de una visita a la aldea.

-¿Quiere esperarla, señorita Hyuga

-Lo haré, me gustaría hablar con ella del capitán Uzumaki, es un asunto en particular - Hinata, esbozó una sonrisa ante la mirada inquisitiva del ama de llaves - Quiero ofrecerme a cuidar de Akamaru mientras el capitán Uzumaki se encuentra en Londres.

Los ojos del ama de llaves se abrieron.

\- Él tenía planeado abandonar la criatura aquí, y los siervos ha cuidarlo – acercándose a ella susurro - Es el perro de Hades, señorita. El diablo mismo no lo tendría como mascota.

Hinata sonrió con simpatía.

-Espero que pueda influir en él para bien. Si el capitán Uzumaki lo permite, voy a llevarme a Akamaru conmigo hoy, y liberarla a usted de la carga de cuidarlo.

La señora Clocker la miro positivamente

-Oh, eso es muy amable de su parte, señorita Hyuga. Voy a informar de inmediato al capitán Uzumaki. Salió corriendo como si temiera que Hinata pudiera arrepentirse.

Cuando la forma alta de Naruto entró en la habitación, el cuerpo de Hinata se cubrió de inmediato con un calor intenso. Detente ahí mismo, Hinata Hyuga, se dijo con severidad, Si te empeñas en ser idiota, tendrás que ir a casa y beber una botella entera de tónico alazán.

\- Señorita Hyuga - dijo Naruto, saludando con cortesía meticulosa.

Las manchas oscuras de la falta de sueño por debajo de sus ojos le hacía aún más atractivo, si eso era posible, dando una textura humana a los contornos de su dura cara.

Hinata logró esbozar una sonrisa ocasional. - Buenos días, capitán Uzumaki.

-Es tarde.

-Oh, ¿No? - miró por encima del hombro en el reloj de la chimenea. Las doce y media. - Buenas tardes, pues.

Naruto alzo una ceja - ¿Hay algo que puede hacer por usted?

-Lo contrario, espero. Me gustaría llevar a Akamaru conmigo a la hacienda mientras estás en Londres.

Sus ojos se estrecharon. - ¿Por qué?

\- Quiero ayudarlo a ajustarse a su nueva vida. Akamaru recibirá el mejor cuidado, y me gustaría trabajar con él, entrenarlo. - su voz se desvaneció al ver su expresión amenazante. No se le había ocurrido que podía rechazar su oferta.

\- Gracias, señorita Hyuga. Pero creo que el debe de permanecer aquí con los sirvientes.

\- ¿Dudas. . . de que pueda ayudarlo? – pregunto Hinata.

\- El perro es excitable. Tiene necesidad de paz y tranquilidad. Quiero decir sin ánimo de ofender al decir que la atmósfera en su hacienda es demasiado tumultuosa para él.

Sus cejas se movieron hacia abajo.

Te pido perdón, capitán, pero estás completamente equivocado. Ese es precisamente el tipo de ambiente que Akamaru necesita. Míralo desde la perspectiva de un perro.

\- No necesito tu consejo.

\- Yo creo que si - dijo Hinata impulsivamente. - ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que estás en lo cierto? Al menos podrías dedicar un momento para escuchar, me atrevo a decir que sé más sobre los perros que tú.

Naruto la ensartó con la mirada dura de un hombre que no estaba acostumbrado a que sus decisiones fueran cuestionadas.

-No hay duda de que si. Pero yo sé más acerca de éste.

\- Sí, pero…

\- Es hora de que se vaya, señorita Hyuga.

Hinata se llenó de una oleada de amarga decepción.

\- ¿Qué crees que tus siervos harán con él en tu ausencia? - le preguntó, y se lanzó antes de que él pudiera contestar. - Lo mantienen encerrado en un cobertizo, o encerrado en una habitación, porque tienen miedo de él, y eso hará que Akamaru sea aún más peligroso. Está enojado, ansioso y solitario. No sabe que es lo que se espera de él. Necesita atención y cuidados constantes, y yo soy la única persona que tiene el tiempo y la voluntad para ayudarlo.

\- Ese perro ha sido mi compañero durante dos años - espetó Naruto - Lo último que necesita es estar en su casa de locos que está muy lejos de parecer un hogar. Él no necesita el caos, no el ruido y la confusión.

Fue interrumpido por una explosión de ladridos salvajes, acompañados de un ensordecedor estrépito metálico. Akamaru llego corriendo a través de la entrada encontrándose con una doncella que llevaba una bandeja con platos y cubiertos de plata pulida. Hinata alcanzó a ver saltar tenedores y cucharas por la puerta, justo antes de que su cuerpo fuera arrojado a la sala de recepción. El impacto le robó el aliento. Aturdida, se encontró clavada en la alfombra y cubierta por un pesado cuerpo masculino. Tratando de adaptarse a la situación. Naruto había saltado sobre ella. Tenía los brazos alrededor de su cabeza. Instintivamente la había arrojado fuera del alcance del perro. Dejándolos en medio de una confusión de extremidades, prendas de vestir desaliñadas y respiraciones jadeantes.

Levantó la cabeza y lanzó una mirada a Naruto luego miro cautelosamente alrededor. Por un momento, la ferocidad de su cara asusto a Hinata. Se dio cuenta, de que era así cómo había mirado en la batalla. Era lo que sus enemigos habían visto antes de morir. Akamaru corrió hacia ellos, ladrando furiosamente.

\- No – ordeno Hinata en voz baja, extendiendo el brazo hacia él. - Abajo. Él perro lanzo un gruñido, y bajo su cuerpo hasta el suelo. Su mirada no se movió de su amo.

Hinata volvió su atención a Naruto. Estaba jadeando luchando por recuperar el juicio.

-Naruto - dijo ella con cuidado, pero él no parecía escuchar. En este momento, no había palabras a su alcance.

Deslizó los brazos alrededor de él, uno sobre sus hombros, y el otro por la cintura. Era un hombre corpulento, su poderoso cuerpo temblaba. Un sentimiento de abrazadora ternura se extendió por ella mientras pasaba los dedos por la nuca rígida de su cuello. Akamaru se quejó en voz baja, mirándolos. Más allá de los hombros de Naruto, Hinata vio a la doncella de pie vacilante en la puerta. Aunque a Hinata le importaban un comino las apariencias o el escándalo, le importaban mucho los sentimientos de Naruto en un momento vulnerable. Él no quiere que nadie lo viera, cuando no era totalmente dueño de sí mismo.

\- Déjenos - pidió en voz baja.

\- Sí, señorita - la doncella agradecida huyó, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Hinata volvió a concentrarse en Naruto, que no parecía haberse dado cuenta del cambio. Cuidadosamente, guió su cabeza hacia abajo tocando su mejilla contra su cabello. Y esperó, haciéndole sentir el ritmo, incluso de su respiración.  
El olía a limpio, estival, como el sol caliente y el azafrán. Cerró los ojos al sentir su cuerpo largo sobre ella, la firmeza ondulante sobre sus faldas.

Pasó un minuto, y otro. Para el resto de su vida se acordaría que había rodado con él a la luz brillante del sol de la ventana su peso delicioso, el calor íntimo de su aliento contra su cuello. Recordaría ese momento para siempre, si fuera posible. «Te quiero – pensó - Estoy locamente, desesperadamente enamorada de ti.»

Levanto la cabeza y la miró con desconcierto.

-Hinata - su susurro emocionado tenso sus nervios. Sus manos acunaron su cabeza, los dedos largos la tocaron suavemente -¿Te hice daño?

El estomago de Hinata se contrajo. Negó con la cabeza, incapaz de hablar. Oh, la forma en que la estaba mirando, mirándola en realidad este era el Naruto de sus sueños. Era el hombre que le había escrito. Estaba tan conmocionada que quería llorar.

\- Pensé. . . – interrumpió Naruto pensativo, sacó su dedo pulgar y lo pasó sobre la superficie caliente de su mejilla.

\- Ya lo sé - susurró, con los nervios saltando chispas con su toque.

\- No era mi intención hacer eso

\- Lo sé.

Su mirada se dirigió a sus labios entreabiertos, demorándose tanto que ella lo sintió como una caricia. Su corazón trabajado a mil por hora para suministrarle de sangre a sus miembros sin nervios. Cada respiración causaba que su cuerpo se alzara contra el suyo, una fricción de carne firme y limpia contra la suya suave por encima de la ropa. Hinata fue traspasada por los cambios sutiles en su cara, el color se intensifico, el brillo de sus ojos. Era como si la quietud volviera a él, como cuando los rayos del sol rompen en la negrura del bosque.

Se preguntó si iba a darle un beso. Y una sola palabra pasó por su cabeza.

Por favor.

.

.

Continuará...


	12. Akamaru

**Aclaración:**

_Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

* * *

**_Capitulo 10  
_**

* * *

Naruto se tensó contra el temblor de sus músculos. Su ritmo cardíaco zumbaba en sus oídos. Se esforzó por comprender cómo había perdido el control tan completamente de la situación. Un ruido le había sorprendido, y él había reaccionado sin pensar. No se había dado cuenta de nada hasta que se había encontrado tendido sobre Hinata, tratando de protegerla, tratando de proteger a ambos y cuando el latido feroz del corazón se había desvanecido de sus orejas, fue tomando conciencia de lo que había hecho.

Golpear a una mujer indefensa contra el suelo. Saltando sobre ella como un loco. Cristo. Se sentía desorientado y más que un poco loco, podría haberla herido. Tenía que ayudarla a levantarse, ofrecerle una disculpa. En su lugar, vio que su mano se fue a la garganta, acariciando su pequeño pulso. Santo infierno, ¿Qué estaba haciendo?.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había tenido a una mujer. Se sentía tan bien que no quería librarla de su peso por el momento. Su cuerpo femenino y flexible encajaba tan bien con el suyo. Los delgados dedos suaves seguían acariciando la parte posterior de su cuello. Nunca había visto unos ojos tan bonitos, claros como el cristal a la luz de la luna.

Naruto trató de recordar las razones por las que no debía quererla. Incluso trató de convocar la imagen de Ino, pero fue imposible. Cerró los ojos y sintió que su respiración golpeó la barbilla. La sintió en todas partes, en todo su cuerpo, su olor en la nariz y la garganta, su calidez hundiéndose en él.

Parecía como si todos los meses y los años de necesidad se habían destilado a ese momento, esta figura esbelta escondida debajo de su cuerpo. Tenía miedo de lo que podría hacer con ella. Sabía que tenía que rodar lejos, poner distancia entre ellos, pero lo único que podía hacer era fundirse en el calor del cuerpo femenino, en la sensación de sus senos rozando su pecho, de sus piernas abiertas bajo las capas de sus faldas. El trazo de sus dedos sobre la nuca le provocó escalofríos de placer, y al mismo tiempo le puso la carne caliente por la necesidad.

Desesperado, buscó a tientas las manos y las cubrió con las suyas colocándolas sobre su cabeza.

Mejor.

Y peor.

Su mirada lo provocaba, lo invitaba a acercarse más. Podía sentir su fuerza de voluntad, radiante como el calor, y todo en el respondió. Fascinado, observó un rubor en su piel. Quería seguir extendiendo el color con los dedos y la boca.

En lugar de eso, negó con la cabeza para despejarse. - Lo siento - dijo, y tomó aire - Lo siento – repitió. Una risa sin sentido del humor surgió de su garganta.- Siempre estoy pidiéndole disculpas.

Sus muñecas se relajaron sobre sus manos. - Esta vez no fue su culpa.

Naruto se preguntó cómo demonios podía parecer tan integra. Aparte de la mancha de color en sus mejillas, ella no daba muestras de inquietud. Tenía la molesta sensación de que se auto controlaba. – La tire al suelo.

\- No fue intencional.

Sus esfuerzos para hacer que se sintiera mejor estaban teniendo el efecto contrario.

-La intención no importa cuando ha sido golpeada por alguien dos veces más grande de su tamaño.

-La intención siempre importa - dijo Hinata. - Y yo estoy acostumbrada a ser derribada todo el tiempo.

Le soltó las manos. - ¿Esto le sucede a menudo? - preguntó con sarcasmo.

\- Oh, sí. Los perros, los niños. . . todo el mundo salta sobre mí.

Naruto podría entender eso. Saltar sobre ella era la cosa más agradable que había hecho en años. - No siendo un perro, ni mucho menos un niño. – Dijo - No tengo ninguna excusa.

\- La criada dejó caer una bandeja. Su reacción era perfectamente comprensible.

\- ¿Lo ha sido? - Preguntó Naruto con amargura, se levantó. – Que me aspen, si no entiendo.

\- Por supuesto que lo es. - dijo Hinata mientras él la ayudó a levantarse del suelo. - Durante mucho tiempo usted ha estado condicionado a cubrirse cada vez que un depósito o recipiente explotaba, o una bala se disparaba. Sólo porque usted ha regresado a casa no significa que esos reflejos pueden ser fácilmente descartados.

Naruto no pudo evitar preguntarse ¿Podría Ino haberle perdonado tan rápidamente, o reaccionado con tal dominio de sí misma?

Su rostro se ensombreció cuando una nueva idea se le ocurrió. ¿Tenía derecho ir a buscar a Ino, cuando su comportamiento era tan impredecible? No podía ponerla en riesgo. Tenía que ganar el control sobre sí mismo. Pero, ¿cómo? Sus reflejos eran demasiado fuertes, demasiado rápidos.

En el silencio prolongado de Naruto, Hinata fue hacia Akamaru y se inclinó para acariciarlo. El perro rodó sobre su espalda, ofreciendo su vientre. Naruto se arregló la ropa y se metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

\- ¿Va a reconsiderar su decisión? - preguntó Hinata. - ¿Acerca de dejar llevarme a Akamaru?

\- No. - dijo Naruto bruscamente.

\- ¿No? - repitió ella, como si su negativa fuera inconcebible.

Naruto frunció el ceño. - Usted no necesita preocuparse por él. He dejado instrucciones específicas a los criados. Él estará bien cuidado.

Hinata puso la cara tensa con indignación. - Si así lo cree...

Molesto le espetó: - Deseo que tenga el mismo placer en escuchar las opiniones de los demás al igual que se toma la molestia en expresar las suyas, señorita Hyuga.

\- Mantengo mi opinión cuando sé que tengo razón, capitán Uzumaki. Considerando que usted está parado en la suya sólo porque es terco.

Naruto le dedico una mirada glacial. – La acompañare a la salida

\- No se moleste. Conozco el camino. - se dirigió hacia el umbral, con la espalda muy recta.

Akamaru la empezó a seguir, hasta que Naruto le ordenó regresar.

Deteniéndose en el umbral, Hinata se volvió mirando extrañamente a Naruto con intención. - Por favor, transmita mi afición a Konan. Ambos tienen mis deseos de un agradable viaje a Londres. - vaciló. - Si no le importa, por favor dele mis mejores deseos a Ino cuando la vea y dele un mensaje.

\- ¿Cual?

\- Dígale - dijo Hinata en voz baja - Que no voy a romper mi promesa.

\- ¿Qué promesa es esa?

\- Ella lo entenderá.

Precisamente tres días después de que Naruto y Konan se habían ido a Londres, Hinata fue a casa de los Uzumaki a preguntar por Akamaru. Mientras ella esperaba, el perro había convertido el hogar en un caos, ladraba y aullaba sin cesar, alfombras y tapicería rasgada en pedazos, y había mordido la mano de un lacayo.

Y además el ama de llaves, la señora Clocker, dijo a Hinata - No quiere comer. Uno ya puede ver sus costillas. Y el amo se pondrá furioso si dejamos que algo malo le suceda. Oh, este es el perro mejor tratado y la criatura más detestable que he encontrado.

Una criada que estaba limpiando la barandilla no pudo resistirse comentar: - El tonto me asusta. No puedo dormir por la noche, porque aúlla como si quisiera despertar a los muertos.

El ama de llaves la miró agraviada. - Así lo hace. Sin embargo, el capitán dijo que no debemos dejar que nadie se lleve a Akamaru. Y por más que quiero librarme de esa bestia feroz, me temo que el disgusto del amo será mayor.

\- Yo puedo ayudarlo. - dijo Hinata en voz baja. - Sé que puedo.

-¿Al amo o a el perro? - Preguntó la señora Clocker, como si no pudiera evitarlo. Su tono era irónico y desesperado.

Puedo comenzar con el perro - dijo Hinata en un tono bajo.

Ellas intercambiaron una mirada.

-Me gustaría que pudiera tener la oportunidad - murmuró la señora Clocker.

\- Este hogar no parece ser un lugar en el que cualquier persona podría sentirse mejor. Se siente como si las cosas fueran disminuyendo y extinguiéndose.

-Eso, más que nada. - Hinata tomo una decisión. - Señora Clocker, yo nunca le pediría desobedecer las instrucciones del capitán Uzumaki. Sin embargo si escuchara decir a una de las empleadas donde se encuentra Akamaru, eso no sería culpa suya, ¿verdad? Y si Akamaru logra escapar y huir y si alguna persona desconocida tuviese a Akamaru cuidando de él y no le dijera de inmediato, no se podría culpar a nadie, ¿Verdad?

La señora Clocker le sonrió. - Usted es tortuosa, señorita Hyuga.

Hinata sonrió. - Sí, lo sé.

El ama de llaves se dirigió a la camarera. – Nellie - dijo clara y distintamente. - Quiero recordarte que estamos manteniendo a Akamaru en el pequeño cobertizo azul junto a la huerta.

\- Sí, mamá. - La criada ni siquiera miró a Hinata. - Y debo recordar, mamá, que la correa está sobre la mesa de media luna en el hall de entrada.

\- Muy bien, Nellie. Tal vez deberías correr y decirles a los demás sirvientes y al jardinero que no digan nada si alguien va a visitar la nave azul.

\- Sí, mamá.

Cuando la camarera se alejó, la señora Clocker dio una mirada agradecida a Hinata. - He oído que usted hace milagros con los animales, señorita Hyuga. Y eso es realmente lo que se necesita para domar a ese demonio pulgoso.

\- No ofrezco milagros. - dijo Hinata con una sonrisa. – Solo la mera persistencia.

\- Dios la bendiga, señorita. Él es una criatura salvaje, si el perro es el mejor amigo del hombre, me preocupo por el capitán Uzumaki.

\- Yo también - dijo Hinata sinceramente.

A los pocos minutos había encontrado el cobertizo azul.

La nave, construida para contener la luz sobre los implementos de la jardinería, se estremeció en el interior cuando la criatura se abalanzó contra la pared. Una furia de ladridos estalló cuando Hinata se acercó más. Aunque ella no tenía ninguna duda de su capacidad para manejarlo, su aullido feroz, que sonaba casi sin hacer ruido, fue suficiente para que se detuviera.

-¿Akamaru?

Los ladridos se hicieron más fuertes con gritos y gemidos. Poco a poco Hinata bajó al suelo y se sentó con la espalda contra la nave. -Cálmate, Akamaru. - dijo. - Te voy a dejar salir tan pronto como te calles.

El perro gruñó y manoseo la puerta.

Tras consultar varios libros sobre el tema de los perros, uno sobre el gran pirineo en particular, Hinata estaba bastante segura de que la formación de Akamaru con técnicas de una posición dominante o castigo no sería en absoluto eficaz. De hecho, probablemente empeoraría su comportamiento. Los perros, el libro decía, con frecuencia trataban de burlar a los seres humanos. El único método era premiar su buen comportamiento con elogios, comida y amabilidad.

\- Por supuesto que no eres feliz, pobre muchacho. Él se ha ido lejos, y tu lugar está a su lado. Pero yo he venido por ti, y mientras él no está, vamos a trabajar en tus modales. Tal vez no te podre convertir en el perro faldero perfecto pero voy a ayudarte a aprender a relacionarte con los demás. - Hizo una pausa antes de añadir con una sonrisa reflexiva: - Por supuesto que no puedes llegar a comportarte adecuadamente en sociedad. Siempre he pensado que hay una buena cantidad de deshonestidad en los que practican la cortesía. Así que, en eso estas tranquilo por ahora. -Se puso de pie y tiró de la aldaba. - Aquí está tu primera regla, Akamaru: es muy grosero morder personas.

Akamaru estalló y saltó sobre ella. Si no hubiera estado apoyada sobre la estructura del cobertizo, habría sido derribada. Akamaru se quejó y movió la cola, se levantó sobre sus patas traseras y se lanzó contra su cara. Estaba huesudo harapiento y maloliente.

\- Mi buen muchacho. - dijo Hinata, acariciando y rascando su piel gruesa. Trató de deslizar la correa alrededor del cuello, pero no pudo ya que se retorcía en su espalda, sus piernas temblaban al no estar apoyadas. Riendo, le obligó con un masaje en la barriga. - Ven conmigo a casa, Akamaru. Creo que te va a hacer muy bien estar con los Hyuga - o al menos después de que te haya dado un baño.

.

.

Continuará...


	13. Para mi, fueron mas que palabras

**Aclaración:**

_Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

* * *

**_Capitulo 11  
_**

* * *

Naruto llevo a Konan a la seguridad de su familia en Londres, donde le dieron la bienvenida con entusiasmo. estaban encantados de tener a su hermana con ellos. Por razones que nadie había entendido del todo, Konan se había negado a permitir que ninguno de ellos se quedara con ella en NewHampshire después de la muerte de Nagato. Había insistido en llevar el luto con la Sra. Mei pero no acompañada por otra persona.

\- Tu tia es la única que sintió la pérdida de Nagato tan fuerte como yo – le explico Konan a Naruto mientras viajaban a Londres – Eso me causaba una especie de alivio. Cualquiera de mi familia hubiera tratado de hacerme sentir mejor, me rodearían de amor y comodidad, lo que no me hubiera dejado llevar el duelo correctamente. No, era lo correcto para vivir en el dolor durante el tiempo que yo necesitaba. Ahora es tiempo para recuperarse.

\- Eres muy buena en la organización de tus sentimientos, ¿No? – había respondido Naruto con sequedad.

\- Supongo que si. Me gustaría poder organizar los tuyos. En la actualidad parece que se asemejan a un cajón de corbatas volcado.

-No, cuellos – dijo - Cubiertos, con bordes afilados.

Konan había sonreído.

-Compadezco a los que se encuentran en el camino de tus sentimientos. Hizo una Pausa, estudiaba con preocupación el perfil de Naruto. - Qué difícil es mirarte - comentó, sorprendiéndolo – Eres tan parecido a Nagato aunque no fueran hermanos. Pero bueno eres más guapo que él, por supuesto, pero prefiero su rostro, era maravilloso despertar todos los días y verlo, nunca me cansé de él. El tuyo es un poco intimidante para mi gusto. Se asemeja a un aristócrata mucho más de lo que Nagato parecía, ya sabes.

La mirada de Naruto se oscureció al pensar en algunos de los hombres con los que había peleado y que habían tenido la suerte de sobrevivir a sus heridas, pero habían sufrido algún tipo de deformidad. Se preguntaba cómo iban a ser recibidos a su regreso, si las esposas o novias se apartarían de ellos con horror.

-No importa lo que alguien parece - dijo - Lo único que importa es lo que es.

-Me alegro mucho oírte decir eso.

Naruto le dirigió una mirada especulativa.

-¿Por qué razón?.

-Nada. Salvo. . . Quiero preguntarte algo. Si otra mujer, por ejemplo, Hinata Hyuga e Ino Yamanaka cambiaran sus apariencias, y todo lo que te gustaba en Ino fuera trasladado a Hinata. ¿ella te gustaría?

\- ¡Dios mío, no!.

\- ¿Por qué no? - preguntó indignada.

\- Porque conozco a Hinata Hyuga y ella no se parece en nada a Ino.

-No sabes nada de Hinata. No has pasado el tiempo suficiente con ella.

\- Sé que lleva pantalones, sube a los árboles, y vaga por donde quiera que le plazca sin un acompañante. También sé que ella hubiera salido de su hacienda llevando a sus ardillas, erizos y cabras si algún hombre con mala suerte se casara con ella, sería conducido a la ruina financiera de los proyectos de ley veterinaria. ¿Vas a contradecir alguno de esos puntos?.

Konan se cruzó de brazos y le dirigió una mirada agria.

-Sí. Ella no tiene una ardilla .

Buscando dentro de su abrigo, Naruto sacó la carta de Ino, la que llevaba siempre con él. Se había convertido en un talismán, un símbolo por lo que había luchado. Una razón para vivir. Bajó la vista hacia el trozo de papel doblado, ni siquiera tenía que abrirlo. Las palabras habían sido grabadas en su corazón.

_«Por favor, vuelve a casa y encuéntrame.»_

En el pasado se había preguntado si era incapaz de amar. Ninguno de sus amores había durado más de unos meses, aunque hubiera logrado placer a un nivel físico, nunca había logrado pasar de ahí. En última instancia, ninguna mujer le había parecido siempre particular, o diferente del resto. Hasta que recibió esas cartas. Las frases se habían enrollado a su alrededor con un espíritu sencillo y adorable, la había amado, se enamoró de inmediato. Su pulgar se desplazaba por el pergamino como si fuera piel viva sensible.

-Escucha mis palabras, Konan; voy a casarme con la mujer que escribió esta carta.

-Estoy escuchándote - le aseguró – Veremos si cumples lo que dices.

La temporada en Londres duraría hasta agosto, cuando el Parlamento terminara y la aristocracia se retirara a las haciendas de su país. Habría caza, armas, y se podría disfrutar de Viernes a Lunes de puras diversiones. Durante su visita, Naruto vendería su comisión del ejército y se reuniría con su abuelo para discutir sus nuevas responsabilidades como el heredero Namikaze. También renovaría tratos con viejos amigos y pasaría tiempo con algunos hombres de su regimiento.

Y lo más importante, encontraría a Ino.

Naruto no estaba seguro de cómo se acercaría a ella, después de la forma en que había roto su correspondencia. Fue su culpa. Él se había declarado antes de tiempo. Había sido demasiado impetuoso. Sin duda, Ino había tenido el acierto de romper sus comunicaciones. Era una mujer muy joven tendría que haberla abordado con paciencia y moderación. Si eso era lo que Ino quería de él, lo tendría.

Alquilo una suite en el Rutledge, un elegante hotel preferido por la realeza europea, los empresarios norteamericanos, y los aristócratas ingleses que no contaban con una vivienda fija en Londres. El Rutledge no tenía rival en comodidad y lujo, sin duda valía la pena el precio exorbitante de un alojamiento allí. Cuando Naruto se registró en el hotel, conversó con el conserje, señalando un retrato que colgaba sobre la repisa de mármol en el vestíbulo. Era de una mujer de singular belleza con el pelo de color castaño y llamativos ojos.

\- Es un retrato de la señora Sarutobi, señor - dijo el portero con un toque de orgullo y cariño - Una belleza, ¿Verdad? Es la mejor y más amable señora que se puede encontrar en cualquier lugar.

Naruto miro el retrato con interés casual. Recordó que Tenten Hyuga había dicho que una de sus cuñadas se había casado con Konohamaru Sarutobi, el dueño del hotel.

-¿Entonces la señora del retrato es una de las hermanas Hyuga de Hampshire?

-Así es, señor.

Esto trajo una sonrisa burlona en los labios de Naruto. Konohamaru Sarutobi, siendo un hombre rico y bien parecido, habría podido tener cualquier mujer que él quisiera. ¿Qué locura le había inspirado a casarse con una mujer de esa familia? Eran los ojos, Naruto decidió mirar más de cerca de mala gana. El color gris claro llamativo de los Hyuga. Exactamente como los de Hinata.

El día después de que Naruto se instaló en el Rutledge, le llegaron un sinfín de invitaciones bailes, tertulias, cenas, veladas musicales incluso una citación para cenar en el Palacio de Buckingham, donde el compositor Johann Strauss y su orquesta darían un concierto. Después de algunas indagaciones, Naruto aceptó una invitación para un baile privado al cual asistiría la señorita Ino Yamanaka y su madre, quien le había dado su consentimiento para cortejarla. El baile se celebraba en una mansión de Mayfair, construida a gran escala con el estilo italiano, con una explanada amplia y una sala exterior con balcón central que se elevaba tres pisos más. Poblada por aristócratas, diplomáticos extranjeros y famosos artistas en diversos ámbitos, el baile era una pantalla brillante de la riqueza y protagonismo social.

La atmósfera llena provoco una vaga sensación de pánico en el pecho de Naruto. Se puso a intercambiar bromas con los anfitriones. Si bien hubiera preferido ir vestido de civil, se vio obligado a usar su uniforme de gala del rifle de verde y negro, con charreteras de estambre de medias lunas en los hombros. Como aun su comisión no se había vendido, habría causado muchos comentarios y la desaprobación de no haber vestido el uniforme. Peor aún, se vio obligado también a llevar todas las medallas que se le habían concedido. Las medallas eran insignias de honor. Pero para Naruto, representaban eventos que ansiaba olvidar.

Hubo otros oficiales con uniformes distintos, rojo o negro con adornos dorados. La atención que obtuvo, sobre todo de las mujeres, sólo provoco una mayor inquietud en Naruto. Buscó a Ino, pero no estaba en el salón. Minuto tras minuto se abrió paso entre la multitud, deteniéndose frecuentemente cuando era reconocido por alguien obligado a entablar una conversación.  
¿Dónde diablos estaba Ino?

_. . Puedes buscar entre una multitud con los ojos vendados. Sólo tienes que seguir el olor a rosas de las medias._

La idea le trajo una sonrisa a los labios. Inquieto y lleno de ansiedad, entró en el salón de baile. Su corazón se hizo nudo en la base de su garganta. Contuvo el aliento cuando la vio. Ino era aún más hermosa de lo que recordaba. Llevaba un vestido rosa con volantes de encajes, con las manos metidas en guantes blancos. Habiendo celebrado un baile, se puso de pie charlando con un admirador, su expresión serena.

Naruto sintió como si hubiera recorrido un millón de millas a su alcance. La extensión de su propia necesidad lo aturdió. La vista de ella, junto con el eco luminoso de sus palabras, le dio un sentido de algo que no había sentido por mucho tiempo.

Esperanza.

Cuando Naruto llegó hasta ella, Ino se volvió y lo miro. Sus grandes ojos azules claros sonrieron cuando rió con deleite.

-Mi querido capitán Uzumaki - extendió su mano enguantada, y él se inclinó sobre ella cerrando los ojos brevemente. Su mano en la suya. ¿Cuánto tiempo había esperado este momento?. ¡Cuánto había soñado con ella!.

-Corriendo como siempre – Ino le sonrió - ¿Cómo te sientes al tener tantas medallas clavada en el pecho?.

-Pesado - dijo, y ella se rió.

-Había perdido la esperanza de volverte a ver alguna vez. - pensando en un primer momento que ella se refería a la guerra de Crimea, Naruto sintió un estremecimiento de placer. Pero ella continuó - . desde que has sido imperdonablemente esquivo al regresar a Inglaterra - curvó los labios en una sonrisa provocadora - Pero por supuesto que sabías que eso sólo provocaría mas expectación.

-Créeme – dijo - No era mi deseo darme a desear.

-Pero lo eres, sin embargo. A todos los dueños de una casa en Londres les encantaría reclamarte como su invitado – se le escapo una risita delicada - Y cada mujer quiere casarse contigo.

Quería abrazarla, quería enterrar su cara en su cabello.

-No creo ser apto para el matrimonio.

-Ya, por supuesto que lo eres. Eres un héroe nacional y el heredero de Namikaze. Un hombre apenas puede ser más afortunado que eso.

Naruto miró a su bello rostro, de rasgos finos, el brillo de sus dientes de perlas. Estaba hablando con él como siempre lo había hecho, coqueta.

\- La herencia de Namikaze no es un resultado inevitable - le dijo - Mi abuelo podría dejarlo en manos de cualquiera.

-¿Después de la manera en que te distinguiste en la guerra de Crimea? Lo dudo – le sonrió - ¿A que debemos el que finalmente hagas tu aparición en sociedad?

El contestó en voz baja.

-Seguí a mi estrella polar.

-Tu. . . - Ino vaciló y sonrió - Oh, sí. Me acuerdo.

Pero algo en esa vacilación lo molestaba. La urgencia de volver a verla y abrazarla empezó a desvanecerse. Sin duda, no era razonable esperar que Ino pudiera recordar todo. Naruto había leído sus cartas una y mil veces, hasta que cada palabra había quedado permanentemente grabada en su alma. Casi esperando que ella hubiera hecho lo mismo.

-¿Todavía gusta bailar, mi capitán? - preguntó ella, sus largas pestañas avivaron sus ojos azules.

-Contigo a mi lado, sí - le ofrecía su brazo, y ella lo aceptó sin dudarlo.

Bailaron. La mujer que amaba estaba en sus brazos.

Debería haber sido la mejor noche de su vida. Pero en cuestión de minutos empezó a darse cuenta de que el alivio tan esperado era como una cortina de humo.

Algo estaba mal.

Algo no era real.

En las semanas que siguieron, Naruto frecuentemente recordada todo lo que le había dicho Konan acerca de Ino, sobre que no había nada debajo de las capas de artificio. Pero tenía que haber algo, no había imaginado las cartas, alguien las había escrito. Le había preguntado a Ino desde el principio acerca de la última carta que había escrito. . . _"No soy quién crees que soy"_. . Acerca de lo que había querido decir, y por qué había dejado de escribirle.

Ino se había puesto roja y parecía torpe, tan diferente de su rubor habitual. Fue el primer signo de emoción real que había visto en ella. - Yo. . . Supongo que debido a lo que escribí. . . Me daba vergüenza, ya ves.

\- ¿Por qué? - Naruto le había preguntado con ternura. La había tomado los brazos con las manos enguantadas, ejerciendo la más débil de las presiones para acercarla. - Adoraba las cosas que escribiste. - Anhelo apretarla contra su pecho e hizo su pulso inestable. - Cuando te detuviste. Me hubiera vuelto loco, a excepción de que me pediste que viniera a encontrarte.

\- Oh, sí, así lo hice. Supongo. . . Yo estaba alarmada por cómo me había comportado, escribiendo cosas tan tontas. . .

Él la acerco más, cuidadosamente, como si fuera infinitamente frágil. Tenía la boca apretada contra la piel fina y delicada de su sien. - Ino. . . Yo soñaba con tenerte así todas esas noches.

Ella deslizo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello e inclino la cabeza hacia atrás de forma natural. La besó. Ella respondió de inmediato, abrió los labios suavemente. Fue un beso hermoso. Pero no hizo nada para satisfacerlo, nada para aliviar el dolor de ira y de necesidad. Parecía que su sueño de besar a Ino había eclipsado de algún modo la realidad.

Sueños había una manera de hacer eso.

Ino volvió el rostro a un lado con una sonrisa desconcertada. - Eres muy impaciente.

\- Perdóname. -Naruto la soltó a la vez. Ella se quedó junto a él, el denso aroma floral de su perfume inundaba el aire. Mantuvo las manos sobre ella, sus palmas alrededor de sus hombros. Siguió esperando sentir algo pero su corazón estaba rodeado de hielo. De alguna manera había pensado pero no era razonable, que ninguna mujer en la tierra hubiera podido cumplir esas expectativas.

Durante el período de la temporada, Naruto busco a Ino, mirándola en los bailes y cenas, llevándola a ella y a la señora Yamanaka a paseos en su carruaje y exhibiciones de arte y museo. No podía culparla. Era hermosa y encantadora, no le hacía preguntas incómodas, de hecho, rara vez le hacía preguntas personales en absoluto. No mostraba ningún interés en la guerra o las batallas en que había luchado, sólo en sus medallas. Se preguntó si pensaba en ellas como algo más que adornos brillantes.

Tenían las mismas conversaciones suaves y agradables, aderezadas con el chisme, que Naruto había tenido miles de veces antes con otras mujeres, durante las otras temporadas en Londres. Y que siempre habían sido suficientes para él. Deseó que el infierno fuera suficiente ahora.

Había pensado esperado que Ino se preocupaba por él de alguna manera. Pero no había señal ahora, de la ternura de la mujer que había escrito

_ "Llevo recuerdos de usted como mi constelación personal. . . "_

Y él la amaba con tanta desesperación, a la Ino de las cartas. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué estaba escondida de él?. Sus sueños lo llevaban a los bosques oscuros, donde buscó a través de las zarzas y los helechos, abriéndose paso entre los estrechos espacios entre los árboles mientras seguía la forma pálida de una mujer. Ella siempre estaba justo delante de él, siempre fuera de su alcance. Se despertaba jadeando y enfurecido, con las manos apretando el vacío.

Durante el día, Naruto mantenía citas de negocios y compromisos sociales. Tantas pequeñas y mullidas salas de decoración, tanta conversación inútil, tantos eventos que servían para nada. No podía creer que alguna vez había disfrutado de todo eso. Y se quedó horrorizado al encontrarse a sí mismo recordando momentos de la guerra de Crimea con algo parecido a la nostalgia, en realidad anhelaba los tiempos breves en se había sentido lleno de vida.

Incluso con el enemigo en la batalla había sentido algún tipo de conexión, en sus esfuerzos por comprenderse, darse alcance y matarse entre sí. Pero con estos patricios ataviados de ropa elegante y sofisticación frágil, ya no sentía afinidad o simpatía. Él mismo sabía que era diferente. Y sabía que lo sentían así. Naruto comprendió cuán desesperado estaba por algo o alguien que conociera, la posibilidad de visitar a su abuelo fue realmente atractiva

Lord Jiraya siempre había sido un abuelo intimidante. Amaba a Nagato, cumplía con sus expectativas, por supuesto. Naruto había ido deliberadamente hacia otro lado. Naruto se acercó a su abuelo con una mezcla de temor y compasión reacios, a sabiendas de que el anciano debía estar devastado por la muerte de Nagato. Al llegar a la lujosa casa de Londres de Jiraya, Naruto fue conducido a la biblioteca, donde un fuego había sido encendido en el hogar a pesar del hecho de que era pleno verano.

\- ¡Dios mío!, abuelo - dijo, casi rechazando la ráfaga de calor al entrar en la biblioteca. - Usted quiere cocinarnos a fuego lento como un par de gallinas. – dando zancadas a la ventana, la abrió y entro un soplo de aire exterior. - Desde aquí se puede usted calentar con un pie fuera de la puerta.

Su abuelo frunció el ceño de una silla junto al hogar. - El médico me ha desaconsejado el aire exterior. Yo te aconsejo negociar su herencia antes de tratar de acabar conmigo.

\- No hay nada que negociar. Déjame lo que quieras o nada, si te place.

\- Manipulador como siempre - murmuró Jiraya. – Asumes que voy a hacer lo contrario de lo que digas.

Naruto sonrió y se encogió de hombros, tiró de una silla cerca de él y se acercó a su abuelo estrechándole la mano, uniendo los dedos frágiles y fríos en sus manos calidas.- Hola, señor. Usted también lo es.

\- Ya no soy así - replicó Jiraya. - Soy viejo. Navegando por la vida con este cuerpo es como tratar de navegar un naufragio.

Tomando la otra silla, Naruto estudió a su abuelo. Había una finura nueva sobre Jiraya, su piel como franjas de seda arrugada colocada sobre un bastidor de hierro. Los ojos, sin embargo, eran los mismos, brillantes y penetrantes. Y las cejas, en desafío de la blancura de su cabello, era el mismo, espeso y negro como siempre.

\- Te he echado de menos. - comentó Naruto en un tono de sorpresa. - Aunque no puedo decidir por qué. Debe ser el deslumbramiento que me hace volver a mi infancia.

\- Alguna vez fuiste un demonio - Jiraya le informó - Y egoísta hasta la médula. Cuando leí los informes de Russell, sobre tu heroísmo en el campo de batalla, estaba seguro de que te había confundido con otra persona.

Naruto sonrió. - Si yo fui heroico, fue puramente accidental. Yo sólo estaba tratando de salvar mi propia piel.

Un rumor de diversión provenía de la garganta del anciano antes de que pudiera evitarlo. Sus cejas bajaron de nuevo. – Te condujiste con honor. Por lo que parece, se habla de otorgarte el titulo de caballero. Para ello, es posible que trates de ser receptivo a las invitaciones de la reina. Tu negativa a quedarte en Londres a tu regreso de Crimea no será bien visto.

Naruto le dirigió una mirada torva. - No quiero entretener a la gente como un mono amaestrado. No soy diferente de los miles de hombres que hicieron lo que tenían que hacer.

\- Tal modestia es nueva en ti. - observó a su abuelo sin moverse. - ¿Es real o sólo para mi beneficio?

Permanecieron en taciturno silencio, Naruto tiró con irritación de la corbata, haciéndola a un lado del cuello. Como eso no serviría para enfriar, se fue a la ventana abierta.

Bajó la vista hacia la calle. Estaba llena de pendencieros que vivían en la calle en los meses de verano, sentados o de pie en las puertas, comiendo, bebiendo y hablando mientras que los vehículos y los cascos de los caballos levantaban el caliente polvo fétido, la atención de Naruto se fijó en un perro que estaba sentado en la parte trasera de un carro pequeño guiado por su amo a lo largo de la vía. Pensó en Akamaru, con un remordimiento, deseaba haberlo traído a Londres. Pero no, el bullicio y el confinamiento lo habrían vuelto loco al pobre Akamaru. Él estaba mejor en el campo.

Arrastró su atención a su abuelo, al darse cuenta de que estaba diciendo algo.

\- . . . he reconsiderado la cuestión de tu herencia. Me había propuesto originalmente disponer muy poco para ti. La parte del león era, por supuesto, para tu primo. Si hubo alguna vez un hombre que merecía las tierras más que Nagato Uzumaki, no lo he conocido.

\- De acuerdo - dijo Naruto en voz baja.

\- Pero ahora se ha ido sin heredero, lo que deja sólo a ti. Y aunque tu persona ha mostrado signos de mejora, no estoy convencido de que eres digno de las tierras.

\- Tampoco yo. -Naruto hizo una pausa. -No quiero tener nada que hayas pensado originalmente para Nagato.

\- Te diré lo que vas a tener, independientemente de lo que quieras - el tono de Jiraya era firme, pero no desagradable. - Tienes responsabilidades, hijo mío, y no deben ser despedidas o eludidas. Pero antes de diseñar el curso, quiero preguntarte algo.

Naruto lo miró sin expresión. - Sí, señor.

\- ¿Por qué luchar como lo hiciste? ¿Por qué arriesgarse a morir con tanta frecuencia? ¿Lo hiciste por el bien del país?

Naruto soltó un bufido de disgusto. - La guerra no fue por el bien del país. Fue para el beneficio de los intereses privados mercantiles, y alimentada por la vanidad de los políticos

-¿Luchaste por la gloria y las medallas, entonces?

-No lo creo.

-Entonces, ¿por qué?

En silencio, Naruto ordeno en su cabeza las respuestas posibles. Encontrando la verdad, la examinó con resignación antes de hablar.

\- Todo lo que hice fue para mis hombres. Para los suboficiales que se habían unido al ejército para evitar el hambre o un asilo de pobres. Y para los oficiales jóvenes que tenían experiencia y largos años de servicio, pero no había los medios para comprar una comisión. Tuve el comando sólo porque yo había tenido el dinero para comprarlo, no por ninguna razón de mérito. Y los hombres de mi compañía, los pobres diablos, se suponía que me siguieran, aun si demostraba ser incompetente, un imbécil o un cobarde. No tenían más remedio que confiar en mí. Y por lo tanto no tenía más remedio que tratar de ser el líder que necesitaban. Traté de mantenerme con vida.- Vaciló.- No con demasiada frecuencia. Y ahora me gustaría que alguien me dijera cómo vivir con la muerte en mi conciencia. – Concentrándose ciegamente en un parche distante de las alfombras, se oyó decir - No quiero las tierras, abuelo. Ya he tenido bastante de que me den cosas que no merezco

Jiraya lo miró de una manera que nunca había hecho antes, especulativo. - Es por eso que lo tendrás. No voy a recortar un chelín o una sola pulgada de tierra de lo que habría dado a Nagato. Estoy dispuesto a apostar que cuidaras de tus inquilinos y de los trabajadores con el mismo sentido de responsabilidad que sentías por tus hombres. -Hizo una pausa. - Tal vez tú serás bueno para ellos y las tierras. Era la carga de Nagato, ahora es la tuya.

Un Agosto caliente cayó sobre Londres, el hedor de coagulación comenzó a echar a los habitantes de la ciudad al aire dulce del campo. Naruto estaba más que listo para regresar a New Hampshire. Cada vez era más evidente que Londres no le hacía bien.

Casi todos los días estaba lleno de imágenes que surgían de la nada, tenía dificultad para concentrarse. Pesadillas y sudores cuando dormía, y al despertar la melancolía. Oyó el sonido de armas de fuego y granadas cuando no las había, sintió que su corazón comenzaba a martillar o sus manos temblaban sin ninguna razón. Era imposible bajar la guardia, independientemente de las circunstancias. Había visitado a viejos amigos de regimiento, pero cuando había preguntado si sufrían de las misteriosas dolencias al igual que él, se encontró con el silencio. No iba a discutirlo, iba a soportarlo solo, y en privado, de tal forma que funcionó.

Lo único que ayudó a Naruto fue el licor, ahogado en alcohol calmó su cerebro en ebullición. Y trató de medir sus efectos para que pudiera estar sobrio cuando tenía que hacerlo. Ocultaba la locura que lo invadía lo mejor que podía, se preguntó cuándo o cómo o si iba a mejorar algún día.

En cuanto a Ino. . . ella era un sueño que tenía que dejar ir. Una ilusión en ruinas. Una parte de él moría un poco más cada vez que la veía. No sentía verdadero amor por él, eso estaba claro. No había nada de lo que ella escribió, tal vez en un esfuerzo por entretenerse, había sacado partes de novelas u obras de teatro, y los copió en las cartas, mientras que él había creído en una ilusión.

Sabía que Ino y sus padres esperaban ofertas de matrimonio, ahora que la temporada estaba llegando a su fin. Su madre, en particular, había estado insinuando en gran medida sobre el matrimonio, la dote, las promesas de hermosos hijos y la tranquilidad doméstica. Él no estaba en condiciones, sin embargo, de ser un marido adecuado para nadie.

Con temor mezclado de alivio, Naruto fue a la residencia de Yamanaka en Londres para despedirse. Cuando él le pidió permiso para hablar en privado con Ino, su madre los dejó en la sala durante unos minutos con la puerta entre abierta.

\- Pero. . . pero. . . - Dijo Ino consternada cuando le dijo que estaba saliendo de la ciudad. - No te irás sin primero hablar con mi padre, ¿Cierto?

\- ¿Hablar con él acerca de qué? - Preguntó Naruto, a pesar de que lo sabía.

\- Supongo que te gustaría pedir su permiso para que me cortejes formalmente - dijo Ino, mirándolo indignada.

Miro sus ojos azules directamente. - Por el momento, no estoy en libertad para hacer eso.

-¿Que no estas en libertad? – Ino se levantó de un salto, obligándole a pararse, y le lanzo una mirada de furia desconcertada. - Por supuesto que sí. No hay otra mujer, ¿verdad?

-No

-¿Tus negocios están asentados, y tu herencia está en orden?

\- Sí.

\- Entonces no hay razón para esperar. Sin duda has dado toda la impresión de que te preocupas por mí. Sobre todo desde que regresaste, me dijiste tantas veces cómo habías anhelado verme, lo mucho que había significado para ti. . . ¿Por qué se han enfriado tus pasiones?

\- Esperaba deseaba que fueras como en las cartas.- Naruto hizo una pausa, mirándola de cerca. - Me he preguntado muchas veces. ¿Te ayudó alguien a escribirlas?

A pesar del rostro angelical de Ino, la furia en sus ojos era exactamente lo contrario de la serenidad celestial. - ¡Oh! ¿Por qué siempre me preguntas acerca de esas estupidas cartas? Fueron sólo palabras. ¡Las palabras no significan nada!

_"Usted me ha hecho darme cuenta de que las palabras son las cosas más importantes en el mundo. . . "_

-¿Nada? - repitió Naruto, mirándola.

-Sí - Ino le miró algo apaciguada cuando vio que había ganado toda su atención. - Estoy aquí, Naruto. Soy real. No necesitas esas tontas cartas viejas, ahora me tienes.

-¿Qué pasa cuando me escribiste acerca de la quinta esencia? - preguntó. -¿Eso no significa nada?

-¿La que? - Ino lo quedó mirando, ruborizada. - No puedo recordar lo que quería decir con eso.

-El quinto elemento, según Aristóteles. - dijo con dulzura.

Su color desapareció, dejando el hueso blanco. Parecía una niña inocente atrapada en un acto de malicia. - ¿Qué tiene que ver con nada? – Exclamó refugiándose en la ira. - Quiero hablar de algo real.¿ A quién le importa Aristóteles?

_"Me gusta la idea de que hay un poco de luz estelar en cada uno de nosotros. . ."_

Ella nunca había escrito esas palabras.

Por un momento, Naruto no pudo reaccionar. Un pensamiento detrás del otro, como las manos de los hombres en una carrera de antorchas. Una mujer completamente diferente le había escrito con el consentimiento de Ino, había sido engañado Konan debe haber sabido le habían hecho la atención y luego las cartas se habían detenido. ¿Por qué?

_"No soy quién crees que soy. . . "_

Naruto sintió un nudo en su pecho, escuchó una escofina de algo que sonaba como una risa. Ino se echó a reír también de puro alivio. No tenía ni idea en el infierno que había causado su amarga diversión. ¿Si hubieran querido hacer un tonto de él? ¿Si hubiera sido concebido como una venganza por su pasado? Por Dios, que iba a encontrar quién lo había hecho, y por qué.

Había amado y había sido traicionado por alguien cuyo nombre no conocía. Él la amaba todavía que era la parte imperdonable. Y ella pagaría, quien quiera que fuese. Se sentía bien tener un propósito nuevo, a alguien que cazar con el propósito de causar daño. Se sentía familiar, era como antes. Su sonrisa, delgada como un hilo, corto a través de la furia fría.

Ino le miró con incertidumbre. - ¿Naruto? - Balbuceó. - ¿Qué estás pensando?

Se acercó a ella y la tomó por los hombros, pensando en lo fácil que sería deslizar las manos hasta el cuello y apretarlo. Su boca formo una sonrisa encantadora. - Sólo en que tienes razón - dijo. - Las palabras no son importantes. Esto es lo importante. – la besó lentamente, con habilidad, hasta que sintió su cuerpo delgado relajarse. Ino, ella hizo un sonido de placer, con los brazos rodeando su cuello. - Antes de irme a New Hampshire - murmuró Naruto en contra de su ruborizada mejilla, - Voy a pedirle a tu padre permiso formal para cortejarte

\- Oh, sí - exclamó Ino con el rostro radiante. - Oh, Naruto. ¿Qué debo hacer para tener tu corazón?

\- Tienes mi corazón – dijo Naruto con voz apagada, apretándola, mientras que su fría mirada estaba clavada en un punto distante de la ventana.

Sólo que no tenía un corazón que dar.

\- ¿Dónde está ella? - Fueron las primeras palabras de Naruto a Konan, en el momento en que había llegado a casa de sus padres en Kensington. Él había ido inmediatamente después de abandonar a Ino - ¿Quién es ella?

Su cuñada parecía impresionada por su furia. - Por favor, no te dirijas a mí de esa forma. ¿De qué estás hablando?

\- ¿Ino ponía las cartas directamente en tu mano, o alguien más te las daba?

\- Oh. - Konan lo miró serena. Sentada en el sofá de sala, tomó un aro de aguja pequeña y examinó un parche de bordado.- Así que finalmente te has dado cuenta de que Ino no te escribió. ¿Que la delato?

\- El hecho de que ella sabía el contenido de mis cartas, pero nada de lo que ha enviado. - Naruto estaba sobre ella, ceñudo. - Fue una de tus amigas, ¿no? Dime cuál es.

\- No puedo confirmar nada.

\- ¿Fue Hinata Hyuga parte de esto?

Konan entorno los ojos. - ¿Por qué Hinata querría participar en algo como esto?

-La venganza. Porque dije una vez que ella pertenecía a los establos.

-Tú negaste haber dicho eso.

-Has dicho que lo dije! Ajusta el aro hacia abajo, o te juro que lo envuelvo alrededor de tu garganta. Entiende algo, Konan: Estoy marcado desde el cuello hasta los pies. He recibido un disparo, apuñalado con bayonetas, golpeado por la metralla, y tratado por médicos tan borracho que apenas podía mantenerse sobre mis pies. - hizo una pausa salvaje. -Y ninguna de esas heridas me dolió tanto como ésta.

-Lo siento - dijo Konan en un tono apagado. - Nunca habría estado de acuerdo si pensara que esto te causaría infelicidad. Comenzó como un acto de bondad. Al menos eso es lo que creo.

\- ¿Bondad? - Naruto le repugnaba la idea de que había sido visto como objeto de lástima. - ¿Por qué en nombre de Dios ayudaste a alguien que me engaña?

\- Yo apenas era consciente de ello - estalló. - Estaba medio muerta por el cuidado de Nagato, no comía, ni dormía y estaba agotada. No pensé mucho en ello, aparte de decidir que no te hacia daño el que alguien te escribiera.

\- Y lo hizo, ¡carajo!

-Tú querías creer que era Ino. - acusó a ella. - De lo contrario habría sido obvio que ella no era la autora de las cartas.

-Estaba en medio de una guerra sangrienta. No tuve tiempo de examinar los participios y preposiciones mientras transportaba mi culo fuera de las trincheras…

Fue interrumpido por una voz desde la puerta. – Konan - Fue uno de sus altos y fornidos hermanos. Se inclinó por negligencia contra el marco, dándole una mirada de advertencia a Naruto.  
\- Uno no puede dejar de oírlos a ustedes peleando por toda la casa. ¿Necesitas ayuda?

\- No, gracias - dijo Konan con firmeza: - Puedo manejar esto por mi cuenta.

Su hermano sonrió levemente. - En realidad, me estaba dirigiendo a Uzumaki.

-Él no necesita ayuda, o bien - dijo Konan con gran dignidad. - Por favor, espera solo unos minutos. Tenemos algo importante que resolver.

\- Muy bien. Pero no me voy a ir muy lejos.

Suspirando, Konan miró a su hermano sobre protector y volvió su atención a Naruto.

Él le dirigió una dura mirada. - Quiero un nombre.

-Sólo si me juras que no le harás daño a ella.

-Te lo juro.

-Jura sobre la tumba de Nagato. - insistió.

Reino el silencio.

\- Lo sabía - dijo Konan con gravedad - No puedo confiar en que no le harás daño, no puedo decirte quién es.

\- ¿Está casada? - Una nota ronca había entrado en su voz.

\- No.

\- ¿Está en Hampshire?

Konan dudó antes de darle un gesto cauteloso.

\- Dile que la voy a encontrar - dijo Naruto - Y que lo lamentara cuando lo haga.

En el tenso silencio, se fue hasta el umbral y miró por encima del hombro.- Mientras tanto, puedes ser la primera en felicitarme - dijo. –Ino y yo estamos casi prometidos.

Konan lo miró con el rostro ceniciento. - Naruto. . . ¿qué tipo de juego estás jugando?

\- Ya lo verás - fue su fría respuesta. – Tú y tu misteriosa amiga disfrútenlo, que a ambas les gusta jugar.

.

.

Continuará...


	14. Almas Similares

**Aclaración:**

_Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

* * *

**_Capitulo 12  
_**

* * *

-¿Qué diablos estás comiendo? - Itachi, lord Uchiha, estaba en el salón de la familia en la hacienda, viendo a sus mellizos de cabello oscuro, Edward y Emma, jugando en el piso alfombrado.  
Su esposa, Izumi, estaba ayudando a los bebés a construir torres de bloques, alzo la mirada con una sonrisa.

-Están comiendo galletas.

-¿Estas?- Itachi miró un plato de galletas poco cafés que estaba colocado sobre una mesa - Se ven asquerosamente similares a las que Hinata da a su perro.

-Tal vez porque son las mismas.

-Son. . . ¡Dios mío, Izumi! ¿Qué estás pensando? – hincándose sobre sus piernas Itachi intentó alejar las galletas empapadas de Edward. Sus esfuerzos se encontraron con un vendaval indignado.

-¡Es mío! - exclamó Edward, aferrando la galleta con más fuerza.

-¿Qué más da? - protestó Izumi – A los gemelos les están saliendo los dientes, y las galletas son muy duras. No hay nada perjudicial en ellas.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Hinata, las hizo.

-Hinata, no cocina. Que yo sepa.

-Yo no cocino para la gente - dijo Hinata alegremente, entrando en la sala con Akamaru tras ella - Pero sí para los perros.

-Naturalmente - Itachi tomó uno de los bultos marrones del bol, examinándolo de cerca - ¿Te importaría revelar los ingredientes de estos objetos repugnantes?

-Avena, miel, huevos. . . son muy nutritivas.

Como para subrayar el punto, el hurón de Izumi, Dodgers, troto hasta Itachi quitándole la galleta de la mano y deslizándose debajo de una silla cercana. Izumi se rió en voz baja al ver la expresión de Itachi.

-Están hechas de lo mismo que las galletas para la dentición, mi Lord.

-Muy bien - dijo Itachi molesto - Pero si los gemelos empiezan a ladrar y a enterrar sus juguetes, sabré a quién culpar – se sentó al lado de su hija. Emma le dirigió una sonrisa húmeda y empujó una galleta empapada hasta su boca.

-Come, papá.

-No, gracias, cariño – sintiendo que Akamaru husmeaba en su hombro, Itachi se volvió a acariciarlo - ¿Se trata de un perro o una escoba de la calle?

Es Akamaru - respondió Hinata.

El perro pronto se desplomó a su lado, su cola golpeando el suelo en varias ocasiones.

Hinata sonrió. Tres meses antes, hubiera sido una escena inimaginable. Akamaru habría sido tan hostil y temeroso que ella no se hubiera atrevido a exponer a los niños. Pero con paciencia, amor y disciplina, por no hablar de una gran cantidad de ayuda de Ryu.

Akamaru se había convertido en un perro completamente diferente. Poco a poco se había acostumbrado a la constante actividad en el hogar, incluyendo la presencia de otros animales.  
Akamaru también había ganado algo del peso que tanto necesita, ahora estaba elegante y saludable. Hinata lo preparaba cuidadosamente rapándolo y cortando su piel con regularidad, pero dejando los bigotes adorable que daban a su rostro una expresión caprichosa. Cuando Hinata y Akamaru caminaban a la aldea, los niños se reunían alrededor de él, y este aceptaba alegremente sus caricias.

Le encantaba jugar a buscar objetos. Se robaba zapatos y trataba de enterrarlos cuando nadie lo estaba mirando. Era, en definitiva, un perro totalmente normal. Aunque Hinata seguía suspirando por Naruto, había descubierto que el mejor remedio para la angustia era tratar de ser útil a los demás. Siempre había gente que necesitaba asistencia, incluyendo a los labradores y aldeanos que vivían en las tierras Hyuga Uchiha. Y con su cuñada Sakura lejos en Irlanda, y Tenten ocupada con la casa, Hinata era la única de la familia que tenía tiempo y medios para obras de caridad. Llevaba comida a los enfermos y los pobres en el pueblo, leía a una mujer de edad avanzada con mala vista, y se relacionaba con las causas de la iglesia local. Hinata comprobó que dicho trabajo era su propia recompensa. Tenía muchas menos probabilidades de caer en la melancolía cuando estaba ocupada. Ahora, viendo a Akamaru con Itachi, Hinata se preguntó cómo reaccionaría Naruto al ver los cambios en su perro.

-¿Es un nuevo miembro de la familia? - preguntó Itachi.

-No, sólo un invitado - respondió Hinata - Pertenece al capitán Uzumaki.

-Vimos a Uzumaki en algunas ocasiones durante la temporada - comentó Itachi. Una sonrisa asomó a sus labios - Le dije que si insistía en ganar en el juego cada vez que jugábamos, tendría que evitarlo en el futuro.

-¿Cómo era el capitán Uzumaki cuando lo viste? - pregunto Hinata, tratando de sonar desinteresada - ¿Te agrado? ¿Estaba de buen humor?

Izumi respondió pensativa.

-Parecía estar muy bien, y sin duda fue muy encantador. Se le vio a menudo en compañía de Ino Yamanaka.

Hinata sintió una punzada de celos enfermiza. Apartó la cara.

-Qué bueno - dijo con voz ahogada - Estoy segura de que hacen una linda pareja.

-Hay rumor de un noviazgo - agregó Izumi. Enviando una sonrisa burlona a su marido - Tal vez el capitán Uzumaki finalmente sucumba al amor de una buena mujer.

-Sin duda ha sucumbido a bastantes mujeres de otra clase - respondió Itachi, en un tono tan santo que la hizo estallar en carcajadas.

-¿Debo introducirte de nuevo a la caldera? – acuso Izumi, sus ojos brillaban.

-Eso fue en el pasado - le informó Itachi.

¿Las mujeres malas son más entretenidas? – preguntó Hinata.

-No, querida. Pero uno las necesita para hacer comparaciones.

Hinata pasó el resto de la tarde, pensando en Naruto e Ino juntos. Novios. Casado. Compartiendo el mismo nombre. Compartiendo la misma cama. Nunca había experimentado lo que eran los celos, y era una agonía. Era como morir lentamente por envenenamiento. Ino había pasado el verano siendo cortejada por un soldado apuesto y heroico, mientras que Hinata lo había pasado con su perro. Y pronto llegaría a llevarse a Akamaru, y ella ni siquiera tendría ese consuelo.

Inmediatamente después de su regreso a Stony Cross, Naruto se enteró de que Hinata Hyuga había robado a Akamaru. Los sirvientes ni siquiera tenían la decencia de buscar disculpas al respecto, ofrecieron una historia absurda sobre que el perro había escapado. A pesar de estar cansado del viaje de doce horas desde Londres, hambriento e increíblemente sucio por el polvo del camino, Naruto se dirigio a la hacienda Hyuga. Ya era hora de poner fin a la intromisión de Hinata de una vez por todas.

La noche fue cayendo en el tiempo que llegó a la hacienda, las sombras arrastrándose desde los bosques hasta los árboles parecían cortinas que le mostraron una imagen de la casa. Los últimos vestigios de la luz impartían un resplandor rojizo a los ladrillos y brillaba en las ventanas. Había bullicio ordenado del personal externo, lacayos, jardineros y mozos de cuadra que se retiraban al terminar las labores del día. Los animales conducidos a la granja, los caballos a los establos. Naruto hizo una pausa por un corto momento evaluando de la situación. Se sentía fuera de la escena, un intruso.

Decidido a hacer una visita corta, Naruto cabalgó hasta la entrada, permitiendo que un lacayo tomara las riendas, se dirigió hacia la puerta principal. El ama de llaves vino a saludarlo, y él pidió ver a Hinata.

-La familia está cenando, señor - explico el ama de llaves.

-No me importa. O le avisa a la señorita Hyuga que estoy aquí, o entrare yo mismo - él ya había decidido que la familia no haría nada para detenerlo. Sin duda, después de un verano entero con su perro cascarrabias, se desharían de Akamaru, sin el menor escrúpulo. En cuanto a Hinata, sólo esperaba que ella tratara de detenerlo, para poner las cosas claras con ella.

-¿Le importaría esperar en la sala del frente, señor?

Naruto negó con la cabeza sin decir nada.

Mirándolo perturbado, el ama de llaves lo dejó en el hall de entrada.

En poco tiempo, apareció Hinata. Llevaba un vestido blanco hecho de delgadas capas que fluía por su cuerpo envolviéndolo intrincadamente flotando sobre las curvas de sus pechos. La transparencia en el pecho y los brazos parecía una sirena emergiendo de seda blanca. Para una mujer que le había robado su perro, era un disfraz notable.

-Capitán Uzumaki - se detuvo ante él con una profunda reverencia.

Naruto la miró con fascinación, tratando de conservar su justa cólera, pero se le escapaba como arena entre los dedos. - ¿Dónde están tus pantalones? - se encontró preguntándole con voz ronca.

Hinata sonrió.

-Pensé que vendrías a buscar a Akamaru pronto, y no quería ofenderte usando vestimenta masculina.

-Si era lo único que te preocupaba, deberías haberlo pensado dos veces antes de secuestrar a mi perro.

-No lo secuestre. Él me acompañó de buena gana.

-Me parece recordar que te dije que te mantuvieras alejada de él.

-Lo sé - su tono fue contrito - Pero Akamaru prefirió permanecer aquí durante el verano. Ha estado muy bien con nosotros, por cierto - hizo una pausa, mirándolo - ¿Cómo estás?

-Estoy agotado - dijo Naruto secamente - Acabo de llegar de Londres.

-Pobre hombre. Debes estar muerto de hambre. Ven a cenar.

-Gracias, pero no. Todo lo que quiero es recoger a mi perro y volver a casa. ¿Dónde está Akamaru?

-Va a estar aquí en un momento. Le dije al ama de llaves que fuera a buscarlo.

Naruto parpadeó. - ¿No le teme?

\- ¿A Akamaru? Cielos, no, todo el mundo lo adora.

El concepto de que alguien, cualquiera, adorara a su mascota era difícil de entender. Después de haber esperado recibir un inventario de todos los daños que hubiera causado, Naruto le dirigió una mirada incrédula. Y entonces el ama de llaves regresó con un perro obediente y bien peinado trotando a su lado.

\- ¿Akamaru? – llamo Naruto.

El perro lo miró. Su rostro cambió, los ojos brillantes de emoción. Sin dudarlo, Akamaru se lanzó hacia adelante con un grito feliz. Naruto se arrodilló en el suelo, recogiendo un manojo de alegría canina. Akamaru se lanzó contra él varias veces.

Naruto estaba abrumado por sentimientos de protección y socorro. Agarrando el cálido cuerpo murmuró su nombre y lo acarició. Akamaru gimió y tembló.

\- Te extrañé, Akamaru. Buen chico. - No se puede hacer nada por él. Naruto apretó la cara contra la piel áspera. Estaba deshecho por la culpa, humillado por el hecho de que a pesar de que había abandonado a Akamaru para el verano, el perro se mostraba ansioso por la bienvenida – Estuve lejos por mucho tiempo - murmuró Naruto, mirando a los ojos marrones - No te dejaré de nuevo - arrastró su mirada hasta Hinata - Fue un error dejarlo - dijo con brusquedad.

Ella le sonreía. - Akamaru no se lo tendrá en cuenta. Errar es humano, perdonar es canino.

Para su incredulidad, Naruto sintió el tirón de una sonrisa en las comisuras de los labios. Continuó acariciando al perro, que estaba en forma y elegante.

-Has cuidado muy bien de él.

-Se comporta mucho mejor que antes - dijo – Ahora lo puedes llevar a cualquier parte.

Poniéndose de pie, Naruto la miró.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? - preguntó en voz baja.

-Hay mucho en él que merece la pena salvar. Cualquiera podía ver eso.

La toma de conciencia entre ellos se convirtió en algo insoportablemente agudo. ¡Qué linda que estaba en el vestido blanco!. Irradiaba una frescura que no tenían las mujeres de moda en Londres. Se preguntó cómo sería acostarse con ella, si sería tan directa en sus pasiones como lo era en todo lo demás.

-Quédate a cenar - insistió ella.

Negó con la cabeza. - Tengo que irme.

-¿Has comido ya?

-No. Pero voy a encontrar algo en la despensa de la casa.

Akamaru se sentó y lo observó con atención.

-Se necesita una buena comida después de viajar desde tan lejos.

-Señorita Hyuga… - su protesta fue cortada cuando Hinata lo tomó del brazo con ambas manos, una en la muñeca, otra en el codo dándole un suave tirón. Él sintió que todo su cuerpo reaccionaba a su contacto, el camino hasta su ingle reacciono con presteza al tocarla. Molesto miró sus ojos gris claro.

-No quiero hablar con nadie - le dijo.

-Por supuesto que no. Ven.

Y de alguna manera Naruto se encontró a sí mismo yendo con Hinata, a través del hall de entrada y a lo largo de un pasillo forrado con fotos. Akamaru caminaba después de ellos sin hacer ruido. Hinata soltó su brazo al entrar en un comedor lleno de luz de velas abundantes. La mesa estaba cargada de plata, cristal, y una gran cantidad de alimentos. Reconoció a Itachi, lord Hyuga, su esposa, Neji y Tenten. El muchacho de cabello marron oscuro, Ryu también estaba en la mesa. Deteniéndose en el umbral, se inclinó y dijo incómodamente . - Perdonadme. Me limitaré al vino.

-He invitado al capitán Uzumaki a unirse a nosotros - anunció Hinata - Él no quiere hablar. No le hagan preguntas directas a menos que sea absolutamente necesario. El resto de la familia recibió este pronunciamiento poco ortodoxo, sin inmutarse. Un lacayo se apresuró para establecer un lugar para él.

-Adelante, Uzumaki - dijo Itachi con amabilidad - Amamos a los huéspedes silenciosos que nos permite hablar más. Así que puede sentarse y no decir nada.

-Espero que usted pueda soportarlo - agregó Izumi con una sonrisa – Y no termine impresionado por nuestro ingenio e inteligencia.

-Voy a tratar de añadir algo a la conversación - aventuró Naruto - si se me ocurre algo relevante.

-Que nunca nos detendrá - comentó Neji.

Naruto tomó una silla vacía al lado de Ryu. Un plato lleno de viandas y una copa de vino habían sido puestos delante de él. No fue hasta que comenzó a comer, que dio cuenta de lo hambriento que estaba. Mientras devoraba las patatas al horno, ostras ahumadas envueltas en crujiente bacon, la familia hablaba de política, negocios inmobiliarios, y reflexionaban sobre lo que sucedía en Stony Cross. Ryu se comportaba como un adulto en miniatura. Escuchó con respeto a la conversación, de vez en cuando hacia preguntas que eran contestadas de inmediato por los demás. Según la información de Naruto, era muy raro que un niño se sentara en la mesa. La mayoría de las familias de clase alta seguían la costumbre de mandar a los niños a comer solos en el cuarto de juegos.

-¿Siempre cenas con el resto de la familia? – le pregunto Naruto en voz baja.

-La mayoría de las veces – respondió Ryu en voz baja – Algunas veces hablo con la boca llena o juego con las patatas.

-No hagas eso - le aseguró Naruto con gravedad.

-Y tú no debes alimentar a Akamaru incluso si él te lo ruega. Tía Hinata dice que sólo la alimentación normal es buena para él.

Naruto miró a su perro, que estaba reclinado plácidamente en la esquina.

-Capitán Uzumaki - preguntó Tenten, observando la dirección de su mirada- ¿Qué le parece el cambio de Akamaru?

-Casi irreconocible - dijo Naruto - Me preguntaba si sería posible poder traerlo del campo de batalla a una vida pacífica aquí - miró a Hinata, y añadió con seriedad - Estoy en deuda contigo.

Hinata se puso de mil colores y sonrió mirando su plato. - No, en absoluto.

-Mi cuñada siempre ha tenido una notable habilidad con los animales - dijo Tenten - Me he preguntado muchas veces qué pasaría si a Hinata se le metiera a la cabeza reformar a un hombre.  
Itachi sonrió.

-Propongo que encontremos a uno en realidad indignante, un gandul amoral, podemos dárselo a Hinata. Ella lo tendrá marcando el paso dentro de quince días.

\- No tengo ningún deseo de reformar bípedos - dijo Hinata - ¡Cuatro patas son el mínimo absoluto!. Además, Neji me ha prohibido poner más animales en el granero.

-¿Con el tamaño de ese granero? - preguntó Itachi - ¿No decimos que esta convertido ya en una habitación?

-Uno tiene que trazar la línea en alguna parte - dijo Neji - Tuve que hacerlo después de la mula.

Naruto miró a Hinata alerta. - ¿Tienes una mula?

-No – respondió ella. Tal vez no era más que un truco de la luz, pero el color parecía salir de su cara. - No es nada. Es decir, sí, tengo una mula. Pero no me gusta hablar de ella.

-A mí sí me gusta hablar de ella - se ofreció Ryu inocentemente - Héctor es una mula muy bonita pero tiene una espalda débil y está deforme. Nadie lo quería después de su nacimiento, por lo que la tía Hinata fue con el Sr. Tobirama y dijo…

-¿Su nombre es Héctor? – le pregunto Naruto con la mirada clavada en Hinata. Ella no contestó.

-Una extraña sensación corrió a través del cuerpo de Naruto. Sentía cada movimiento de su respiración, cada pulso de sangre en las venas. - ¿su padre pertenece al Sr. Hiruzen? - se preguntó.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? - dijo la voz de Ryu.

La respuesta de Naruto fue muy suave. - Alguien me contó al respecto. Al levantar la copa de vino, Naruto arrancó su mirada de la cara de Hinata. No la miró por el resto de la comida. No podía, perdería todo el autocontrol. Hinata sentía que no podía respirar con el peso de su propia preocupación durante el resto de la cena. Jamás se había arrepentido de nada en su vida tanto como de haber instado a Naruto para quedarse. ¿Qué había hecho que la noticia de que había adquirido la mula del sr. Tobirama y le había dado el mismo nombre que la que él había tenido en su niñez? Él querría una explicación. Tendría que pasar por algún fragmento de información que había transmitido Ino. "Supongo que el nombre se quedó en mi cabeza cuando lo mencionó Ino, diría casualmente. Y es un bonito nombre para una mula. Espero que no te importe". Sí. Eso podría funcionar, siempre y cuando pareciera indiferente a todo el asunto. Sólo que era difícil parecer indiferente cuando uno está llenó de pánico.

Gracias a Dios, Naruto pareció perder el interés en el tema. De hecho tomo parte en una conversación con Itachi y Neji sobre conocidos comunes en Londres. Estaba relajado y sonriente, incluso riéndose con algún chiste de Itachi. La ansiedad de Hinata se desvaneció cuando se hizo evidente que el tema de Héctor estaba casi olvidado. Continuo mirando disimuladamente a Naruto, como lo había estado haciendo toda la noche, hipnotizada por él. Su piel era bronceada y la luz de las velas hacia resaltar los hilos de oro en su cabello. Estaba fascinada por su masculinidad. Quería deleitarse en él como un gorrión fuera de las puertas en una tormenta, dejando que los elementos tomaran su camino.

-Mi más sincero agradecimiento por su hospitalidad – agradecía Naruto finalmente a la conclusión de la comida – Ha sido muy ameno.

-Debe volver pronto - dijo Neji - especialmente para ver el patio de madera en funcionamiento. Hemos instalado algunas innovaciones que es posible que desee utilizar en las tierras Namikaze algún día.

-Gracias. Me gustaría verlo -Naruto miró a Hinata - Antes de partir, señorita Hyuga, me pregunto si me presentaría a esa mula suya. - su actitud era relajada pero sus ojos eran los de un depredador.

A Hinata se le secó la boca. No tenía forma de escapar. Era evidente. Quería respuestas. Y las obtendría ahora o más tarde.

-¿Ahora? - preguntó débilmente - ¿Esta noche?

-Si no te importa - dijo en un tono demasiado agradable - El granero es más que un corto paseo de la casa, ¿no?

-Sí - dijo Hinata, levantándose de la silla. Los hombres de la mesa hicieron lo mismo -Perdonen, por favor. No será mucho tiempo.

\- ¿Puedo ir contigo? - preguntó Ryu con ansiedad.

-No, querido - dijo Tenten - es hora de tu baño.

-¿Pero por qué tengo que bañarme si no me puedo ensuciar?

-Aquellos de nosotros que tienen un tiempo difícil con la piedad - respondió Tenten con una sonrisa - debe ser resuelta por la limpieza.

La familia mantuvo una conversación trivial hasta que Ryu subió y Hinata y el capitán Uzumaki salieron de la casa con Akamaru atrás. Después de un silencio universal, Itachi fue el primero en hablar.

-¿Alguien más lo nota?

-Sí - dijo Izumi. - ¿Qué piensas de él?

-No lo he decidido todavía - Itachi frunció el ceño y tomó un sorbo de oporto

-No es alguien a quien me gustaría ver al lado de Hinata.

-¿A quién te gustaría ver?

-Que me cuelguen si lo sé - dijo Itachi - Alguien con intereses similares. El veterinario local, ¿Tal vez?

-Tiene ochenta y tres años de edad y es sordo - dijo Izumi.

-Nunca pelearían - señaló Itachi.

Tenten sonrió y movió lentamente su té.

-Por mucho que me cueste admitirlo, estoy de acuerdo con Itachi. No por el veterinario, pero. ¿Hinata con un soldado? No parece un buen partido.

-Uzumaki va a renunciar a su comisión - dijo Neji - Ya no es un soldado.

-Y si hereda las tierras Namikaze - reflexionó Tenten -Hinata, tendría todo el bosque para recorrer.

-Veo una semejanza entre ellos - dijo Izumi reflexivamente.

Itachi arqueó una ceja. - ¿Cuál es? A ella le gustan los animales, y a él le gusta dispararle a las cosas.

-Hinata, pone una distancia entre ella y el resto del mundo. Es muy atractiva, pero también tiene una naturaleza privada. Veo las mismas cualidades en el capitán Uzumaki.

-Sí - dijo Tenten - Tienes toda la razón, Izumi. Puesto así, el partido parece más apropiado.

\- Todavía tengo reservas - dijo Itachi.

-Siempre lo haces - respondió Neji - Si lo recuerdas te opusiste a Sakura desde el principio, pero ahora la has aceptado.

-Eso es porque a los cuñados los adquiero - dijo Itachi – Es el mejor aspecto de Sakura en comparación.

.

.

Continuará...


	15. ¿Eres tu?

**Aclaración:**

_Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

* * *

**_Capitulo 13  
_**

* * *

No había palabras que intercambiar entre Hinata y Naruto en la caballeriza. La luna estaba oculta entre las nubes, como un anillo de humo en la oscuridad. Hinata fue absurdamente consciente del sonido de su respiración, de sus zapatos hundiéndose en el suelo de grava, de la vital presencia masculina a su lado. Un mozo de cuadra saludó con la cabeza a su paso en el cálido y oscuro interior de los establos. Después de haberse acostumbrado a las frecuentes idas y venidas de Hinata, habían aprendido a dejar que ella hiciera lo que quisiera.

El olor acre de los establos, caballos, estiércol, combinados eran una fragancia familiar y tranquilizadora. En silencio Naruto la siguió por el edificio, pasando por los pura sangre y un caballo de carreta. Los animales relincharon y volvieron la cabeza al pasar.

Hinata se detuvo en el puesto de la mula. – Este es Héctor - dijo.

La mula pequeña se acercó a saludarlos. A pesar de sus defectos, o quizá debido a ellos, era un ser entrañable. Su aspecto era terrible, tenía una oreja torcida y llevaba una expresión perpetuamente alegre. Naruto se acercó para acariciar a Héctor, que se restregó contra de su mano. Su gentileza con el animal era tranquilizadora. Tal vez con suerte, pensó Hinata, no estaba tan enojado como ella había temido.

Tomando una respiración profunda, dijo - La razón por la que lo nombre Héctor…

-No -Naruto se movió con una rapidez sorprendente, atrapándola contra el poste de la parada. Su voz era grave y áspera. - Vamos a empezar con esto: ¿Ayudó a Ino a escribir esas cartas?

Hinata abrió mucho los ojos mientras miraba su rostro en la sombra. La presión de su sangre aumento y un rubor cubrió la superficie de su piel. – No - acertó a decir: - No le ayude.

-Entonces, ¿quién fue?

-Nadie le ayudó.

Era la verdad. Aunque no era toda la verdad.

-Usted sabe algo. - insistió. - Y va a decirme lo que es.

Podía sentir su furia. El aire estaba cargado con ella. Su corazón latía como el de un pájaro asustado. Y ella luchaba para contener una oleada de emoción que era más de lo que podía soportar.

-Déjeme ir - dijo con una calma excepcional. –Este comportamiento no nos hace bien a ninguno de los dos.

Sus ojos se estrecharon peligrosamente. - No utilice la voz que usa para entrenar a los perros conmigo.

-Esa no fue mi voz de entrenamiento para perros. Y si usted está tan empeñado en llegar a la verdad, ¿por qué no le pregunta a Ino?

-Ya se lo he preguntado y mintió. Como usted está mintiendo ahora.

-Siempre ha querido a Ino. – le soltó.- Ahora puede tenerla. ¿Por qué es tan importante un puñado de cartas?

-Debido a que me estaba engañado. Y quiero saber cómo y por qué.

-Orgullo. -Hinata dijo con amargura. - Eso es todo para usted su orgullo mal herido.

Una de sus manos se hundió en su pelo, en un agarre suave pero inexorable. Un suspiro se le escapó de la garganta mientras le hacia la cabeza hacia atrás.

-No trate de desviar la conversación. Sabe algo que no me está diciendo. - Su mano libre llegó a la línea que quedaba expuesta de su garganta. Por un momento de infarto pensó que podría ahogarla. En su lugar, le acarició suavemente con el pulgar, se movía en remolinos sutiles en el hueco de la base. La intensidad de su propia reacción le asombro.

Hinata cerró los ojos. – Pare - dijo con voz débil.

Teniendo temblar como un signo de disgusto o de temor, Naruto bajó la cabeza hasta que su aliento abanicó la mejilla. - No hasta que tenga la verdad.

Nunca. Si se lo decía él la odiaría por la forma en que había sido engañado y abandonado. Algunos errores no pueden ser perdonados.

\- Váyase al infierno. - dijo Hinata vacilante. Ella nunca había usado esa frase en su vida.

\- Ya estoy en el infierno. - Su cuerpo la acorralo, con las piernas entre los pliegues de su falda.

Ahogándose en la culpa, el miedo y el deseo, ella trataba de empujar la mano que acariciaba su garganta. Sus dedos se hundieron en su pelo sin causarle dolor esta vez. Su boca estaba cerca de la suya. Se acercó más con su fuerza de masculinidad que había en él, y ella cerró los ojos mientras sus sentidos se mantenían en silencio y en oscuridad. - Haré lo que digas - se oyó murmurar.

Y entonces él la beso.

De alguna manera, Hinata pensó confusamente, que Naruto parecía creer que ella encontraría sus besos tan indeseables que iba a confesar cualquier cosa para hacerlo desistir. Hinata no podía pensar en cómo había llegado a dicha noción. De hecho, no podía pensar en nada.

Su boca se movía sobre la de ella en un ángulo suave, íntimo, hasta que encontró un alineamiento perfecto que la hizo débil en todo. Ella puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para evitar caer al suelo y sintió el calor de su cuerpo duro, la punta de su lengua la acariciaba, saboreándola.

Su cuerpo parecía más fuerte contra el suyo como si sus miembros se ponderarán con el placer. Ella sintió el momento en que su ira fue eclipsada por la pasión, el deseo y la necesitad al rojo vivo. Sus dedos se hundieron en su hermoso pelo, sintiendo las cerdas fuertes y vibrantes, el cuero cabelludo caliente contra sus palmas. Con cada inhalación se inundó más de su fragancia de sándalo en la piel masculina caliente.

Su boca se deslizó sobre la de ella y la arrastró a lo largo de la garganta, cruzando lugares sensibles que la hacían retorcerse. A ciegas se frotó los labios contra su oreja. Él respiró fuerte y volvió la cabeza hacia atrás. Su mano llegó a la mandíbula, que apretó con firmeza.

\- Dime lo que sabes - dijo, con su aliento abrasador sobre sus labios. - O voy a hacerte algo peor que esto. Te tomare aquí y ahora. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

_De hecho, si. . ._

Sin embargo, recordando que este iba a ser un castigo, una coacción, Hinata logró decir lánguidamente: - No deténgase. - Su boca se apodero de la de ella otra vez. Suspiró y se fundió en ese beso. La besó con más fuerza, presionando la espalda contra el lado de la rejilla, con las manos tocándola indecentemente. Su cuerpo estaba atado y comprimido, oculto bajo capas de ropa femenina, frustrando sus intentos de acariciarlo.

Sus prendas de vestir, sin embargo, presentaban mucho menos obstáculos. Ella deslizó los brazos dentro de su chaqueta, buscando a tientas tocarlo, tirando ardientemente en su chaleco y la camisa. Al llegar por debajo de las correas de los tirantes de sus pantalones, se las arregló para sacar parte de su camisa de los pantalones y sentir su cuerpo caliente.

Ambos jadearon mientras sus dedos tocaron el frío ardor en la piel de su espalda. Fascinada, Hinata exploró la curvatura de los músculos intrínsecos, la fuerza impresionante debajo de la superficie. Ella encontró la textura de las cicatrices, vestigios de dolor y supervivencia. Después de acariciar una cicatriz más, la cubrió tiernamente con su palma.

Un estremecimiento sacudió su cuerpo. Naruto gruñó y aplastó la boca sobre la de ella, apoyando su cuerpo contra el suyo, hasta que juntos se unieron en una cadencia erótica. Instintivamente Hinata trató de unirlo más a ella, tirando de sus labios, con su lengua acariciando la suya.

Naruto rompió el beso de manera abrupta, jadeando. Acunando su cabeza entre las manos, apretó su frente contra la de ella.

\- ¿Eres tú? - Preguntó con voz ronca. -¿Lo eres?

Hinata sintió que las lágrimas se deslizaban debajo de las pestañas, no importa cómo parpadeo varias veces para disiparlas. Su corazón estaba en llamas, parecía que su destino la había llevado hacia este hombre, hacia este momento de amor no expresado. Pero estaba demasiado asustada de su desprecio y avergonzada de sus propias acciones, para responder.

La mano de Naruto encontró la marca de la lágrima en su piel húmeda. Su boca rozó los labios temblorosos, deteniéndose en una esquina suave, deslizándose hasta el borde de la mejilla de con sabor a sal. Se separó de ella, dio un paso atrás y la miró con ira desconcertada. El deseo ejercía tal fuerza entre ellos que Hinata aturdida se preguntó cómo podía mantener esa pequeña distancia incluso.

Un suspiro se le escapó. Se arregló la ropa, moviéndose como si estuviera intoxicada.

\- Maldita seas. – dijo con voz baja y tensa, luego salió de los establos.

Akamaru, que había estado sentado junto a la puerta, comenzó a trotar tras él. Al percatarse de que Hinata no iba con ellos, él se detuvo y mirando hacia ella gimió.

Hinata se inclinó para acariciarlo. - Ve, muchacho - susurró.

Vacilante sólo un momento, Akamaru corrió tras su amo.

Y Hinata miro a ambos con desesperación.

Dos días más tarde, un baile se dio en Stony Cross Manor, la residencia señorial de Lord y Lady Sarutobi. Hubiera sido difícil encontrar un lugar más bello que la antigua vivienda de piedra de color miel, rodeada de amplios jardines. Todo estaba situado sobre un acantilado con vistas al río Itchen. Como vecinos, amigos y familia política de Lord y Lady Sarutobi, de todos los Hyuga Uchiha. Neji, en particular, fue un valioso compañero frecuente del conde, los dos se conocían desde hace muchos años.

Aunque Hinata había sido invitada a Stony Cross Manor en muchas ocasiones anteriores, ella fue golpeada aún por la belleza de la casa, especialmente los fastuosos interiores. El salón de baile no tenía comparación, con suelos de parqué y una intrincada doble hilera de lámparas de araña, dos de las paredes de longitud con nichos semicirculares que contenían bancos tapizados de terciopelo.

Después de degustar algunos refrescos en las mesas largas de buffet, Hinata entró en el salón de baile con Tenten e Izumi. La escena era un derroche de color, damas vestidas de trajes de baile de lujo, los hombres vestidos con el conjunto formal de blanco y negro. El brillo de los candelabros de cristal casi se igualaba por la abundante muestra de joyas en las muñecas, cuellos y orejas femeninas.

El anfitrión de la velada, lord Asuma Sarutobi, se acercó para intercambiar bromas con Hinata, Tenten e Izumi. Hinata siempre le había gustado el conde, un hombre cortés y honorable cuya amistad se habían beneficiado los Hyuga Uchiha en innumerables ocasiones. Con sus rasgos duros, el pelo negro y ojos oscuros, era atractivo en vez de guapo. Llevaba un aura de poder cómodamente y sin fanfarria. Asuma le pidió a Izumi bailar con él, una señal del favor que se perdió apenas sobre los demás invitados, y ella respondió con una sonrisa.

\- Qué bueno es - dijo Tenten con Hinata al ver al conde conduciendo a Izumi en medio de las parejas girando. - Me he dado cuenta de que siempre es servicial y amable con los Hyuga Uchiha. De esa manera, nadie se atrevería a hacernos un desaire o a cortar con nosotros, además de que somos familia política, Hanabi tuvo suerte.

\- Creo que le gusta la gente poco convencional. Él no es tan serio como podría suponerse.

\- Lady Kurenai ciertamente ha dicho lo mismo - respondió Tenten con una sonrisa.

Una réplica se desvaneció en los labios de Hinata cuando ella vio a una pareja perfectamente acoplada en el otro lado de la habitación. Naruto Uzumaki estaba hablando con Ino Yamanaka. Los trajes formales en blanco y negro le iban bien a cualquier hombre. Sin embargo para alguien como Naruto, la dejaba literalmente sin aliento.

Llevaba la ropa con facilidad natural, su postura relajada pero recta, los hombros anchos. El nítido color blanco de su corbata almidonada proporcionaba un contraste con su piel bronceada, mientras la luz de lámparas de araña brillaba sobre su cabello dorado-bronce.

Siguiendo su mirada, Tenten levantó las cejas. – Que hombre tan atractivo - dijo. Su atención se volvió a Hinata. - Te gusta, ¿no?

Antes de que Hinata pudiera evitarlo, envió a su cuñada una mirada triste, luego dejo que su mirada cayera al suelo, dijo, - Hubo una docena de veces en el pasado que me hubiera gustado un caballero en particular. Cuando había sido conveniente, y adecuado, y fácil. Pero no, tuve que esperar por alguien especial. Alguien que haría que mi corazón se sintiera pisoteado por los elefantes, arrojado en el Amazonas, y comido por las pirañas.

Tenten le sonrió compasivamente. Su mano enguantada se deslizó sobre la de Hinata. -Querida Hina. ¿Te consolaría saber que esos sentimientos de enamoramiento son comunes y corrientes?

Hinata volvió la palma hacia arriba, devolviendo el apretón de la mano de su cuñada. Dado que su madre había muerto cuando Hinata tenía diez años, que Tenten llegara a su vida fue especial, había sido una fuente de infinito amor y paciencia. - ¿Es enamoramiento? – Se oyó preguntar en voz baja. - Porque se siente mucho peor que eso. Al igual que una enfermedad mortal.

\- No sé, querida. Es difícil decir la diferencia entre el amor y enamoramiento. El tiempo lo revelará. - Tenten hizo una pausa. - Él se siente atraído por ti - dijo. - Todos lo notaron la otra noche. ¿Por qué no alentarlo, cariño?

Hinata sintió un nudo en la garganta. - No puedo.

-¿Por qué no?

-No puedo explicarlo- dijo Hinata miserablemente - Excepto para decir que le he engañado.

Tenten la miró sorprendida. - Eso no suena como tú. Eres la persona menos engañosa que he conocido.

-No era mi intención hacerlo. Y él no sabe que era yo. Pero creo que sospecha.

-Oh. - Tenten frunció el ceño mientras absorbía la desconcertante declaración. - Bueno. Esto parece ser un lío. Tal vez debas confiar en él. Su reacción puede sorprenderte. ¿Qué es lo que tu padre solía decir siempre que le empujábamos hasta el límite de su paciencia?. "El amor perdona todas las cosas. " ¿Te acuerdas?

-Por supuesto - dijo Hinata. Ella había escrito esa frase exacta a Naruto en una de sus cartas. Su garganta se apretó en un nudo. - Tenten, no puedo hablar de esto ahora. O voy a empezar a llorar y me tirare al suelo.

-¡Dios mío!, no hagas eso. Alguien podría tropezar contigo.

La conversación fue cortada cuando un caballero vino a pedirle a Hinata bailar con él. Aunque Hinata no se sentía con ganas de bailar en ese momento, era la peor de las maneras posibles rechazar tal invitación a bailar. A menos que uno tuviera una excusa plausible y evidente, como una pierna rota.

Y en verdad, no fue una dificultad asociarse a este caballero, el Sr. Gaara Sabaku. Era un hombre atractivo y amable joven, a quien Hinata había conocido durante su última temporada en Londres.

\- ¿Quiere usted hacerme el honor, señorita Hyuga?

Hinata le sonrió. - Sería un placer, señor Sabaku. – Soltó la mano de su cuñada, y se fue con él.

\- Se ve hermosa esta noche, señorita Hyuga.

\- Gracias, que amable. - Hinata se había puesto su mejor vestido, hecho de anilina violeta brillante. El corpiño era bajo, revelando una expansión generosa de piel clara. Su cabello lo llevaba recogido y adornado con una multitud de perlas con punta de alfileres, aparte de eso, no llevaba adornos.

Sintió los pelos de su nuca tensarse, Hinata envió una rápida mirada por la habitación. Su mirada fue capturada inmediatamente por un par de ojos azules. Naruto la miraba fijamente, sin sonreír. Gaara con gracia la atrajo hacia el vals. Tras una vuelta, Hinata miró por encima del hombro, pero Naruto ya no estaba mirándola.

De hecho, no lo hizo ni una sola vez después de eso.

Hinata hizo un esfuerzo para reír y bailar con Gaara, mientras que en privado no había nada por lo que tratar de fingir estar feliz cuando no lo eras. Discretamente vio a Naruto, que era abordado por las mujeres que quería ligar con él y los hombres que querían escuchar historias de guerra. Todos, al parecer, querían asociarse con el hombre a quien muchos llamaban el más célebre héroe de guerra de Inglaterra. Naruto trato a todos con ecuanimidad, mirándolos cortés, a veces parpadeaba con una sonrisa encantadora.

\- Es difícil para un hombre impugnar la dicha -Gaara dijo a Hinata secamente, asintiendo con la cabeza en la dirección de Naruto. - La fama, la riqueza, y una cabeza llena de cabello. Y ni siquiera se le puede despreciar, porque él solo ganó la guerra.

Hinata se echó a reír y le dio una mirada compasiva. -Usted no es menos impresionante que el capitán Uzumaki, Sr. Sabaku.

\- ¿En qué medida? Yo no estaba en el ejército, y no tengo ni la fama ni riquezas.

\- Pero usted tiene la cabeza llena de cabello - señaló Hinata.

Gaara sonrió. - Baile conmigo otra vez, y podrá ver mi abundante cabellera en su tiempo libre.

-Gracias, pero ya he bailado con usted dos veces, y otra más sería un escándalo.

-Usted ha roto mi corazón - le informó, y ella se rió.

-Hay muchas damas encantadoras, que quieren ser felices con arreglárselo - dijo. - Por favor, vaya a ellas, un señor que baila tan bien como usted no debe ser objeto de monopolio.

Cuando Gaara la dejó a regañadientes, Hinata escuchó una voz familiar detrás de ella.

-Hinata.

A pesar de que quería encogerse, ella irguió la espalda y se volvió hacia su antigua amiga. -Hola, Ino. - dijo. - ¿Cómo estás?

Ino iba ataviada suntuosamente en un vestido marfil, una espuma masiva de faldas atrapados a intervalos con capullos de seda rosa. - Estoy muy bien, gracias. Que vestido tan de moda luces esta noche muy adulta, Hinata.

Hinata sonrió con ironía en este poco de condescendencia proveniente de una chica que era un año mayor que ella. - Tengo veintitrés años de edad, Ino. Me atrevería a decir que me he crecido durante este tiempo.

-Por supuesto.

Una larga pausa incómoda siguió.

\- ¿Quieres algo? - Preguntó Hinata sin rodeos.

Ino sonrió y se acercó más. - Sí. Quiero darte las gracias.

-¿Por qué?

-Has sido una amiga leal. Fácilmente podrías haber echado a perder las cosas entre Naruto y yo, al revelar nuestro secreto, pero no lo hiciste. Mantuviste tu promesa, y yo no creía que lo harías.

-¿Por qué no?

-Supongo que pensé que podrías haber tratado de atraer la atención de Naruto hacia ti. Hubiera sido ridículo.

Hinata ladeó ligeramente la cabeza. - ¿Ridículo?

\- Tal vez esa no es la palabra correcta. Quise decir inadecuado. Porque un hombre con la posición de Naruto necesita una mujer sofisticada. Una persona para apoyar su posición en la sociedad. Con su fama e influencia, puede entrar en la política algún día. Y él no podría hacer eso con una mujer que pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo en el bosque o en los establos.

Ese delicado recordatorio fue como una flecha a través del corazón de Hinata. "Ella encaja mejor en los establos que al salón" Dijo Naruto una vez. Hinata estiró los labios en una sonrisa despreocupada, esperando que no se pareciera a una mueca. - Sí, lo recuerdo.

\- Una vez más, mi agradecimiento - dijo Ino con gusto. - Nunca he sido más feliz. Voy a cuidar de él mucho. Vamos a comprometernos pronto. - Miró a Naruto, que estaba de pie cerca de la entrada del salón de baile con un grupo de caballeros. - Mira qué guapo es - dijo con afectuoso orgullo. - Yo lo prefiero en su uniforme, con todas esas medallas encantadoras, pero tiene un aspecto espléndido en negro, ¿no?.

Hinata volvió a concentrarse en Ino, preguntándose cómo deshacerse de ella. - ¡Oh, mira!. Ahí está Shizune Newbury. ¿Le haz dicho acerca de tu compromiso inminente matrimonial? Estoy segura de que estará encantada de oírte hablar de ello.

-Oh, claro que lo estaría! ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

-Gracias, pero tengo una sed terrible. Voy a ir a las mesas de refrescos.

-Vamos a hablar de nuevo pronto - prometió Ino.

-Eso sería encantador.

Ino le dejó en un silbido de encaje blanco.

Hinata dejó escapar una bocanada exasperada y mando un mechón de cabello lejos de la frente. Echo otra mirada a Naruto, quien participaba en una conversación. Aunque su actitud era tranquila, estoica incluso, había un brillo de sudor en su rostro. Mirando lejos de sus compañeros por un momento, discretamente pasó una mano temblorosa por la frente.

¿Se sentía mal?

Hinata lo observaba de cerca. La orquesta estaba tocando una composición animada, obligando a la multitud en el salón de baile a hablar en voz alta sobre la música. Tanto ruido y calor tantos cuerpos encerrados en un solo lugar. Una percusión vino de la cantina; tintineo de vasos, platos y cubiertos de China. Hubo un estallido de un corcho de champán, y Hinata vio a Naruto contraerse en respuesta.

En ese momento lo comprendió. Todo era demasiado para él. Sus nervios estaban llegando al punto de ruptura. El esfuerzo de autodisciplina requería todo lo que tenía. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Hinata se dirigió a Naruto lo más rápidamente posible.

\- Aquí está, capitán Uzumaki - exclamó.

La conversación entre caballeros se detuvo con esa interrupción no deseada.

\- No sirve de nada esconderse de mí - continuó Hinata alegremente. – Recuerde que usted se comprometió a pasear conmigo a través de la galería fotográfica de Lord Sarutobi.

La cara de Naruto estaba en calma. Sus ojos estaban dilatados, los iris azules a punto de extinguirse por el negro. - Así que lo hice - dijo con frialdad.

Los demás caballeros se adhirieron de inmediato. Era lo único que podían hacer frente a la audacia de Hinata.

\- Nosotros ciertamente no le impediremos cumplir su promesa, Uzumaki - dijo uno de ellos.

Otro siguió el juego. - Sobre todo una promesa dada a una criatura tan encantadora como la señorita Hyuga.

Naruto inclino la cabeza. - Con su permiso - les dijo a sus compañeros, y le ofreció su brazo a Hinata. Tan pronto como estuvo fuera del circuito principal de habitaciones, comenzó a respirar pesadamente. Estaba sudando profusamente, los músculos de su brazo increíblemente duros bajo sus dedos. - Eso no le hace nada bien a su reputación. – Murmuró - refiriéndose a la forma en que se le había acercado.

\- No me molesta mi reputación.

Al estar familiarizada con el arreglo de la casa, Hinata lo llevó a un pequeño jardín de invierno al aire libre. El techo unido circular se apoyada con esbeltas columnas y débilmente iluminado con antorchas. Apoyado en el lado de la casa, Naruto cerró los ojos y aspiro el aire fresco y dulce. Parecía un hombre que acababa de salir de una larga brazada bajo el agua.

Hinata estaba cerca, mirándolo con preocupación. – ¿Hay demasiado ruido ahí dentro?

-Demasiado de todo - murmuró. Después de un momento, entornados los ojos abiertos. - Gracias.

-No hay de qué.

-¿Quién era ese hombre?

-¿Cuál?

-Con el que la vi bailar.

-¿El señor Sabaku No? - Su corazón se sentía mucho más ligero al darse cuenta de que lo había notado. - Oh, él es un caballero muy agradable. Ya lo había conocido antes en Londres.

-Hizo una pausa. - ¿También llego a ver que me habló Ino?

-No

-Bueno, lo hizo. Parece convencida de que usted y ella se casarán.

No hubo cambios en su expresión. - Tal vez lo hagamos. Es lo que se merece.

Hinata no sabía cómo responder a eso. -¿Ella le importa?

Naruto le dio una mirada burlona. - ¿Cómo, no debería?

Profundizo su ceño fruncido. - Si usted va a ser sarcástico, será mejor que entre.

-Vaya, pues. - Cerró los ojos otra vez, sin dejar de apoyarse en la pared.

Hinata tuvo la tentación de hacer precisamente eso. Sin embargo, mientras miraba su brillante rostro, una ola de ternura inexplicable se extendió por ella. Parecía tan grande e invulnerable, sin ninguna señal de emoción con excepción de la arruga entre sus cejas. Pero ella sabía que estaba alterado. A ningún hombre le gustaba perder el control, especialmente a uno cuya vida había dependido tan a menudo en su capacidad de gobernarse a sí mismo.

¡Oh!, cómo deseaba decirle que su casa secreta estaba cerca. Ven conmigo, diría, y yo te llevaré a un lugar tranquilo y hermoso. . .

En lugar de eso sacó un pañuelo de un bolsillo oculto en su vestido, y se acercó a él. - Estese quieto - dijo. Se paró de puntitas quitando cuidadosamente el sudor de su rostro con un pañuelo.

Y él lo permitió.

La miró mientras le pasaba el pañuelo por el rostro, con la boca sombría. - Tengo estos momentos de. . . locura - dijo con brusquedad. - En medio de una conversación, o haciendo algo completamente normal, se presenta una visión en mi cabeza. Y luego hay un momento de blancura, y yo no sé lo que acabo de decir o hacer.

-¿Qué tipo de visión? - Preguntó Hinata. - ¿Las cosas que vio en la guerra?

Su gesto fue casi imperceptible.

-Eso no es locura – dijo Hinata.

-Entonces, ¿qué es?

-No estoy segura.

Una risa sin humor se le escapó. - Usted no tiene ni una maldita idea de lo que estamos hablando.

-Oh, ¿Cree que no? -Hinata lo miró fijamente, preguntándose hasta qué punto podía confiar en él. El instinto de auto conservación luchó con su deseo de ayudarlo de compartir con él. "¡La audacia de ser mi amigo!" Pensó con tristeza, recordó su frase favorita de Shakespeare. Fue prácticamente el lema de la familia Hyuga Uchiha.

Muy bien. Ella le diría el secreto vergonzoso que nunca había contado a nadie fuera de su familia. Si eso lo ayudaba, el riesgo valía la pena.

-Me robo las cosas - dijo sin rodeos.

Eso llamó su atención. - ¿Perdón?

-Las pequeñas cosas. Cajas de rapé, lacre, baratijas. Nunca intencionalmente.

-¿Cómo se roban las cosas sin querer?

-Oh, es horrible - dijo Hinata con seriedad. - Voy a una tienda, o a la casa de alguien, veo un pequeño objeto podría ser algo tan valioso como una joya, o tan insignificante como un trozo de cuerda y la sensación más terrible se apodera de mí. Una especie de ansiedad, de inquietud. ¿Ha tenido alguna vez una picazón tan horrible que debe rascarse o morir? Y, ¿sin embargo no puede?

Sus labios temblaban.

\- Sí. Generalmente en una bota militar, mientras estaba de pie en el agua hasta las rodillas en una zanja. Mientras nos disparan, eso garantiza de forma absoluta una picazón inalcanzable.

\- Mi Dios. Bueno, trato de resistir, pero la sensación empeora hasta que finalmente tomo el objeto y lo guardo en mi bolsillo. Y luego después, cuando vuelvo a casa, estoy abrumada por el remordimiento y la vergüenza, y tengo que encontrar la manera de devolver las cosas que tomé. Mi familia me ayuda. Y es mucho más difícil devolver algo que robarlo. - Hizo una mueca. - A veces ni siquiera estoy plenamente consciente de hacerlo. Es por eso que fui expulsada de la escuela. Tenía una colección de cintas para el cabello, talones de lápiz, libros y traté de regresar todo, pero no podía recordar de donde lo tome. - lo miró con cautela, preguntándose si iba a encontrar la condena en su rostro.

Pero su boca se suavizó, y sus ojos eran cálidos. -¿Cuándo empezó?

-Después de que mis padres murieron. Mi padre se fue a la cama una noche con dolores en el pecho, y nunca despertó. Pero fue aún peor con mi segunda madre dejó de hablar, comía poco, y se retiró de todo y de todos. Murió de pena un mes después. Yo era muy joven, y egocéntrica, supongo, porque me sentí abandonada. Me pregunté por qué ellas no me habían amado lo suficiente como para quedarse.

-Eso no quiere decir que sea egocéntrica. - Su voz era tranquila y amable. - Cualquier niño habría reaccionado de esa manera.

-Mis hermanos y hermana cuidaron muy bien de mí - dijo Hinata. - Pero no pasó mucho tiempo después que nuestra Madre se había ido que mi problema apareció. Es mucho mejor de lo que solía ser cuando me siento tranquila y segura, ya no robo nada. Es sólo en los momentos difíciles, cuando me siento incómoda o ansiosa, que lo hago - Miró a Naruto compasivamente. - Creo que su problema se desvanecerá con el tiempo, como el mío lo ha hecho. Y quizá pueda volver de vez en cuando, pero sólo brevemente. No siempre será así de malo.

Las antorchas ardían en los ojos de Naruto mientras la miraba. Extendió la mano y la atrajo hacia sí con ternura lenta, impresionante. Una de sus manos tomo su mandíbula, sintió sus largos dedos callosos. Para desconcierto de Hinata, apoyo la cabeza en su hombro. Sus brazos estaban alrededor de ella, y no se había sentido alguna vez tan maravilloso. Se apoyó contra él en un sueño de placer, sintiendo la subida y la caída incluso de su pecho. Él jugó con los mechones pequeños en la nuca, el roce de su dedo pulgar sobre su piel, el envío de un temblor extasiado en la espalda.

\- Tengo un gemelo de plata suyo - dijo Hinata vacilante, con la mejilla pegada a la tela lisa de la chaqueta. - Y una brocha de afeitar. Fui a devolverle la brocha, y le robe el gemelo en su lugar. He tenido miedo de intentar regresarlos, porque estoy bastante segura de que sólo terminare robando otra cosa.

Un sonido de diversión agitaba en su pecho. - ¿Por qué tomar la brocha de afeitar, en primer lugar?

-Ya le dije, no lo puedo evitar

-No. Quiero decir, ¿Sobre qué se sintió ansiosa?

-Oh, eso no es importante.

-Es importante para mí.

Hinata retrocedió lo suficiente como para mirarlo. De ti. Yo estaba preocupada por ti. Pero lo que dijo fue: - No me acuerdo. Tengo que ir a la casa.

El aflojo sus brazos. - Pensé que no estaba preocupada por su reputación.

-Bueno, puedo sobrevivir a un poco de daño - dijo Hinata razonable. - Pero prefiero no volar en pedazos.

-Vaya, pues. – La soltó y ella comenzó a alejarse. - Pero Hinata. . .

Dejo de andar y lo miró con incertidumbre. - ¿Sí?

La miraba con diversión. - Quiero de vuelta mi brocha de afeitar.

Una sonrisa lenta curvó sus labios. – Se la devolveré pronto - prometió, y lo dejo solo en el claro de luna.

.

.

Continuará...


	16. El amor perdona todo

**Aclaración:**

_Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

* * *

**_Capitulo 14  
_**

* * *

-Hinata, ¡ven a ver quién está aquí! - Ryu llegó al establo con Akamaru a su lado.

Hinata estaba trabajando con un caballo de reciente adquisición, que había sido mal entrenado como potro y vendido por un dueño descontento. El caballo tenía un hábito potencialmente fatal para la cría, una vez casi había aplastado a un corredor que había estado tratando de disciplinarlo. El caballo reacciono con inquietud por la aparición del niño y el perro, pero Hinata lo tranquilizó. Echó una mirada a Ryu, que se había subido a la cerca y se sentó en la barra superior. Akamaaru se sentó y apoyó la barbilla en el menor mirándola con ojos alertas.

-¿Ha venido solo? - preguntó, perpleja.

-Sí. Y no lleva una correa. Creo que debe haber escapado de su casa.

Antes que Hinata pudiera responder, el caballo se detuvo y comenzó a relinchar con irritación. Inmediatamente aflojó las riendas y se inclinó hacia delante, deslizando su brazo derecho alrededor del cuello del caballo. Tan pronto como el caballo comenzó a bajar, Hinata le instó a seguir. Se duplicó el caballo en círculos apretados medio, primero a la derecha, luego a la izquierda, y comenzó a él de nuevo hacia delante.

-¿Por qué lo doblas de esa manera? - preguntó Ryu.

-Es algo que tu padre me enseñó, en realidad. Es para hacerle saber a el que debemos trabajar juntos - le palmeó el cuello y lo mantuvo en un paseo tranquilo - Nunca se debe tirar de las riendas cuando un caballo está criando podría causar que se cayera hacia atrás. Cuando me siento recibiendo la luz en la parte delantera, le instamos a avanzar un poco más rápido.

-¿Cómo sabrás cuando está bien?

-Nunca hay un momento exacto para saberlo - dijo Hinata - Voy a seguir trabajando con él, va a mejorar poco a poco. Desmontó y condujo el caballo a la barandilla, Ryu le acarició el cuello satinado.

-Akamaru - dijo Hinata conversadora, inclinándose para acariciar al perro.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Se ha quedado fuera tu amo?

Él movió la cola con entusiasmo.

-Le di un poco de agua - dijo Ryu - ¿Podemos tenerlo para la tarde?

-Me temo que no. El Capitán Uzumaki puede estar preocupado por él. Voy a llevarlo de regreso ahora.

El muchacho lanzó un suspiro.

-Yo quisiera ir con ustedes - dijo - Pero tengo que terminar mis clases. Espero el día en que lo sepa todo. Entonces no tendré que leer más libros o realizar cualquier conteo más.

Hinata sonrió. - No quisiera desalentarte, Ryu, pero no es posible saberlo todo.

-Mamá lo hace – hizo una pausa reflexiva - Por lo menos, Papá dice que tenemos que fingir que lo hace, porque la hace feliz.

-Tu padre – le informo Hinata con una sonrisa - es uno de los hombres más sabios que he conocido.

Sólo cuando Hinata había viajado a mitad de camino a la Casa Uzumaki, trotando junto con Akamaru, recordó que estaba todavía vestida con botas y pantalones. Sin duda, su atuendo extravagante molestaría a Naruto. No había habido noticias de él en la semana posterior al baile de Stony Cross Manor. Hinata esperaba una visita de él, habría sido un gesto cordial de su parte. Eran vecinos, después de todo. Había salido a caminar todos los días, con la esperanza de encontrarse con él en un largo paseo, pero no había ni rastro.

No podría haber sido más evidente que Naruto no estaba interesado en ella.

\- Hace poco me di cuenta que ya no estoy enamorada de él – le conto a Akamaru cuando se acercaron a la Casa Uzumaki - Es un gran alivio. No estoy para nada nerviosa ante la posibilidad de verlo. Supongo que esto es la prueba de que lo que yo sentía por él era un enamoramiento pasajero. Me importa un bledo lo que hace o con quien se casa. ¡Oh, qué sensación de libertad! - Echó una mirada al perro, que no parecía del todo convencido por sus declaraciones. Suspiró profundamente.

Al llegar a la entrada de la casa, Hinata desmontó y entregó las riendas a un lacayo. Reprimió una sonrisa tímida cuando vio cómo estaba abierta - Mantenga mi caballo listo, por favor. Voy a estar sólo un momento. Ven, Akamaru.

Fue recibida en la puerta de entrada por la Sra. Clocker, quien se quedó sorprendida por su atuendo.

-¿Por qué, señorita Hyuga. . . - balbuceó el ama de llaves - usted está usando. . .

-Lo siento mucho, yo sé que no estoy presentable, pero vine rápidamente. Akamaru apareció en la Hacienda hoy, y yo lo traje de regreso.

-Gracias - dijo el ama de un modo distraído - ni siquiera había notado que faltaba. Como el amo no es el mismo.

-¿No es él mismo? – Hinata se preocupó al instante - ¿De qué manera, señora Clocker?

-No debería decirlo.

-Debe hacerlo. Soy la persona perfecta para confiar. Soy muy discreta solo hablo con animales. ¿Está enfermo el capitán? ¿Sucedió algo?

-La voz del ama de llaves se redujo a un susurro. - Hace tres noches, todo olía a humo saliendo de la habitación del capitán. El capitán estaba borracho y había lanzado su uniforme sobre el fuego en la chimenea, y todas sus medallas con él! Logramos rescatar las medallas, aunque las prendas se arruinaron. Después de eso, se encerró en su habitación y comenzó a beber de forma constante. No se ha detenido - un encogimiento de hombros impotente - Él no quiere hablar con nadie. No toca la cena de las bandejas que mandé para arriba. Mandamos buscar al médico, pero no quiso verlo, y cuando vino ayer el párroco, amenazó con asesinarlo. Hemos estado considerando la idea de enviar por la señora Mei.

-¿Su tía?

-¡Dios mío!, no. La Sra. Mei. No creo que su tía fuera de ninguna ayuda.

-¿Konan? Si, es una buena opción. Es sensata, y ella lo sabe bien.

-El problema - dijo el ama de llaves - es que se necesitarán al menos dos días para que ella llegue y me temo. . .

-¿Qué?

-Esta mañana pidió una navaja y un baño caliente. Estábamos asustados para dárselas, pero si nos negamos.

Dos cosas estaban claras para Hinata: en primer lugar, el ama de llaves nunca habría confiado tanto en ella, a menos que estuviera desesperada, y en segundo lugar, Naruto estaba con un terrible dolor. Todo lo que ella había dicho acerca de su enamoramiento era absurdo. Estaba loca por él. Habría hecho cualquier cosa por él. Ansiosa, se preguntó lo que necesitaba, ¿Con qué palabras podría calmarlo?. Pero no estaba a la altura. No podía pensar en algo sabio o inteligente. Lo único que sabía era que quería estar con él.

-Señora Clocker - dijo ella con cuidado - me pregunto si podría ser posible que usted me ¿permitiera ir arriba?

Los ojos del ama de llaves se abrieron - Yo. . .señorita Hyuga. . . No creo que sea seguro. Tampoco sensato.

-Señora Clocker, mi familia siempre ha creído que cuando nos enfrentamos a grandes problemas las mejores soluciones son siempre las no sensatas.

Mirándola confundida, el ama de llaves abrió la boca para decir algo y la cerró.

-Si grita pidiendo ayuda - se aventuró al cabo de un momento – Iremos inmediatamente.

-Gracias, pero estoy segura de que no será necesario.

Hinata entró en la casa y se dirigió a las escaleras. Como Akamaru quiso seguirla dijo - No, muchacho. Mantente aquí.

-Ven, Akamaru - dijo el ama de llaves - vamos a encontrar algunos restos para ti desde la cocina.

El perro cambió de dirección sin detenerse, jadeando cuando felizmente se fue con la señora Clocker.

Hinata subió, tomándose su tiempo. ¿Cuántas veces, pensó con tristeza, había tratado de comprender a una criatura salvaje herida?. Pero era otra cosa diferente penetrar en el misterio de un ser humano.

Llego a la puerta de Naruto, llamó en voz baja. Cuando no obtuvo respuesta, entro. Para su sorpresa, la sala se llenó de luz del día. El aire olía a licor y humo y jabón de baño. Una bañera portátil ocupaba un rincón del cuarto. Naruto reclinado sobre una cama deshecha, apoyado en una desordenada pila de almohadas, una botella de brandy estaba en sus dedos. Su mirada indiferente sobre Hinata.

Vestía un pantalón de color leonado, sólo parcialmente apretado, y. . . nada más. Su cuerpo era un arco largo en la cama delgado y musculoso. Las cicatrices de su rostro resaltaban más, las de sus mejillas, la piel tostada por el sol en algunos lugares había una forma irregular triangular donde una bayoneta le había atravesado el hombro, una dispersión de marcas de metralla, una pequeña depresión circular causado por una bala.

Poco a poco el propio Naruto se alzó y coloco la botella en la mesita de noche. Apoyado en el borde del colchón, con los pies descalzos en el piso, mirando a Hinata sin expresión.

-¿Por qué estás aquí? - su voz sonaba oxidada por el desuso.

De alguna manera Hinata logró quitar su hipnotizada mirada de su pecho.

-Vine ha regresar a Akamaru – dijo – Apareció en la Hacienda. Dice que ha sido descuidado. Y que no le han dado a los posibles paseos últimamente.

-¿Ha? No tenía idea que estaba tan suelto de lengua.

-Tal vez te gustaría ponerte. . . más prendas de vestir. . . y venir a dar un paseo conmigo. ¿Para despejar tu cabeza?

-Este brandy es para limpiar mi cabeza. O lo sería si mi maldita gente pudiera darme algo más.

-Ven camina conmigo - insistió ella - O puedes ser obligado a usar mi voz de perro para domesticarte.

Naruto le dirigió una mirada torva. - Ya he sido entrenado. Por El Ejército Real de Su Majestad.

A pesar de la luz del sol en la sala, Hinata sintió el acecho de pesadillas en las esquinas. Todo en ella insistió en que debía salir de ahí.

-¿Qué es? - se preguntó - ¿Qué causó esto?

Levantó una mano en un gesto molesto, como si fuera a batear un insecto.

Hinata se le acercó con cautela.

-No - fue su reprimenda - No te acerques. No digas nada. Solo déjame

-¿Por qué?

Hizo un movimiento de impaciencia con su cabeza. – Porque voy a hacer cosas que no te gustaran si no te vas.

-¿Y si no lo hago?

Tenía los ojos brillantes como diablo, con el rostro duro.

-Entonces voy a arrastrarte hasta esa cama y voy a tomarte por la fuerza.

Hinata no se lo creyó ni por un segundo. Sin embargo, dándole una mirada escéptica dijo:-Estás demasiado borracho para alcanzarme.

Fue sorprendida por un rápido movimiento. Naruto llegó a ella, rápido como un leopardo, y coloco las palmas a ambos lados de la cabeza. Su voz era dura y baja.

-No estoy tan borracho como ves.

Hinata levanto los brazos como reflejo, cruzándolos sobre su rostro. Tuvo que recordar cómo empezar a respirar de nuevo. El problema era que una vez que lo hizo, no podía controlar sus pulmones, que estaban trabajando como si acabara de correr un gran tramo. Frente a la pared dura del pecho masculino, casi podía sentir el calor de su piel.

-¿Tienes miedo de mí ahora? - preguntó.

Ella sacudió ligeramente su cabeza.

-Deberías tenerlo.

Hinata empezó a temer cuando sintió su mano subiendo por su cintura hacia el lado de las costillas en una caricia insolente. Su respiración se profundizo cuando descubrió que no llevaba un corsé. Su palma se movía lentamente sobre su forma natural. Su mano llegó a su pecho, delineando ligeramente la configuración de la redondez. Hinata sentía que sus piernas amenazan con dejarla caer. Su pulgar y el índice atraparon la punta endurecida de su pecho y la apretó suavemente.

-Última oportunidad - dijo en voz gutural - ¡Fuera, o terminaras en mi cama!.

-¿Hay una tercera opción? - preguntó Hinata débilmente, su pecho palpitaba debajo de su mano.

Por toda respuesta, Naruto la tomó con una facilidad impresionante y la llevó a la cama arrojándola sobre el colchón. Antes de que pudiera moverse lo tenía a horcajadas sobre ella.

-Espera - dijo Hinata - Antes de que despliegues toda tu fuerza en mí, me gustaría tener cinco minutos de conversación racional. Sólo cinco. Seguramente no es mucho pedir.

La miro sin piedad.

-Si lo que buscabas era una conversación racional, deberías haber ido con otro hombre. Tu señor Sabaku No.

\- Gaara - dijo Hinata, retorciéndose debajo él - Y no es mío – detuvo su mano cuando le tocó el pecho de nuevo – Detente…sólo quiero.

Sin inmutarse, él empezó a desabotonar su camisa. Ella frunció el entrecejo con exasperación.

-Muy bien, entonces - le espetó ella - ¡Haz lo que quieras! Tal vez después podamos gestionar un debate coherente – después de decir esto se volvió hasta quedar acostada sobre su estómago.

Naruto se quedó inmóvil. Después de una larga vacilación, le oyó preguntar con una voz mucho más normal - ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Te lo estoy poniendo más fácil - fue su respuesta desafiante - Adelante, empieza.

Otro silencio. - ¿Por qué estás mirando hacia abajo?

-Porque así es como se hace – dijo Hinata tratando de mirarlo por encima del hombro. Una punzada de incertidumbre la llevó a preguntar - ¿O no?

Su rostro estaba blanco. - ¿Jamás lo has hecho?

-No, pero he leído sobre ello

Naruto se levantó de encima de ella, aliviándola de su peso. Tenía una extraña expresión al preguntar - ¿Qué libros?

-Manuales de Veterinaria. Y he observado a las ardillas en primavera, y los animales de la granja y…

Se interrumpió cuando Naruto se aclaró ruidosamente la garganta. Una mirada punzante se dio cuenta de que estaba tratando de ahogar la risa. Hinata empezó a sentirse indignada. Su primera vez en la cama con un hombre, y él se reía.

-Mira - dijo ella de manera profesional - He leído sobre los hábitos de apareamiento de más de dos docenas de especies, con excepción de los caracoles, cuyos órganos genitales están en el cuello, todos ellos… - se interrumpió y frunció el ceño - ¿Por qué te ríes de mí?

Naruto se había derrumbado riéndose a carcajadas, superando su humor característico. Al levantar la cabeza y ver su expresión ofendida, luchó valientemente con otro estallido.

-Hinata. Yo no. . . No me estoy riendo de ti.

-Lo estás haciendo.

-No, no es así. Es que. . . - quito una lágrima por el rabillo del ojo, y contuvo una risita - Las ardillas. . .

-Bueno, puede ser divertido para ti, pero es un asunto muy grave para las ardillas.

Esto lo pusieron nuevamente en marcha. Era un alarde de insensibilidad a los derechos reproductivos de los mamíferos pequeños, Naruto enterró la cara en la almohada, sus hombros temblaban.

-¿Qué es tan divertido sobre la fornicación de las ardillas? - preguntó Hinata irritada.

Para entonces ya había entrado en una apoplejía.

-No más – jadeó - Por favor.

-Tengo entendido que no es lo mismo para la gente - dijo Hinata con gran dignidad, internamente mortificada. - ¿No lo hacen del mismo modo que los animales?

Luchando para controlarse a sí mismo, Naruto rodó por su rostro. Tenía los ojos brillantes de risas contenidas - Sí. No. Eso es, sí, pero. . .

-¿Pero no lo prefieres así?

Naruto extendió la mano para alisar su cabello en desorden, dándose cuenta de que le debía una respuesta – Me gustaría, estoy muy entusiasmado con ello, en realidad. Pero no es adecuado para tu primera vez.

-¿Por qué no?

Naruto la miró con una sonrisa lenta curvando sus labios. Su voz era profunda cuando preguntó: - ¿Quieres que te lo muestre?

Hinata se quedó paralizada.

Tomando su silencio como un asentimiento, se acercó despacio. La tocó con cuidado, atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo. Un suspiro se le escapó al sentir sus caderas acoplarse a las de ella. Su miembro despertó, la presión se acomodó contra sus muslos en el hueco en medio de sus piernas, miró su cara enrojecida.

-De esta manera - dijo él, dando un ligero empujón - . . . es más agradable por lo general para una mujer.

El movimiento suave envió una descarga de placer a través de ella. Hinata no podía hablar, sus sentidos estaban llenos de él. Levantó la vista hacia la superficie de su pecho.  
Naruto bajó aún más su boca hasta quedar a unos centímetros de la ella.

-Frente a frente. . . Podría besarte todo el tiempo. De esta forma me acogerías tan dulcemente. . . de esta manera. . . - tomó sus labios convenciéndola de abrirlos. Hinata se estremeció, sus brazos se levantaron alrededor de su cuello. Sintió a lo largo de su cuerpo, su calor y el peso de su excitación.

La beso a lo largo de su garganta, mientras tiraba de los botones de su camisa. Sólo llevaba una camisa corta debajo, los tipos normalmente utilizados como cobertura corsé. Bajando la correa de encajes, expuso la redondez de su pecho pálido, el pezón erecto color de rosa. Inclinando la cabeza lo acarició con la boca y la lengua. Sus dientes rozaron ligeramente sobre su piel sensible. Y todo el tiempo, el solo deseaba ser su dueño, creando una necesidad imposible.

Sus manos acunaron su cabeza mientras la besaba de nuevo, con la boca abierta y profunda, como si estuviera tratando de sacarle el alma de su cuerpo. Hinata respondió con entusiasmo, abrazándolo con brazos y las piernas. Pero luego la soltó con una exclamación ronca, y se alejó.

-No – se escuchó gemir - Por favor.

Sus dedos tocaron sus labios, acariciándolos suavemente en silencio. Estaban uno frente al otro, luchando por recuperar el aliento.

-Dios mío, te necesito - Naruto sonaba lejos de sentirse complacido por el hecho. Su pulgar recorrió sus labios hinchados.

-¿A pesar de que te molesta?

-No me molesta - cuidadosamente volvió a abotonar su camisa - Pensé que era la emoción del principio. Pero ahora me doy cuenta de que es algo más parecido a lo que sientes cuando se te queda dormido un pie y luego intentas moverlo. La sangre que regresa no se siente cómoda pero es una sensación agradable ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir?

-Sí. Que pongo a tus pies un cosquilleo.

Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios. - Entre otras cosas.

Continuaron estando juntos, mirandose el uno al otro.

Tenía la cara más atractiva que había visto, pensó Hinata. Fuerte, sin defectos y sin embargo, la frialdad de las líneas de humor en las esquinas de sus ojos, el toque de sensualidad en su boca. Lo hacían parecer con experiencia. Era el tipo de cara que hacia el corazón de una mujer latir más rápido. Tímidamente Hinata toco la cicatriz de bayoneta en el hombro. Su piel era de un raso muy sedoso, a excepción de las heridas - Qué doloroso debe haber sido – susurró - ¿Aun duelen tus heridas?

Naruto negó con la cabeza ligeramente.

-Entonces. . . ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

Se quedó en silencio, con la mano en su cadera. Mientras pensaba, sus dedos resbalaron bajo el dobladillo de la camisa, los nudillos acariciando la piel de su vientre.

-No puedo volver a ser lo que yo era antes de la guerra - dijo finalmente - Y no puedo ser quien fui durante esta. Si no puedo ser ninguno de esos hombres, no estoy seguro de lo que me queda. Con excepción del conocimientos de que he matado a más hombres de lo que podría contar - su mirada era distante, como si estuviera mirando una pesadilla - Siempre a los oficiales de primera se les envía al caos, entonces puedes ver como tus compañeros caen como juguetes que un niño ha volcado.

-Pero ésas eran tus órdenes. Eran enemigos.

-Me importa un bledo si lo eran o no. Eran hombres. Amados por alguien. Nunca podre olvidar eso. Tú no sabes como se ve o se siente un hombre que recibe un disparo. Nunca has escuchado sus lamentos en el campo de batalla, rogando por agua, o por alguien que termine lo que el enemigo comenzó – alejándose de ella se sentó y bajó la cabeza - Tengo rabia – dijo su voz apagada - Traté de atacar a uno de mis lacayos ayer, ¿Te dijeron eso? Cristo, no soy mejor que Akamaru. Jamás volveré a compartir la cama con una mujer otra vez por el miedo que me da el hecho de que podría matarla en el sueño, y no darme cuenta de lo que estoy haciendo hasta después

Hinata se sentó también. – Jamás harías eso.

-No lo sabes. Eres tan inocente – se interrumpió y respiró temblando - Dios. No puedo deshacerme de este estigma y no puedo vivir con él.

-¿Con qué? - preguntó en voz baja, dándose cuenta de que algo en particular, lo atormentaba, algún recuerdo intolerable.

Naruto no la reconoció. Su mente estaba en otro lugar, mirando las sombras. Cuando comenzó a acercarse a él, levantó el brazo como si en legítima defensa, con la palma hacia afuera. Sentía la imperiosa necesidad de acercarse físicamente a él . En cambio, mantuvo sus manos en su regazo, y se quedó en su lugar. Si pudiera poner su palma sobre esa superficie dura y ondulada. Si pudiera calmarlo. Pero tenía que encontrar el camino.

-Un amigo mío murió en Inkerman - dijo finalmente con voz entrecortada - "Uno de mis ayudantes". Su nombre era Yahiko Bennett. Era el mejor soldado del regimiento. Siempre fue honesto. Si se le pedía que hiciera algo, no importa cuan difícil o peligroso fuera el lo hacia. Hubiera arriesgado su vida por cualquiera de nosotros. Los rusos habían instalado trincheras en cavernas y cabañas de piedra construidas en la ladera de una colina. Estaban disparando directamente sobre nosotros hasta que el general decidió la posición que había que tomar. Tres compañías de fusileros fueron elegidos.

Una compañía de Húsares recibió la orden de montar contra el enemigo. Fueron dirigidos por un hombre al que odiaban. El teniente coronel Orochimaru. Todo el mundo lo odiaba. Comandaba el mismo regimiento de caballería que había comenzado cuando obtuve mi primer encargo.

Naruto se quedó en silencio, perdido en sus recuerdos.

-¿Por qué lo odiaban tanto? – pregunto Hinata finalmente.

-Orochimaru era cruel sin razón alguna. Amante de la pena por sí misma. Ordenaba azotes por las más leves faltas. Y cuando inventó excusas para disciplinar a los hombres, yo intervine. Me acusó de insubordinación, y me llevaron casi hasta el paredón -Naruto dejó escapar un lento, desigual aliento - Orochimaru fue la razón principal por la que acepte ser trasladado a la Brigada de Rifles. Luego en Inkerman me enteré de que tendría que depender de su apoyo a la caballería.

Antes de llegar los tiradores a las trincheras, nos detuvimos en una quebrada donde no había refugio de balas perdidas. La noche se acercaba. Formamos tres grupos. Abrimos fuego, los rusos lo devolvieron, y señalamos las posiciones que debíamos tomar. Avanzamos con armas de fuego luego se convirtió en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Me separé de Yahiko en la lucha. Los rusos nos hicieron retroceder cuando llegó su apoyo. Los hombres a mi alrededor estaban cayendo sus cuerpos inertes, heridas en todas partes. Mis brazos y la espalda me quemaban por las esquirlas de la metralla. No podía encontrar a Yahiko. Estaba oscuro y tuvimos que retroceder.

Había dejado a Akamaru esperando en la quebrada. Lo llame y vino. A través de todo aquel fuego del infierno, en contra de todo instinto natural Akamaru salió conmigo a ver a los heridos en la oscuridad. Me llevó a dos hombres tendidos en la base de la colina. Uno de ellos era Yahiko.

Hinata cerró los ojos llegando a una conclusión precisa - Y el otro era el coronel Orochimaru - dijo

Naruto asintió sombríamente. - Orochimaru estaba muy mal herido. Su caballo se había ido. Una de sus piernas estaba rota una herida de bala en el costado había una buena probabilidad de que sobreviviera. Pero Yahiko su frente estaba desgarrada, apenas si estaba consciente. Yo quería estar en su lugar, debería haber sido yo. Siempre estaba corriendo riesgos. Yahiko quería volver a ver a su familia, y a la mujer que amaba. No sé por qué no era yo. Eso es el infierno de la batalla, todo es azar, nunca se sabe quien va a ser el próximo. Puedes tratar de ocultarte pero alguien te encontrará. Se puede ejecutar directamente al enemigo, y una bala podría atascarse en un rifle, podrías ser perdonado. Es cuestión de suerte - apretó los dientes contra un temblor de emoción - Quería tener algo para poder ayudarlo pero no había nada que hacer. No podía dejar a Orochimaru. Si era capturado, el enemigo fundamental conseguiría la inteligencia de él. Tenia acceso a todos los despachos del general, lo sabía todo acerca de las estrategias y los suministros. . . todo .

Hinata miró a su perfil parcialmente oscuro - Había que salvar primero el coronel Orochimaru -susurró, con el pecho adolorido por la compasión y la piedad que ella finalmente entendió - Antes de salvar a tu amigo.

-Le dije a Yahiko," Volveré por ti. Voy a volver, te lo juro". Dejare a Akamaru contigo. Tenia sangre en la boca. Yo sabía que quería decir algo, pero no pudo. Akamaru se quedó junto a él, y tomé a Orochimaru, lo lleve encima de mi hombro y camine con el de vuelta. Cuando regresé con Yahiko, el cielo estaba en llamas, el humo hacía difícil ver más allá de unos metros por delante. Los destellos de las municiones eran como un relámpago. Yahiko se había ido. Ellos se lo habían llevado. Akamaru estaba herido, alguien le había clavado una bayoneta. Una de sus orejas estaba colgando. Yo me quedé al lado de Akamaru con mi rifle, y ocupe el cargo hasta que las compañías de Rifle avanzó otra vez. Y, por último tomamos las piscinas, y así se hizo.

\- ¿El teniente Yahiko nunca fue encontrado? - preguntó Hinata con voz débil.

Naruto negó con la cabeza. - No fue devuelto en el intercambio de prisioneros. No podría haber vivido mucho tiempo después de que fue capturado. Pero podrían haberlo salvado. Nunca lo sabremos. Jesús – borro las lagrimas con la manga, se quedó en silencio.

Parecía estar esperando algo simpatía que no aceptaría, condena que no merecía. Hinata se pregunta qué habría hecho una persona mucho más inteligente o más mundana que el.

-Debes escucharme – dijo – Era una elección imposible. El teniente Yahiko no te culpo.

-Es culpa mía - parecía cansado.

¿Cuan cansado ha de ser matar? Pensó con compasión.

-Bueno, eso no es razonable. Sé que debe de atormentarte el pensar que murió solo, o peor, a manos del enemigo. Pero no es cómo morimos lo que importa, sino cómo vivimos. Mientras que Yahiko vivió, sabía que era amado. Tenía a su familia y sus amigos. Eso era todo lo que cualquier hombre podría tener.

Naruto negó con la cabeza. No había palabras que podía ayudarle.

Hinata se acercó a él, entonces, sin poder contenerse más. Dejó que su mano se deslizara suavemente sobre la piel de su hombro.

-No creo que debas culparte a ti mismo - dijo - Pero no importa lo que yo creo. Vas a tener que llegar a esa conclusión por tu cuenta. No fue tu culpa el que te enfrentaras a una elección terrible. Debes tener paciencia y veras como el tiempo…

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevará? - preguntó con amargura.

-No sé – admitió - Pero tienes toda la vida.

Una risa cáustica salió de él. - Es demasiado tiempo.

-Entiendo que te sientas responsable de lo sucedido a Yahiko. Pero has sido perdonado por lo que creas que fueron tus pecados. Debes - insistió mientras sacudía la cabeza - El amor perdona todas las cosas. Y así, muchas personas… -se interrumpió al sentir un tirón.

-¿Qué has dicho? – le oyó susurrar.

Hinata se dio cuenta del error que acababa de cometer. Se alejó de él.

La sangre comenzó a rugir en sus oídos, su corazón latía tan locamente que se sentía débil. Sin pensarlo, corrió lejos de él fuera de la cama, al centro de la habitación. Respirando de manera frenéticas, Hinata se volvió hacia él.

Naruto la miraba, sus ojos brillaban con una luz extraña

-Lo sabía - murmuró.

Se preguntó si él podría tratar de matarla. No iba esperar para averiguarlo. El miedo le dio la velocidad de una liebre aterrorizada. Corrió antes de que pudiera atraparla, corriendo a la escalera. Sus botas daban golpes fuertes que retumbaban absurdamente en las escaleras mientras llegaba a la planta baja.

Naruto la siguió hasta la puerta, gritando su nombre.

Hinata no se detuvo ni por un segundo, sabiendo que iba a seguirla tan pronto como se vistiera La señora Clocker estaba cerca de la entrada, con aire preocupado y asombrado.

-¿Señorita Hyuga? ¿Qué?

-Creo que va a salir de su habitación ahora - dijo Hinata rápidamente, saltando la última de las escaleras - Es hora de irme.

-Lo hizo, Si es usted...

-Si él pide su caballo para montar - dijo Hinata sin aliento - Por favor ensíllenlo poco a poco

-Sí, pero…

-Adiós.

Y Hinata corrió de la casa como si los demonios estuvieran en sus talones.

.

.

Continuará...


	17. Todo fue Real

**Aclaración:**

_Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

* * *

**_Capitulo 15  
_**

* * *

Hinata huyó a un lugar donde sabía que no la encontraría.

Lo irónico de esa situación era que se estaba escondiendo de Naruto en el lugar que más ganas de compartir con él tenia. Y era consciente de que no podía esconderse de él para siempre. Habría un ajuste de cuentas. Pero después de haber visto su cara cuando se dio cuenta de que era ella la que lo había engañado, Hinata quiso ponerse lejos de ese ajuste de cuentas el mayor tiempo posible.

Se bajo con agitación del caballo y lo ato, a la entrada de la casa secreta y subió a la habitación de la torre. Estaba amueblada con escasamente un par de sillas maltratadas, un sofá antiguo con la espalda baja, una mesa destartalada y una armazón de la cama apoyada contra una pared. Hinata había barrido el polvo de la sala barrida y había adornado las paredes con dibujos sin marco de paisajes y animales. Un plato de los talones de las velas quemadas estaba en la ventana. Después de recibir el aire fresco en la habitación, Hinata iba y venía, murmurando para sí frenéticamente.

\- Probablemente me matara. Bueno, eso es mejor a que me odie. Algo rápido y todo habrá terminado. Ojala pudiera yo acelerarlo y evitarle la molestia. Tal vez me tire por la ventana. Si nunca hubiera escrito esas cartas. Si sólo hubiera sido honesta. Oh, ¿y si él va a la hacienda y me espera allí? ¿Qué pasa si….?.

Se paró en seco al oír un ruido desde el exterior. Arrastrándose a la ventana, miró hacia abajo y vio al alegre Akamaru, su peluda figura trotando alrededor del edificio. Mientras Naruto ataba su caballo cerca del suyo.

La había encontrado.

\- Oh Dios - susurró Hinata pálida. Se dio la vuelta y se puso contra la pared, sintiéndose como un preso que podría ser ejecutado. Este fue uno de los peores momentos de su vida y a la luz de algunas dificultades que habían atravesado los Hyuga Uchiha, siempre había estado a salvo. En sólo unos momentos, Akamaru entro al cuarto y se acercó a ella.

\- Tú lo trajiste aquí, ¿no? - Acuso Hinata en un susurro furioso. - ¡Traidor!

Lanzándole una mirada apologética, Akamaru fue a una silla, saltó, apoyando la barbilla en sus patas. Sus orejas se contrajeron con el sonido de alguien subiendo la escalera. Naruto entró en la habitación, teniendo que inclinar la cabeza para pasar por la puerta medieval. Enderezado, examinó su entorno brevemente antes de que su penetrante mirada encontrara a Hinata. La miró con la ira apenas reprimida de un hombre a quien todo le había pasado.

Hinata lamentó no tener una especie de desmayo femenino. Parecía que era la única respuesta adecuada a la situación. Por desgracia, no importaba como intentó convocar a un desmayo, su mente permanecía incurablemente consciente.

\- Lo siento mucho - graznó.

No hubo respuesta.

Naruto se acercó a ella lentamente, como si creyera que podría intentar huir de nuevo. Llego a ella, la tomó de la parte superior del brazo en un fuerte apretón que no le permitió ninguna posibilidad de escapar. - Dime por qué lo hiciste - dijo en voz baja y vibrante con ¿odio? ¿Furia? - No, maldita sea, no llores. ¿Era un juego? ¿Era sólo para ayudar a Ino?

Hinata miró hacia otro lado con un sollozo miserable. - No, no era un juego. Ino me mostró su carta, y ella dijo que no la iba a contestar. Y tenía que hacerlo, sentía como si hubiera sido escrita para mí, pues era tan hermosa. Se suponía que iba a ser sólo una vez. Pero entonces usted me contestó, y le respondí sólo una vez más y después una más, y otra...

\- ¿Cuánto de ello fue verdad?

\- Todo. – Hinata estalló. - Con excepción de la firma del nombre de Ino. El resto de las cartas eran reales. Si usted no me cree, por favor, crea en esto…

Naruto estaba en silencio durante un buen rato. Había comenzado a respirar pesadamente. - ¿Por qué te detienes?

Intuía lo difícil que era para él preguntar. Pero que Dios le ayudara, era infinitamente peor a tener que responder.

\- Porque me duele demasiado. Las palabras significan demasiado. - Se obligó a continuar, a pesar de que estaba llorando. - Me enamoré de ti, y sabía que nunca te podría tener. Yo no podía pretender ser Ino por más tiempo. Te amaba tanto, y no podía…

Sus palabras se ahogaron abruptamente.

Él la besaba, se dio cuenta aturdida. ¿Qué significaba? ¿Qué quería? ¿Qué...? pero sus pensamientos se disolvieron, y ella dejó de tratar dar sentido a nada.

Sus brazos se había cerrado a su alrededor, con una mano sujetando la parte de atrás de su cuello. Sacudió su alma, moldeando en su contra. Tomando sus sollozos en la boca, la lamió profundo con su beso fuerte y salvaje. Tenía que ser un sueño, y sin embargo sus sentidos insistían en que era real, el olor y el calor y la dureza en que el la envolvía. Él la atrajo aún más fuertemente hacia si, lo que le dificultaba la respiración. No le importaba. El placer del beso difuso, la drogó y cuando él tiró la cabeza hacia atrás, ella protestó con un gemido desconcertado.

Naruto la obligó a mirarlo. – ¿Me amabas? - le preguntó con voz ronca. - ¿Tiempo pasado?

\- Tiempo presente. - acertó a decir.

\- Me dijiste que te encontrara.

\- No quise enviar esa nota.

\- Pero lo hiciste, querías que te encontrara.

\- Sí – más lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos. Se inclinó y poso sus labios en ellas, degustando el sabor salado.

Esos ojos azules la miraron ya no con frialdad, pero suaves como el humo. - Te amo, Hinata.

Tal vez ella si seria capaz de desmayarse después de todo.

Sin duda se sentía como si fuera a desmayarse, las rodillas se le aflojaron y recargo la cabeza sobre su hombro mientras el la recostaba sobre la raída alfombra. Le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos, Naruto la cubrió con su boca de nuevo. Hinata respondió impotente, incapaz de moverse, tenían las piernas enredadas y dejo que su delicioso peso la aplastara.

\- Pensé… pensé que ibas a odiarme - Su voz parecía venir de muy lejos.

\- Nunca. Podrías correr hasta el último rincón de la tierra y no habría lugar al que puedas ir a donde yo no te amaría. Nada de lo que hicieras podría detenerme.

Hinata se estremeció ante lo que le estaba haciendo, estaba abriendo la blusa y deslizando los dedos dentro. Sus pechos se sentían calientes, las puntas se endurecieron cuando el las tocaba.

\- Pensé que ibas a matarme - dijo con dificultad.

El fantasma de una sonrisa apareció en sus labios. - No. Eso no era lo que quería hacerte. - Llevó su boca a la suya y la besó con ardor, con hambre.

Hinata desabrocho su pantalón y se encontró con la superficie tensa debajo de su estomago. Su mano vago más por la ropa suelta, formando una curva alrededor de la cadera desnuda. Sus dedos exploraron con una curiosidad suave pero insistente que la hacía retorcerse en aumento.

\- Naruto. - dijo con voz entrecortada, hurgando en la parte delantera de sus pantalones, pero él agarró la muñeca y tiró de ella hacia atrás.

\- Ha pasado mucho tiempo y no confío en poderme controlar contigo.

Al sentir el rostro ardiente contra su cuello, donde tenia la camisa abierta, Hinata sentía el murmullo de su fuerte tragar contra sus labios entreabiertos. - Quiero ser tuya.

\- Ya lo eres. Que Dios te ayude

\- Entonces ámame. - Febrilmente lo besó en la garganta. – Ámame.

\- Silencio. – dijo Naruto en voz baja. - Tengo bastante poco dominio de mí mismo ahora. No puedo hacer el amor contigo aquí. No sería adecuado para ti. - Besó su cabello, mientras su mano acariciaba la cadera en una forma inestable. – Dime. ¿Estás segura de haber dejado que se casara Ino conmigo?

\- Si eras feliz con ella. Si era ella a quien querías.

\- Te quería a ti. - La besó con su boca firme y castigadora. -Casi me volvía loco, buscando las cosas que amaba en ella y como no las halle, entonces empece a mirarte.

\- Lo siento.

\- Deberías habérmelo dicho.

\- Sí. Pero sabía que te enojarías. Y pensaba que querías a alguien bonita y vivaz.

\- Con todo el ingenio de un hierro tostado.

\- ¿Por qué escribir a ella en primer lugar?

\- Me sentía solo. No la conocía bien. Pero yo necesitaba a alguien. Cuando recibí la respuesta, acerca del burro de Hiruzen y el olor de octubre, y el resto de ella. Empecé a enamorarme en ese momento. Pensé que era otro aspecto de Ino que no había visto todavía. Nunca se me ocurrió que las cartas fueron escritas por alguien más completo. - Él le dio una mirada oscura.

Hinata le devolvió la mirada contrita. - Sabía que no querría cartas mías, pues no era el tipo de mujer que querías.

Naruto rodó al lado de Hinata, y la acerco a su excitación. -¿Se siente como si no te quiero?.

La presión fuerte de él, el calor rampante de su cuerpo, deslumbró sus sentidos era como estar borracha como luz de las estrellas bebible. Cerró los ojos y apoyó la cara en su hombro.

\- Pensabas que era peculiar - dijo con voz ahogada.

Su boca rozó el borde de la oreja y se instaló en su cuello. Ella sentía que él estaba sonriendo. - Querida, mi amor... lo eres.

Una sonrisa curvó sus labios. Se estremeció cuando Naruto se movió sobre ella, separando sus piernas con el muslo. Le tomó la boca con besos interminables, profundos e impacientes, volviendo la sangre al fuego. Comenzó a acariciarla con las manos fuertes y callosas, manos de un soldado. Sus pantalones eran arrastrados fuera de sus pálidas caderas.  
Ambos quedaron sin aliento, con la respiración entrecortada cuando la palma de su mano la toco íntimamente. Le acarició la entrada caliente y húmeda de su cuerpo con la yema de los dedos.

Se quedó tranquila y sin resistencia, con el loco latido del corazón retumbando en todas partes, sintiendo como el dedo presionaba suavemente más allá. Bajando la cabeza, apretó la boca sobre las curvas de sus pechos. Un gemido se le escapó al sentir que tomaba un pezón duro entre los labios y comenzó a mamarlo, y con la lengua lamia entre cada tirón rítmico. Su dedo se profundizó dentro de ella, y la palma de su mano acariciaba lugares indescriptiblemente sensibles.

Hinata se retorcía, sin ver nada. Se doblaba sobre si misma de la desesperación. Un gemido se le escapó provocado por una ola de placer inimaginable, y él la guió más en él. Se las arregló para hablar a través de los labios secos, se sorprendió por su voz agitada. – Naruto… no puedo…

\- Deja que pase - le susurró contra su piel enrojecida. – Deja que venga.

Le acarició con una cadencia malvada, sensual, empujando en su interior. Sus músculos se contraían contra la fiebre alarmante, y luego su cuerpo comenzó a tirar de ella, sus venas a dilatarse con el calor creciente en su interior. Hinata hundió las manos en su pelo y guió su boca a la suya. Él obedeció a la vez, bebiendo en sus gemidos y jadeos, sus seductoras manos calmaron los espasmos desgarradores.

El deleite paso dejándola débil y temblorosa. Hinata se movió y abrió los ojos, descubriendo que estaba en el suelo, medio desnuda, acunada en los brazos del hombre que amaba. Era un extraño delicioso y vulnerable momento. Su cabeza se volvió en el hueco de su brazo. Vio a Akamaru, que se había quedado dormido en la silla, sumamente interesado en su comportamiento.

Naruto la acariciaba lentamente, arrastrando los nudillos por el valle entre sus pechos.

Hinata inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo. El sudor había dado a su piel el brillo del metal pulido, sus fuertes rasgos masculinos trabajados en bronce. Su expresión era absorta, como si su cuerpo le fascinara, como si estuviera hecha de una sustancia preciosa que nunca había encontrado antes. Sintió el golpe suave y caliente de su respiración mientras se inclinaba para besar el interior de su muñeca. Dejó vagar la punta de la lengua contra el pulso. Era tan nueva esta intimidad con él, y sin embargo era tan necesaria como el latido de su propio corazón. No quería estar fuera de sus brazos, quería estar con él para siempre.

\- ¿Cuándo nos vamos a casar? - Le preguntó, con voz lánguida.

Naruto rozó sus labios contra su mejilla y la abrazo con más fuerza quedándose callado.

Hinata parpadeó sorprendida. Su vacilación le afectó como un chorrito de agua fría. - Vamos a casarnos, ¿verdad?

Naruto miró a la cara enrojecida. - Esa es una pregunta difícil.

\- No, no lo es. Es un muy simple sí o no responde

\- No puedo casarme contigo - dijo en voz baja - Hasta que pueda estar seguro de que será bueno para ti.

\- ¿Por qué dudas de eso?

\- Sabes por qué.

\- ¡No!

Torció la boca. - Ataques de ira, pesadillas, visiones extrañas, beber en exceso. ¿suena como un hombre que está apto para el matrimonio?

\- Te ibas a casar con Ino. - dijo Hinata indignada.

\- No iba a hacerlo. No haría esto a cualquier mujer. Menos aún a la mujer que amo más que mi propia vida.

Hinata se apartó y se sentó, tirando de su ropa suelta a su alrededor. -¿Cuánto tiempo piensas esperar por nosotros? Es obvio que no eres perfecto, pero...

\- No ser perfecto, es tener calvicie o marcas de viruela. Mis problemas son un poco más significativos que eso.

Hinata respondió en un tambor ansioso de palabras. - Vengo de una familia de personas defectuosas que se casan con otras personas igual de defectuosas. Cada uno de nosotros ha tenido una oportunidad en el amor.

\- Te amo demasiado como para arriesgar su seguridad.

\- Ámame incluso más, entonces - suplicó. - Lo suficiente como para casarse conmigo, no importa cuáles sean los obstáculos.

Naruto frunció el ceño. - ¿No crees que sería más fácil para mí hacer lo que quiero, sin importar las consecuencias? Te quiero conmigo cada momento del día. Quiero abrazarte cada noche. Deseo tanto hacerte el amor que ni siquiera puedo respirar. Pero no voy a permitir que ningún daño venga a ti, sobre todo de mis manos.

\- No me harías daño. Tu instinto no te dejaría.

\- Mis instintos son los de un loco.

Hinata rodeó sus rodillas con sus brazos. - Estás dispuesto a aceptar mis problemas - dijo tristemente - Pero no me permites aceptar los tuyos. - Hundió la cara en sus brazos. - No confías en mí.

\- Sabes que ese no es el problema. No confío en mí mismo.

En su estado volátil, era difícil no llorar. La situación era tan sumamente injusta. Enloquecedora

\- Hinata. - Naruto se arrodilló a su lado. Ella se puso rígida. - Deja que te abrace - dijo cerca de su oído.

\- Si no nos casamos, ¿cuándo te veré? - Le preguntó miserablemente. – ¿En las visitas con chaperona? ¿Conduciendo tu carruaje? ¿Momentos robados?

Naruto se alisó el pelo y la miró a los ojos. - Es más de lo que hemos tenido hasta ahora.

\- No es suficiente. - Hinata lo rodeó con sus brazos. - No te tengo miedo. - Agarrando la parte posterior de la camisa, le dio una pequeña sacudida para dar énfasis. - Te quiero, y tú dices que me quieres, y lo único que se interpone en nuestro camino eres tú. No me digas que sobreviviste a todas las batallas, y pasaste por tantas cosas, sólo para volver a casa para esto…

Él puso sus dedos sobre la boca. - Tranquila. Déjame pensar.

\- ¿Qué se puede…?

\- Hinata - advirtió.

Ella se quedó en silencio, con la mirada clavada en su rostro severo.

Naruto frunció el ceño, pensando en las posibilidades, debatiéndose internamente sobre el tema sin llegar a una conclusión satisfactoria.

En silencio, Hinata apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Su cuerpo era cálido y reconfortante, los músculos profundos que se flexionaron fácilmente acomodando su peso. Se acerco más a él, hasta que sintió la dureza de su pecho contra sus senos. Y ajustó su posición cuando sintió la presión firme de él más abajo. Furtivamente le rozó los labios sobre la piel con sabor a sal de su cuello.

Atrapo la mano en su cadera y le dijo con voz divertida. – Para de retorcerte. No hay manera posible de que un hombre pueda pensar cuando estás haciendo eso.

\- ¿No has terminado de pensar todavía?

\- No.- La sintió sonreír mientras le besaba la frente. - Si nos casamos. - dijo finalmente - Me gustaría ponerme en la posición de tratar de proteger a mi esposa en mi contra. Tu bienestar y felicidad son todo para mí.

A Hinata le dio un vuelco el corazón. Empezó a hablar, pero Naruto puso los nudillos por debajo de la barbilla, cerro suavemente la boca. - Y a pesar de las fascinantes ideas que tu familia pueda tener acerca de la relación marital - continuó él - Tengo un punto de vista tradicional. El marido es el amo de la casa.

\- Oh, absolutamente - dijo Hinata, un poco demasiado rápido. - Eso es lo que mi familia cree, también.

Sus ojos se estrecharon con escepticismo.

Tal vez estaba llegando un poco lejos. Con la esperanza de distraerle, Hinata acarició la mejilla con su mano. - ¿Puedo mantener a mis animales?

\- Por supuesto. - Su voz se suavizó. - Nunca te negaría algo tan importante para ti. Aunque no puedo dejar de preguntar. ¿es el erizo negociable?

\- ¿Medusa? ¡Oh, no!, no podría sobrevivir por su cuenta. Ella fue abandonada por su madre, y he cuidado de ella desde entonces. Supongo que podría tratar de encontrar un nuevo hogar para ella, pero por alguna razón la gente no se toma fácilmente la idea de tener erizos de mascotas.

\- Qué raro de ellos - dijo Naruto. - Muy bien, Medusa se queda.

\- ¿Me estas proponiendo a mí? - Preguntó Hinata esperanzada

\- No. - Cerró los ojos, Naruto dejo escapar un suspiro corto. - Pero lo estoy considerando en contra de todo juicio mejor.

.

.

Continuará...


	18. ¿Me aceptas?

**Aclaración:**

_Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

* * *

**_Capitulo 16  
_**

* * *

Cabalgaron directamente a la Hacienda Hyuga, con Akamaru trotando alegremente detrás. Casi era la hora para la cena, lo que hizo posible que tanto Itachi como Neji concluyeran su trabajo para el día. Hinata deseaba haber tenido tiempo para preparar a su familia para la situación. Estaba contenta de que Sasuke aun estuviera en Irlanda, porque tendía a ver todos los hombres que se acercaban a ella con desconfianza, y no habría hecho la situación fácil para Naruto. Itachi pondría objeciones. La mejor opción era acercarse a Neji, que era el hombre más razonable en la familia. Sin embargo, cuando Hinata intentó hacer sugerencias a Naruto sobre a quién dirigirse y qué decir, el la interrumpió con un beso y le dijo que iba a manejarlo por su cuenta.

-Muy bien - dijo Hinata de mala gana - Pero te advierto, que pueden ser muy difíciles.

-Estoy consciente – le informo Naruto - Por lo menos vamos a tener eso en común.

Entraron en la casa y se dirigieron a la sala familiar, donde Neji e Itachi conversaban, Izumi estaba sentada en un pequeño escritorio.

-Uzumaki – saludo Neji, mirando con una sonrisa - ¿Has venido a ver el patio de madera?

-Gracias, pero estoy aquí por otra razón.

Itachi, que estaba de pie cerca de la ventana, miró el traje arrugado de Naruto y el cabello despeinado de Hinata.

-Hinata, cariño, ¿Te han llevado a pasear fuera de la finca y te vistes así?

-Sólo por esta vez - dijo en tono de disculpa - Estaba en un apuro.

-¿Y el capitán Uzumaki te ayudo? – La mirada aguda de Itachi se trasladó a Naruto - ¿Qué quieres hablar?

-Es personal - dijo Naruto en voz baja - Y se trata de tu hermana - Miró a Neji y a Itachi. Normalmente no habría habido ninguna cuestión relativa sobre a cuál de ellos acercarse. Como señor de la casa, Itachi era la primera opción. Sin embargo, los Hyuga Uchiha parecían haberse asentado en un reparto de roles no convencionales.

-¿Con cuál de ustedes debo hablar? - preguntó Naruto.

Se señalaron el uno al otro al responder al mismo tiempo. -Él.

Neji miro a Itachi. - Tú eres el vizconde.

-Tú eres el que normalmente se ocupa de ese tipo de cosas - protestó Itachi.

-Sí. Pero no te gustará mi opinión en este caso.

-No estarás pensando realmente darles tu aprobación, ¿verdad?

-De las hermanas Hyuga - dijo Neji con ecuanimidad - Hinata, es la más adecuada para elegir a su marido. Confío en su juicio.

Hinata le dirigió una sonrisa brillante. -Gracias, Neji.

-¿Qué estás pensando? - exigió Itachi de su hermanastro - No se puede confiar en el juicio de Hinata.

-¿Por qué no?

-Es demasiado joven – objeto Itachi.

-Tengo veintitrés - protestó Hinata – A mis años cualquier perro estaría muerto.

-Eres una mujer - insistió Itachi.

-Disculpen si interrumpo – intervino Izumi - ¿Estás insinuando que las mujeres tienen poco juicio?

-En estas cuestiones, sí. - Itachi hizo un gesto a Naruto. - Basta con mirarlo ahí de pie como un Dios griego con sangre. ¿Crees que lo eligió por su intelecto?

-Me gradué de Cambridge - dijo Naruto ácidamente - ¿Necesitas mi diploma?

-En esta familia – interrumpió Neji - No hay ningún requisito de un título universitario para probar la inteligencia.

-Uzumaki - dijo Itachi - No tengo la intención de ser ofensivo, sin embargo...

-Es algo que le viene con naturalidad – interrumpió Izumi dulcemente.

Itachi miro a su esposa con enojo y volvió su atención a Naruto.

-Tú y Hinata no se conocen lo suficiente como para considerar el matrimonio. Solo se han visto unas semanas, que yo sepa. Y ¿Qué pasa con Ino Yamanaka? Estás prácticamente comprometido ¿no?

-Estos son puntos válidos - dijo Naruto - Y los contestaré. Pero debes saber de inmediato que estoy en contra del compromiso

Itachi tuvo que ceder en desconcierto. -¿Quieres decir que estás en contra de un compromiso con la señorita Yamanaka?

-Bueno. . . Sí. Pero también estoy en contra de un compromiso con Hinata.

El silencio cayó sobre el cuarto.

-Este es un truco de algún tipo - dijo Itachi.

-Desafortunadamente, no lo es - respondió Naruto.

Otro silencio.

-Capitán Uzumaki -preguntó Neji, escogiendo sus palabras con cuidado - ¿Has venido a pedir nuestro consentimiento para casarse con Hinata?

Naruto negó con la cabeza. - Si decido casarme con Hinata, lo haré con o sin su consentimiento

Itachi miró a Neji. -¡Dios mío! - dijo con disgusto – Este es peor que Konohamaru.

Neji tenía una expresión de paciencia sitiada. - Tal vez deberíamos hablar con el capitán Uzumaki en la biblioteca. Con aguardiente.

-Quiero mi propia botella - dijo Itachi con sentimiento, caminando antes que ellos.

Aparte de dejar de lado unos cuantos detalles íntimos, Naruto les dijo todo. Fue implacable cuando se trataba de sus propios defectos, pero estaba decidido a proteger a Hinata de la crítica, incluso de su propia familia.

-No era un juego para ella - dijo Itachi, moviendo la cabeza después de que Naruto les habló de las cartas - Dios sabe lo que la impulso a hacer una cosa así.

-No era un juego - dijo Naruto en voz baja - Se convirtió en algo más de lo que nosotros esperábamos

Neji lo miró especulativo - ¿Estás muy seguro de tus sentimientos por Hinata? Porque ella es…

-Única – termino Itachi.

-Ya lo sé - Naruto sintió en la boca una contracción con un dejo de humor - Sé que ella roba las cosas sin querer. Que lleva pantalones, hace referencias a filósofos griegos y ha leído muchos manuales veterinarios. Sé que tiene el tipo de mascota que otras personas quisieran exterminar – pensando en Hinata, sintió un dolor del anhelo - Sé que ella nunca podría residir en Londres, que sólo podría ser feliz viviendo cerca de la naturaleza. Sé que es compasiva, inteligente y valiente, y lo único que realmente teme es ser abandonada. Yo nunca haría eso, porque su amor para mi es una distracción. Pero hay un problema.

-¿Cuál es? - preguntó Itachi.

Naruto respondió en una sílaba sombrío – Yo.

él les explicó su comportamiento inexplicable desde la guerra, los síntomas de una condición que parecía similar a la locura. Probablemente no debería haberle sorprendido que recibieran la información sin alarma aparente. Sin embargo, le hizo pensar: ¿qué tipo de familia era esta?.

Cuando Naruto terminó, hubo un momento de silencio.

Itachi miró expectante a Neji. - ¿Y bien?

-Y bien ¿qué?

-Ahora es el momento de sacar a relucir una de tus palabras gitanas. Algo sobre gallos poniendo huevos, cerdos o bailando en el huerto. Es lo que siempre haces. Vamos inténtalo Neji le dirigió una mirada sardónica.

\- No puedo pensar en algo en este momento.

-Por Dios, he tenido que escuchar a cientos de ellas. ¿Y Uzumaki no tiene que escuchar ninguna?

Haciendo caso omiso de Itachi, Neji dirigió su atención a Naruto. -Creo que los problemas que ha descrito disminuirán a medida que pasa el tiempo - hizo una pausa - Nuestro hermano Sasuke le daría fe de ello, si estuviera aquí.

Naruto lo miró alerta.

-Él nunca lucho en una guerra - continuó Neji en voz baja - pero la violencia y los daños no solo se limitan a los campos de batalla. Él tenía sus propios demonios contra los cuales debía luchar y los venció. No veo ninguna razón por qué tú no puedas hacer lo mismo.

-Creo que Uzumaki y Hinata deben esperar - dijo Itachi - Nada se pierde con esperar.

-Yo no sé nada de eso - dijo Neji - los gitanos tienen un dicho: " Toma demasiado tiempo, y el tiempo que toma."

Itachi lo miró con aire satisfecho. - Sabía que habría un dicho.

-Con el debido respeto - murmuró Naruto - esta conversación no nos está llevando a ninguna parte. Al menos uno de ustedes debe señalar que Hinata se merece un hombre mejor

-Eso es lo que dije acerca de mi esposa - comentó Itachi - Por eso me casé con ella antes de que pudiera encontrar uno - sonrió ligeramente al contemplar la cara ceñuda de Naruto - Hasta ahora, no me han impresionado tus defectos. Bebes más de lo que debes, tienes problemas para controlar tus impulsos, y mal genio. Todos estos requisitos son prácticamente de la familia Hyuga Uchiha. Supongo que piensas que Hinata debe casarse con un caballero tranquilo y joven cuya idea de la emoción sea la de componer sonetos. Bueno, hemos intentado eso, y no ha funcionado. Ella no quiere ese tipo de hombre. Al parecer, te quiere a ti.

-Ella es demasiado joven e idealista - dijo Naruto.

-Yo también - disparó Itachi a su espalda - Pero por desgracia ninguna de mis hermanas me dejó escoger a sus maridos por ellas.

-Tranquilo, los dos - Neji intercedió con calma - Tengo una pregunta para ti, Uzumaki... si decides esperar indefinidamente antes de proponer matrimonio a Hinata. . . ¿Tienes la intención de seguir viéndola mientras tanto?

-Si - dijo Naruto honestamente - No creo que nada me pueda mantener alejado de ella. Pero vamos a ser prudentes.

-Dudo de eso - dijo Itachi.

En poco tiempo habría chismes - dijo Neji - y la crítica, perjudicaría la reputación de Hinata. Con el resultado que tendrías que casarte con ella de todos modos. Así que no tiene mucho sentido retrasar lo inevitable.

-¿Me estás diciendo que tengo que casarme con ella? - preguntó Naruto con incredulidad.

-No - respondió Neji, mirándolo triste - Pero no puedo decir que soy aficionado a la otra alternativa. Hinata sería miserable. Además, que uno de nosotros debe decirle que va a tener que esperar.

Los tres guardaron silencio.

Hinata sabía que iba a descansar muy poco esa noche, su mente estaba demasiado ocupada con preocupaciones y preguntas que le impedían dormir. Naruto no se había quedado para cenar, se había ido poco después de su conversación con Neji e Itachi. Tenten, que había venido abajo después de haber puesto a su hijo en la cama, no hizo ningún intento de ocultar su placer con la noticia.

-Me gusta - dijo, abrazando a Hinata - Parece ser un hombre bueno y honrado.

-Y valiente - añadió Neji.

-Sí - respondió Tenten con sobriedad - No se puede olvidar lo que hizo en la guerra.

-Oh, no quise decir eso - le dijo Neji - Me refería al hecho de que está dispuesto a casarse con una hermana de un gitano.

Tenten sacó la lengua y el sonrió.

Hinata los observaba, la relación entre ellos era muy cómoda, pero aderezado con alegría y coqueteo. Hinata se preguntó si ella y Naruto podrían lograr algo similar, si él bajaba sus defensas para permitirle estar cerca de él. Frunció el ceño y se sentó junto a Tenten. - No dejo de preguntarme acerca de la conversación entre Neji e Itachi con Naruto, parece que no hay nada decidido o resuelto. Todo lo que hicieron fue beber aguardiente

-Le aseguramos a Uzumaki que estábamos más que felices de dejar que tú y tus fieras dejaran esta casa - replicó Itachi - Después de eso, dijo que tenía que pensar.

-¿Sobre qué? - preguntó Hinata. - ¿Qué hay que pensar? ¿Por qué les lleva tanto tiempo tomar una decisión?

-Es un hombre, querida - explicó Tenten amablemente. - El pensamiento sostenido es muy difícil para ellos.

-A diferencia de las mujeres - replicó Itachi - que tienen la notable capacidad para tomar decisiones sin pensar.

Naruto llegó a la Hacienda Hyuga en la mañana, tenía el aspecto muy de soldado, a pesar de que estaba vestido con ropa informal. Era callado e impecablemente educado cuando le pidió a Hinata que lo acompañara a una caminata. Aunque estaba emocionada de verlo, ella también estaba inquieta. Aún así, Hinata manteniendo una fachada alegre, dio con Naruto uno de sus paseos favoritos en el bosque, un viaje de ida a las tierras de cultivo a la derecha y los bosques a la izquierda y terminó a lo largo de un arroyo. Akamaru cruzó de ida y vuelta, oliendo a medida que avanzaba laboriosamente.

-Cada vez que usted encuentre un claro como este - dijo Hinata, guiando a Naruto a un pequeño prado, salpicado por el sol -Es un recinto antiguo de la Edad de Bronce. No sabían nada de fertilizante, así que cuando un pedazo de tierra se volvió improductiva, arrasaban un área nueva. Y las viejas áreas se cubrieron de tojos, helechos y brezos. Y aquí - le mostró la cavidad de una encina cerca de la facilitación -es donde he visto una escotilla de pollo a principios de verano. No construyen sus propios nidos, utilizan los hechos por otras aves. Son tan rápido cuando vuelan, toman forma de hoz al cortar el aire.

Naruto escuchó con atención. Con la brisa ligera jugando en su pelo dorado, y una leve sonrisa en los labios, era tan guapo que era difícil no babear por él.

-Sabes todos los secretos de este bosque, ¿verdad? -preguntó con suavidad.

-Hay tanto que aprender, sólo he hablado de la superficie. He llenado libros con dibujos de animales, plantas, y sigo encontrando nuevos para estudiar - un suspiro nostálgico se le escapaba - Se habla de una sociedad de historia natural que se estableció en Londres. Me gustaría poder ser parte de ella.

-¿Por qué no?

-Estoy segura de que no admitirán a las damas - dijo Hinata - Ninguno de esos grupos lo hacen. Será una sala llena de bigotes, hombres fumando y la distribución de notas entomológica. Lo cual es una lástima, porque me atrevo a decir que podría hablar acerca de los insectos, así como cualquiera de ellos. Una lenta sonrisa cruzó su rostro. - Por mi parte me alegro de no tener bigotes - dijo - Sin embargo, parece una pena que a cualquiera que le gusten los animales y los insectos no se le permita hablar de ellos.

-Tal vez podríamos convencerles de hacer una excepción. Dijo Naruto.

Hinata le miró con sorpresa - ¿Lo harías? ¿No te importaría la idea de tener una mujer persiguiendo intereses tan poco ortodoxos?

-Por supuesto que no lo haría. No tendría ningún sentido casarse con una mujer con intereses ortodoxos y luego tratar de hacerla cambiar.

-¿Va a proponerlo ahora?

Naruto se volvió hacia ella, sus dedos acariciando la parte inferior de la barbilla, persuadiéndola a voltear la cara hacia arriba.

-Hay algunas cosas que quiero discutir en primer lugar.

Hinata lo miró expectante. Tomando la mano en la suya, comenzó a caminar con ella a lo largo de una senda cubierta de hierba. - Primero. . . no vamos a poder compartir una cama.

Ella parpadeó. Vacilante - ¿Sera algo platónico?

Se tambaleó un poco. - No. Dios, no. Lo que quería decir, vamos a tener relaciones, pero no vamos a dormir juntos.

-Pero... Creo que me gustaría dormir contigo

Su mano se cerró sobre la suya. - Mis pesadillas te mantendrían despierta.

-No me importa

-Yo podría estrangularte accidentalmente en mi sueño.

-Oh. Bueno, eso no importa - Hinata, frunció el ceño mientras caminaban lentamente. ¿Puedo hacerte una petición?

-Sí, ¿qué es?

-¿Podrías dejar de beber licores fuertes, y sólo vino a partir de ahora? Sé que deberás utilizar alcohol como un medicamento para tratar tus problemas, pero es posible que solo empeoren tu salud, y…

-No hay necesidad de que me lo pidas, mi amor. Ya he decidido hacer eso.

-Oh - le sonrió, complacida

-Sólo hay una cosa que yo te pido - dijo Naruto - No más actividades peligrosas, como trepar a los árboles o entrenar caballos salvajes.

Hinata lo miró en muda protesta, resistiendo la perspectiva de toda restricción a su libertad.

Naruto entendió - No voy a ser razonable - dijo en voz baja - Pero prefiero no tener que preocuparme de que te lesiones.

-La gente se lesiona todo el tiempo. Las faldas de una mujer pueden incendiarse, o las personas pueden tropezar y caer

-Ese es mi punto. La vida es bastante peligrosa sin tentar al destino.

Se le ocurrió a Hinata que su familia le había puesto muchas menos restricciones que un marido. Tuvo que recordar que en el matrimonio habría compensaciones también.

-Tengo que ir a Namikaze a las tierras pronto - decía Naruto -Tengo mucho que aprender sobre la dirección de una finca, por no mencionar el mercado de madera. Según el gerente de bienes, la producción de madera de Namikaze es inconsistente. Y se esta construyendo una nueva estación de ferrocarril en la región, que es para nuestro beneficio sólo si son buenos caminos. Tengo que tomar parte en la planificación, o no tendré ningún derecho a quejarme después - se detuvo y se volvió hacia Hinata - Sé lo cerca que estás a de tu familia. ¿Podrías soportar vivir lejos de ellos? Seguiremos visitando londres, pero nuestra residencia principal sería en Namikaze.

Era un pensamiento sorprendente, vivir lejos de su familia. Habían sido todo su mundo. Especialmente Tenten, su única compañera constante. La idea dejo una nota de ansiedad en Hinata. Un nuevo pueblo de casas nuevas, nuevos lugares para explorar. . . y Naruto. Por encima de todo, Naruto.

-Creo que puedo - dijo Hinata – Voy a echarlos de menos. Pero la mayoría de las veces me quedo a mi propia suerte aquí. Mis hermanos están ocupados con sus familias y sus vidas, que es como debe ser. Mientras yo pueda viajar a verlos cuando quiera, creo que seré feliz.

Naruto acarició su mejilla, deslizando los nudillos delicadamente contra el lado de la garganta. Hubo entendimiento en sus ojos, simpatía, y otra cosa que no pudo descifrar.

-Cualquier cosa que se requiera para lograr tu felicidad - dijo – la tendrás - le besó la frente, dirigiéndose hacia abajo hasta la punta de la nariz - Hinata. Ahora tengo algo que decirte - sus labios se encontraron en la curva de su boca sonriente - Mi amor no cambiaría la pequeña suma de horas que he pasado contigo por estar con otra mujer. Nunca tuviste la necesidad de escribir esa nota, pidiéndome que te encontrara. He querido encontrarte toda mi vida. No creo que haya un hombre vivo que pueda ser todas las cosas que mereces en un marido pero te ruego que me dejes probar. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Hinata echó la cabeza hacia abajo y acercó su boca a su oído.

-Sí, sí, sí - murmuró, y cogió el borde de la oreja ligeramente con los dientes.

Asustado por su osadía, Naruto la miró. La respiración de Hinata se aceleró al ver las promesas de retribución y el placer en sus ojos. Le dio un beso con fuerza contra sus labios.

\- ¿Qué tipo de boda quieres? - preguntó, y le robó un beso antes de que pudiera responder.

-El tipo que te convierte en mi marido – toco la línea firme de su boca con sus dedos. - ¿Qué clase quieres tu?

Él sonrió con tristeza. – Una muy rápida.

.

.

Continuará...


	19. Salvaje

**Aclaración:**

_Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

* * *

**_Capitulo 17  
_**

* * *

Naruto Supuso que debería tomarlo como una mala señal el que se sintiera cómodo durante esos quince días en torno a su futura familia política. Considerando que en una ocasión los había evitado por sus peculiaridades, ahora buscaba su compañía, el pasaba casi todas las noches en la Hacienda Hyuga.

Cuando los Hyuga Uchiha peleaban, se echaba a reír, y realmente no se parecían a los demás, eran tan diferentes de cualquier otra familia que Naruto haya conocido. Estaban interesados en todo, nuevas ideas, invenciones y descubrimientos. No había duda de que la inclinación intelectual de la familia era el resultado de la influencia de su difunto padre, Hiashi.

Naruto tenía la sensación de que el feliz y a menudo caótico hogar le estaba haciendo muy bien, mientras que el clamor de Londres no lo hacía. De alguna manera los Hyuga Uchiha, con todas sus aristas, suavizaban los lugares rotos de su alma. Le gustaba todo de ellos, especialmente Neji, que actuaba como el líder de la familia, o la tribu, como se refería a ellos. Neji era una presencia calmante, tranquila y tolerante, en ocasiones pastoreaba a lo largo de los Hyuga Uchiha cuando sea necesario.

Itachi no era tan accesible. Aunque él era encantador, su humor afilado le recordaba a Naruto su incómodo pasado, cuando él había bromeado a menudo a costa de otras personas. Por ejemplo, lo que había dicho una vez sobre Hinata que pertenencia a los establos. Lo cual todavía no recordaba haber dicho, salvo que, lamentablemente, sonaba exactamente como algo que él podría haber dicho. Él no había comprendido plenamente el poder de las palabras entonces.

Los dos últimos años le habían enseñado de manera diferente.

En el caso de Itachi, sin embargo, aseguró Hinata a Naruto que, a pesar de su lengua afilada, Itachi era un hermano cuidadoso y leal. –Te va a caer muy bien. - dijo. - Pero no es una sorpresa que te sientas más a gusto con Neji, los dos son zorros.

\- ¿Zorros? - Naruto había repetido, divertido.

\- Sí. Siempre puedo decir qué tipo de animal seria una persona. Los zorros son cazadores, pero no se basan en la fuerza bruta. Son sutiles e inteligentes. Amantes de burlar a los demás. Y aunque a veces van muy lejos, siempre les gusta volver a un cómodo y seguro hogar.

\- Supongo que Itachi es un león. - dijo Naruto secamente.

\- Oh, sí. Dramático, demostrativo, y odia ser ignorado. Y a veces puede atacarte. Pero bajo las garras afiladas y gruñidos, sigue siendo un gato.

\- ¿Qué animal eres?

\- Un hurón. No podemos dejar de coleccionar cosas. Cuando estamos despiertos, estamos muy ocupados, pero también nos gusta estar quietos durante largos períodos - le sonrió. - Y los hurones son muy cariñosos.

Naruto había imaginado que su hogar sería llevado con el orden y la precisión por una esposa adecuada que se encargaría de supervisar todos los detalles. En su lugar, parecía que iba a ser una mujer que caminaba por ahí en pantalones mientras que los animales vagaban, contoneándose, se deslizaban, o iban saltando a través de cada habitación.

Estaba fascinado por la competencia de Hinata, ya que las mujeres por lo general no eran competentes para todas las cosas. Ella sabía cómo usar un martillo o un plano de herramienta. Cabalgaba mejor que cualquier mujer que había visto en su vida, y posiblemente mejor que cualquier hombre. Ella tenía una mente original, una inteligencia tejida de intuición. Pero cuanto Naruto aprendía sobre Hinata, más percibía la vena de inseguridad que estaba muy arraigada en ella. Un sentido de la alteridad que a menudo la inclinaba hacia la soledad. Pensó que tal vez tenia algo que ver con la prematura muerte de sus padres, especialmente de su segunda madre, Hinata, se había sentido abandonada. Y tal vez fue en parte que los Hyuga Uchiha hubieran sido empujados a una posición social a la que no estaban preparados. Estar en la clase alta noble no se limita a ejecutar un conjunto de reglas, que era una forma de pensar, de llevar a uno mismo y de interactuar con el mundo, tenía que ser inculcado desde su nacimiento. Hinata no adquiriría la sofisticación de las mujeres jóvenes que se habían planteado en la aristocracia.

Esa fue una de las cosas que más amaba en ella.

El día después de que le había propuesto matrimonio a Hinata, Naruto había ido de mala gana a hablar con Ino. Estaba dispuesto a pedir disculpas, a sabiendas de que no había sido justo en su trato con ella. Sin embargo, todo rastro de remordimiento que pudiera haber sentido por haber engañado a Ino se desvaneció tan pronto como vio que ella no sentía remordimiento por haberle engañado. No había sido una escena agradable, por decir lo menos. Un rubor de color ciruela de rabia había barrido a través de su cara, y ella lo había tomado por asalto y gritaba como si estuviera desquiciada.

-¡No puedes cambiarme por esa gárgola de cabello oscuro y su familia anormal! Serás el hazmerreír. La mitad de ellos son gitanos, y la otra mitad son locos, tienen pocas conexiones y carecen de modales, son campesinos sucios y te arrepentirás por esto al final de tus días. Hinata es una chica ruda, incivilizada que probablemente dará a luz a una camada...

Como hizo una pausa para tomar aliento, Naruto le respondió en voz baja, - Desafortunadamente, no todo el mundo puede ser tan refinado como los Yamanakas.

La indirecta había pasado desapercibida por completo, por supuesto, e Ino había seguido gritando como una verdulera.

Una imagen había aparecido en la cabeza de Naruto no de las habituales de la guerra, una pacífica el rostro de Hinata, serena y atenta cuando había tendido un pájaro herido el día anterior. Se había envuelto el ala rota de un gorrión pequeño contra su cuerpo, y luego mostró a Ryu cómo alimentar a las aves. Naruto había observado el procedimiento, había sido golpeado por la mezcla de delicadeza y fuerza en las manos de Hinata. Trayendo su atención de vuelta a la mujer despotricando delante de él, Naruto sintió lastima por el hombre que finalmente se convertiría en el esposo de Ino. La madre de Ino había entrado en la sala, alarmada por el alboroto, y ella había tratado de calmarla. Naruto se había despedido poco después, arrepentido por cada minuto que había perdido en compañía de Ino Yamanaka.

Una semana y media más tarde, todos los de Stony Cross habían sido sorprendidos por la noticia de que Ino se había fugado con uno de sus pretendientes desde hace mucho tiempo, un miembro de la nobleza local. La mañana de la fuga, una carta había sido entregada en la hacienda Hyuga, dirigida a Hinata. Era de Ino. La carta estaba manchada y había sido garabateada con furia, la carta estaba llena de acusaciones y predicciones pesimistas, y más de unas pocas faltas de ortografía. Preocupada y sintiéndose culpable, Hinata se la había mostrado a Naruto.

Torció la boca cuando él la rompió por la mitad y se la devolvió. – Bueno – dijo en modo divertido - Por fin ha escrito una carta a alguien.

Hinata intentó mirarlo con reprobación, pero una risa reacia se le escapaba - No te burles de la situación. Me siento tan terriblemente culpable.

\- ¿Por qué? Ino no lo hace.

\- Me acusa de alejarte de ella.

\- Nunca fui suyo en primer lugar. Y esto no es un juego de pasar el paquete.

Eso la hizo sonreír. - Si eres tú el paquete - dijo ella, dándole una mirada sugestiva - Me encantaría desenvolverte.

Naruto negó con la cabeza mientras ella se inclinó para besarlo. - No empieces o nunca vamos a hacer esto. – Puso un tablero en su lugar, mirándola expectante. – Empieza a martillar.

Estaban en el pajar, donde ayudaba a reparar una caja nido que ella había construido. Naruto observaba, entretenido, mientras Hinata hundía una ordenada fila de clavos en el extremo de la tabla. El nunca había esperado que el dominio de una mujer con herramientas fuera tan encantador. Y no podía dejar de disfrutar la forma en que sus pantalones se apretaban sobre su parte inferior cada vez que se inclinaba. Con esfuerzo, trataba de disciplinar su cuerpo, hacer retroceder el aumento del deseo urgente, como él había tenido que hacerlo a menudo últimamente. Hinata ofrecía más tentación de lo que podía soportar. Cada vez que la besaba, ella respondía con una sensualidad inocente que lo llevó a los límites de su autocontrol.

Antes de haber sido llamado a la guerra, Naruto nunca había tenido ninguna dificultad en encontrar amantes. El sexo era un placer casual, algo que él había disfrutado sin culpa ni inhibiciones. Pero después de una abstinencia prolongada, estaba preocupado por la primera vez que hiciera el amor con Hinata. No quería herirla o asustarla.

Todo tipo de auto-control era toda una lucha.

Eso era evidente en ocasiones como la noche en que uno de los gemelos había tropezado accidentalmente con el gato de Hinata, Lucky y este había dejado escapar el grito ensordecedor de un felino irritado. Y a continuación, los gemelos empezaron a llorar, mientras que Izumi se había precipitado a calmarlos.

Naruto casi saltó de su piel. El escándalo había enviado una descarga a través de él, dejándolo tenso y tembloroso, había bajado la cabeza y cerró los ojos mientras se transportaba en un instante al campo de batalla bajo un cielo en explosión. Unas cuantas respiraciones profundas, y luego se había dado cuenta que Hinata estaba sentada a su lado. No le hizo preguntas, sólo se quedó cerca tranquila y cercana.

Akamaru había llegado junto a él y puso su barbilla en la rodilla, mirándolo con sombríos ojos marrones.

\- Entiende. - Hinata, había dicho en voz baja.

Naruto se acercó a la cabeza del animal, y Akamaru se acarició en sus manos, la lengua se encrespo en contra de su muñeca. Sí, Akamaru entendía. Había sufrido bajo la misma lluvia de proyectiles y disparos de cañones, conocía la sensación de una bala rasgando su carne. - Somos un par, ¿no, viejo? - Naruto había murmurado.

Sus pensamientos fueron devueltos al presente cuando Hinata terminó su tarea, puso el martillo a un lado, y se sacudió las manos. -Ya está -dijo con satisfacción. - Todo listo para el próximo ocupante.

Se arrastró hasta donde estaba medio reclinado Naruto, y se tendió a su lado como un gato. Bajó las pestañas mientras la inspeccionaba. Sus sentidos quería dibujar sobre su piel, para disfrutar de la sensación de su suavidad. Pero se resistió cuando trató de tirar de él más de cerca.

\- Tu familia sospecha que hemos estado haciendo algo distinto a reparar nidos - dijo. – Estarás cubierta de heno.

\- Siempre estoy cubierta de heno.

Su sonrisa levemente torcida y vivaces ojos grises claros lo deshicieron. Indulgente, bajó la cabeza hacia ella, y cubrió su boca con la suya en un beso ardiente. Hinata le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos, la exploró despacio, tomándose su tiempo, jugando con ella hasta que sintió el golpe tímido de su lengua contra la suya. La sensación fue a su ingle, alimentando una nueva ola de calor erótico.

Ella le acunaba, sus caderas por debajo de el por instinto. No podía dejar de empujar en contra de la suavidad femenina. Murmurando su nombre, Hinata dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás en el brazo, exponiendo el cuello a la caricia húmeda de los labios. Encontró lugares sensibles con su lengua, con la punta de la misma cuando la sintió estremecerse. Llevó la mano a uno de sus pechos, cubriendo la forma natural de ella a través de la camisa, frotando el pezón en círculos con de su palma cálida. Pequeños gemidos se escaparon de la garganta, abreviado ronroneos de placer.

Estaba tan exquisita, retorciéndose y arqueándose debajo de él, que Naruto se sentía comenzar a ahogarse en la lujuria, su cuerpo comenzaba a tomar control de su mente ya brumosa. Sería tan fácil desabrocharse la ropa, liberar su carne martirizada entrar en su cuerpo, y encontrar al fin alivio. Gimió y rodó sobre la espalda, pero ella se aferro a el.

\- Hazme el amor - dijo sin aliento. - Aquí. Ahora. Por favor, Naruto.

\- No. - para reforzar su negativa, se sentó. - No en un pajar, donde es probable que alguien vaya a entrar en el establo en cualquier momento.

\- No me importa. - Hinata, tomo su cara contra su pecho. - No me importa. - repitió febrilmente.

\- Me importa a mí. Mereces algo mucho mejor que un revolcón en el heno. Y yo también, después de más de dos años de vivir sin uno.

Hinata lo miró, con los ojos muy abiertos. - ¿De verdad? Has sido casto por tanto tiempo?

Naruto le lanzó una mirada sardónica. – "Casto" Implica una pureza de pensamiento que te aseguro que no se aplica en mi. Pero he estado célibe.

Arrastrándose detrás de él, Hinata comenzó a sacudir la paja pegada a su espalda. - ¿No hubo oportunidad de estar con una mujer?

\- La hubo.

\- Entonces, ¿por qué no?

Naruto la miro por encima del hombro. - ¿Estas realmente preguntando por los detalles?

\- Sí.

\- Hinata, ¿sabes lo que sucede a las niñas que preguntas cosas malas?

\- ¿Son violadas en pajares? - Preguntó ella con optimismo.

Naruto negó con la cabeza.

Hinata deslizó los brazos alrededor de él por detrás. Estimulándolo con la presión de sus senos contra su espalda. – Dime.- dijo cerca de su oído, el calor húmedo de su respiración causo que el vello de la nuca se erizara.

\- Había prostitutas en el campamento. - dijo – Estaban al servicio de los soldados. Pero no eran muy atractivas, y ayudaron a difundir cualquier número de enfermedades a través del regimiento.

\- Pobrecitos - dijo Hinata sinceramente.

\- ¿Las prostitutas o los soldados?

\- Todos ustedes.

¿Cómo le gustaría?, pensó, poder reaccionar con compasión en lugar de disgusto. Tomando una de sus manos, Naruto le dio un beso en la palma.

\- Yo también tenía ofertas de una o dos de las esposas de los oficiales que habían viajado con la brigada. Pero pensé que no era una idea muy buena dormir con la esposa de otro hombre. Sobre todo cuando me podría haber encontrado a mí mismo luchando codo a codo con él después. Y luego, cuando yo estaba en el hospital, hubo pocas enfermeras que probablemente eran persuadidas las regulares, por supuesto, no las que vinieron con las Hermanas de la Misericordia pero después de largos asedios y asaltos de cavar tumbas y luego de ser herido No estaba exactamente en un estado de ánimo amoroso. Así que esperé. - Hizo una mueca. - Y todavía estoy esperando.

Hinata besó y acarició la parte de atrás de su cuello, enviando una nueva fiebre de excitación a través de él. - Yo me ocuparé de ti, pobre muchacho. - murmuró. - No te preocupes, voy a violarte con cuidado.

Esto era nuevo, esta mezcla de deseo y de diversión. Naruto se volvió y puso sus brazos alrededor de ella, sentándola en su regazo. - Oh, te harás cargo de mí - le aseguró, y apretó su boca sobre la de ella.

Más tarde, Naruto se fue con Itachi para ver el almacén de madera de la finca Hyuga. Aunque el negocio de la madera Hyuga no era comparable en el ámbito a la producción de la finca Namikaze, era infinitamente más sofisticado. De acuerdo con Itachi, su hermano Sasuke, era el más conocedor de la silvicultura de bienes, incluidos los procedimientos correctos para identificar la madera rentable, el aclareo de bosques mixtos, y la plantación para la regeneración.

En el patio de la madera en sí, varias innovaciones tecnológicas se habían hecho a la sugerencia de Konohamaru Sarutobi, el marido de Hanabi. Después de mostrar a Naruto un avanzado sistema de rodillos y tablones que permitían ejecutar la madera cortada para ser trasladada con seguridad y eficacia, Itachi caminó con él hasta la casa.

Su conversación se volvió hacia el mercado de la madera y los acuerdos con los comerciantes. - Nada que ver con el mercado - dijo Itachi - Las ventas por subasta o contratación directa, son manejados por Neji. Él tiene una mejor comprensión de las finanzas que cualquier hombre que jamás hayan conocido.

\- Me parece interesante, la forma en que usted y sus hermanos han dividido las áreas del negocio, en cada una de sus fortalezas.

\- Funciona bien para nosotros. Sasuke es un hombre de la tierra, a Neji le gustan los números y mi parte es hacer lo menos posible.

Naruto no se dejó engañar. - Usted sabe demasiado acerca de toda la empresa para que me lo crea. Ha trabajado largo y duro en este lugar.

\- Sí. Pero sigo esperando que si finjo ignorancia, ellos dejarán de pedirme que haga las cosas.

Naruto sonrió y se centró en el suelo delante de ellos mientras caminaban, sus pies calzados con botas cruzaban las largas sombras proyectadas por el sol detrás de ellos. - No voy a tener que fingir ignorancia. – dijo con pensar. - No sé casi nada de la madera. Mi primo se estuvo preparando para ello toda su vida. Nunca se me ocurrió, o a nadie, que tendría que llenar sus zapatos. - Hizo una pausa y expresó ese último comentario que había guardado para sí mismo. Sonaba como si estuviera pidiendo compasión.

Itachi, sin embargo, respondió amistoso. – Sé lo que se siente. Pero Sasuke le ayudará. Es una fuente de información, y nunca es tan feliz como cuando está diciendo a la gente qué hacer. Quince días en su compañía, y usted será un experto en sangre sobre la madera. Sin embargo, ¿Hinata le dijo que Sasuke y Sakura volverán a tiempo de Irlanda para la boda?

Naruto negó con la cabeza. La boda se celebraría en un mes, en la iglesia de la plaza del pueblo. - Me alegro por el bien de Hinata. Ella quiere que toda la familia este allí. - Una risa breve se le escapó. - Sólo espero que no tengamos un desfile de animales marchando a través de la iglesia junto con ella.

\- Cuenta usted la suerte de que nos hemos librado del elefante - dijo Itachi. – Podría haberla convertido en dama de honor.

¿Elefante? - Naruto lo miró con dureza. - ¿Ella tenía un elefante?

\- Sólo por un corto tiempo. Encontró un nuevo hogar para él.

\- No. - Naruto sacudió la cabeza. - Conociendo a Hinata, podría casi creerlo. Pero no.

\- Tenía un elefante. - insistió Itachi. - La verdad de Dios.

Naruto aún no estaba convencido. - Supongo que se presentó en la puerta un día y ¿alguien cometió el error de alimentarla?

\- Pregunte a Hinata, y ella te dirá

Pero Itachi se interrumpió mientras se acercaban al potrero, donde algún tipo de conmoción estaba ocurriendo. El chillido de un caballo de alquiler enojado. Era la cría de un castaño de pura sangre y el tronzado con alguien en la espalda.

\- Maldita sea - dijo Itachi, apretando el paso. - Les dije que no iba a comprar ese animal temperamental, fue arruinado por la manera en que lo trataron, y ni siquiera Hinata lo puede arreglar.

\- ¿Eso es Hinata? - Preguntó Naruto, Alarmado a punto de tropezarse.

\- Cualquiera Hinata o Neji, no hay nadie más temerario lo suficiente como para montarlo.

Naruto se echó a correr. No era Hinata. No podía ser. Ella le había prometido que ya no iba a ponerse en situación de riesgo físico. Pero cuando llegó al prado, vio su sombrero volando y su cabello oscuro suelto, mientras que el caballo se resistió enfurecido con mayor fuerza.

Hinata se aferró al animal con una facilidad asombrosa, murmurando y tratando de calmarlo. El caballo parecía desaparecer, en respuesta a los esfuerzos de Hinata. Pero en un instante él se alzo sobre sus dos delgadas piernas traseras. Y entonces ella y el caballo trenzado cayeron. El tiempo mismo se desaceleró, mientras la gran masa aplastaba la forma frágil de Hinata.

Como tantas otras veces había sucedido en la batalla, los instintos de Naruto se hicieron cargo por completo, lo que provocó la acción a una velocidad más rápida que el pensamiento. No oyó nada, pero sentía vibrar su garganta con un grito ronco, mientras que su cuerpo saltó sobre el potrero. Hinata reaccionó por instinto también. Cuando el caballo empezó a caer, tiró de sus pies soltando desde los estribos y se apartó de él en el aire. Golpeó el suelo y rodó dos, tres veces, mientras que el cuerpo del caballo se estrelló junto a ella por una cuestión de pulgadas.

Hinata se quedó inmóvil y aturdida, el caballo enloquecido luchaba con sus pies, sus cascos golpeando el suelo con fuerza al lado de su cráneo. Naruto la tomó y la llevó al lado del potrero, mientras que Itachi se acercó al caballo furioso y de alguna manera consiguió hacerse con las riendas.

Con Hinata en el suelo, Naruto busco lesiones, pasando sus manos sobre sus piernas, sintiendo su cráneo. Jadeaba asustado, dejaría de respirar si la perdiera.

Ella parpadeó hacia él confundida. - ¿Qué pasó?

\- El caballo se encabritó y cayó.- Llegó la voz de Naruto en una escofina. - Dime tu nombre.

\- ¿Por qué me pregunta eso?

\- Tu nombre. - insistió.

\- Hinata Hyuga. - lo miró con ojos redondos y grises. - Ahora que sabemos quién soy. . . ¿quién es usted?

.

.

Continuará...


	20. Te quiero, te quiero

**Aclaración:**

_Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

* * *

**_Capitulo 18  
_**

* * *

Ante la expresión de Naruto, Hinata rió y arrugó la nariz con picardía. - Estoy bromeando. En serio. Yo sé quién eres. Estoy perfectamente bien.

Por encima del hombro de Naruto, Hinata vio a Itachi moviendo la cabeza en alerta, dibujando un dedo por la garganta. Se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que probablemente no había sido un momento adecuado para bromas. Que un Hyuga Uchiha habría soltado una buena carcajada pero el solo se había enfureciendo. La miró con ira incrédulo. Fue sólo entonces cuando se dio cuenta que estaba temblando como consecuencia de su terror para ella.  
Definitivamente no era el momento para humor.

-Lo siento -empezó contrita.

-Te pedí que no entrenaras a ese caballo - espetó Naruto – Y estuviste de acuerdo conmigo.

Hinata asintió inmediatamente a la defensiva. Estaba acostumbrada a hacer lo que quería. Esta no era la primera vez que ella se caía de un caballo, ni seria la última.

-No lo pediste específicamente - dijo de manera razonable – Me pediste no hacer nada peligroso. Y en mi opinión, no lo era.

En lugar de calmar a Naruto, el se enfureció aún más. - A la luz del hecho de que te haya aplanado casi como un pikelet hace un momento, yo diría que estás equivocada.

Hinata tenia la intención de ganar la discusión.

-Bueno, no importa en todo caso, porque la promesa que te hice fue para después de casarnos. Y no estamos casados todavía.

Itachi se tapó los ojos con la mano, sacudió la cabeza, y se retiró de ahí.

Naruto le dirigió una mirada de incineración, abrió la boca para hablar, y volvió a cerrarla. Sin otra palabra, se levantó lejos de ella y se fue a la cuadra en un paso largo.

Hinata se quedó mirándolo con irritación perpleja - Se está yendo.

\- Eso parece -Itachi se acercó a ella, tendiéndole una mano y tirando de ella para arriba.

\- ¿Por qué me dejó justo en medio de una pelea? - exigió, desempolvando sus nalgas con azotes cortos - No se puede dejar así hay que terminarla

-Si se hubiera quedado, cariño - dijo Itachi - Habrías tenido que probar sus manos sobre tu cuello.

La conversación se detuvo al ver a Naruto salir con un caballo de los establos, su forma recta como una hoja espoleó al caballo al trote elegante rápida.

Hinata suspiró. - Estaba tratando de ganar puntos en lugar de considerar cómo se sentía - admitió. – Esta asustado, probablemente por mí, ya que me caí del caballo

-Probablemente – repitió Itachi - Parecía que acababa de ver a la muerte. Creo que puedes haber desencadenado una de sus malas rachas, o lo que sea que lo llames

-Tengo que ir con él.

-No vestida así.

-Por el amor de Dios, Itachi, sólo por esta vez

-Sin excepciones, cariño. Eres mi hermana y siempre les he dado libertad pero cuando les he dado la mano terminan por tomarse el pie - extendió la mano y echó hacia atrás su cabello cayendo - También no te vayas sin un acompañante.

-No quiero un acompañante. Eso no tiene ninguna diversión.

-Sí, Hinata, ese es el propósito de un acompañante.

-Bueno, en nuestra familia, cualquiera que me acompañe probablemente necesitaría un acompañante más que yo.

Itachi abrió la boca para discutir, luego la cerró.

Rara era la ocasión en que su hermano fuera incapaz de argumentar un punto. Reprimir una sonrisa, Hinata se dirigió hacia la casa.

Naruto había perdonado a Hinata antes de llegar hasta la Casa Uzumaki. era consciente de que ella estaba acostumbrado a la libertad sin reservas, y no tenía deseos de ser restringida. Se necesitaría tiempo para adaptarse a sus restricciones. Él ya sabía eso. Pero había estado demasiado nervioso para pensar con claridad. Significaba demasiado para él, era su vida. El pensamiento de verla herida era más de lo que su alma podía soportar. La impresión de ver que casi mató a Hinata, la mezcla abrumadora de terror y furia, habían explotado a través de él y lo dejaron en el caos. No, no es el caos, algo mucho peor.

Le dijo al ama de llaves que no quería ser molestado, se dirigió al santuario oscuro y tranquilo de la biblioteca. Después de buscar a través del aparador, encontró una botella de Armagnac, y se sirvió un vaso.  
El licor era duro y picante, ardiente el interior de su garganta. Exactamente lo que quería. Con la esperanza de que quemara a través de la frialdad de su alma, lo arrojó hacia atrás y sirvió un segundo vaso.  
Escuchando un rasguño en la puerta, fue a abrirla. Akamaru cruzó el umbral, moviendo y resoplando felizmente.

-Inútil sin raza - dijo Naruto, incandose para acariciarlo - Hueles como el suelo de una taberna del East End. - El perro se acomodo hacia atrás contra la palma de su mano. Naruto bajó a sus patas traseras y lo miró con tristeza. - ¿Qué le dirías si pudieras hablar? - se preguntó - Supongo que es lo mejor. Ese es el punto de tener un perro. Ninguna conversación. Sólo miradas de admiración y jadeando sin fin. Alguien habló desde el umbral detrás de él, sorprendiendolo

\- Espero que eso no sea lo que esperes...

Reacciono con instintos explosivos, Naruto se volvió y clavó la mano en torno a una garganta suave.

-... de una esposa - finalizó Hinata vacilante.

Naruto se congeló. Tratando de pensar por encima de la locura, tomó un respiro temblando, y parpadeó con fuerza. ¿Qué en nombre de Dios estaba haciendo?. Había empujado contra la jamba de la puerta a Hinata, clavándola por la garganta, la otra mano dibujado de nuevo en un puño letal. Le aterraba, cuánto esfuerzo le costó a abrir el puño y relajar el brazo. Con la mano que se encontraba todavía en la garganta, sentía el latido de su pulso frágil debajo de su pulgar, y el murmullo delicado de una golondrina. Mirando fijamente a los ojos gris claros intenso, sintió la confusión de la violencia fue arrasado por una inundación de la desesperación. Con una maldición ahogada, le quitó la mano y fue a buscar su bebida.

-La señora Clocker dijo que pediste no ser molestado - dijo Hinata - Y lo primero que hice fue molestarte

-No vengas detrás de mí - dijo Naruto aproximadamente – Jamas

-Yo de todas las personas debería haberlo sabido. No voy a hacerlo de nuevo.

Naruto tomó un trago de licor. - ¿Qué quieres decir con todas las personas?

-Estoy acostumbrada a las criaturas salvajes que no les gusta que se aproximen por detrás.

Él le lanzó una mirada torva. - Qué suerte que tu experiencia con los animales haya resultado ser tan buena preparación para nuestro matrimonio

-No era mi intención... bien, mi punto es que yo debería haber sido más considerada con tus nervios.

-No tengo nervios - espetó.

-Lo siento. Vamos a llamarlos de alguna otra manera

su voz era tan suave y dulce que habría provocado que una gran variedad de cobras, tigres, glotones, tejones y acurrucarse junto a todos y tomar una siesta grupo.

Naruto apretó los dientes y mantuvo un silencio sepulcral.

Tirando de lo que parecía ser una galleta del bolsillo de su vestido, Hinata se lo ofreció a Akamaru, que la tomó con ansiedad. Liderando al perro hasta la puerta, ella hizo un gesto para que cruzara el umbral. - Vamos a la cocina - dijo en tono alentador - La señora Clocker te va a dar de comer - Akamaru había desaparecido en un instante. Cerrando la puerta, se acercó a Naruto. Se veía fresca y femenina con el vestido lila, el cabello cuidadosamente barrida con los peines. Uno no podía imaginar una visión diferente de la chica extrañas de los pantalones.

-Podría haberte matado - dijo salvajemente.

-No lo hiciste.

-Podría haberte hecho daño.

-No lo hiciste tampoco

-Dios, Hinata - Naruto fue a sentarse pesadamente en una silla con la copa en la mano.

Ella lo siguió con un susurro de seda color lavanda.

-No soy Hinata, en realidad. Soy su hermana gemela mucho más agradable. Podrías tenerme de ahora en adelante - su mirada parpadeo sobre el Armagnac – Te comprometiste a no beber bebidas alcohólicas.

-No estamos casados todavía -Naruto sabía que debería haber sentido vergüenza del eco burlón de sus palabras anteriores, pero la tentación fue demasiada para resistir.

Hinata no se inmutó

-Lo siento por eso. No fue divertido preocuparte por mi bienestar. Fui imprudente – se hinco en el suelo descansando los brazos sobre las rodillas. Sus ojos estaban serios - No debí haberte hablado como lo hice antes. Para mi familia, discutir es un deporte, nos olvidamos de que algunas personas tienden a tomarlo como algo personal - una de las yemas de sus dedos dibujó un patrón intrincado en su muslo - Pero tengo cualidades a tu favor – continuó – No me molesta el pelo de perro, por ejemplo. Y puedo recoger objetos pequeños con los dedos de mis pies, que es un talento sorprendentemente útil.

La reserva de Naruto comenzó a derretirse como el hielo en primavera. Y no tenía nada que ver con el Armagnac si no con Hinata.

Dios, él la adoraba.

Dejando el licor sin terminar en el piso alfombrado, Naruto se acerco a Hinata inclinándose para presionar sus labios sobre su frente. Podía oler la dulzura tentadora de su veía angelical e inocente, como el azúcar cuando se funde en la boca. Acarició una de sus manos delgadas, que descansaba sobre el muslo.

-Sabes, recordé a mi padre hace unos días – hablo Hinata – me contaba historias muy particulares hubo una en especial que recordé , la historia de Eloisa y Abelardo. Y fue el hecho de que... Eloísa era conocida por las cartas de amor que cambió con Abelardo – la expresión de Hinata se iluminó - He vivido como ella, ¿verdad?

-Hasta que Abelardo fue castrado finalmente por la familia de Eloísa, no soy especialmente aficionado a la comparación.

Hinata sonrió. - No tienes nada de qué preocuparte - ella lo miró fijamente, su sonrisa se desvaneció. - ¿Estoy perdonada? - preguntó ella.

-¿Por ponerte en peligro?. Nunca. Eres demasiado preciosa para mí - Naruto tomó su mano y las besó – Eres hermosa Hinata y te ves preciosa con ese vestido, me encanta tu compañía más que nada en el mundo. Pero tengo que llevarte a casa.

Hinata no se movió. - No hasta que esto se resuelva.

-Es…

-No, todavía hay un muro entre nosotros. Lo puedo sentir.

Naruto negó con la cabeza. - Sólo estoy... distraído – la tomó por los codos - Deja que te ayude a levantarte.

Ella se resistió. - Algo no está bien. Estás tan lejos.

-Estoy aquí.

Mirando hacia él, Hinata apretó las manos suavemente sobre los muslos para ponerse de pie. Su boca busco la de él, con cuidado. Los labios de ella eran suaves y calientes, recordó la forma en que le había enseñado. Sintió que la lujuria crecía furiosa, por un momento se entrego a la sensación de sentir sus pechos, sus muslos a través de las capas de ropa. la fusión de la boca de ella besándole profundamente. Hinata se volvía inmediatamente dócil, sumisa, de una manera que lo volvía loco, y ella lo sabía. Él quería todo de ella, quería someterla a todos sus antojos e impulsos, pero era demasiado inocente para eso. Apartando su boca de la de ella, Naruto la sostuvo con los brazos extendidos.

Para su alivio, ella se alejo de él y se levantó. Y entonces empezó a desabrocharse el corpiño.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? - preguntó con voz ronca.

-No te preocupes, la puerta está cerrada.

-Esto no es lo que yo… – alzo la vista para mirarla sus piernas se tambalearon, su corpiño estaba abierto. Un tambor primitivo comenzó a sonar en sus oídos. - Hinata, no estoy de humor para la experimentación virginal.

Ella le lanzó una mirada puramente ingenua. – No lo estoy tampoco y no soy tan virginal como crees.

-No estás a salvo conmigo - llegó al escote de su corpiño y tiró de el. Mientras que perdía la concentración, Hinata subió por la ladera de su vestido y de un tirón y una pequeña sacudida la enagua cayó al suelo.

-Puedo desnudarme mas rápido que nadie - le informó.

Naruto apretó los dientes al sentir el empuje de su erección por debajo de sus ropas.

-Maldita sea, no puedo hacer esto. Ahora no - sudaba, todos los músculos duros. Su voz tembló con la fuerza de la necesidad que quería suprimir - Voy a perder el control - no sería capaz de no hacerle daño. Era su primera vez, tenia que acercarse a ella con moderación absoluta, darse a sí mismo la liberación antes de tomar ventaja de su lujuria pero por el momento, caería sobre ella como un animal voraz.

-Entiendo -Hinata le lanzó una mirada que hizo cada pelo en su cuerpo se erizara - Sé que piensas que no entiendo, pero lo hago. Necesito esto tanto como tu - poco a poco se desabrochó el corsé y lo dejó caer al suelo.

Querido Dios. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que una mujer se había desnudado para él?. Naruto no podía moverse o hablar, se quedó allí, encendiendo su deseo hambriento y sin sentido, comiéndosela con los ojos. Al ver la forma en que la miraba, ella se desnudó aún más deliberadamente, se saco la camisa por la cabeza. Sus pechos eran altos, curvados con suavidad, las puntas de color de rosa. Se cubrió con delicadeza, mientras se inclinaba para eliminar su ropa interior.  
Se puso de pie para enfrentarse a él.

A pesar de su audacia, Hinata estaba nerviosa, un rubor desigual la cubría de pies a cabeza. Pero lo observaba de cerca estudiando sus reacciones. Era la cosa más hermosa que había visto en su vida, delgada y ágil, con las piernas enfundadas en medias de color rosa pálido y ligas blancas. Lo devastaba, Su cabello negro le cubría el cuerpo, colgando de la cintura. El pequeño triángulo entre los muslos daba un contraste erótico a su piel de porcelana. Se sentía débil y brutal al mismo tiempo, el deseo bombeo a través de él. Nada importaba, excepto conseguir hundirse en su interior debías tenerla o morir. No tomo ninguna decisión consciente, pero de alguna manera cruzo el espacio entre ellos y se abalanzo sobre si. Dejó que sus dedos viajaran por la espalda, hasta la curva de su trasero. Tirando de su cuerpo contra el se encontró besándo, su boca.

Ella cedió por completo, ofreciendo su cuerpo. En la boca tenía la suya, llegó más lejos entre los muslos, encontró los pliegues de su sexo. Masajeandolo hasta que encontró la humedad, y deslizó dos dedos en su calor suave. Jadeando contra su boca, ella se esforzaba por estar de pie. La tenía así, fuertemente atravesada por los dedos mientras la besaba.

-Déjame que te sienta - dijo sin aliento, con las manos tirando de su ropa. - Por favor... Sí...

Naruto peleó con su chaleco y la camisa, los botones salieron disparados en su prisa. Cuando su pecho estuvo al descubierto, la rodeó con sus brazos. Ambos gimieron y se quedaron inmóviles, absorbiendo la sensación de piel con piel, sus pechos suavemente erosionados. La llevo hasta el sofá, dejándola que apoyara la cabeza y los hombros contra una esquina, el estaba allí antes de que pudiera cerrar sus piernas. Paso sus manos a lo largo de las medias, descubrió que eran de seda. Nunca había visto antes medias de color rosa, sólo blancas o negras. Acarició a lo largo de sus piernas, besó sus rodillas a través de la seda, desató las ligas y lamió las marcas rojas que habían dejado sobre su piel. Hinata estaba en silencio. Temblaba. Al dejar que sus labios continuaran perdidos alrededor de sus muslo, se retorcía de impotencia.

Desenrolló las medias y las arrojo a distancia. Drogado por la excitación, miró a lo largo de su cuerpo la cara de pasión dormitaba, con los ojos medio cerrados, con el cabello oscuro en cascada. Empujó sus muslos con las manos abiertas. Respirando el perfume erótico de su cuerpo, pasó la lengua a través del triángulo blando.

-Naruto - la oyó gemir y apretar las manos contra su cabeza con urgencia. Se sorprendió, su cara enrojeció profundamente al darse cuenta de lo que iba a hacer.

-Tu empezaste esto - dijo con voz pastosa - Ahora voy a terminarlo

Sin darle la oportunidad de protestar, se inclinó sobre ella. Besó a su manera el suave y secreto hueco, tendido con su lengua. Ella gimió y se retorció con fuerza, doblando las rodillas y la espalda curva como si quisiera reunir todo su cuerpo alrededor. La empujó hacia atrás, apretó su cuerpo y tuvo lo que quería. El mundo entero no era más que la delicada carne temblando, el sabor de una mujer, su mujer, su elixir íntima más potente que el vino, el opio, las especias exóticas. Se centró en la parte más sensible de ella, hechizado por la seda húmeda. Ella se quedó inmóvil, sabía que no existía nada de ella, salvo el placer que le estaba dando. Siguió atormentándola hasta que su respiración se convirtió en gritos repetidos. El punto culminante fue más fuerte, más profundo, que cualquier cosa que le había dado antes él la escuchó, creyó, lo probó.

Cuando el último espasmo la dejo, el se hecho sobre su cuerpo, con la boca en sus pechos. Le deslizó los brazos alrededor del cuello. Su cuerpo estaba saciado y listo para él, con las piernas abiertas cuando se acomodo entre ellas. Alcanzando el cierre del pantalón, buscó a tientas para liberarse. No tenía control, todo el cuerpo le dolía por la necesidad. No tenía palabras, no había manera de que nada pudiera detenerlo. No tenía fuerzas para resistir por más tiempo. Mirándola dijo su nombre, su voz ronca cuestionandola.

Hinata le acarició la espalda.- No te detengas – susurró - Te quiero, Te quiero... - lo atrajo más cerca, arqueándose en señal de bienvenida cuando él presiono su punta contra ella.

Nunca había tenido una virgen antes, siempre había supuesto que sería una violación rápida y fácil. Pero ella estaba tan estrecha, sus músculos apretados que pugnaban por dejarlo fuera. Empujó de nuevo contra su carne inocente, ella jadeó y se aferró a él. El se tenso sobre ella luchando con el esfuerzo de ser amable cuando cada instinto le gritaba que debía empujar duro en ese calor delicioso. Y entonces de alguna manera sus músculos aceptaron su invasión. Su cabeza se apoyaba en el brazo. Él comenzó a presionar con un gemido de alivio, sin preocuparse por nada salvo el placer de estar en su interior, siendo acariciado por ella. No hizo ningún esfuerzo por prolongarla. El climax llegó rápido, chocando contra él con un poder que le cortó la respiración, y entonces tuvo una liberación violenta, temblando, con espasmos feroces. Acunándola en sus brazos, encorvado sobre ella como si pudiera protegerla, así como se abalanzó sobre ella con golpes feroces.

Estaba temblando en el período posterior. Él la abrazó, tratando de consolarla, tirando de la cabeza en su pecho. Sus ojos eran borrosos y calientes, se recostó contra un cojín de terciopelo. Le tomo un tiempo recuperar el aliento.

.

.

Continuará...


	21. Promesas para siempre

**Aclaración:**

_Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

* * *

**_Capitulo 19  
_**

* * *

Pasaron los minutos en calma saciados. Hinata descansaba tranquilamente en los brazos de Naruto, sin protestar a pesar que él la tenia muy fuertemente abrazada. Poco a poco fue capaz de dividir la sensación en sus partes el calor y el peso de su cuerpo, el olor de la transpiración, la mancha deliciosa, la humedad donde aun estaban unidos. Estaba dolorida, pero al mismo tiempo, era una sensación agradable, esa sensación de plenitud baja, caliente.

Poco a poco Naruto empezó a relajar su agarre. Una mano se acercó a jugar con su cabello. Su boca se volvió hacia la delicada piel de su cuello mientras su mano libre atravesó la espalda y el costado. Un temblor pasó por su cuerpo, una onda lenta de alivio. Deslizó un brazo detrás de la espalda, arqueándola, y sus labios se apoderaron de un seno. A Hinata se le volvió la respiración inestable con el tirón de su boca húmeda.

Se movió para que ella estuviera encima de él. Su invasión se había deslizado libre, y la sentía contra su estómago, una marca íntima. Alzó la cabeza y la cara, esos ojos de cielo, ligeramente dilatados. Disfrutaba la sensación de tenerlo, una gran criatura caliente debajo de ella. Tenía la sensación de haberlo domesticado, aunque era una pregunta válida en cuanto a si había sido realmente el revés. Apretó los labios en su hombro. Su piel era más suave que la de él, tan menguada sobre el músculo. Encontró la cicatriz de bayoneta, le tocó con la lengua en la piel de forma desigual.

\- No perdiste el control.- susurró.

-Sí, durante algunas partes. - Su voz era la de un hombre que acababa de despertarse después de un largo sueño. Empezó a recoger su cabello en un solo mechón. - ¿Planificaste esto?

-Estás preguntando si yo ¿deliberadamente te seduje? No, fue totalmente espontáneo. - En su silencio, Hinata levantó la cabeza y le sonrió. - Es probable pensar que soy una sinvergüenza.

Su pulgar se situó en la curva hinchada de su labio inferior. - En realidad, estaba pensando acerca de cómo conseguiste subir a la habitación. Pero ahora que lo mencionas eres una sinvergüenza.

Ella le mordió juguetonamente la punta de su dedo pulgar. - Siento haber salido antes. Neji va a trabajar con el caballo a partir de ahora. Nunca he tenido que responder ante nadie antes, tendré que acostumbrarme.

\- Sí - dijo. - A partir de ahora.

Hinata podría haber protestado por su tono autocrático, excepto por el brillo peligroso en sus ojos, y comprendió que él era así. No se sentía cómodo con cualquier mujer que tenia tal poder sobre él. Muy bien. Ella sin duda no era sumisa a él todas las cosas, pero podía ceder a él en algunos puntos. - Me comprometo a ser más cuidadosa de ahora en adelante. - dijo.

Naruto no sonreía, pero sus labios se curvaron de manera irónica. Con cuidado, la depositó en el sofá, fue a su ropa tirada, y logró encontrar un pañuelo.

Hinata lo vio dar vueltas. Parecía como si estuviera de nuevo encerrado en sí mismo, todavía había un sentido de distancia entre ellos. Pensamientos que no compartiría con ella, palabras que no diría. Incluso ahora, después de haber participado en el acto más íntimo posible. La distancia no era nueva, se dio cuenta. Había estado allí desde el principio. Solo que ahora ella era mas consciente de ello.

De regreso, Naruto le dio el pañuelo. Aunque Hinata habría pensado que no debía sonrojarse después de lo que acababa de experimentar, se sintió enrojecer mientras se limpiaba la llaga húmeda entre los muslos. La vista de la sangre no era inesperada, pero le trajo la conciencia de que había cambiado irrevocablemente. Ya no era virgen. Una sensación nueva y vulnerable se apoderó de ella.

Naruto la vistió con su camisa, en torno a su ropa blanca y suave que conservaba el aroma de su cuerpo.

-Me pondré la ropa y volveré a casa - dijo Hinata. - Mi familia sabe que estoy aquí contigo sin chaperona. Y a veces tienen sus límites.

-Vas a quedarte el resto de la tarde - dijo Naruto uniformemente. - No vas a invadir mi casa, y hacer lo que quieres conmigo, y garabatear, como si yo fuera un recado que tienes que cuidar.

-He tenido un día ocupado - protestó. - Me he caído de un caballo, te he seducido y ahora estoy magullada y adolorida por todas partes.

-Yo me ocuparé de ti. -Naruto la miró con expresión severa. - ¿Vas a discutir conmigo?

Hinata intentó un tono sumiso. - No, señor.

Una lenta sonrisa cruzó su rostro. - Ese es el peor intento de obediencia que he visto nunca.

-Vamos a practicar - dijo ella, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. – Pídeme algo y a ver si te obedezco.

-Bésame.

Ella le apretó la boca a la suya, y se hizo el silencio durante mucho tiempo después. Sus manos se deslizaron por debajo de la camisa, atormentándola con suavidad hasta que ella se apretó contra él. Su interior se sentía fundido, y se debilitó por completo deseándolo.

-Arriba - dijo sobre los labios, y la levantó, llevándola como si no pesara nada.

Hinata palideció cuando se acercaban a la puerta. – No puedes llevarme arriba así.

-¿Por qué no?

-Sólo estoy vistiendo la camisa.

-Eso no importa. Gira el pomo de la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa si uno de los criados nos ve?

Le brillaron los ojos. - ¿Ahora estás preocupada por la decencia? Abre la maldita puerta, Hinata.

Obedeció y mantuvo los ojos bien cerrados mientras la llevaba al piso de arriba. Si alguno de los criados los vio, nadie dijo una palabra. Después de traer a Hinata a su habitación, Naruto pidió unas cubetas de agua caliente, un baño de asiento, y una botella de champán. E insistió en lavarla, a pesar de sus protestas y remilgos.

-No puedo sentarme aquí - protestó ella, montada sobre entre la tina de metal y agachada sobre si misma con cuidado – Y si me permites, soy perfectamente capaz de hacerlo yo misma.

Naruto fue a la cómoda, donde había champagne sobre una bandeja de plata y dos copas de cristal acanalado. Sirvió un vaso para ella, y se lo llevo. - Esto te mantendrá ocupada.

Bebiendo un sorbo de la fresca burbujeante, Hinata se echó hacia atrás para mirarlo. - Nunca he bebido champán en la tarde - dijo. - Y ciertamente nunca de baño a esta hora. No dejes que me ahogue, ¿quieres?

-No te puedes ahogar en un baño de asiento, amor. - Naruto se arrodilló junto a la bañera, con el torso desnudo y elegante. - Y no, no voy a dejar que nada te suceda. Tengo planes para ti - Aplicó jabón a una esponja, y más a sus manos, y comenzó a bañarla.

Ella no había sido lavada por cualquier persona desde que había sido una niña pequeña. Le dio una curiosa sensación de seguridad. Echándose hacia atrás, sin hacer nada tocó uno de sus antebrazos, arrastrando sus dedos a través de una espuma de jabón. La esponja dibujó sobre ella poco a poco, los hombros y los pechos, las piernas y los pliegues detrás de las rodillas. Él empezó a limpiar más íntimamente, y todo sentido de seguridad se desvaneció cuando sintió que sus dedos se deslizaron dentro de ella. Soltó una exclamación y aflojo la mano que sostenía la copa.

-No dejes caer el cristal - murmuró Naruto, con la mano aún entre sus muslos.

Hinata casi se atragantó con su próximo trago de champán. - Eso es malo - dijo ella, con los ojos medio cerrados cuando su dedo explorador encontró un lugar sensible en su interior.

-Bebe el champán - dijo con suavidad.

Dio otro sorbo, mientras que su contacto le provoco remolinos sutiles. Hinata quedó sin aliento. - No puedo tragar cuando haces eso - dijo con impotencia, sosteniendo la copa.

Su mirada la estaba acariciando. - Comparte eso conmigo.

Con esfuerzo dirigió el vaso a los labios y le dio un trago, mientras él la seguía acariciando y burlándose de ella bajo el agua. Su boca se unió a la suya, el beso llevaba el sabor dulce de champán. Su lengua se retorcía en formas que la hacían retumbar el corazón.

-Ahora bebe el resto - susurró. Ella le lanzó una mirada aturdida, sus caderas empiezan a subir y bajar por su propia voluntad, batiendo el agua caliente nublada de jabón. Estaba tan caliente, dentro y fuera, su cuerpo dolorido por el placer retenido. – Termínatelo. - le pidió.

Un último sorbo convulsivo, y luego el vidrio fue removido de su mano. Naruto la besó de nuevo, su brazo se deslizo debajo de su cuello. Agarrando el hombro desnudo, Hinata intentó morderlo soltando un gemido. - Por favor. Naruto, necesito más, necesito…

-Paciencia - susurró. - Sé lo que necesitas.

Un frustrado suspiro se le escapó cuando sus dedos se retiraron, y él la ayudó a salir de la bañera. Estaba tan debilitada que apenas podía soportarlo, con las rodillas amenazando con doblarse. La secó de manera eficiente, y mantuvo un brazo de apoyo a la espalda mientras la llevó a la cama.

Se tendió a su lado, acunándola en sus brazos, y comenzó a besarla y acariciarla. Hinata se retorcía como un gato, tratando de absorber las lecciones que tenía la intención de enseñarle. Un nuevo lenguaje de la piel, las manos y los labios, más primitivo que las palabras todas las promesas de tacto y provocación.

-No luches por ella - le susurró, con la mano entre sus muslos una vez más. - Déjame dártela. - la tomo y apretó con su mano. Sus dedos entraron, jugando, provocando. Murmurando para que se relajara, cediera, y se dejara llevar Fue tanto el miedo y el alivio de entregarse a el, cediendo cada parte de sí misma sin reservas. Pero lo hizo. Dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás en su brazo, su cuerpo volviéndose flexible con las piernas estiradas. Al instante brotó el punto culminante, su carne se contrajo, todos sus sentidos concentrados en ese lugar secreto que acariciaba en su interior.

Cuando Hinata llego a la culminación, salio de la bruma opulenta, vio un brillo de preocupación en sus ojos. Miraba su lado desnudo, con la mano pasando ligeramente sobre la gran contusión púrpura de su caída de la mañana .

-No es nada - dijo. - Casi siempre tengo algo golpeado o rayado.

La información no pareció tranquilizarlo. Torció la boca , y negó con la cabeza. - Quédate aquí - dijo. - Vuelvo en un momento.

La instrucción era totalmente innecesaria. Hinata no tenía ninguna intención de moverse. Se arrastró hasta las almohadas, dejando que su mejilla de se posara en el relleno cubierto de lino. Suspiró y hasta se sintió adormecida, Naruto se reunió con ella en la cama.

Sus manos se posaron en la cadera, le aplico algún tipo de ungüento con un olor fuerte a base de hierbas. - Oh, eso huele bien. ¿Qué es?

-Un Linimento de aceite de clavo. - frotaba el bálsamo con cuidado en su moretón. - Mi primo y yo fuimos tratados con esto durante nuestra infancia.

-Sé de algunas de sus aventuras - dijo Hinata. - Nagato nos lo contó a Konan y a mí. Cuando ustedes se robaron el pastel de ciruela antes de la cena y el momento en que se atrevió a saltar de la rama de un árbol y se rompió el brazo. Nagato dijo que era incapaz de rechazar un desafío. Que era fácil hacer algo que simplemente diciendo que no podría.

-Yo era un idiota - dijo Naruto tristeza.

-Gamberro fue la palabra que empleo.

-La tomo de su padre.

-Tu no, en realidad. Al menos, no según Nagato. Él dijo que era injusto que te hayan siempre comparado con su padre, cuando en realidad ni siquiera eras su hijo. – Hinata sintió sus manos fuertes y suaves frotándola con el bálsamo en sus músculos tensos, el toque de aceite de clavo causaba una leve sensación de enfriamiento de la piel.

-Nagato siempre trataba de ver lo bueno en todos - murmuró Naruto. - A veces él veía lo que quería y no lo que realmente estaba allí.

Hinata frunció el ceño mientras trabajaba en los músculos de sus hombros, aliviando la tensión en la suavidad. - Veo el bien en ti.

-No te hagas ilusiones acerca de mí. Casándote conmigo, vas a tener que poner a mal tiempo buena cara. No entiendes en la situación que estamos.

-Tienes razón. -Hinata, arqueada en la dicha cuando daba un masaje a los músculos a ambos lados de la columna vertebral. - A cualquier mujer le doy lástima, estando en esta situación.

-Una cosa es pasar una tarde en la cama conmigo- dijo Naruto serio. – Y otra experimentar la vida del día a día con un loco.

-Sé todo sobre la vida con lunáticos. Soy una Hyuga Uchiha. - Hinata, suspiró de placer mientras sus manos trabajaban en los lugares bajos en la espalda. Su cuerpo estaba relajado y le hormigueaba, sus moretones y dolores los había olvidado. Lo miro por encima del hombro, vio las líneas austeras de su rostro. Tenía la imperiosa necesidad de burlarse de él, para hacerle el juego. - Te saltaste un lugar - le dijo ella.

-¿Dónde?

Hinata dio la vuelta y se arrastró hasta donde Naruto estaba arrodillado en el colchón. Él se había puesto una bata de terciopelo, cubriendo una tentadora de carne bronceada. Con los brazos alrededor de su cuello, lo besó. – Dentro. - susurró. - Ahí es donde tengo que calmarme.

Una sonrisa renuente acechaba en las esquinas de los labios. - Este bálsamo es demasiado fuerte para eso.

\- No, no lo es. Se siente bonito. Aquí, te voy a mostrar - se abalanzó para la lata de bálsamo y metió las yemas de los dedos en el. El rico olor del aceite de clavo condimentaba el aire.

-Al diablo lo haré. - Su voz se había engrosado con diversión, y tomo su muñeca.

Se movió como un hurón para evadirlo. Rodó una vez, dos, se sumergió por el cinturón de su bata. -Tú lo pusiste en todo mi cuerpo. - acusó ella, riéndose. - Cobarde. Ahora es tu turno.

No es una casualidad.- Él la agarró, lidiado con ella, Hinata estaba encantada con el sonido de su risa ronca.

Al trepar por encima de el, gritó al sentir el contacto de su carne excitada. Luchó con él hasta que la volcó con facilidad, sujetándola por las muñecas. La ropa se había aflojado durante su lucha, rozándose con su desnudez. Los brillantes ojos se volvieron mas azules. Ya sin aliento por la risa, Hinata quedo aturdida al ver la forma en que la estaba mirando. Bajando la cabeza, besó y lamió su sonrisa como si pudiera probarla. Naruto le soltó las muñecas y rodó a su lado, dejando al descubierto su cuerpo a ella. Hinata le miro inquisitiva. Movió ligeramente. - ¿Quieres que... te toque con esto?

Se quedó en silencio, con su mirada atrevida en ella.

Tímida pero curiosa, se agachó y tomo su miembro erecto con cautela. Ambos saltaron un poco al sentir la frialdad y el calor del aceite y la seda y la intimidante dureza. - ¿Te gusta esto? -Susurró, acariciándolo con suavidad.

Un jadeo ahogado silbó entre dientes, y bajó las pestañas a la mitad. Él no hizo nada para detenerla.

Señaló la yema del pulgar sobre la cabeza lisa, oscura en un círculo elegante. Curvo los dedos alrededor del eje pesado, los deslizó, maravillada por la sensación de tenerlo. La dejó acariciar y explorarlo a voluntad, mientras su piel se volvió una fiebre de colores, su pecho subía y bajaba cada vez más rápido. Hipnotizada por el poder que tenia sobre su miembro con sus manos, las extendió y las arrastro por las caderas y la parte delantera de los muslos. Acarició los músculos duros como piedras de sus piernas, rascó la ligera dispersión de vello, y volvió a tomar su miembro. Delicadamente ahuecó el peso debajo de él, jugando, rodeando la longitud rígida con ambas manos.

Un sonido gutural salió de su pecho. Empujó las mangas de la túnica de sus brazos e hizo a un lado la prenda, y se aferró a sus caderas. Su corazón latía con fuerza al ver la tensión de sus rasgos, la intención primitiva de su mirada. La puso sobre sus piernas quedando su miembro en la entrada de su cuerpo y presiono con suavidad. Un gemido salió de sus labios cuando él empujó a fondo, obligándola sentarse a horcajadas tomando todo de él. Llegó a un nuevo lugar dentro de ella, y se sentía adolorida pero al mismo tiempo tan bien que inexplicablemente su carne palpitaba con fuerza como respuesta.

Naruto se quedó inmóvil, su ardiente mirada fija en ella.

En cuestión de segundos el bálsamo había hecho su trabajo, el ungüento para aliviar su carne era frío y caliente al mismo tiempo despertando nervios íntimos. Se movía sin descanso. Agarrando sus caderas, Naruto empujó hacia abajo y hacia arriba.

-Naruto... - fue incapaz de impedir que se retorciera y la levantara de nuevo. sus caderas se amoldaron a su ritmo, rodeo la espalda de el con sus muslos y una de sus manos se dirigió al lugar donde estaban unidos. La miraba, jugaba con ella, sus dedos se deslizaron entre ellos.

-Tregua - se las arregló para decir. - No puedo soportarlo más.

-Pero lo harás - Llego a ella, la atrajo hacia abajo y la besó.

-Por favor. Termina.

-Todavía no. - Él puso las manos en la espalda. - Eres tan hermosa - le susurró. -Tan sensible. Podría hacer el amor contigo para siempre.

-Naruto

-Déjame darte placer una vez más.

-No, estoy agotada. - tomó el labio inferior entre los dientes suavemente. – Termina ahora - dijo.

-Todavía no.

-Voy a hacer que lo hagas

-¿Cómo?

Hinata lo considero, mirando su rostro arrogantemente guapo, el brillo de desafío en sus ojos. Montada sobre el, su cuerpo suavemente mecido por sus embestidas incesantes, puso su boca cerca del oído. - Te quiero - susurró, recuperando el ritmo. - Te amo.

Nada más necesito. Su respiración se detuvo en un gemido, y tuvo su orgasmo al mismo tiempo que ella, su poderoso cuerpo temblando con la fuerza de su liberación. La rodeo con sus brazos, olvidando los años de anhelo en su angustia. Y ella continuó murmurando a su oído, prometiendo amor, seguridad, nuevos sueños para reemplazar a los rotos.

Promesas para siempre

.

.

Continuará...


	22. Anuncio Inesperado

**Aclaración:**

_Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

* * *

**_Capitulo 20  
_**

* * *

Después de que la temporada en Londres había terminado, la nobleza siguió sus diversiones sociales en el país. Se enviaron invitaciones para bailes y cenas. Los más esperado en Hampshire era una invitación para la velada de septiembre que se celebraría en la Hacienda Hyuga, para anunciar los esponsales Hinata Hyuga y Naruto Uzumaki. Por lo general, cualquier invitación de los Hyuga Uchiha hubiera sido acogida con expectación, pero esto era diferente. Todos querían ser invitados, había además una avalancha de cartas y consultas de gente pidiendo invitaciones. Exigijiendolas en algunos casos.

Los Hyuga Uchiha sólo podía atribuir su nueva popularidad al hecho de que Naruto era admirado por la mayor parte de Inglaterra y estaría presente. Naruto, con su odio no disimulado a las multitudes, fue abatido sobre todo el asunto.

-Hay que reconocer - comentó Itachi – que es bastante divertido que lo que menos queremos nosotros es mezclarnos con la sociedad y ahora es la sociedad quien quiere mezclarse con nosotros

-Ni hablar, Uchija - murmuró Naruto, y sonrió a Itachi.

Pero la frase "uno de nosotros", utilizado con tanta indiferencia, calentó el corazón de Naruto. Su relación había adquirido un sentimiento agradable que le recordaba a Naruto cómo era estar con Nagato. Aunque nadie seria como él, Naruto encontró gran diversión en compañía de sus cuñados. Por lo menos, disfrutaba de la compañía de Itachi y Neji. Aun quedaba por ver si esa misma camaradería se extendería a Sasuke.

Sasuke y su esposa Sakura, regresaron de Irlanda con su pequeña hija el primero de septiembre. Los Hyuga Uchiha, había entrado en una erupción de frenesí de alegría. Naruto se había quedado a un lado de la sala de la familia durante la reunión caótica, observando cómo se fusionaron en una maraña de abrazos y risas. Itachi y Sasuke se abrazaron y golpearon sus espaldas con entusiasmo.

Naruto se había reunido con Sasuke en una o dos ocasiones antes de la guerra. Sin embargo, recordaba poco de él que no fuese una gran presencia y su seriedad, era un hombre de pocas palabras. Ciertamente nunca había esperado que pertenecería a la misma familia algún día. Sakura era una mujer delgada y elegante con grandes ojos verdes y cabello rosa muy particular claro. llegó a Naruto y le dio la mano.

-Capitán Uzumaki. Qué suerte tenemos de ganar un hermano como usted. Los hombres en la familia han sido muy superados. Ahora vamos a ser diez.

-Todavía me siento sobrepasado - dijo Itachi.

Sasuke se acercó a Naruto, le estrechó la mano con un apretón fuerte, y le dio una mirada calculadora.

\- Itachi dice que no eres malo - dijo - Hinata dice que te ama, tal vez me incline a dejar que te casases con ella. Pero todavía lo estoy considerando.

-Si hace alguna diferencia - dijo Naruto - estoy dispuesto a tomarla con todos sus animales.

Sasuke lo consideró:- Te la regalo.

La discusión en la mesa fue rápida y bulliciosa al principio. Eventualmente giró en torno a Irlanda, y la finca que Sakura heredaría pronto, el ánimo se tornó sombrío. Irlanda, empobrecidas, había caído en la hambruna a nivel nacional, seguido por una plaga de enfermedades, por lo que familias enteras habían muerto en la carretera o en sus cabañas de barro. Y los propietarios como Yakushi había desalojado a los inquilinos sin dinero, y luchó con los que se quedaron, dando lugar a demandas judiciales y la amargura que duraría por generaciones.

-Las tierras Haruno y los inquilinos han sido descuidadas durante años - dijo Sasuke - El abuelo de Sakura estaba demasiado preocupado con sus propiedades en Inglaterra para realizar mejoras o reparaciones. La tierra no tiene drenaje, y no hay maquinaria para el arado. Los inquilinos conocen sólo los métodos más primitivos de la agricultura. Viven en cabañas de barro y piedra. Y la mayoría de los animales han sido vendidos para pagar el alquiler - Sasuke hizo una pausa, con el rostro sombrío - Me reuní con Yakushi antes de regresar a Stony Cross. Se niega a desprenderse de un chelín de su fortuna en beneficio de la gente que depende de él.

-¿Cuánto tiempo le queda de vida? - preguntó Tenten.

-Menos de un año - respondió Sasuke - Me sorprendería si sobrevive a las navidades

-Cuando él se vaya - intercedió Sakura - vamos a ser libres de invertir su fortuna de nuevo en las tierras Haruno.

-Pero se necesitara más que dinero - dijo Sasuke - Vamos a tener que reemplazar las viviendas de barro con casas de campo de solido. Vamos a enseñar a los inquilinos una forma completamente nueva de agricultura. Necesitan de todo. Maquinaria, combustible, ganado, semillas... - su voz se hizo débil y miro a Neji – hace que lo que logramos con la hacienda Hyuga parezca un juego de niños.

Neji extendió la mano y tiró de un mechón de pelo distraídamente - Vamos a tener que prepararnos desde ahora – dijo - Voy a necesitar toda la información que podamos obtener sobre las finanzas de ese hombre y las explotaciones. Podremos vender algunas de tus propiedades para el capital. Tendrás que hacer estimaciones de lo que se necesita, y establecer las prioridades. No vamos a ser capaces de hacer todo al mismo tiempo.

-Es abrumador - dijo Sasuke rotundamente.

-Te ayudaré, - dijo Neji, con la mirada fija.

-Estoy empezando a tener la desagradable sensación - dijo Itachi – de que yo voy a tener que llevar el manejo de la Hacienda Hyuga Uchiha por mí mismo, mientras que ustedes dos se dedican a a salvar Irlanda.

Hinata estaba mirando Naruto, con una leve sonrisa en los labios.- Es nuestra situación poner en perspectiva, ¿no? - murmuró. ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que él había estado pensando?.

Sasuke miro a Naruto. - Estás por heredar Namikaze, ahora que tu primo está muerto

-Sí – los labios de Naruto se torcieron en una sonrisa de burla. - Y mientras que Nagato se preparó a conciencia para la responsabilidad, es todo lo contrario para mí. Yo sé poco más que disparar a alguien o cavar trincheras.

-Sabes cómo organizar los hombres - señaló Sasuke después de un rato - Cómo formar un plan y llevarlo a cabo. Cómo evaluar los riesgos y adaptarse cuando sea necesario - lanzó una sonrisa rápida en dirección de Neji - Cuando empezamos a restaurar las propiedades Uchiha, nos dijimos que lo mejor que podíamos hacer era cometer un error. Significaba que aprenderíamos algo.

Fue entonces cuando Naruto comprendido plenamente lo mucho que tenía en común con los hombres de esta familia, a pesar de que no podía proceder de ambientes y crianzas más diversos. Todos estaban lidiando con un mundo que cambia rápidamente, frente a desafíos para los que ninguno de ellos había sido preparado. Toda la sociedad se estaba caído y tamizado, derrumbando la vieja jerarquía, el poder pasar a manos desconocidas. Un hombre bien podría dejó caer en la irrelevancia, o paso adelante para dar forma a la nueva era que estaba sobre ellos. Las posibilidades eran un tanto fascinante y agotador vio que en el rostro de Sasuke, y en los rostros de los demás. Pero ninguno de ellos se reducía a lo que había que hacer.

Naruto contemplaba a Hinata, que estaba sentada a unos pocos lugares de él. Esos ojos gris claro, inocente y sabia, alarmantemente perceptiva. ¡Qué curiosa mezcla de cualidades que poseía. Era capaz de una extraordinaria compostura y sin embargo estaba dispuesta a jugar como una niña. Era intelectual, instintiva, graciosa. Hablar con ella era como abrir una caja de tesoros.  
Como un hombre no menor de treinta años, Naruto tenía sólo seis años mas que Hinata, y sin embargo sentía la diferencia entre ellos como un centenar. Él quería, necesitaba, estar cerca de ella, mientras que al mismo tiempo, quería alejar lo peor de lo que había visto y hecho, para que nunca la tocara.

No había vuelto a hacer el amor con ella desde aquella tarde dos semanas antes, no quería sacar provecho de ella hasta después de casarse. Pero la memoria erótica le atormentaba constantemente. Hinata fue una experiencia para los que no tenía punto de referencia o comparación. Las mujeres que había conocido antes le habían ofrecido placeres fáciles y sofisticados. Nada remotamente similar a la pasión de Hinata. era demasiado inocente, demasiado fina. Pero él la quería demasiado.

Un grito vino de la sala, interrumpiendo todas las conversaciones en la velada de la hacienda Hyuga.

-¿Qué diablos fue eso? – pregunto el abuelo de Naruto, Señor Jiraya, con el ceño fruncido. Tenía su corte en el salón de la familia, ocupando un sofá mientras invitados diversos vinieron a ofrecer su homenaje. El largo viaje a New Hampshire le había dejado quejumbroso y agotado. Como resultado, Jiraya había exigido que Konan, que le había acompañado desde Londres, permaneciera a su lado.

Naruto reprimió una sonrisa al ver a su cuñada mirando a la puerta de la sala con nostalgia. Aunque se había llevado siempre bastante bien con Jiraya.

-¿Por qué alguien grito en una velada? - Jiraya persistió, frunciendo el ceño.

Naruto mantuvo una expresión suave. Lo más probable es que uno de los implicados fuera un Hyuga Uchiha, podría haber sido cualquier cosa.

-¿Quieres que vaya y averigüe? – pregunto Konan, claramente desesperada por escapar de su abuelo político.

-No, debes quedarte aquí, por si necesito algo.

Konan suprimido un suspiro. - Sí, mi señor.

Hinata entró en la sala y se abrió paso entre los invitados. Al llegar a Naruto, dijo en voz baja: - Tu tía acaba de conocer Medusa.

-¿Mi tía era quien gritaba? - preguntó Naruto.

-¿Qué fue eso? - exigió Jiraya permaneciendo sentado en el sofá. - ¿Mi nuera gritó?

-Me temo que sí, mi señor - dijo Hinata, en tono de disculpa - Encontró a mi mascota - miró a Naruto, añadiendo brillantes - Medusa siempre ha sido demasiado gordo para escalar las paredes de su caja antes. Creo que su nuevo ejercicio ¡debe estar trabajando!

-¿Han implicado púas, mi amor? - preguntó Naruto, reprimiendo una sonrisa.

-Oh, no, tu tía no estaba atrapada. Pero Tenten va a llevarla a una de las habitaciones del piso superior. Desafortunadamente Medusa le dio dolor de cabeza.

Konan miró hacia el cielo. - Su cabeza siempre duele.

-¿Por qué tienes un erizo como mascota? – pregunto Jiraya.

-Ella no puede valerse por sí misma, mi señor. Mi hermano la rescató de un agujero de poste de alambrado, cuando era todavía un hoglet, y no pudimos encontrar a su madre. Así que he cuidado de ella desde entonces. Los erizos son mascotas encantadoras, siempre y cuando estén manejados correctamente - hizo una pausa y miró con interés sincero a Jiraya - Dios mío, eres un águila, ¿no?

-¿Un qué? - preguntó Jiraya, entrecerrando los ojos.

-Un águila - Hinata lo miró fijamente - Tiene características llamativas, y exuda poder, incluso mientras está sentado y quieto. Sin duda, siempre tienes la razón.

Naruto comenzó a intervenir, seguro de que a su abuelo le molestaría su respuesta. Para su asombro, Jiraya prácticamente se pavoneaba admirando a Hinata.

-Yo puedo - permitió el conde - Y de hecho, rara vez estoy equivocado en mis juicios.

Konan puso los ojos en blanco de nuevo.

-Se ve un poco cansado, mi Lord - observó Hinata - Debe estar sentado y cubierto - se apresuró para ir a buscar una manta de vuelta, y volvió a poner la suave lana azul sobre él.  
Jiraya recibió la manta con evidente placer. Recordando las habitaciones recalentadas en casa de su abuelo, Naruto pensó que probablemente podría tener frío. ¿Cómo podría Hinata haberlo adivinado? Era un misterio.

-Konan - imploró Hinata - ¿Me dejas sentarme junto a Lord Jiraya?

como si fuera un codiciado privilegio.

-Si insistes - Konan saltó del sofá como si hubiera sido lanzado por un mecanismo de resorte.

Antes de que Hinata tomara su lugar, se inclinó a hurgar debajo del sofá. Arrastrando un gato gris dormitando, se asentó de vuelta con Jiraya.

-Aquí tienes. Nada calienta más rápido que un gato en su regazo. Su nombre es Lucky. Ronronea si es tu mascota.

El viejo lo consideraba sin expresión.

Y ante el asombro de Naruto, empezó a acariciarle el pelo gris liso.

-A este gato le falta una pierna - comentó a Hinata.

-Sí, se hubiera llamado Nelson, pero es hembra. Pertenecía al fabricante de queso hasta que su pie quedó atrapado en una trampa.

-¿Por qué el nombre de Lucky? – pregunto Jiraya.

-Esperaba que iba a cambiar su suerte.

-¿Y lo hizo?

-Bueno, ella está sentada en el regazo de un conde, ¿no? - señaló, y Jiraya se echó a reír.

Tocó la pata restante del gato. - Tiene la suerte de haber sido capaz de adaptarse.

-Estaba decidida - dijo Hinata – Debió haberla visto después de la amputación. Siguió tratando de caminar sobre la pierna que faltaba, o saltar de una silla, se tropezaba y perdía el equilibrio. Pero un día, se despertó y parecía haber aceptado el hecho de que la pierna se fue para siempre. Se hizo casi tan ágil como antes - añadió significativamente - El truco fue olvidar lo que había perdido y aprender a seguir adelante con lo que ella tenia.

Jiraya le dirigió una mirada fascinada – Eres una mujer joven e inteligente.

Naruto y Konan se miraron con asombro, lo mismo que Hinata y Jiraya.

-Los hombres siempre han adorado a Hinata - dijo Konan en voz baja, volviéndose hacia Naruto. Sus ojos brillaban de risa - ¿Crees que el abuelo sería la prueba en su contra?

-Sí. No le gusta nadie.

-Al parecer, hace excepciones para las mujeres jóvenes que halagan su vanidad y parecen aferrarse a cada palabra suya.

Naruto echó una mirada a la cara resplandeciente de Hinata. Por supuesto que el conde no podía resistir. Hinata tenía una manera de ver a una persona con toda la atención, haciéndole sentir como si fuera la persona más interesante en la habitación.

-Nunca entenderé por qué no se ha casado hasta ahora - dijo Naruto.

Konan mantuvo su voz baja, cuando contestó - La mayoría de la nobleza opina que la familia Hyuga Uchiha es como la maledicencia. Y aunque la mayoría de los hombres parecían encantados con Hinata, que no querían casarse con una chica poco convencional. Como bien sabes.

Naruto frunció el ceño ante la burla. - Tan pronto como llegué a conocerla, admití que estaba mal.

-Esa es su tarjeta de presentación - dijo Konan – Jamas pensé que alguna vez podrías ver sin prejuicios. En el pasado, había un puñado de hombres que estaban enamorados de Hinata, pero no la cortejaron. El Sr. Sabaku No, por ejemplo. Rogó a su padre que le permitiera hacerlo, pero el lo amenazó con desheredarlo. Ha tenido que contentarse con adorar a Hinata desde lejos, y coqueteando con ella locamente en cada oportunidad, a sabiendas de que no servirán para nada.

-Esos días terminaron - dijo Naruto - Si alguna vez se acerca a ella de nuevo...

Konan sonrió. - Cuidado. Los celos están muy de moda en estos días. Uno debe tener la sofisticación necesaria para divertirse con las atenciones a una esposa.

-Me divertiría mucho echarlo por la ventana. Naruto hizo una pausa cuando Konan se echó a reír. Claramente, ella pensó que estaba bromeando - Me alegro de ver que estas en la sociedad de nuevo - lo decía en serio. Konan había pasado casi toda su matrimonio cuidado de Nagato, quien habían sido diagnosticado con tuberculosis poco después de su boda. Eso, combinado con el período de luto, se había convertido en un calvario largo y solitario para ella. Se merecía encontrar cierta alegría en la vida. - ¿Hay alguien especial en tu vida?.

Konan hizo una mueca. - ¿Quieres decir alguien a quien mi familia no hayan conseguido ahuyentar? No, no hay nadie que me atraiga de esa manera. Estoy segura de que podría tener elección entre casi cualquier cazador de fortunas en Londres, a la luz de mi viudedad y mi dote generosa. Pero soy estéril.

Naruto la miró alerta. - ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Tres años de matrimonio con Nagato, y ningún niño. Ni siquiera un aborto involuntario. Siempre dicen que las mujeres tienen la culpa en estos asuntos.

-Esa es una creencia que no comparto. Las mujeres no siempre son culpables de la infertilidad ha sido comprobado. Nagato estuvo enfermo durante la mayor parte de su matrimonio. Hay muchas razones para pensar que eres capaz de tener hijos con otro hombre.

Konan sonrió con ironía. - Vamos a ver qué depara el destino para mí. Pero no aspiro a casarme de nuevo. Estoy cansada hasta los huesos. Me siento como una mujer de noventa, en lugar de venticinco años.

-Se necesita más tiempo - murmuró Naruto - Te sentirás diferente algún día, Konan.

-Tal vez - dijo ella en tono convencido.

Su atención fue atrapada por la conversación cada vez más animada entre Hinata y Jiraya.

-Puedo subir a un árbol, así como cualquiera de los leñadores de bienes Hyuga –le estaba diciendo Hinata.

-No le creo - declaró el conde, tremendamente entretenido.

-Oh, sí. Fuera faldas, fuera corsé, me puse un par de calzones, y…

-Hinata – interrumpió Konan, antes de que esa discusión escandalosa de la ropa íntima progresado más allá. – Veo a Hanabi en la habitación de al lado. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, desde que la he visto. Y nunca me han presentando a su marido.

-Oh –Hinata volvió a regañadientes su atención lejos de Jiraya. - ¿Quieres que te lleve con… ?

-Sí -Konan la tomo del brazo.

Jiraya la miró disgustado.

Naruto contuvo una sonrisa. - ¿Qué piensas de ella? - preguntó.

Jiraya respondió sin dudar. - Me casaría con ella yo, si yo fuera cinco años más joven

-¿Cinco? - repitió Naruto con escepticismo.

-Diez, maldita sea - una leve sonrisa apareció en el rostro capeado del conde – Te felicito por tu elección. Es una niña de espíritu. Bonita a su manera, y con un encanto que no tiene necesidad de la verdadera belleza. Necesitas mantener una mano firme sobre las riendas, pero el problema valdrá la pena hizo una pausa, mirándolo pensativo - Una vez que has tenido una mujer así, nunca se puede estar contento con la clase ordinaria.

Naruto había estado a punto de discutir sobre la cuestión de la belleza de Hinata, que en su opinión era inigualable. Pero esta última frase llamó su atención. – ¿Te refieres a la abuela? - preguntó.

No. Tu abuela era la clase de mujer con la que yo pensé que debía casarme. Estaba enamorado de otra persona, una chica mucho menos adecuada. Y la deje ir, a mi pesar eterno - suspiró, pensando en algún recuerdo lejano - Toda una vida sin ella.

Fascinado, Naruto quería preguntar más pero este no era el momento ni el lugar para una conversación. Sin embargo, le dio una visión inesperada a su abuelo. ¿Qué haría que un hombre, quisiera casarse con una Ino cuando podría tener una Hinata?.

Por la noche, las bandejas de champán fueron repartidas y los invitados esperaban con impaciencia el anuncio de los esponsales a realizar. Por desgracia, el hombre encargado de hacerlo estaba temporalmente desaparecido. Después de una breve búsqueda, Itachi fue encontrado y llevado a la sala, donde se lanzó a un brindis con encanto, enumerando una serie de razones divertidas para el matrimonio. Aunque la mayoría de los invitados escuchaban con gran atención y reían en todas partes, Naruto escucho el cuchicheo de un par de comadres cerca, susurrando con matices de desaprobación.

-Encontraron a Uchiha besándose en la esquina con una mujer. Tuvieron que arrastrarlo para separarlo de ella.

-¿Quién era?

-Su propia esposa.

-Oh, querida.

-Sí. ¿Cómo puede ser que una pareja casada continué teniendo esa conducta tan indecorosa?

-Supongo que los Hyuga Uchiha se conocen mejor.

Naruto contuvo una sonrisa y lucho contra la tentación de volverse e informar a las dos viejas gallinas que los Hyuga Uchiha realmente sabía mejor. Simplemente le importaba un comino. Bajó la vista a Hinata, preguntándose si había escuchado la conversación, pero era ajena a los rumores, su atención estaba fija en su hermano. Itachi concluyó el brindis con deseos de todo corazón por la futura felicidad y prosperidad de la pareja de novios. Los invitados alzaron sus copas y aplaudieron en acuerdo. Tomando la mano enguantada de Hinata en la suya, Naruto se levantó y le dio un beso en la parte posterior de la muñeca. Quería llevársela de ese salón lleno de gente y tenerla sólo para él.

-Pronto – susurro Hinata, como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos - Y no me mires as – añadió - Tienes las rodillas temblorosas.

-Entonces no dirás lo que me gustaría hacer contigo ahora mismo

El momento íntimo y placentero terminó demasiado pronto.

Lord Jiraya, estaba de pie cerca de Itachi, se abrió paso a un primer plano, levantando la copa de champagne.

\- Mis amigos – dijo - Espero contribuir a la felicidad de esta ocasión compartiendo algunas noticias de Londres.

La multitud se calmó con respeto.

Una sensación de frío se deslizaba por la espalda de Naruto. Echó un vistazo a Itachi, que parecía desconcertado y se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué es? – pregunto Hinata, en voz baja.

Naruto negó con la cabeza, mirando a su abuelo. - Dios me ayude, no lo sé.

-Antes de partir a New Hampshire - continuó Jiraya - Se me informó por Su Gracia el duque de Cambridge que mi nieto recibirá la Cruz Victoria. La medalla, creada en enero pasado, es la más alta condecoración militar posible por su valor contra el enemigo. La reina le entregara la medalla al capitán Uzumaki en una ceremonia de investidura en Londres el próximo mes de junio  
Todos en la sala exclamaron y vitorearon. Naruto sintió todo el calor en su cuerpo. Esto no era nada de lo que él quería, otra pieza de metal con sangre prendida a su pecho, otra ceremonia para honrar a los eventos de mierda que no quería recordar. Y venia a inmiscuirse en uno de los momentos más dulces de su vida era repugnante. Maldito su abuelo para hacer esto sin advertirle previamente.

-¿Cuál es la razón de la Cruz de la Victoria que se otorgará a favor, mi Lord? - preguntó alguien.

Jiraya envió una sonrisa a Naruto. - Tal vez mi nieto puede aventurar una respuesta.

Naruto negó con la cabeza, mirándolo sin expresión.

La molestia cruzó la cara del conde por la falta de entusiasmo de Naruto

\- El Capitán Uzumaki fue recomendado para ese honor por un oficial del regimiento que le vio llevar a un oficial herido en un intenso tiroteo. Después de rescatar al oficial, el capitán Uzumaki ocupó el cargo hasta que llegó el socorro. Las posiciones de Rusia fueron capturadas, y el oficial herido, el teniente Orochimaru, se salvó.

Naruto no se atrevió a hablar cuando una lluvia de aplausos y felicitaciones llenaba el aire. Se obligó a terminar el champán. De alguna manera se encontró con la tracción para detenerlo, para mantener a raya la locura, en busca del sentido de separación que tanto necesitaba y temido. Por favor, Dios, pensó. No para el honor de Orochimaru.

.

.

Continuará...


	23. Nuestra Canción

**Aclaración:**

_Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

* * *

**_Capitulo 21  
_**

* * *

Al sentir una reacción explosiva hirviendo en su interior, Naruto se inquieto, Hinata esperó a que terminara su champaña. - Oh, Dios... - dijo en voz alta lo suficiente para llamar la atención de la gente alrededor de ellos. - Me temo que todas estas emociones están desarrollando un gran sofoco. ¿Capitán Uzumaki, no le importaría acompañarme a la sala?

La cuestión fue recibida con murmullos simpáticos, como la prueba de la constitución delicada de una mujer que se alentó siempre. Tenia el rostro tan pálido que Hinata se aferró al brazo de Naruto mientras él la conducía desde la sala. En vez de ir la sala, se encontraron en un lugar exterior, una mesa de trabajo sobre una pasarela de grava.

Se sentaron juntos sin palabras. Naruto deslizó su brazo alrededor de ella, apretando la boca contra su cabello. Ella escuchó los sonidos nocturnos del bosque cercano; píos y susurros, las conversaciones melodiosas de las ranas, el aleteo de aves y murciélagos. Poco a poco la respiración de Naruto se fue haciendo normal, para convertirse en un largo suspiro.

\- Lo siento - dijo en voz baja, sabiendo que el estaba pensando en Yahiko Bennett, el amigo que no había podido salvar. - Sé por qué esta medalla es tan odiosa para ti.

Naruto no respondió. La tensión que irradiaba era casi palpable, entendió que de todos los oscuros recuerdos que albergaba, este era uno de los peores.

\- ¿Es posible rechazar la medalla? - preguntó. – ¿Puedes renunciar a ella?

\- No es voluntaria. Tendría que hacer algo ilegal o repugnante para invocar la cláusula de expulsión.

\- Podríamos planear un crimen que puedas cometer - sugirió Hinata. - Estoy segura de que mi familia tendría algunas sugerencias excelentes.

Naruto la miró entonces, sus ojos como olas del mar. Por un momento temió Hinata que el intento de frivolidad podría haberle molestado. Pero entonces hubo una especie de risa en la garganta, y la tomo en sus brazos. – Hinata - susurró.- Nunca dejaré de necesitarte.

Se quedaron afuera más tiempo de lo debido, besándose y acariciándose hasta quedar los dos sin aliento por la necesidad frustrada. Un gemido silencioso se le escapó, y él la levanto del banco y la trajo de vuelta a la casa.

Cuando Hinata, se mezclo entre los invitados, charlando y fingiendo interés en los consejos que le ofrecían, ella seguía robando miradas a Naruto siempre que fuera posible. Él parecía en calma hasta el punto de estoicismo, manteniendo una actitud marcial. Todo el mundo lo adulaba, incluso aquellos cuya posición social y aristocrática sangre eclipsaban por mucho la suya. A pesar de fachada controlada de Naruto, se dio cuenta de su malestar, tal vez incluso el antagonismo, al tratar de reajustarse a un paisaje que había sido una vez tan familiar. Se sentía fuera de lugar entre viejos amigos, ninguno de los cuales quiso hacer hincapié en la realidad de lo que había experimentado y hecho en la guerra. Las medallas y galones dorados y música patriótica era todo lo que alguien se siente cómodo discutiendo. Y por lo tanto sólo podía permitir que sus sentimientos se mostraran breves y cautelosos.

\- Hinata. -Konan estaba a su lado, suavemente alejándola antes de que pudiera participar en otra conversación. - Ven conmigo. Quiero darte algo.

Hinata la llevó a la parte trasera de la casa, a un conjunto de escaleras que conducen a una sala de forma irregular en el segundo piso. Era uno de los muchos encantos de la Hacienda, las salas y espacios excéntricos sin propósito aparente parecían haber crecido orgánicamente de la vivienda habitual.

Se sentaron juntas amigablemente en la escalera.

\- Has hecho tanto bien a Naruto - dijo Konan. - Pensaba que cuando regresó después de la guerra había perdido toda capacidad para ser feliz. Pero parece tan distinto ahora no tan melancólico o cerrado. Incluso su tía ha señalado la diferencia y ella está muy agradecida.

\- Ella ha sido amable conmigo - dijo Hinata.- Aunque es obvio que no soy lo que esperaba para su sobrino.

\- No - admitió Konan con una sonrisa. - Sin embargo, está decidida a sacar el mejor partido de las cosas. Tú eres la única posibilidad de mantener Namikaze en nuestra rama de la familia. Si tu y Naruto no tienen descendencia, irá a sus primos, que ella no puede soportar. Creo que me hubiera gustado mucho mejor, si hubiera sido capaz de concebir.

\- Lo siento - murmuró Hinata, tomándole la mano.

La sonrisa de Konan se volvió agridulce. - No estaba destinado a ser. Esa es la lección que he tenido que aprender. Hay cosas que no están destinados a ser, y uno puede despotricar contra ellas, o aceptarlo. Nagato me dijo casi al final que teníamos que estar agradecidos por el tiempo que se nos había dado. Dijo que veía las cosas con mucha claridad, ya que su vida llegaba a su fin. Lo que me lleva a lo que quiero darte.

Hinata la miró expectante.

Con cuidado, Konan saco un pergamino cuidadosamente doblado de la manga. Se trataba de una carta sin sellar.

\- Antes de que lo leas - dijo Konan. - Tengo que explicarte. Nagato lo escribió la semana antes de morir, insistió en escribirla él mismo y me dijo que debía dársela a Naruto cuando regresara o no. Pero después de leerla, no estaba segura de qué hacer con ella. Cuando Naruto regreso de la guerra de Crimea, estaba tan inestable y con problemas. Pensé que sería mejor esperar. Porque no importa lo que Nagato me había pedido, yo sabía que por encima de todo no tengo que hacer más daño a Naruto, después de todo lo que ha pasado.

Hinata abrió mucho los ojos. -¿Crees que esta carta puede perjudicarle?

-No estoy segura. A pesar de nuestro parentesco, no entiendo a Naruto suficientemente bien como para juzgarlo.- Konan se encogió de hombros con impotencia. – Tu sabrás lo que quiero decir cuando lo leas. No quiero dársela a Naruto si no puedo estar segura de que le hará bien, y que no causa tormentos no deseados. Lo dejo en tus manos, Hinata, confío en tu sabiduría.

Un mes más tarde, en un día soleado y seco de Noviembre, la boda tuvo lugar en la iglesia parroquial en la plaza del pueblo. Los invitados de la boda salieron de sus coches a pocas calles de distancia de la iglesia, recorriendo el resto del camino por un sendero muy cubierto de flores y hierbas de la fertilidad. Más y más gente se unió a ellos cuando pasaban, hasta que fue menos de un cortejo nupcial que una turba jovial.

A la mula de Hinata le fueron atadas flores a la espalda . Hector la mulita caminaba entre la multitud a un ritmo digno, mientras que las mujeres caminando junto a él metió la mano en las canastas y arrojaban puñados de pétalos frescos y flores en el suelo. Un sombrero de paja adornado con flores había sido atado a la cabeza de Héctor.

-¡Dios mío, Akamaru¡ - dijo Naruto con tristeza al perro a su lado - Entre tú y la mula, creo que son lo mejor de la negociación - Akamaru estaba recién lavado, un collar de rosas blancas atado alrededor de su cuello. El perro miraba receloso, claramente no del agrado del público.

Mientras las mujeres ocuparon la mitad de la calle, y los hombres el otro lado, Naruto lanzaba miradas ocasionales a Hinata. Estaba rodeada de muchachas del pueblo vestidas de blanco, aparentemente para confundir a los malos espíritus que podrían haber tenido los diseños de la novia. Naruto, por su parte, estaba rodeado de una guardia de honor compuesta por amigos de la Brigada de Rifles, y unos pocos hombres de su unidad de caballería original. Finalmente llegaron a la iglesia, que ya estaba llena. La música de violín llenó el aire. Mientras que Naruto se dirigió al frente de la iglesia para esperar en el altar, Hinata se mantuvo en la parte de atrás con Neji.

-Hinata - le preguntó - ¿Qué hiciste a Héctor?

-Es una mula de flores - dijo razonablemente.

-Espero que no te angusties al saber que se está comiendo el sombrero.

Hinata sofocó una risilla.

Inclinando la cabeza sobre la de ella, Neji murmuró: - Cuando te entregue en el altar, Hina, quiero recordar algo. Realmente no te estoy regalando. Sólo le doy la oportunidad de amarte tanto como el resto de nosotros.

Hinata se apoyó en él. - Él lo hace - susurró.

-Yo también lo creo - dijo su hermano en voz baja - No dejaría que te casaras con él de otra manera.

El resto de la mañana y la tarde pasó en un aturdimiento de la felicidad. Después de que intercambiaron votos, salieron de la iglesia bajo un arco de espadas sostenidas por la guardia de honor. La puerta principal estaba cerrada otra tradición de Stony Cross y no se abría hasta que el novio pagara el peaje. Naruto metió la mano en una bolsa de terciopelo, sacó un puñado de monedas de oro, y los arrojó a la multitud. La lluvia de monedas provoco gritos de júbilo. Tres puñados más fueron enviados a la atmósfera, la mayoría de las piezas brillantes capturados antes de llegar al suelo.

El conjunto de arremolinaron alrededor de la plaza del pueblo, donde había largas mesas con montones de pasteles interpuesto por todo el mundo en Stony Cross. Hinata y Naruto alimentados por la torta, mientras los aldeanos les colmaba de migas para asegurar la fertilidad de la pareja. La multitud siguió su celebración en el campo cuando los invitados partieron hacia la Hacienda Hyuga Uchiha. El desayuno de la boda tuvo lugar, con las interminables rondas de brindis y alegría.

Cuando el asunto se terminó, Hinata se sintió aliviada al ser capaz de subir y quitarse el vestido de novia. Con Tenten y una criada que le ayudaron a deshacerse del voluminoso vestido, las tres se echaron a reír cuando una lluvia de migas de pastel se cayó al suelo.

-Esa es mi menos favorito Stony personalizado de la boda de la Cruz - dijo Hinata con tristeza, al cepillar las migajas - Por otra parte, es probablemente más de unos cuantos pájaros hayan sido felices.

-Hablando de las aves, querida. - Tenten esperó hasta que la criada había ido a hacer un baño - Eso trae a la mente la línea del poema de Samuel Coleridge sobre la primavera," Las abejas se agitan las aves se encuentran en el ala.

Hinata le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva. - ¿Por qué hablar de eso? Es otoño, no primavera.

-Sí, pero ese poema particular, menciona el emparejamiento de las aves. Creí que podría haber algunas preguntas para mí sobre ese tema.

-¿Acerca de los pájaros? Gracias, pero yo sé mucho más acerca de las aves que tú.

Tenten suspiró, abandonando el intento de ser delicada - Olvídate de la critica a las aves. Es tu noche de bodas ¿Quieres preguntarme algo?

-Oh. Gracias, pero Naruto ya, eh... me ha proporcionado la información.

Tenten levantó las cejas. - ¿Ha?

-Sí. Aunque utilizó un eufemismo diferente que las aves o las abejas.

-¿Él? ¿A que hizo referencia, entonces?

-Ardillas - dijo Hinata. Y se volvió a un lado para ocultar una sonrisa al ver la expresión de su cuñada.

A pesar de que se irían al día siguiente durante quince días en los Cotswolds, Hinata había asumido que iban a pasar su noche de bodas en la Casa Uzumaki. Había enviado un baúl que contenia un poco de ropa, artículos de tocador, y una camisa de dormir a la casa de Naruto. Se sorprendió, por lo tanto, cuando Naruto le informó que tenía planes en mente. Después de hacerle despedirse de su familia, Hinata salió a la tracción delantera con Naruto. Él había dejado su uniforme, con su tintineo de las medallas relucientes, y llevaba un tweed simple y de paño, con una corbata blanca atada simple en su cuello. Lo prefería de esta manera.

En lugar de los transportes que Hinata había esperado, había un solo caballo en la unidad. Hinata volvió a darle una mirada inquisitiva. - ¿Nos han puesto un caballo? ¿Un carro de pony?

Sus labios temblaban. - Vamos a viajar juntos, si estás dispuesta. Tengo una sorpresa para ti.

La ayudó a montar el caballo, y montó detrás de ella fácilmente. Hinata saboreó la sensación de él, su cuerpo se ajustaba fácilmente a todos los movimientos del caballo. Él le ordenó cerrar los ojos a su paso por el bosque. Hinata se relajó contra su pecho. El aire del bosque se volvió dulce al enfriarse, impregnada de olores de resina y tierra oscura.

-¿Dónde vamos? - preguntó contra su abrigo.

-Ya casi llegamos. No mires.

Pronto Naruto tiró de las riendas en el caballo y desmontó, ayudándola a bajar. Viendo su entorno, Hinata sonrió con perplejidad. Era la casa secreta en la finca de lord Sarutobi. La luz brillaba a través de las ventanas abiertas.

-¿Por qué estamos aquí?

-Sube las escaleras para ver - dijo Naruto, y se fue a atar el caballo.

Recogiendo las faldas de su vestido azul, Hinata subió la escalera circular, que se había iluminado con lámparas estratégicamente situadas en los tramos de una pared antigua que se había iluminado con antorchas alguna vez. Al llegar al piso de arriba Hinata cruzó el umbral. La habitación se había transformado.

Un pequeño fuego ardía en la chimenea antes oscuro y luz de la lámpara de oro llenó el aire. Los pisos de madera había sido fregados y cubiertos con alfombras ricas, turco de espesor. tapices florales suavizaban las paredes de piedra antigua. La bancada antigua había sido reemplazado por una cama grande con castañas paneles tallados y columnas salomónicas. La cama se había hecho con un colchón de profundidad y edredones de lujo, ropa de cama, almohadas blancas y regordetas apiladas de tres en fondo. La mesa del rincón estaba cubierto de damasco de color malva y cargados de bandejas de plata cubiertas y cestas rebosantes de comida. La condensación brillaba en los lados de un cubo de plata de champán helado.

Aturdida, Hinata vagó más en la habitación.

Naruto se le acercó por detrás. Como Hinata se volvió hacia él, buscó en su rostro con una mirada inquisitiva.

-Si lo deseas, podemos pasar nuestra primera noche juntos aquí – dijo - Pero si esto no te complace. Iremos a la Casa Uzumaki.

Hinata apenas podía hablar. - ¿Hiciste esto por mí?

Él asintió con la cabeza. - Le pregunté a lord Sarutobi si podríamos pasar la noche aquí. Y no tuvo objeciones a un poco de redecoración.

Fue interrumpido cuando Hinata se arrojó sobre él y rodeó con sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Naruto la abrazó, con las manos moviéndose lentamente sobre la espalda y las caderas. Sus labios encontraron la delicada piel de sus mejillas, la barbilla, la suavidad de su boca. Hinata le contestó a ciegas. Él tomo sus labios con los suyos, su lengua suavemente dibujando el contorno de su bocas. Necesitan más de él, luchó para atraerlo más profundo, para darle un beso más, y se resistió con una sonrisa tranquila.

-Espera, mi amor, hay otra parte de la sorpresa que no quiero que te pierdas.

-¿Dónde? - preguntó Hinata adormilada, su mano buscando por encima de su frente.

Naruto soltó una carcajada ahogada, tomándola de los hombros. Se quedó mirándola, sus ojos azules brillantes.

-Escucha - susurró.

Cuando el zumbido de su propio corazón se aquietó, Hinata oyó la música. No instrumentos, pero se unían las voces humanas en armonía. Asombrada, se fue a la ventana y miró hacia afuera. Una sonrisa iluminó su rostro. Un pequeño grupo de oficiales del regimiento de Naruto, todavía en uniforme, estaban de pie en una fila, cantando una lenta, inquietante balada.

_...Si yo fuera a la costa de Groenlandia,_  
_Y en mis brazos mi enamorada muchacha;_  
_en medio de las heladas eternidad caliente,_  
_Muy pronto la noche el medio año que pase._  
_Y me encantaría que todos los días._  
_Cada noche se besaban y el juego,_  
_Si conmigo te había encariñado callejeros._  
_Sobre las colinas y muy lejos. . ._

-Nuestra canción – susurro Hinata.

-Sí.

Hinata bajó al piso y se preparó con los brazos cruzados sobre el alféizar de la ventana el mismo lugar donde ella había encendido tantas velas para un soldado que luchaba en tierra lejana. Naruto se reunió con ella en la ventana, de rodillas con los brazos se paro a su alrededor.

Al concluir la canción, Hinata sopló un beso a los oficiales. - Gracias, señores - le dijo a ellos - Voy a atesorar esto en mi memoria siempre.

Uno de ellos improviso - Tal vez no sea consciente de ello, Sra. Uzumaki, pero de acuerdo a la tradición de la boda de la Brigada del Rifle, todos los hombres de la guardia de honor del novio llega a besar a la novia en su noche de bodas.

-Lo que la podredumbre - replicó Naruto amablemente - La única tradición de Rifles de bodas que conozco es para evitar casarse en primer lugar.

-Bueno, era una broma viejo amigo - el grupo rió.

-No se puede decir que lo culpamos - agregó uno de ellos - Usted es una visión, Sra. Uzumaki.

-Hermosa como la luz de luna - dijo otro.

-Gracias - dijo Naruto - Ahora dejen de cortejar a mi esposa o perderán su permiso.

-Comenzamos el trabajo – dijo uno de los oficiales – Tu te quedas para terminar, Uzumaki.

Y con silbidos alegres y buenos deseos, los rifles se fueron.

-Nos están quitando el caballo con ellos - dijo Naruto, con una sonrisa en su voz - Están bien y verdaderamente locos por ti ahora - se volvió hacia Hinata y deslizó los dedos bajo la barbilla, empujándola para mirar hacia él. - ¿Qué es esto? - su voz se suavizó. - ¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada - dijo Hinata, al verlo a través de un brillo de lágrimas - Absolutamente nada. Es que... Pasé muchas horas en este lugar, soñaba con estar junto a ti algún día. Pero nunca me atreví a creer que realmente podría suceder.

-Tenías que creer, sólo un poco – dijo en voz baja - De lo contrario no se habría hecho realidad. La envolvió en un abrazo reconfortante. Después de mucho tiempo, habló en voz baja contra su pelo. - Hinata. Una de las razones por las que no he hecho el amor contigo desde aquella tarde es que yo no quería aprovecharme de ti otra vez.

-No -protestó ella - Me entregué a ti libremente

-Sí, lo sé - Naruto besó su cabeza – Fuiste generosa, hermosa, y tan apasionada que me has arruinado por cualquier otra mujer. Pero no era lo que yo había tenido intención para tu primera vez. Esta noche voy a hacer las paces.

Hinata se estremeció ante la promesa de su tono sensual. - No hay necesidad. Pero si insistes…

-Insisto – paso la mano por la espalda y siguió tocándola, haciéndola sentir segura. Y luego se puso a besarla a su manera, en el lateral de su cuello, su boca caliente y deliberada, y ella comenzó a no sentirse completamente segura. levantó la cabeza y le sonrió. - ¿Vamos a cenar primero?

\- él la detuvo con él.

-Después de que el desayuno de la boda fue enorme - dijo Hinata - Nunca voy a tener hambre. Sin embargo. - le dio una brillante sonrisa - No me importaría una copa de champán.

Tomando su rostro entre las manos, la besó con rapidez - Por esa sonrisa, puedes tomar la botella entera.

Ella apretó la mejilla en su palma. - ¿Me desabrochas el vestido?

Se sentía como un acto marital, desabrochar de su vestido, tanto reconfortante y agradable. Al descubrirle la nuca, apretó los labios contra la piel delicada, y encadeno más besos prolongados en la parte superior de su columna vertebral.

-¿Hago lo mismo con el corsé así? - le preguntó, su voz cerca de su oído.

Hinata sintió que sus piernas aún estaban apoyando.

-No, gracias, puedo manejar eso por mí misma - huyó a la privacidad del biombo y tiró de su baúl detrás de él. Al abrir la tapa, Hinata encontró su ropa cuidadosamente doblada y una bolsa de muselina con un cepillo, un bastidor de horquillas, y otras pequeñas necesidades. También había un paquete envuelto en papel azul pálido y atado con una cinta a juego. Recogiendo una pequeña nota que habían doblado y escondido debajo de la cinta Hinata leyo:

_"Un regalo para tu noche de bodas, querida Hinata. Este camisón fue hecho por la modista de moda en Londres. Es bastante diferente de los que suelen llevar, pero será muy agradable para tu novio. Confía en mí sobre esto._  
_Hanabi"_

Sosteniendo el camisón, Hinata vio que estaba hecha de gasa negra y botones pequeños. Sólo había usado colores blanco de batista o muselina, esto era un poco extraño. Sin embargo, si eso era lo que gustaba a los maridos. Después de haberse quitado el corsé Hinata coloco la bata sobre su cabeza y dejo que se deslizara por encima de su cuerpo con un sonido sedoso. El tejido fino cubría sus hombros y el torso, se abrochaba en la cintura antes de desembocar en el suelo con paneles transparentes. Un pliegue al lado de la cadera, dejaba al descubierto su pierna cuando se movía. Y al darse la vuelta el camisón tenia un inmenso escote que quedaba mas debajo de su columna vertebral. Tirando de las horquillas de sus cabellos, los dejó caer en la bolsa de muselina en el maletero.

Tentativamente salió de detrás de la pantalla.

Naruto acababa de verter dos vasos de champán. Se volvió hacia ella y se quedó inmóvil, con excepción de su mirada, que viajó sobre ella - Dios mío – murmuró - y vació su champaña. Dejando la copa vacía a un lado, se aferró a la otra como si temiera que pudiera deslizarse por entre los dedos.

-¿Te gusta mi camisón? - preguntó Hinata.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza, sin apartar la mirada de ella - ¿Dónde está el resto?

-Esto fue todo lo que pude encontrar – no pudo resistir burlarse de el - Me pregunto si me lo pongo al revés.

-Vamos a ver - cuando se volvió a revelar la línea de su espalda desnuda, Naruto respiró.

Aunque Hinata le oyó murmurar una maldición, no se ofendió, deduciendo que Hanabi tenía razón sobre el camisón. Y cuando apuró la segunda copa de champán, olvidando que era de ella, Hinata reprimió una sonrisa. Fue a la cama y se subió sobre el colchón, saboreando la dulzura ondulante de las colchas y sábanas. Tendiéndose de espaldas sobre su lado, no hizo ningún intento para cubrir su pierna expuesta.

Naruto se acercó a ella, quitándose la camisa en el camino. La de sus músculos era impresionante. Era un hombre hermoso, un marcado Apolo, un amante ideal. Y era suyo. Llegó hasta ella, capturando el aliento en su garganta mientras su mano se cernía sobre su pecho. Dejó que su mano se moviera a través de la piel. Se inclinó sobre ella, sus ojos pesados párpados.  
Abrumado por una mezcla de amor y deseo, murmuro sin aliento - Naruto

Le toco los labios con un solo dedo, acariciando las curvas temblorosas, con la punta de su dedo pulgar para separarlos. La besó, encajando la boca a la de ella en diferentes ángulos. Cada beso dulce para sus nervios, que propagaban el fuego en su interior, lo que le hacia imposible pensar con claridad. Sus manos sobre ella con una ligereza que prometía dejarla más que satisfecha. Estaba siendo seducida, con bastante destreza.

Sintió que estaba presionando su espalda, una de sus piernas empujando entre las suyas. Sus dedos se deslizaron sobre el pecho, hasta encontrar el duro pezón bajo el velo de seda. Su pulgar lo pinchó, acariciándolo con una suavidad que la hizo retorcerse de agitación. Tomando la punta entre el pulgar y el índice, le apretó suavemente a través de la gasa. Ella gimió contra sus labios y rompió el beso mientras luchaba por sacar más aire.

Naruto se inclinó contra su pecho, la niebla de su aliento penetra la tela brillante y calentaba su piel. Su lengua tocó el pico tenso la estimulación de la seda le ofrecía tanto como frustración y placer. Hinata quiso con manos temblorosas empujar el camisón fuera del camino.

-Poco a poco - susurró, arrastrando su lengua por su piel, sin llegar al lugar donde más lo quería.

Sus dedos se fueron a sus mejillas y la mandíbula, la abrasión de su piel afeitada como el terciopelo quemaba contra su palma. Trató de guiar su boca, y él se rió en voz baja, resistiendo.

-Poco a poco – repitió depositando besos suaves en el espacio entre sus pechos.

-¿Por qué? - preguntó con la respiración agitada.

-Es mejor para nosotros dos - le tomó un pecho entre los dedos en forma suave - Sobre todo para ti. Hace el placer más profundo más dulce deja que te enseñe, mi amor.

Su cabeza se arrojó sin descanso como su lengua jugando en su carne.

-Naruto. . . - su voz era temblorosa - Me gustaría. . .

-¿Sí?

Era tan terriblemente egoísta, y sin embargo no pudo evitar haberlo dicho impulsivamente:-Ojalá no hubiera habido otras mujeres antes que yo.

La miró de una manera que la hizo sentir como si estuviera disolviendo la miel. Su boca descendió, acariciando la suya.

-Mi corazón es sólo tuyo - le susurró - Nunca fue hacer el amor antes. Esto es una novedad para mí, también.

Desconcertada por eso, miro sus ojos brillantes - ¿Entonces es diferente, cuando uno está enamorado?

-Hinata, mi amor, es más de lo que he conocido. Más allá de los sueños - su mano se deslizó por encima de su cadera, sus dedos tiraron suavemente de la seda negra para llegar a su piel. Su estómago se contrajo ante su toque - Tú eres la razón por la que vivo. Si no fuera por ti, nunca hubiera regresado.

-No digas eso - fue insoportable, el pensamiento de cualquier cosa que le hubiera pasado.

-Solo tenia la esperanza de estar contigo. ¿Te acuerdas de cuando escribí eso?

Hinata asintió y se mordió el labio mientras su mano se deslizó por debajo de la seda transparente.

-Me refiero a cada palabra – murmuró - Me gustaría haber escrito mucho más, pero no quería asustarte.

-Yo quería escribir más, también - dijo con voz trémula. - Quería compartir contigo cada pensamiento, cada… - se interrumpió con un grito de asombro cuando encontró el lugar más vulnerables entre sus muslos.

-Estás tan caliente aquí - susurró, acariciándole íntimamente - Tan suave. Oh, Hinata. . .me enamore de ti sólo por tus palabras pero tengo que admitir que prefiero esta forma de comunicarse. Apenas podía hablar, su mente deslumbrada por las sensaciones - Sigue siendo una carta de amor - deslizo la mano por la pendiente de oro de su hombro - Sólo que en la cama.

Sonrió. - Entonces voy a tratar de utilizar la puntuación correcta.

Perdida la razón mientras la acariciaba y la atormentaba. Demasiadas sensaciones, procedían de distintas direcciones. Se retorció con calor.

-Por favor - dijo ella, recogiendo sudor de la piel y en las raíces de su cabello. - Te necesito ahora.

-No, mi amor. Espera un poco más - acarició sus muslos, hundiendo los pulgares hasta los pliegues húmedos de su sexo.

Descubrió que la cosa más imposible en el mundo era la realización del clímax en la bahía, que cuanto más le decía que no, las sensaciones subían hacia ella. Él lo sabía, una luz de burla apareció en sus ojos mientras le susurró. - Todavía no. Es demasiado pronto –tenemos todo el tiempo, sus dedos la acariciaban distraídamente entre sus muslos, su boca rozaba sobre su pecho. Cada parte de su cuerpo estaba lleno de ansias desesperadas. – No aun - dijo sobre su piel - Espera. . .

Hinata jadeaba y se puso rígida, tratando de contener las acometidas de la sensación. Pero sus labios se abrían sobre su pezón, y comenzó a tirar con suavidad. Llorando, se enganchó hacia arriba contra la boca y las manos, dejando que el placer desgarrador la alcanzara. Se sacudió y gimió cuando los espasmos voluptuosos pasaron sobre ella, mientras las lágrimas le llenaron los ojos.

Mirando hacia abajo, Naruto murmuró con simpatía. Sus manos se movían sobre su cuerpo suavemente besó una lágrima - No te enojes - susurró.

-No podías evitar que sucediera - dijo con voz quejumbrosa.

-Se suponía que… - dijo con ternura - Estaba jugando contigo.

-Pero yo quería que durara más tiempo. Es nuestra noche de bodas, y ya termino – haciendo una pausa, añadió con tristeza - Por lo menos por mi parte.

Naruto apartó la cara, pero podía ver que estaba luchando por contener una carcajada. Cuando él se domino, la miró con una leve sonrisa y le alisó el pelo de la cara.

-Yo puedo hacer que estés lista de nuevo.

Hinata se quedo en silencio por un momento mientras evaluaba sus nervios gastados y su cuerpo inerte. - No lo creo - dijo - Me siento como un trapo exprimido

-Te prometo que estarás lista de nuevo - su voz ronca por la diversión.

-Va a llevar mucho tiempo - dijo Hinata, todavía con el ceño fruncido.

Envolviéndola entre sus brazos, Naruto aplastó su boca sobre la de ella. - Sólo espero que sí.

Después de desnudar a los dos, Naruto besó su cuerpo saciado por todas partes degustándolo a placer. Compulsivamente sus manos se pasearon por las texturas masculinas de él, el pelo hirsuto, los músculos duros satinados, las cicatrices que lentamente se iban convirtiendo en algo familiar. Ella sintió como la volvía de espaldas, y presionaba su sexo duro contra su trasero, que se sentía imposiblemente ajustado. Sin embargo ella quería más. Bajó la cabeza contra su brazo y sollozó mientras se inclino para besar su cuello. Él le rodeaba, llenándola sintió su carne hinchada ajustándose a su cuerpo por instinto.

Le susurro al oído, palabras de lujuria, alabanza y adoración, diciéndole todas las formas en que quería su placer. Ella gimió al sentir una de sus manos deslizarse por debajo de sus caderas. Tomó su sexo, acariciando su punto de placer al empezar un ritmo profundo e insistente. Más rápido que antes, deliberado despiadado. Ella gimió y se aferro a la manta con los puños. Cuando estaba al borde del climax, se detuvo y le dio la vuelta. No podía apartar la vista del azul de sus ojos.

-Te quiero - susurró, y ella se sacudió cuando la penetró de nuevo. Envolvió los brazos y las piernas alrededor de él, lo besó y mordió sus labios, tentando los músculos de sus hombro. Hizo un sonido bajo, casi un gruñido, tomó sus nalgas con las manos para levantarla y penetrarla con más fuerza. Frotó su cuerpo contra el suyo íntimamente, acariciando su sexo una y otra vez, hasta que alcanzo un clímax que brillaba a través de todas las células y los nervios.

Naruto se hundió y grito, dejando que las convulsiones se apoderaran de su cuerpo. La mutua liberación extrajo gemidos de ambos. Y sin embargo, la necesidad no se detuvo. El sentir su cuerpo junto al suyo solo lo hacia desearla aún más. Naruto no estaba lo suficientemente cerca de ella, quería aun más.

Salieron de la cama un poco más tarde para comer la deliciosa cena fría que se había dejado para ellos, rebanadas de pastel , ensaladas, ciruelas maduras, pastel empapado de saúco cordial. Se acabaron el champagne, y tomaron los últimos dos vasos en la cama, donde Naruto hizo un par de brindis lascivos. Y Hinata aplico de su boca champagne helado a varias partes de su cuerpo. Jugaron, rieron, y luego se quedaron en silencio durante un rato, mirando las velas quemarse.

-No quiero quedarme dormida – murmuró - Quiero que esta noche dure para siempre.

Sintió la sonrisa de Naruto contra su mejilla - No tiene por qué durar. Personalmente, soy bastante optimista acerca de mañana por la noche.

-En ese caso, me voy a dormir. No puedo mantener mis ojos abiertos por más tiempo.

Él la besó suavemente. - Buenas noches, señora Uzumaki.

-Buenas noches – una sonrisa curvó sus labios mientras lo veía salir de la cama para apagar la última de las velas. Pero primero tomó una almohada de la cama, y lo dejó caer sobre la alfombra junto con un edredón de repuesto.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

Naruto miró por encima del hombro, arqueando una ceja - Te recuerdo que te dije no podemos dormir juntos.

-¿Ni siquiera en nuestra noche de bodas? - protestó.

-Voy a estar al alcance, mi amor.

-Pero no estarás cómodo en el suelo.

-Hinata, en comparación con algunos de los lugares en que he dormido en el pasado, esto es un palacio. Créeme, voy a estar cómodo.

Insatisfecha y atormentada Hinata se cubrió con la manta se acostó de lado. La habitación quedó a oscuras, escucho los sonidos de Naruto y el sonido de su respiración acompasada. Pronto se sintió caer en la negrura del sueño dejándolo lidiar con sus demonios

.

.

Continuará...


	24. Confía en mi

**Aclaración:**

_Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

* * *

**_Capitulo 22  
_**

* * *

Aunque Hinata consideraba a Hampshire el lugar más hermoso de Inglaterra, Cotswolds casi la eclipsó. Cotswolds, a menudo se refería como el corazón de Inglaterra, formada por una cadena de colinas escarpadas y que cruzaban Gloucestershire y Oxfordshire. Hinata estaba encantada por los pueblos como un libro de cuentos con sus pequeñas casas de campo, y por las verdes colinas cubiertas de ovejas gordas. La lana había era la industria más rentable de Cotswolds, con un beneficio que se utilizaba para mejorar el paisaje y la construcción de iglesias, mas de una placa proclamaba LA OVEJA PAGA PARA TODOS.

Para deleite de Hinata, el perro pastor tenía una condición igualmente elevada. La actitud de los aldeanos hacia los perros le recordaba a Hinata a algo que había escuchado decir una vez a Neji que había dicho un gitano. "Para que un visitante se sienta bienvenido, también debe hacer que su perro se sienta bienvenido." Aquí en este pueblo Cotswold, la gente llevaba a sus perros por todas partes, incluso a las iglesias en las que los bancos se llenaban con los surcos donde habían atado las correas.

Naruto llevo a Hinata a una cabaña con techo de paja en la finca de la señora Senju. La vizcondesa, una amiga y la conexión de Jiraya, se había ofrecido para que el lugar estuviera disponible para ellos indefinidamente. La casa estaba fuera de vista de la Sra Senju, una casa señorial construida en el otro lado de un granero del diezmo antiguo. Con sus puertas bajo arcos, techo de paja inclinado y clemátides rosa que florecían dos veces al escalar las paredes exteriores, la casa era encantadora.

La habitación principal tenía una chimenea de piedra, techos con vigas y muebles cómodos, y las ventanas con vistas a un jardín de atrás. Akamaru fue a investigar las habitaciones de arriba, mientras que un par de lacayos transportaban los baúles y maletas.

\- ¿Te complace? - Naruto preguntó, sonriendo al ver la excitación de Hinata.

\- ¿Cómo no podría? - Preguntó, moviéndose en círculo.

\- Es un lugar bastante humilde para una luna de miel - dijo Naruto, sonriendo mientras se acercaba a él y le echó los brazos alrededor de su cuello. - Podría llevarte a cualquier parte de París, Florencia...

\- Como te dije antes, quiero un lugar tranquilo y cómodo. - Hinata lo cubrió de besos en la cara. - Libros, vino, largas caminatas y tú. Es el lugar más maravilloso del mundo. Que me da pena dejar.

Él se rió entre dientes, tratando de tratando de cubrir su boca con la suya. - No tienes que salir por dos semanas. - Después de haber capturado sus labios en un beso largo, abrasador, Hinata se derritió contra él y suspiró.

\- ¿Cómo podría ser la vida ordinaria, en comparación con esto?

\- La vida ordinaria será igual de maravillosa - susurró. - Mientras estés allí.

Ante la insistencia de Naruto, Hinata dormía en uno de los dormitorios en la planta alta contigua, separada sólo por una delgada pared de listones y yeso. Sabía que no le molestaba compartir una habitación con él, pero su sueño era demasiado inquieto, sus pesadillas demasiado imprevisibles para correr ningún riesgo.

Incluso aquí, en este lugar donde era tan feliz, había noches difíciles. Se despertaba y se sentaba erguido de los sueños de sangre y balas, de los rostros contorsionados por la agonía, y se encontraba buscando una pistola, una espada, algún medio para defenderse. Siempre que las pesadillas eran especialmente malas, Akamaru se subía a la cama y se acomodaba a su lado. Como lo hacía durante la guerra, Akamaru vigilaba a Naruto mientras dormía, dispuesto a alertarle si un enemigo acercaba.

No importa qué tan preocupado pasara las noches, sin embargo, los días eran extraordinarios llenos de placer, serenos, dándole una sensación de bienestar que Naruto no había sentido en años. Había algo en la luz en Cotswolds, un ópalo suave que cubría las colinas y las tierras agrícolas. A la mañana cuando salía el sol, el cielo se engrosaba gradualmente a las nubes de la tarde. Más tarde, la lluvia caía sobre las hojas del otoño brillante y les dio una hervida de azúcar glaseado, sacando un olor oscuro, fresco de la marga y arcilla.

Rápidamente cayeron en una rutina, un simple desayuno seguido por un largo paseo con Akamaru, y luego se aventuraron a salir a visitar la zona del mercado cercano, con sus tiendas y panaderías, o para explorar las antiguas ruinas y monumentos. Uno no podía emplear un paso útil con Hinata. Se detenía a mirar con frecuencia telarañas, insectos, el musgo, los nidos. Ella escuchaba fuera de las puertas los sonidos con el mismo aprecio que la gente mostraba mientras escucha a Mozart. Todo era una sinfonía para ella, el cielo, el agua, la tierra. Se acercó al mundo de nuevo cada día, vivir plenamente en el presente, a la par con todo a su alrededor.

Una noche que aceptaron una invitación de Lord Kato y Lady Senju a cenar en la mansión. La mayoría de las veces, sin embargo, ellos mismos se aislaban, su vida privada era interrumpida sólo cuando los funcionarios procedían de la casa cercana para llevarles alimentos y ropa de cama. Pasaban las tardes haciendo el amor ante el hogar o en la cama. Cuanto más Naruto tenía de Hinata, más quería.

Pero Naruto estaba decidido a refugiarse en el lado más oscuro de sí mismo, no podía escapar a los recuerdos. Ella era paciente cuando tenían conversaciones en las que no concordaban, cuando una de sus preguntas se acercaba a territorio peligroso. Ella era igualmente indulgente cuando una sombra cruzó en estado de ánimo. Y Naruto se avergonzaba de tener que adaptarse a tales complejidades en su naturaleza.

Hubo momentos en que se irritaba y en lugar de aclarar la cuestión con ella, se retiraba en un silencio frío. Y su forma de dormir era una fuente frecuente de tensiones. Hinata no parecía aceptar el hecho de que él no quería a nadie cerca de él mientras dormía. No eran sólo sus pesadillas: era literalmente incapaz de conciliar el sueño si había alguien más a su lado. Cada roce o el sonido le despertaba. Cada noche era una lucha.

\- Por lo menos duerme una siesta conmigo - Hinata, había le había pedido una tarde. - Una pequeña siesta. Será bonito. Ya lo verás. Quédate conmigo, y...

\- Hinata - había dicho conteniendo la exasperación apenas - No empieces. No vas a lograr nada, sino volverme loco.

\- Lo siento - le había respondido, escarmentada. - Es sólo que quiero estar cerca de ti.

Naruto entendía. Pero el acercamiento sin compromisos que deseaba siempre sería imposible para él. Lo único que le quedaba era recompensarla por las noches que no pasaba con ella. Su necesidad por ella corría tan profundo que parecía ser parte de su sangre. No entendía las razones para la alquimia tan misteriosa. Pero, ¿importaban realmente las razones? Se podía elegir además de el amor, examinar cada filamento de la atracción, y todavía no se explicaría en su totalidad.

Simplemente era.

A su regreso a Stony Cross, Naruto y Hinata encontraron la casa Uzumaki en desorden. Los sirvientes todavía no se acostumbraban a los nuevos residentes de los establos y la casa, incluyendo el gato, el erizo, la cabra, aves y conejos, una mula, y así sucesivamente. La razón principal para el desorden, sin embargo, fue que la mayoría de las habitaciones en la Casa Uzumaki se cerraban y sus contenidos almacenados en preparación para el hogar que se mudó a la finca Namikaze.

Ni Konan ni la tía de Naruto intentaron establecer su residencia en la Casa Uzumaki. Konan prefería vivir en la ciudad con su familia, que la rodeaban con afecto y atención. La Sra. Mei había elegido permanecer en Hertfordshire con sus primos y su familia. Los criados que podían o no querían alejarse de Stony Cross se quedaría para cuidar la casa Uzumaki.

La señora Clocker dio a Naruto un informe detallado de lo que había ocurrido en su ausencia. - Más regalos de la boda han llegado, entre ellos algunos cristales encantadores y platería, que he puesto en la larga mesa de la biblioteca junto con las cartas que los acompañaban. Hay un montón de correspondencia y tarjetas de visita también. Y señor se hizo un llamamiento pagado por un oficial del ejército. No fue de los que asistieron a su boda, era otro. Dejó su tarjeta y dijo que volvería pronto.

La cara de Naruto era inexpresiva. - Su nombre - preguntó en voz baja.

\- El coronel Orochimaru.

No dio respuesta. Sin embargo, como Hinata estaba junto a él, vio la contracción de los dedos a su lado, y el parpadeo casi imperceptible de sus pestañas. Mirando sombrío y distante, Naruto dio al ama de llaves una ligera inclinación de cabeza. - Gracias, señora Clocker.

\- Sí, señor.

Sin decir una palabra a Hinata, Naruto salió de la sala y se dirigió a la biblioteca.

\- Naruto

\- No ahora.

\- ¿Qué puede querer el coronel Orochimaru?

\- ¿Cómo podría saberlo? - Preguntó secamente.

\- ¿Crees que tiene algo que ver con la Cruz de la Victoria?

Naruto se detuvo y se volvió hacia Hinata, con una velocidad agresiva que casi la hace caer. Sus ojos eran duros. Se dio cuenta de que estaba abrumado por la furia que sintió cuando sus nervios se quebraron. La sola mención del coronel Orochimaru le había desbordado por completo. Para calmarse, Naruto tomó algunas respiraciones profundas y logró controlar sus emociones furiosas. - No puedo hablar ahora - murmuró. - Necesito un respiro, Hinata. - se volvió y se alejó.

\- ¿De mí? - , Preguntó Hinata, frunciendo el ceño.

La frialdad entre ellos persistió durante el resto del día. Naruto casi no hablo en la cena, lo que hizo a Hinata miserable y resentida. En la familia Hyuga Uchiha, cuando había conflictos, siempre había alguien más en la casa con quien hablar. Cuando uno estaba casado y sin hijos, sin embargo, las disputas con su marido eran, a todos los efectos, en soledad. ¿Debería disculparse con él? No, algo en ella se resistió a la idea. Ella no había hecho nada malo, le había pedido sólo una pregunta.

Justo antes de irse a dormir, Hinata recordó algo que Tenten le había aconsejado: nunca vayas a la cama enojada con tu marido. Vestida con camisa de dormir y bata, se fue por toda la casa hasta que lo encontró en la biblioteca, sentado junto a la chimenea.

\- Esto no es justo - dijo ella, de pie en el umbral.

Naruto la miró. La luz del fuego se deslizó por la cara, brillando en las capas de su cabello. Sus manos se unieron de manera ordenada, como una navaja. Akamaru estaba tendido en el suelo junto a la silla, apoyando el mentón entre las patas.

\- ¿Qué te he hecho? - Hinata, continuó. - ¿Por qué no me hablas?

La cara de su marido no tenía expresión. - He estado hablando contigo.

\- Sí, como un extraño lo haría. Completamente sin afecto.

\- Hinata - dijo, mirándola cansado - Lo siento. Vete a la cama. Todo va a estar bien mañana, después voy a ver a Orochimaru.

\- Pero ¿qué he...

\- No es nada que has hecho. Permíteme enfrentar esto por mi cuenta.

\- ¿Por qué tengo que quedar al margen? ¿Por qué no confías en mí?

La expresión alterada de Naruto, se ablando. La miró con una pizca de algo parecido a la compasión. De pie, se acercó a ella lentamente, su forma era grande y oscura contra el resplandor de la chimenea. Hinata se puso contra el marco de la puerta, su ritmo cardíaco se acelero al llegar a ella.

\- Fue un acto de egoísmo que me casara contigo - dijo. - Sabía que no te resultaría fácil conformarte con lo que te podía dar, y no presionar por más. Pero te lo advertir. - Su mirada opaca se deslizó sobre ella. Apoyando una mano en la jamba por encima de su cabeza, llevó la otra a la parte delantera de su vestido, sobre su camisón de encaje blanco suelto sobre la línea del cuello. Jugó con el trozo de encaje, e inclinó la cabeza sobre la de ella. – Si te hago el amor - preguntó en voz baja. - ¿Sera suficiente?

Hinata sabía cuando se estaba aplacando. Le estaba ofreciendo el placer sexual en lugar de la comunicación real. Pero aunque su cuerpo respondió a su cercanía, encendiéndose en el cálido aroma de él y la promesa sensual de su toque, su mente se opuso. Ella no quería que le hiciera el amor sólo como táctica para distraerla. Quería ser una esposa, no un objeto para jugar con él.

\- ¿Podrías compartir mi cama? - Preguntó con terquedad. - Y quedarte conmigo hasta la mañana siguiente?

Sus dedos se detuvieron. – No.

Hinata frunció el ceño y se apartó de él. - Entonces me voy a la cama sola. - Cedió a la frustración momentánea y añadió mientras se alejaba de él - Como hago todas las noches.

.

.

Continuará...


	25. Advertencia

**Aclaración:**

_Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

* * *

**_Capitulo 23  
_**

* * *

\- Estoy molesta con Naruto - dijo Hinata a Tenten esa tarde, mientras paseaban cogidas del brazo por los senderos de grava detrás de la Hacienda Hyuga - Y antes de que hables, quiero dejar claro que no es sólo una parte razonable de la cuestión.

\- Oh, molesta - dijo Tenten con simpatía – Los maridos lo hacen todo el tiempo. Dime tu lado, y estoy de acuerdo completamente.

Hinata comenzó explicando acerca de la tarjeta de visita dejada por el coronel Orochimaru, y el comportamiento posterior de Naruto.

Tenten le envió una sonrisa irónica - Creo que estos son los problemas que Naruto se esforzó por advertirte.

\- Es cierto - admitió Hinata - Pero eso no lo hace más fácil. Lo amo con locura. Pero no veo cómo se luchar contra ciertos pensamientos que saltan en su cabeza, o los reflejos que trata de suprimir. Y no habla de nada de eso conmigo. He ganado su corazón, pero es como tener una casa en la que la mayoría de las puertas están permanentemente cerradas. Él quiere protegerme de todo lo desagradable. Y en realidad eso no es el matrimonio, no como el matrimonio que tienes con Neji donde él está dispuesto a compartir lo peor así como lo mejor de sí mismo.

\- A los hombres no les gusta que se pongan en riesgo de esa manera - dijo Tenten - Una tiene que ser paciente - su tono se volvió ligeramente áridos, su sonrisa triste - Pero puedo asegurarte, querida nadie está nunca lejos de compartir lo mejor de sí mismo.

Hinata le dirigió una mirada melancólica. - Sin duda lo voy a provocar en algún acto desesperado. Empujare y haré una pataleta, y si se resiste, me temo que será el patrón de nuestro matrimonio para el resto de mi vida.

Tenten le sonrió con cariño. - El matrimonio no se queda en el mismo patrón para siempre. Esa es la mejor característica del matrimonio y la peor, los inevitables cambios. Ten paciencia querida. Te prometo que no te arrepentirás.

Después de que Hinata se había ido a visitar a su cuñada, Naruto medito a regañadientes la posibilidad de visitar el teniente coronel Orochimaru. No había visto a ese cabrón desde que había sido enviado de vuelta a Inglaterra para recuperarse de las heridas que había recibido en Inkerman. Por decir lo menos, no se habían separado en buenos términos. Orochimaru no había hecho ningún secreto de su resentimiento hacia Naruto, por haber adquirido toda la atención y el homenaje que sentía el merecía. Era un jinete sin igual, sin duda, valiente y agresivo en el combate. Su ambición había sido distinguirse en el campo de batalla, y ganar un lugar en el panteón de los héroes de Gran Bretaña.

El hecho de que Naruto le había salvado la vida había sido especialmente irritante para Orochimaru. Naruto no podía comprender lo que Orochimaru deseaba de él ahora. Lo más probable es que había escuchado sobre la investidura de la Cruz Victoria, y venía a ventilar sus agravios. Muy bien. Lo dejaría hablar y entonces se aseguraría de que Orochimaru se fuera de Hampshire. No había una dirección garabateada en la tarjeta de este. Parecía que se estaba quedando en un restaurante local. Naruto no tuvo más remedio que reunirse con él allí. Estaría condenado si dejara que Orochimaru entrara en su casa o en cualquier lugar cerca de Hinata.

El cielo de la tarde era gris y el viento azotaba. Las nubes habían velado el sol, dando un color azul opaco. Un frío húmedo había caído sobre Hampshire como el invierno haciendo al otoño a un lado. Naruto tomó la carretera principal al lado del bosque, se sentía vigorizado por el tiempo y con ganas de estirar las piernas. El viento soplaba entre los arboles del bosque, lo que provoca movimientos susurrantes como fantasmas inquietos revoloteando entre las hojas. Sintió como si lo fueran siguiendo. Miró por encima del hombro, casi esperando ver a la muerte o el diablo. Era el tipo de pensamiento morboso que le había afectado tan despiadadamente después de la guerra. Pero mucho menos a menudo últimamente.

Todo por Hinata.

Sintió un súbito tirón en el pecho, un anhelo de ir a donde estaba para abrazarla con fuerza contra él. La noche anterior le había sido imposible hablar con ella. Hoy pensaba que podría ser más sencillo. Haría cualquier cosa para tratar de ser el marido que ella necesitaba. Ella era paciente, y perdonaría sus malas maneras. Dios mío, la quería para él. Los pensamientos de su esposa le ayudaron a estabilizar sus nervios al llegar a la posada. El pueblo estaba en silencio, las puertas cerradas.

El Stony Cross Inn estaba muy gastado y confortable, con olor a cerveza y comida. El ventero, el Sr. Teuchi, había conocido a Naruto desde su niñez. Le dio la bienvenida con gusto, hizo algunas preguntas acerca de la luna de miel y le mostró la ubicación de la habitación que ocupaba Orochimaru. Unos minutos más tarde, Naruto llamaba a la puerta y esperaba tenso.

La puerta se abrió.

Era chocante ver el teniente coronel Orochimaru vestido de civil, cuando siempre le había visto llevar el uniforme escarlata y oro. El rostro era el mismo, a excepción de la tez descolorida de su palidez.

Naruto se acerco reacio hacia él. - Coronel Orochimaru – dijo y se acercó a estrecharle la mano. La sensación de la mano del otro hombre, húmeda y fresca, le hizo sentir como si tocara a un reptil.

-Uzumaki – saludo Orochimaru con movimientos torpes a un lado - ¿Quiere pasar?

Naruto vaciló. - Hay un salón cerca de la cantina.

Orochimaru sonrió ligeramente. - Lamentablemente, estoy preocupado por las viejas heridas. Las escaleras son un inconveniente. Les pido su comprensión para permanecer aquí - parecía triste, incluso apologético.

Naruto entró en la habitación.

Al igual que los otros dormitorios en la posada, el espacio privado era cómodo, limpio, y amueblado. Se dio cuenta de que Orochimaru tomó una de las sillas, no se movía bien, una pierna estaba notablemente rígida.

-Debo permanecer sentado - dijo Orochimaru - Gracias por venir a la posada - indicó la pierna - El dolor ha empeorado en los últimos tiempos. Se me dijo que era un milagro haber mantenido la pierna, pero me pregunto a menudo si no hubiera sido mejor la amputación.

Naruto esperó a que Orochimaru le explicara por qué estaba en Hampshire. Cuando se hizo evidente que el coronel no tenía prisa por abordar el tema, dijo bruscamente: - Tú estás aquí porque quieres algo.

-No eres tan paciente como solías ser - observó el coronel, mirándolo divertido - ¿Qué pasó con el tirador reconocido por su capacidad de esperar?

-La guerra ha terminado. Y tengo mejores cosas que hacer ahora.

-No hay duda de que involucran a tu nueva novia. Dime, ¿Qué clase de mujer logró atrapar al soldado más condecorado de Inglaterra?

-El tipo que no se preocupa por las medallas o los laureles.

Dándole una mirada de franca incredulidad, Orochimaru dijo: - ¿Cómo puede ser esto? Por supuesto, ella no se preocupa por esas cosas. Ahora es la esposa de un inmortal.

Naruto lo miró sin comprender. - ¿Perdón?

-Serás recordado por décadas - dijo Orochimaru - Tal vez siglos. No me digas que no significa nada para ti.

Naruto negó con la cabeza, su mirada fija en el rostro del otro hombre.

-Hay una antigua tradición de honor militar en mi familia - dijo Orochimaru - Sabía que iba a superar lo que ellos hicieron y ser recordado durante más tiempo. Nadie piensa en los antepasados que llevaban una vida pequeña, que fueron conocidos principalmente como esposos y padres, maestros benevolentes, amigos leales. Nadie se preocupa por las cifras sin nombre. Pero los guerreros se veneran. No se olvidan – la amargura lleno su cara, dejándola arrugada y desigual como la piel de una naranja madura - Una medalla como la Victoria de la Cruz, eso es todo lo que siempre quise.

-¿Una media onza de bronce por mil balas de cañón estampadas? - preguntó Naruto con escepticismo.

-No uses ese tono altanero conmigo, culo arrogante - curiosamente, a pesar de el veneno en sus palabras, la voz de Orochimaru era tranquila y controlada - Desde el principio, sabía que no eras más que un estirado de cabeza hueca. Hermoso relleno de un uniforme. Pero resultó que podías disparar. Y luego te fuiste a los Rifles, donde de alguna manera te convertiste en un soldado. Cuando leí por primera vez las noticias, pensé que tenía que haber algún otro Uzumaki. Debido a que el Uzumaki de los informes eran un guerrero, yo sabía que no tenías las características de uno.

-Te diste cuenta de que estabas equivocado en Inkerman - dijo Naruto en voz baja.

El pinchazo trajo una sonrisa a la cara de Orochimaru, la sonrisa de un hombre de pie a cierta distancia de la vida – Sí, me salvaste la vida, y ahora te preparas para obtener el más alto honor de la nación por ello.

-No lo quiero.

-Eso lo hace aún peor. Me mandaron a casa mientras que tu te convirtias en el héroe alabado, llevándote todo lo que debería haber sido mío. Tu nombre será recordado, y no te importa siquiera. Si yo hubiera muerto en el campo de batalla tendría algo. Pero tu tuviste incluso que poner distancia. Traicionaste a tu amigo más cercano en el proceso. Un amigo que confiaba en ti. Dejaste al teniente Yahiko morir solo – miro a Naruto profundamente, en busca de cualquier signo de emoción.

-Si yo tuviera que hacerlo otra vez, haría la misma elección - dijo Naruto rotundamente.

Una mirada incrédula apareció en el rostro de Orochimaru - ¿Crees que te arrastre fuera del campo de batalla para hacerte un favor? - preguntó Naruto - ¿Crees que lo hice solo por ganar alguna medalla olvidada de Dios?

-¿Por qué lo hiciste, entonces?

-Porque Yahiko Bennett estaba muriendo - dijo Naruto salvajemente – No tenia mucho tiempo para decidir. Tu sabias demasiado sobre las posiciones y estrategias, si alguien tenia que sobrevivir, eras tu.

Un largo silencio pesado siguió, mientras Orochimaru digería la declaración.

Lo miro sagaz a Naruto se le erizaron los cabellos de la nuca – La herida de Yahiko no era tan grave como lo debe haber aparecido – dijo - No era mortal.

Naruto lo miró sin comprender. Se sacudió un poco y volvió a centrarse en Orochimaru, que continuaba hablando.

-. . . un par de Húsares de Rusia encontraron a Yahiko y lo llevaron preso - estaba diciendo - Fue tratado por uno de sus cirujanos, y enviado a un campo de prisioneros del interior. Sometido a una penosa situación, sin la alimentación adecuada , más tarde fue puesto a trabajar. Después de varios intentos de fuga sin éxito, en uno de ellos el teniente Yahiko finalmente logró escapar. Se dirigió a territorio amigo, y fue llevado de regreso a Londres hace aproximadamente quince días.

Naruto tenía miedo de creer lo que escuchaba. ¿Sería cierto? Su mente estaba llena. Sus músculos tensos se habían convertido en temblores de profundidad.

-¿Por qué Yahiko no fue liberado en el intercambio de prisioneros al final de la guerra? – se escucho preguntar a sí mismo.

-Parece que sus captores estaban tratando de negociar su cambio por una cantidad estipulada de dinero, junto con provisiones y armas. Sospecho que Yahiko admitió en un interrogatorio que era el heredero de una gran fortuna. En cualquier caso, las negociaciones fueron problemáticas, y se mantuvieron en secreto para todos excepto los más altos niveles en la Oficina de Guerra.

-Malditos sean los hijos de puta - dijo Naruto con angustia. - Yo lo hubiera rescatado, si hubiera sabido...

-No cabe duda de que lo habrías hecho - dijo Orochimaru secamente - Sin embargo, por difícil que te resulte creerlo, el asunto se resolvió sin tu esfuerzo heroico.

-¿Dónde está ahora Yahiko? ¿Cuál es su condición?

-Es por eso que he venido a verte. Para advertirte. Y después de esto, ya no estoy en deuda contigo ¿Me entiendes?

Naruto estaba, con los puños apretados. - ¿Advertirme sobre qué?

-El teniente Yahiko no está en su sano juicio. El médico que lo acompañaba en el barco de regreso a Inglaterra recomendó que fuera internado en un manicomio. Es por eso que el regreso de Yahiko no se ha reportado en los boletines o periódicos. Su familia desea mantener absoluta privacidad. Yahiko fue enviado con su familia en Buckinghamshire, pero posteriormente desapareció sin decir una palabra a nadie. Se desconoce su paradero. La razón por la que estoy advirtiéndote sobre ello es porque Yahiko te culpa de su terrible experiencia. Creen que quiere matarte – una leve sonrisa le partió la cara, como una grieta en una capa de hielo. - ¡Qué irónico! Que te estén dando una medalla por salvar a un hombre que te desprecia, y que probablemente seas asesinado por él que deberías haber salvado. Será mejor que lo encontremos, Uzumaki, antes de que él te encuentre.

Naruto tropezado salió de la sala y se dirigió por el pasillo con pasos rápidos. ¿Era cierto? ¿Era una manipulación por parte de Orochimaru o realmente Yahiko estaba desquiciado? Y de ser así ¿Qué fue lo que había tenido que soportar? Trató de conciliar sus recuerdos de el amigo apuesto, de buen humor que el recordaba con el Yahiko que Orochimaru le acababa de describir. Era imposible.

Santo infierno. . . si Yahiko lo estaba buscando, sería muy fácil encontrarlo en la casa Uzumaki

Un nuevo tipo de temor se apoderó de él, más penetrante que cualquier cosa que había sentido nunca. Tenía que asegurarse de que Hinata estaba a salvo. Nada en el mundo le importaba más que protegerla. Bajó las escaleras con el corazón retumbándole en los oídos.

El Sr. Teuchi estaba de pie cerca de la entrada de la posada. - ¿Una jarra de cerveza antes de salir? – sugirió – La casa invita para el mayor héroe de Inglaterra.

-No. Me voy a casa .

Teuchi se acercó a detenerle - Capitán Uzumaki, hay una mesa en la cantina venga a sentarse por un momento. Estás un poco gris. Voy a sacar un buen brandy o ron. Y nos tomamos la del estribo, ¿eh?

Naruto negó con la cabeza. - No hay tiempo. No hay tiempo para nada - salió corriendo.

Estaba más oscuro, más frío que antes. El cielo del atardecer estaba cubierto de nubes negras y parecía querer tragarse al mundo. Cabalgó hacia la casa Uzumaki, con las orejas llenas de los fantasmales gritos de los hombres en el campo de batalla, sonidos de angustia, súplica y dolor. Yahiko, vivo. ¿Cómo era posible? Naruto había visto la herida de su pecho, había visto las suficientes lesiones para conocer que la muerte había sido inevitable. Pero ¿y si por algún milagro. . .?

Mientras se acercaba a la casa, vio a Akamaru saltando fuera de peligro, seguida de la forma esbelta de Hinata. Ella regresaba de la hacienda Hyuga. Una fuerte ráfaga de viento soplaba en contra de su capa de color vino, causando que se aleteara salvajemente, su sombrero voló de la cabeza. Ella se echó a reír cuando el perro fue a perseguirlo. Al ver a Naruto en el camino, lo saludó con la mano. Su pánico se vio aliviado. La oscuridad comenzó a retroceder. Gracias, Dios. Hinata estaba allí, y a salvo. Ella le pertenecía, era hermosa y vibrante, quería pasar su vida cuidando de ella. Cualquier cosa que ella deseara de él, todas las palabras o los recuerdos que ella pedía, se los daría. Casi parecía fácil ahora, la fuerza de su amor lo hacia todo mas sencillo.

Naruto freno el caballo al paso.- Hinata - su voz se dejó llevar por el viento.

Ella seguía riendo, con el pelo volando al viento tuvo que esperar a que llegara hasta ella.

Fue sorprendido por una racha de dolor brillante en la cabeza. Una fracción de segundo después, oyó el chasquido de un disparo de rifle. Un sonido familiar un tatuaje indeleble en su memoria. Las vacunas y el silbido de proyectiles, explosiones, hombres que gritaban, los gritos de pánico los caballos. Había sido herido. Fue cayendo poco a poco, el mundo era una confusión de imágenes y sonidos. El cielo y la tierra se habían invertido. ¿Estaba cayendo hacia arriba o abajo? Se golpeó contra una superficie dura, sintió el goteo de sangre caliente deslizándose por su rostro.

Otra pesadilla. Tenia que despertar, orientarse. Pero extrañamente, Hinata estaba en la pesadilla con él, gritando y corriendo hacia él. Akamaru había llegado en una furia de ladridos. Sus pulmones se esforzaba por respirar su corazón saltaba como un pescado recién sacado del agua. Hinata se dejó caer de rodillas junto a él, sus faldas formaron una nube de color azul, y se tiró de cabeza en su regazo.

-Naruto, oh, Dios.

Akamaru ladró y gruñó cuando alguien se acerco. Una pausa momentánea, y luego ladridos feroces del perro que se mezclaban con gemidos agudos. Naruto trataba de sentarse jalando la manga de la chaqueta para secar el reguero de sangre que caía a su pecho. Parpadeo mirando la figura huesuda y despeinada de un hombre que de pie a unos metros de ellos. El hombre sostenía un revólver. Al instante el cerebro de Naruto realizó una evaluación del arma un revólver cinco golpes de percusión. Antes de que él alzó la vista hacia el rostro demacrado del hombre, supo quién era.

\- Yahiko.

.

.

Continuará...


	26. Perdóname, Perdónate

**Aclaración:**

_Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

* * *

**_-Final-  
_**

* * *

El primer instinto de Hinata fue interponerse entre su marido y el extranjero, pero Naruto la empujó detrás de él. Respirando con dificultad por temor y de shock, miró por encima del hombro. El hombre estaba vestido de civil con sus miembros casi esqueléticos. Era alto y grande, mirando como si no hubiera dormido o comido bien en meses. Las capas de su hirsuto pelo anaranjado necesitaba un corte. Él los miró con mirada salvaje e inquietante de un loco. A pesar de todo, no era difícil ver que una vez había sido hermoso. Ahora era una ruina casi. Un hombre joven, con un rostro viejo y los ojos embrujados.

\- Regrese de los muertos - dijo Yahiko con voz ronca. - No pensaste que lo haría, ¿verdad?

\- Yah. . . Yahiko. – Cuando Naruto habló, Hinata sentía temblores casi imperceptibles que atravesaron su cuerpo. - Nunca supe lo que te pasó.

\- No - negó Yahiko con el revólver. - Estabas demasiado ocupado salvando a Orochimaru.

\- Yahiko, pon esa maldita cosa abajo Tranquilo, Akamaru prefería morir a dejarte allí.

\- Pero lo hiciste. Y he pasado por un infierno desde entonces. Podrido y muerto de hambre, mientras que te convertías en el gran héroe de Inglaterra. Traidor. Bastardo - apuntó la pistola en el pecho de Naruto. Hinata quedó sin aliento y se acurrucó contra su espalda.

\- Tuve que rescatar a Orochimaru primero - dijo Naruto con frialdad, su pulso acelerado. - No tenía elección.

\- Como el infierno. Querías la gloria por salvar a un oficial superior.

\- Pensé que estabas acabado. Y si Orochimaru hubiera sido capturado, habría arrastrado todo tipo de conocimiento perjudicial para todos.

\- Entonces debiste haberle disparado, y sacarme de allí.

\- Estás fuera de tu mente sangrienta - espetó Naruto. Que probablemente no era lo más inteligente que decir a un hombre en el estado de Yahiko, pero Hinata no podía culparlo. - ¿El asesinato de un soldado indefenso a sangre fría? No por ninguna razón. Ni siquiera a Orochimaru. Si quieres matarme por eso, sigue adelante, y el diablo te lleve. Pero si dañas un pelo de la cabeza de mi esposa, te arrastrare al infierno conmigo. Y lo mismo paso con Akamaru fue herido mientras te defendía

\- Akamaru no estaba allí.

\- Lo dejé contigo. Cuando regresé por ti, estaba sangrando de una herida de bayoneta, y una de sus orejas estaba casi cortada. Y te habías ido.

Yahiko parpadeó y lo miró con un destello de incertidumbre. Su mirada se trasladó a Akamaru. Sorprendió a Hinata por su descenso hasta sus cuartos traseros y gesticulando al perro. - Ven aquí, muchacho.

Akamaru no se movió.

\- Sabe lo que es un arma de fuego - Hinata, oyó decir a Naruto secamente. - No irá a ti a menos que la sueltes.

Yahiko vaciló. Poco a poco puso el revólver en el suelo. –Vamos - le dijo al perro, que gemía en la confusión.

\- Anda, muchacho - dijo Naruto en voz baja.

Akamaru se acercó con cautela a Yahiko, meneando la cola. él le frotó la cabeza peluda y le rascó el cuello perro. Jadeando, Akamaru le lamió la mano.

Apoyada contra la parte posterior de Naruto, Hinata sintió un poco de la tensión salir de él.

\- Akamaru estaba allí - dijo Yahiko en una voz diferente. - Recuerdo que me lamía la cara.

\- ¿Crees que lo habría dejado contigo, si no tuviera la intención de volver? - Exigió Naruto.

\- No importa. Si la situación se invirtiera, Orochimaru me habría disparado, y te hubiera salvado

\- No, no lo habrías hecho.

\- Me gustaría creer que si - insistió Yahiko vacilante. - No soy como tú, maldita bestia honorable. - Se sentó en el suelo, y hundió el rostro en el pelaje de Akamaru. Su voz era ahogada cuando dijo: - Debiste por lo menos acabarme antes de dejar que me capturaran.

\- Pero no lo hice. Y sobreviviste

\- El precio de sobrevivir no valía la pena. No sabes lo que pasé. No puedo vivir con el recuerdo de tanta sangre. -Yahiko dejo a Akamaru, su mirada se poso sobre el revólver a su lado.

Antes de que Yahiko pudiera alcanzar el arma, Hinata dijo: - Tráela, Akamaru. - Al instante el perro tomó el revólver y se lo llevo. - Buen chico. Tomó la pistola y le dio una palmada en la cabeza.

Apoyando los brazos sobre sus rodillas, Yahiko ocultó la cara en ellas, una postura que Hinata reconoció demasiado bien. Decía unas cuantas palabras incoherentes.

Naruto fue a arrodillarse junto a él, le paso un brazo sobre la espalda. - Escúchame. No estás solo. Estás con los amigos. Maldito seas, Yahiko ven a casa con nosotros. Dime lo que pasó. Te escuchare. Y entonces vamos a encontrar alguna manera para que puedas vivir con ello. No lo pude evitar entonces. Pero voy a tratar de ayudarte ahora.

Trajeron a Yahiko a la casa, donde se desplomó, agotado, con hambre y nervioso. Antes de que Naruto pudiera comenzar a decirle a la señora Clocker lo que había que hacer, ella había hecho un balance de la situación y puso a los criados en acción. Era una casa acostumbrada a la enfermedad y las necesidades de un enfermo. Un baño estaba listo , un dormitorio estaba preparado, y una bandeja de comida blanda y nutritiva se hizo. Después de que Yahiko fue atendido, la señora Clocker lo trato con un tónico y láudano.

De pie en la cabecera de Yahiko, Naruto se quedó mirando el rostro casi irreconocible de su viejo amigo. El sufrimiento le había alterado, por dentro y por fuera. Pero él se recuperaría. Naruto se encargaría de eso. Y con esa esperanza y sentido de propósito, Naruto era consciente de una sensación nueva y frágil de la absolución. Yahiko no estaba muerto. Con todos los pecados en su conciencia, al menos se había librado de uno. Yahiko lo miró soñoliento, sus ojos marrones una vez vibrantes, por momentos se volvían oscuros y aburridos.

\- Vas a permanecer con nosotros hasta que estés mejor - dijo Naruto. - No trates de irte, ¿quieres?

\- No tengo un ningún lugar adonde ir - murmuró Yahiko, y se durmió.

Naruto salió de la habitación, cerró la puerta con cuidado, y caminó lentamente hacia la otra ala de la casa.

Medusa, el erizo se paseaba casualmente por el pasillo. Hizo una pausa cuando Naruto se acercó. Formo una leve sonrisa en sus labios. Se agachó para recogerla como Hinata le había enseñado, puso sus manos debajo de ella. Las púas del erizo se aplanaron naturalmente, cuando él la volvió para mirarla. Tranquila y curiosa, lo veía con su sonrisa perpetua de erizo.

\- Medusa - dijo en voz baja: - No te aconsejaría salir de tu corral en la noche. Una de las sirvientas podría encontrarte, y entonces ¿qué? podrías encontrarte adoptada para la despensa y ser utilizada para limpiar un pozo. – La llevo a la parte de arriba de la habitación, y la puso en su corral.

Continuo a la habitación de Hinata, pensó que su esposa consideraría al pobre Yahiko como otro animal herido. Ella no dudo en darle la bienvenida en su hogar. No podría esperar menos de Hinata.

Al entrar en la habitación en silencio, vio a su esposa en su tocador, cortando las garras de Lucky. El gato la miraba con una expresión de aburrimiento, agitando la cola con pereza. - Debes mantenerse alejada de los cojines del sofá – la regañaba. - O la señora Clocker vendrá por nuestras cabezas.

La mirada de Naruto viajó por las líneas largas y elegantes de su figura, la silueta que se revelaba en resplandor de la lámpara que brillaba a través de su camisón de muselina.

Tomo conciencia de la presencia de Naruto, Hinata se levantó y fue a él con gracia natural, inconsciente de sí misma. - ¿Te duele la cabeza ¿verdad?- Preguntó con preocupación, alcanzando a tocar su sien. En toda la conmoción de traer a Yahiko a su casa, no había habido oportunidad para una conversación privada.

Él se inclinó para darle un suave beso en los labios. - No. Con una cabeza tan dura como la mía, sólo las balas rebotan.

Dejó la mano en su rostro. - ¿Qué sucedió cuando hablaste con el coronel Orochimaru? ¿Trató de dispararte, también?

Naruto negó con la cabeza. - Sólo mis amigos hacen eso.

Hinata sonrió levemente, y luego se puso seria. - El teniente Yahiko no está loco, lo sabes. Va a estar bien otra vez, con el tiempo y el descanso.

\- Así lo espero.

Sus ojos de plata lo miraron. - Te culpas, ¿no?

Él asintió con la cabeza. - Tomé la mejor decisión que pude en ese momento. Pero sabiendo que las consecuencias son más fáciles de soportar.

Hinata se quedó seria considerando algo. Fue hacia el tocador. - Tengo algo para ti - rebuscó en el cajón pequeño en el frente de la tabla, y sacó una hoja de papel doblada. - Es una carta.

Él le dirigió una mirada cálida, inquisitiva. - ¿De ti?

Hinata negó con la cabeza. - De Nagato - se la entrego. - La escribió antes de morir. Konan se resistía a dártela. Pero creo que es hora de que la leas.

Naruto no hizo ademán de tomarla, sólo extendió la mano y la atrajo hacia sí. Recogiendo un puñado de su pelo oscuro suelto, lo frotó contra su mejilla suavemente. – Léemela

Juntos fueron a la cama y se sentaron en el colchón. Naruto mantuvo su mirada sobre el perfil de Hinata cuando ella desdobló la carta y comenzó a leer.

_Estimado Naruto, _

_Parece que tengo menos tiempo del que había esperado. Confieso que me encuentro sorprendido por cuán breve ha sido esta vida. Veo que he pasado demasiado tiempo viviendo en las cosas equivocadas, y no lo suficiente en lo que importaba. Pero también veo que he sido bendecido más allá de otros hombres. No es necesario pedirte cuidar de Konan y a mi Madre. Sé que lo harás. _

_Si estás leyendo esto, significa que has regresado de la guerra y te enfrentas a las responsabilidades para las que nunca has sido preparado. Permíteme ofrecerte unas palabras de consejo. Te he visto durante toda tu vida tu naturaleza inquieta, tu falta de satisfacción. Pones a la gente que amas sobre pedestales, y estás inevitablemente decepcionado por ellos. Y haces lo mismo contigo. Mi querido hermano, eres tu propio peor enemigo. Si puedes aprender a dejar de esperar la perfección, en ti mismo y en otros, puedes encontrar la felicidad que siempre te ha eludido. _

_Perdóname por no ser capaz de sobrevivir y perdónate a ti mismo para sobrevivir. _

_De esto se trata la vida. Ni un solo día debe ser desperdiciado. _

_Nagato_

Naruto se quedó en silencio durante mucho tiempo, con el pecho apretado. Sonaba como a querido primo, su hermano ese tono cariñoso que empleaba con él. - Cómo lo echo de menos - susurró. - Él me conocía bien.

\- Él sabia como eras - dijo Hinata. - Pero creo que has cambiado. No esperas la perfección ahora. ¿Cómo podrías explicar tu atracción por mí?

Naruto tomó con suavidad el rostro entre las manos. – Tu eres mi idea de la perfección, Hinata Hyuga.

Se inclinó hacia adelante hasta tocar su nariz - ¿Te has perdonado? - preguntó en voz baja. - ¿Para sobrevivir?

\- Estoy tratando de. - La proximidad de su cálido y ligero cuerpo vestido, era demasiado para resistir. Deslizó la mano detrás de su cuello y le besó la garganta. Un escalofrío recorrió su piel. Se desnudó con atención, luchando para contener una necesidad que amenazó con furia fuera de control. Siguió todos los movimientos suaves y ligeros, mientras que su cuerpo le dolía por el violento deseo de poseerla. Sus manos la invadieron, y trazaron el contorno de su cuerpo. Le hizo el amor, creando, dejando fluir la sensación sobre los dos. La emoción se convirtió en movimiento, el movimiento se convirtió en placer.

Dejó que su lengua explorara su boca al mismo tiempo, la penetró, apretaba en la seda oscura de su cabello con las manos. Intentó moverse, pero se contuvo todavía, el placer crecía más en ella, y más, hasta que cada respiración se volvió un gemido, y temblaba sin parar.

Hinata clavó los talones en la ropa de cama, clavando los dedos en la espalda. Los ritmos de su cuerpo se unieron en un impulso. Pero no quería que terminara, sin embargo, a pesar de su hambre voraz. Con un esfuerzo agónico, se obligó a permanecer quieto en su interior.

Ella gritó, levantando las caderas contra su peso. - Naruto, por favor

\- Shhh. . . - la apretaba, la besó en el cuello, lentamente a sus pechos. Sacó su pezón de la boca, acariciándolo con los dientes y la lengua, dejando un residuo de calor húmedo.

Pequeños sonidos salían de su garganta, y sus músculos internos lo estrechaban en un ritmo indefenso. Comenzó a presionar hacia delante, dejando que ella lo atrapara en cada embestida. – Mírame - susurró y levanto sus pestañas para revelar el fondo de su alma. Puso una mano bajo la cabeza, y sus labios se fusionaron con los de ella, mientras que entraba más profundamente en su cuerpo. Hinata lo tomó, envolviéndolo con sus brazos y sus piernas alrededor de él, abrazándolo con todo el cuerpo. Dejó que el ritmo acelerara, su amor salvaje y sin freno, mientras él recorría el ritmo rápido e implacable de sus caderas. Ella se sacudió violentamente, hasta que llego el momento de la liberación mutua.

Los dos estaban demasiado aturdidos para moverse por un tiempo. Naruto dejó que su mano paseara por ella, no con intención sexual, sino con reverencia. Ella se estiró puso las piernas por debajo de un muslo delgado, con el brazo cruzado sobre el pecho y se frotó la boca y la nariz ligeramente en su pecho. El se quedó quieto por debajo su cálido cuerpo, dejando que jugara y lo explorara a placer.

Cuando finalmente salió de la cama. Naruto le dio un baño, le seco e incluso le cepillo el pelo. Ella le llevó su bata y se sentó junto a la bañera mientras él se lavaba. De vez en cuando se inclinó hacia abajo para robarle un beso. Inventaron caricias el uno al otro. Pequeñas intimidades matrimoniales que no significaban nada y todo a la vez.

Hinata apago las luces, excepto la de la mesilla de noche. - Es hora de acostarse - murmuró.

Naruto estaba en el umbral, observando a su esposa deslizarse entre las sábanas, con el pelo cayendo en una trenza suelta sobre su hombro. Le dio el aspecto que ahora se había hecho tan familiar una paciencia alentadora. Miro a Hinata. Toda una vida con una mujer no era suficiente.

Respirando profundamente, Naruto tomó una decisión.

\- Quiero el lado izquierdo - dijo, y apago la última lámpara.

Se metió en la cama con su esposa, tomándola en sus brazos.

Y juntos durmieron hasta la mañana.

.

.

**_Fin_**


	27. Epílogo

**Aclaración:**

_Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

* * *

**_-Epílogo y Detalles-  
_**

* * *

**_26 de junio 1857_**  
**_Hyde Park, Londres_**

Naruto esperó con la Brigada del rifle en un espacio grande en el lado norte de Hyde Park, a una milla media de ancho y tres cuartos de milla de largo, reservado para los nueve mil hombres de todas las compañías. Había infantes de marina, Dragones, Rifles, Húsares, guardias de corps, montañeses, y más, todo brilla bajo el abundante sol. La mañana era calurosa prometiendo a asar los cien mil personas que asistieron a la primera ceremonia de Victoria de la Cruz. Los soldados con sus uniformes de gala ya eran miserables, algunos por el calor, otros por envidia.

-Tenemos los uniformes más feos del Imperio – murmuro uno de los rifles lanzando una mirada al uniforme más espléndido de los Húsares cercanos - Odio esta de color verde oscuro sombrío.

-Bastante objetivo que harías, arrastrándote por delante de la primera línea en color rojo brillante y oro - respondió otro rifle en tono despectivo – Tendrías un disparo en el culo.

-No me importa. Las mujeres aman a los de casacas rojas.

-¿Elegirías a una mujer por no tener el culo disipado?

-¿No es así?

En silencio del otro hombre admitió el punto.

Una leve sonrisa curva la boca de Naruto. Echó un vistazo a la grada cerca de las galerías Grosvenor Gate, donde siete mil familiares se había sentado. Hinata y el resto de los Hyuga Uchiha estaban allí, así como su abuelo, Konan, y varios primos. Después de que esta presentación elaborada y no deseados hubiera terminado, Naruto y su inmensa familia regresarían al Hotel Sarutobi's. No seria una cena privada sin fiesta y alegría, Konohamaru Sarutobi había insinuado algún entretenimiento especial. Sabiendo que las sorpresas de Sarutobi, podrían ser cualquier cosa desde un trío de cantantes de ópera a una tropa de monos de ejecución. Sólo dos cosas eran ciertas: los Hyuga Uchiha estaban en Londres, y sería unos salvajes.

Otro de los invitados a la cena familiar en el Sarutobi's seria Yahiko Bennett, que había vendido su comisión del ejército y se disponía a tomar las riendas de su negocio con su familia. Le había llevado meses recuperarse del trauma de sus experiencias durante la guerra, y el proceso estaba lejos de estar completo. Sin embargo, una larga estancia en el hogar Uzumaki le había hecho mucho bien. Pieza por pieza, Yahiko había podido volver a unir el rompecabezas de su mente fue una tarea necesaria, pero dolorosa. Con el apoyo y la comprensión de sus amigos, había vuelto poco a poco a ser el mismo.

Ahora, más y más, Yahiko parecía el pícaro apuesto e inteligente que había sido una vez. Durante los largos paseos por el campo, había adquirido un tono sano y vitalidad, había recuperado el terreno perdido en los músculos. Incluso después de regresar a su finca familiar en Gloucestershire, Yahiko visitaba con frecuencia a Naruto y Hinata en la Hacienda Namikaze. Sucedió que durante una de estas visitas, se había encontrado con Konan, quien había llegado para quedarse dos semanas.  
La reacción de Konan hacia el ex soldado de cabello anaranjado había sido más que un poco desconcertante. Naruto no entendía por qué su cuñada normalmente optimista llegó a ser tan tímida y torpe cada vez que Yahiko estaba cerca.

-Es porque es un tigre - le había explicado Hinata en privado - y Konan es un cisne, los tigres siempre hacen a los cisnes ponerse nerviosos. Ella lo encuentra muy atractivo, pero piensa que no es el tipo de caballero con quien deba estar.

Yahiko, por su parte, parecía estar con Konan, pero cada vez que había hecho un avance para acercarse a ella, se retiraba. Y luego con una rapidez sorprendente, parecieron haberse convertido en amigos. Se fueron a los juegos y paseos juntos, mantuvieron correspondencia con frecuencia cuando estaban separados. Cuando estuvieron en Londres, se les vio siempre en la compañía del otro. Desconcertado por el cambio en su relación, Naruto pregunto a Yahiko lo que había pasado para alterarlo.

-Le dije que era impotente por las heridas de guerra a mi edad - dijo Yahiko - Eso calmó sus nervios considerablemente.

Desconcertado, Naruto se había visto preguntar con cautela - ¿Lo eres?

-Por supuesto que no - fue la respuesta indignada de Yahiko - Sólo se lo dije porque estaba tan asustadiza a mi alrededor. Y funcionó.

Naruto le dirigió una mirada sardónica. - ¿Alguna vez vas a decirle la verdad?

Una sonrisa pícara había jugado en las comisuras de los labios de Yahiko. - Puedo decir que me ha curado - admitió. Al ver la expresión de Naruto añadió a toda prisa que sus intenciones eran totalmente honorables.

Era un buen partido. Y en opinión de Naruto, su primo lo habría aprobado.

El saludo real sonó, los cañones de artillería pesada en pleno auge. El himno nacional cuando la inspección de las filas comenzó, toda la fuerza y la presentación de colores bajando los brazos. Lentamente, el cortejo real cabalgó a lo largo de las líneas. Al término de la inspección, la reina, su escolta, y un destacamento de la Guardia Real a caballo procedió al centro de las galerías entre la Legislatura y los Diplomatique. Una conmoción de menor importancia se produjo cuando la reina no desmonto en la tarima del centro como estaba previsto, sino que se mantuvo en su montura. Al parecer tenía la intención de adjudicar las Cruces Victoria desde su asiento a caballo, con el príncipe consorte a su izquierda.

Los ganadores de medallas, sesenta y dos en total, fueron convocados al estrado. Como muchos de los otros hombres, Naruto estaba vestido con ropas privadas, después de dejar las filas a la conclusión de la guerra. A diferencia de los otros hombres, Naruto estaba sosteniendo una correa de perro. Por razones que no se habían explicado,había llevado a Akamaru a la presentación. Los Rifles le susurraron cuando Akamaru caminó dócilmente junto a Naruto.

-¡Hey buen chico!

-Mira tipo inteligente!

-Sin accidentes en frente de la reina

-Y todo eso va para ti también, Akamaru - agregó alguien, haciendo que la gran cantidad de ellos se rieran.

Su Majestad era aún más baja y gruesa de lo que esperaba, su nariz aguileña, la barbilla inexistente, sus ojos penetrantes. Iba vestida con un abrigo de montar a caballo rojo. Una banda de crespón negro de luto, en señal de duelo habitual de militar, había sido atada alrededor de un brazo regordete. A caballo al lado de la tarima, se encontraba en el mismo nivel que los beneficiarios. Naruto se mostró satisfecho por la manera profesional con que se llevó a cabo la ceremonia. Los hombres desfilaron ante ella, cada uno presentando sus respetos y dejando que la reina les prendiera el pin de la cruz de bronce con una cinta roja en el pecho.

Tan pronto como Naruto y Akamaru se acercaron a la tarima, quedó desconcertado al oír un grito de júbilo de la multitud creciente, expandiendo y creciendo hasta que el ruido era ensordecedor. No era justo para él recibir más aclamaciones que los otros soldados, merecían igual reconocimiento tanto por su valor y gallardía. Sin embargo, las filas estaban animando así, humillando por completo. Akamaru lo miró con inquietud.

-Tranquilo, muchacho - murmuró.

La reina los miro a ambos, curiosamente cuando se detuvieron frente a ella.

-Capitán Uzumaki – dijo - El entusiasmo de nuestros soldados le honra.

Naruto respondió con cuidado.

-El honor le pertenece a todos los soldados que han luchado en el servicio de Vuestra Majestad y a los familiares que esperaban su retorno.

-Bueno y modestamente, dijo el capitán - hubo una ligera profundización de las arrugas en las comisuras de sus ojos.- Vamos hacia adelante.

Al cumplirse, la reina se inclinó desde el caballo a la clavija de la cruz de bronce con su cinta roja a su abrigo. Naruto hizo ademan de retirarse, pero ella lo detuvo con un gesto y una palabra.

-Permaneced - su atención se desplazó a Akamaru, que estaba sentado en el estrado y ladeó la cabeza mirándola con curiosidad. - ¿Cuál es el nombre de su compañero?

-Su nombre es Akamaru, Su Majestad.

Sus labios se arquearon como si estuviera tentada a sonreír. Deslizó una breve mirada a su izquierda, a el príncipe consorte - Estamos informados de que hizo campaña con usted en Inkerman y Sebastopol.

-Sí, Su Majestad. Realizó muchas tareas difíciles y peligrosas para salvar a los hombres. Esta cruz pertenece en parte a lo que él ayudó para rescatar a oficiales heridos bajo el fuego enemigo.

El general encargado de entregar las órdenes de la reina se acercó y le dio un curioso objeto. Parecía... ¿Un collar de perro?

-Hacia adelante, Akamaru - dijo.

Akamaru obedeció con prontitud, sentado en el borde de la tarima. La reina alargó el brazo y lo ato alrededor de su cuello con una eficiencia hábil que reveló algo de experiencia con el recordó haber oído que era dueña de varios perros y especialmente collies.

-Este collar - le dijo a Akamaru, como si pudiera entender - Ha sido grabado con distinciones y honores del regimiento de batalla. Hemos añadido un broche de plata para elogiar la valentía y la dedicación que ha mostrado en nuestro servicio.  
Akamaru esperó pacientemente hasta que el cuello estaba amarrado y, a continuación, le lamió la muñeca.

-Impertinente – lo regaño en voz baja, y le acarició la cabeza. Envió una breve sonrisa, discreta a Naruto al salir para dar paso al siguiente destinatario.

-Akamaru, el amigo de la realeza - dijo Hinata esa tarde en el Hotel Sarutobi's, riendo mientras se sentaba en el suelo de su baño y examinaba el nuevo collar. - Espero que no te pongas ufano .

-Alrededor de tu familia, no lo hará - dijo Naruto, quitándose la chaqueta y el chaleco, eliminando la corbata. Se sentó en el sofá, disfrutando del frescor de la habitación. Akamaru se fue a beber de su copa de agua, rodando ruidosamente.  
Hinata fue a Naruto, sentandose encima de él

-Estaba tan orgullosa de ti hoy - dijo ella, sonriéndole - Y tal vez un poquito presumida con que todas las mujeres suspiraban por ti, pero yo soy quien te tiene en casa.

Arqueando una ceja, Naruto preguntó: - ¿Sólo un poquito petulante?

-Oh, muy bien. Enormemente satisfecha - empezó a jugar con su pelo - Ahora que paso todo este asunto de la medalla, tengo algo que discutir contigo.

Cerrando los ojos, Naruto disfruto de la sensación de sus dedos acariciando su cuero cabelludo.

-¿Qué es?

-¿Qué dirías sobre la adición de un nuevo miembro a la familia?

Esto no era una pregunta inusual. Puesto que había establecido una familia en las tierras Namikaze, Hinata había aumentado el tamaño de su colección de animales salvajes, y estaba ocupada constantemente con organizaciones benéficas relacionadas con los animales. También había recopilado un informe para la sociedad de historia natural de reciente creación en Londres. Por alguna razón no había sido en absoluto difícil convencer al grupo de entomólogos de edad avanzada, ornitólogos, naturalistas y otros incluir a una mujer joven y bonita en medio de ellos. Sobre todo cuando se hizo evidente que Hinata podría hablar durante horas sobre los patrones de migración, los ciclos de las plantas, y otras cuestiones relativas a los hábitats de los animales.

Manteniendo los ojos cerrados, Naruto sonrió perezosamente. - ¿Escamas o plumas? - preguntó en respuesta a su pregunta anterior.

-Ninguno de esos.

-Dios. Algo exótico. Muy bien, ¿Dónde esta esa criatura que viene? ¿Tendremos que ir a Australia para recogerla? ¿Islandia? ¿Brasil?

Un temblor de risa pasó por ella. - Es que ya está aquí, en realidad. Pero no serás capaz de verlo en, por ejemplo ocho meses más.

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron de golpe. Hinata estaba sonriendo, mirándolo ansiosa, tímida y un poco más que satisfecha de sí misma.

-Hinata - se volvió con cuidado para no lastimarla. Su mano llegó al lado de su cara. - ¿Estás segura?.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

Abrumado, Naruto cubrió la boca con la suya, la besaba con fiereza. - Mi amor chiquilla preciosa.

-¿Es lo que querías, entonces? - preguntó entre besos, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

Naruto miró a través de un brillo luminoso de alegría que hizo todo borroso y radiante. - Más de lo que jamás soñé. Y ciertamente más de lo que merezco.

Hinata deslizó los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-Te voy a mostrar lo que te mereces - le informó, y bajo la cabeza otra vez.

* * *

_Llegamos al final de esta historia, que se llama originalmente **"Enamorados al atardecer"** una de mis favoritas de esta saga, porque es una serie llamada **"Hathaways"** una familia bastante particular, el orden va así:_

_\- Tuya a Medianoche (esta seria la historia del personaje de Neji)_

_\- Seducción al amanecer (esta es la historia del personajes de Sasuke)_

_\- Tentación al anochecer (esta es la historia del personaje de Hanabi, aunque no sale aquí mucho)_

_\- Esposa por la mañana (esta es la historia del personaje de Itachi)_

_\- Enamorados al atardecer (los nombres originales son Beatriz Hathaway como Hinata y Cristopher Phelan como Naruto)_

_autora: Lisa Kleypas una de mis favoritas en lectura romántica._

_muchas gracias nos leemos :3_


End file.
